Besos al aire
by DarcyGuess
Summary: Ella, una chica perfecta y estudiosa. Él, amante de la música y despreocupado. Dos personas completamente opuestas, pero el destino quiso jugar con sus cartas y hacer que se conocieran, ellos saben que están hechos el uno para el otro, ¿pero serán capaces de reconocerlo? AU.
1. Capítulo 1

**_N/A_****_:__ ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal os va? Este fic lo he empezado hace un tiempo y quería compartirlo con todos vosotros. Me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones y sin más, os dejo con el primer capítulo! :) _**

_Es un AU. Contiene OoC en algunos personajes, aunque intentaré ajustarlos lo máximo posible a lo que conocemos, al universo creado por la gran J.K. Rowling. Además, también contendrá Lemon en algunos capítulos (así que ya estáis avisados desde ahora, aun así os avisaré cuando vaya a pasar)_

**_Disclaimer_****_:_**

_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling íntegramente_

**_Resumen_****_:_**

_Hermione tiene una vida perfecta, un nivel económico que le permite vivir de forma desahogada, un novio formal y educado y unos estudios que le encantan. Cuando su madre es despedida del "New York Times" por mantener una relación amorosa con uno de sus empleados, ella se ve obligada a dejar sus estudios de periodismo en una de las mejores universidades del estado para ir en busca de un futuro a Inglaterra. Debido al pésimo momento económico que atraviesan, y también a que no encuentran ninguna universidad cerca de su nueva casa donde le permitan seguir con su carrera de periodismo, se mete en el 3º año de Comunicación Audiovisual, a pesar de que lo suyo no son las cámaras ni el sonido, lo suyo es la información. _

_Ronald Weasley tiene una vida normal, como el resto de los chicos de su edad. Estudia comunicación audiovisual debido al empeño de su madre porque estudiara alguna carrera, aunque su ilusión siempre fue estudiar "imagen y sonido". Sueña con ser el mejor músico. Toca la guitarra, el bajo y el teclado, y tiene un grupo con varios compañeros de su clase. No le preocupan demasiado sus notas, no es precisamente lo que se conoce como un chico "formal" ni serio. _

**_Parejas_**_: Ron/Hermione; Harry/Ginny, y muchas otras que se irán viendo con el paso de los capítulos._

* * *

**_Capítulo 1:_**

Mira su móvil de nuevo, no tiene ganas ningunas de volver a empezar, y no es que el verano haya sido una experiencia increíble, sino que fue uno más… siempre con la misma gente, haciendo las mismas cosas, pero no quiere empezar de nuevo otra vez.

**Lavender clase**. 9 sep. 18:32 horas

_"Ola Ro-Ro, que tal? Mañana te vuelvo a ver de nuevo en la facultad, no? Kdamos para ir? Te quiero gatito"_

Detestaba que lo llamara "gatito" casi tanto como ese apelativo cariñoso por el que lo llevaba denominando desde que se habían conocido en el colegio: Ro-Ro, ya no eran dos críos, pero Lavender se seguía comportando como tal. Cada vez que lo llama así le entrabas ganas de llamarle "Lav-Lav" que era como la llamaba por aquella época pero, ¿y si le gustaba? Él no se quería arriesgar a eso. Suspira un par de veces antes de decidir si le contesta o no, es bastante pesada y está harto de ella, pero es su compañera de clase, tendrá que aguantarla todavía un par de años más… y siempre la tiene hasta en la sopa.

- ¡Ron!, ¿qué te parece esto? - su hermana había aparecido por la puerta de su habitación con una camisa en la mano, él la examina antes de contestar - es para ir a clase mañana, a mi me parece ideal… me da un aspecto de inteligente - se la coloca delante y pone cara de lista haciendo un gesto con sus ojos - pero también de sexy - ahora su expresión facial había cambiado por una sonrisa provocativa, señala el escote de la camisa. El pelirrojo la mira arqueando una de sus cejas

- Ginny, todavía eres una niña, no deberías de vestir así… - prefiere no darle más importancia al tema y vuelve de nuevo a mirar hacia su móvil

- ¿una niña? Mira, Ron, tú has estado con chicas más pequeñas que yo… por si no lo sabes voy para 2º de Psicología - le revienta que su hermano crea que es una niña pequeña. Se cruza de brazos, entre cabreada y disgustada, y lo mira

- no es cierto, yo no estuve con ninguna más pequeña que tú… - sabe que es cierto, pero no piensa darle la razón - tienes que cuidarte de esos buitres, hermanita, que en tu clase hay mucho suelto… mejor deberías de ponerte el jersey que te hizo mamá estás navidades, es más adecuado… - la chica estalla en una gran carcajada. Él la mira sorprendido, se lo estaba diciendo completamente en serio

- por favor, Ron, es un jersey de invierno y ¡estábamos a 28 grados!

- igual mañana no, tú que sabes… - sigue completamente serio, como muy seguro de sus palabras, lo que hace que la chica se ría todavía más

- además es un poco… hortera - esto último lo dice lo suficientemente bajo para que solo lo consiga escuchar su hermano - mamá no suele hacer cosas muy… modernas - se acuerda del último jersey que le había hecho su madre. Era marrón, bastante largo, y tenía un reno rosa en el centro. Se comienza a reír de nuevo.

- está bien, haz lo que quieras, pero no vayas enseñando nada, no quiero que nadie se aproveche nunca de mi hermanita preferida, ¿vale? - le guiña un ojo, por primera vez había cambiado su expresión. No le hacía mucha gracia pero tenía que reconocer que a su hermana no le faltaba razón, ¡ya no era ninguna niña! Y tenía derecho a hacer lo que le viniera en gana con su vida

- soy la única Ron, tu única hermana… - le dice cuando ya está saliendo, sin darle tiempo a que él le conteste

- si tuviera más también serías mi preferida - esto último la chica no lo llega a escuchar. Está demasiado pendiente de ir guapa a clase, de parecerle atractiva a aquel joven que la vuelve loca, que le quita el sueño. Aquel chico del que lleva enamorada tantos años.

* * *

Aquella mañana era diferente a las demás. Suspira al mirarse de nuevo al espejo, es su primer día en una universidad diferente, con otra gente, con otros profesores, otros libros… después de la insistencia de su madre se había alisado el pelo, aunque no le convence demasiado sabe que rizo es imposible de dominar, así que finalmente le había hecho caso. Se coloca bien la camisa por tercera vez, está nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Las manos le tiemblan de forma incontrolable. Desde que habían despedido a su madre su vida había cambiado por completo. Antes tenían una vida no con demasiados lujos, pero sí muy desahogada, en cambio ahora se tenían que apretar el cinturón cada día. Jean, su madre, era periodista de profesión en un periódico reconocido y de mucho prestigio en Nueva York, pero eso se había terminado y por ese motivo habían tenido que "huir" a Londres, en busca de un trabajo y de una ayuda universitaria mayor.

- Hermione, cariño, baja a desayunar - se mira por última vez antes de salir de aquella habitación. Lleva el pelo atado en una pequeña coleta. Sonríe entre nerviosa y satisfecha, y sale camino a la cocina.

- Buenos días, mamá - se acerca y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla - ¿preparada para ir a buscar trabajo? - la mujer asiente con pocas ganas

- estás preciosa - le dedica una tierna sonrisa. La verdad es que ella siempre iba bastante elegante a clase, pero como el resto de las chicas. Nunca se tomó su carrera a broma en ninguno de los aspectos.

- debería de irme ya… - le da un pequeño trago al zumo y, después de ver la mirada de reproche de su madre, otro también al vaso de leche que había sobre la mesa - ¡hasta luego!

* * *

Después de despedirse de su hermana se dirige a la puerta principal de su facultad. No tiene ganas ningunas de encontrarse con alguna gente, ni tampoco tiene ganas de volver a estudiar. Escucha pasos a su espalda, pero no se da la vuelta para ver quién es porque no quiere sentirse obligado a saludar a nadie por simple educación… ella se pone de puntillas y le tapa los ojos

- Ro-Ro, ¿quién soy? - el chico suspira resignado, otra vez ella… era lo que más detestaba de volver a la facultad

- hola Lav… - le dirige la mirada durante menos de medio segundo y luego se gira para continuar caminando

- ¿por qué no me contestaste al mensaje? Me quedé preocupada… me apetecía mucho verte y…

- no lo vi hasta esta mañana, ayer estaba muy cansado… - miente, no le había contestado porque su contestación no iba a ser bien recibida por la rubia, y tampoco quería tenerla en su contra durante todo el curso, solo quería que lo ignorara, ¿era tanto pedir?

- hola pareja - un chico rubio los miraba con una sonrisa ladeada. El pelirrojo lo saluda con un movimiento de cejas - ¿qué tal os va? - la chica comienza a abrir la boca para contestar, pero él no le da tiempo a hacerlo - mira, Ron, quería hablar contigo sobre un tema, es que no estoy muy seguro, es algo sobre… - lo agarra por el cuello y se lo lleva de allí

- gracias… - mira hacia atrás, comprobando que la chica no esté cerca de ellos - no sé porque la tiene tan pillada conmigo… se pasó todo el verano dándome la murga por el msn y por mensajes… ya no sé qué hacer con ella

- deberías de hablar con ella directamente, decirle lo que pasa, que no quieres nada con ella y punto - su amigo niega despacio, no es tan fácil, a él no le resulta cómodo ni sencillo decirle eso a ninguna mujer - aunque la verdad es que la chica no está nada mal… - los ojos grises del rubio buscan las caderas de Lavender, que habla animadamente con otra chica - ¿nunca pensaste en tirártela?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!, yo no soy como tú, Malfoy - el rubio le dirige una mirada de desprecio y él no puede evitar reírse - cambiando de tema, ¿te llamó Sirius?

- sí, el Sábado por la noche, me dijo que teníamos que preparar dos temas nuevos al menos… lo malo es que solo nos dio un mes, tenemos que ponernos las pilas como nunca Ronald - el chico de los ojos azules suspira resignado, un mes es muy poco tiempo, y más teniendo en cuenta que comenzaban las clases. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni se había dado cuenta de la presencia de un tercer chico - ¿qué pasa Potter? - Malfoy lo saludaba con un golpecito en la espalda - no traes muy buena cara…

- tengo dos noticias, una buena y otra mala, ¿cuál queréis primero? - los otros dos muchachos se miran entre ellos, pero es Ron el que contesta

- la buena, estamos ya hasta arriba de malas noticias…

- vale, la buena es que me han soplado que Snape no nos dará clase este año, parece ser que se va a centrar en los de 4º curso y en los postgrados, así que nos libramos de él, de sus manías y de los puñeteros suspensos porque a él le da la santa gana - los tres chicos sonríen felizmente, pero en la sonrisa del pelirrojo se aprecia un hilo de desconfianza por saber que se esconde detrás de esa mala noticia. El moreno se da cuenta y lo mira apretando un poco los labios - y la mala es que Cormac se va del grupo… - el rubio gira la cabeza y lanza un leve suspiro al aire. En cambio, su otro amigo, se echa las manos a la cabeza.

- genial, genial… Sirius nos da solo un mes para componer dos temas y encima también tenemos que buscar a un batería… yo me rindo, lo siento, pero yo lo dejo también - el pelirrojo se da media vuelta para entrar en la facultad

- muy bien Weasley, así Potter y yo no tendremos que buscar solo a un batería, sino también a un guitarrista que encima sepa componer cursiladas igual de bien que tú, porque es lo que les gusta a las niñatas de esta maldita facultad… - el pelirrojo se queda paralizado, él no es ningún cobarde, nunca lo había sido

- está bien, pero nos ponemos ya a buscar a alguien - el rubio suspira asintiendo despacio. El moreno, en cambio, se limita a sonreír.

* * *

Echa una última ojeada al pequeño trozo de papel que traía guardado en la cartera y luego mira hacia la pared "Aula 6B", exacto, esa misma. Sonríe con satisfacción y echa un vistazo hacia dentro… la clase está totalmente vacía. Mira su reloj, las 7:55, solo quedaban 5 minutos para el comienzo de las clases, ¿y todavía no había nadie allí? Suspira, las cosas no se van a parecer tanto como ella piensa, su vida de antes y su vida de ahora, la facultad, las costumbres… todo era muy diferente. Entra y se sienta en primera fila, no sin antes quitarse la americana azul, apoyándola en la silla de al lado, y de dejar su maletín en el suelo.

- ¡Hola! - una voz suave la había sorprendido, no se había percatado de su presencia. Le dirige una mirada de sorpresa. Es una chica rubia, parece algo despistada, la castaña piensa que tal vez ella también sea nueva. Le sonríe discretamente - ¿Quién eres?

- pues yo… - baja la mirada, le intimida mucho todo el mundo, le pasa siempre con la gente a la que no conoce - soy Hermione, Hermione Granger - se levanta y le extiende la mano a la joven, que la mira pero no le corresponde al saludo, al menos no de esa manera

- Yo me llamo Luna, llámame Luna, sí - le sonríe de nuevo, esta vez más abiertamente - ¿me puedo sentar contigo? Es que mi compañero no viene hoy, está enfermo, y como veo que tú también estás sola… - asiente despacio, esa chica tiene pinta de ser muy despistada, pero no tiene porque ser mala, al menos parece todo lo contrario - ¿por qué nunca te había visto? Aunque bueno, es posible que no advirtiera de tu presencia en esta clase, suelo ser un poco despistada a veces… - deja su bolsa en el suelo, pero antes saca una pequeña libreta de él

- soy nueva… antes estudiaba en Columbia… en Manhattan - añade al percatarse de la mirada de la chica - no llevo aquí demasiado tiempo - la rubia la mira con la boca medio abierta

- y… ¿Qué se siente al ir en avión? Un amigo me dijo que sentías algo en el estómago, parecido a cuando tienes hambre, una sensación similar… ¿es verdad? - la castaña se ríe, esa chica parecía de otro mundo, pero le gustaba, le gustaba mucho tener a alguien así cerca de ella. No sabe bien si debe de contestarle o no a esa pregunta, pero dos golpes en la mesa le quitan de dudas. La rubia se sobresalta y se gira rápidamente, abre su libreta y busca un bolígrafo en su bolso

- Buenos días a todos, os rogaría que os sentarais… - dice señalando a los que todavía estaban entrando, que era prácticamente todos, ya que las únicas que habían entrado a su debido tiempo eran ellas dos - pues bien - prosigue una vez había conseguido su propósito - mi nombre es Lupin, Remus Lupin - coge uno de los rotuladores que están sobre la mesa y se acerca a la pizarra blanca. Hermione ve como mueve su mano de arriba abajo, formando palabras. Cuando se separa un poco puede leer que pone "Remus John Lupin". Se fija en su compañera de pupitre, que había copiado cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado aquel hombre castaño, haciéndola sentir poco interesada por la asignatura - y seré vuestro profesor de "cine norteamericano" - dirige una mirada hacia la clase y se ríe de forma bastante exagerada para el gusto de la castaña, quien frunce un poco el ceño. Se comienzan a escuchar murmullos en toda la clase pero él los corta rápidamente dirigiéndoles una mirada de severidad a los culpables de aquel revuelo - no soy un profesor demasiado exigente, pero no me gusta nada que me interrumpan cuando hablo… - se queda callado, mirando al suelo, como un par de segundos, y luego prosigue, con una sonrisa en los labios. La castaña vuelve a mirarlo extrañada, no entiende muy bien el comportamiento de aquel profesor - pero bueno, como se trata de una asignatura optativa, y veo que somos muy pocos, me gustaría hacer una actividad con vosotros… - los mira con una sonrisa maliciosa, muchos se miran entre ellos, pero nadie dice nada - tendréis que decirme vuestro nombre, el motivo por el que estáis estudiando esta carrera y el motivo también por el que habéis escogido mi asignatura - mira hacia la clase de nuevo - es una forma de conocernos todos, yo a vosotros, y a que vosotros os conozcáis un poco más - se dirige al fondo de la clase con la mirada y señala a la última mesa. Hermione se gira sobre su silla y ve que se trata de un chico rubio, con el pelo un poco largo y la mirada distraída. Escucha como el chico se aclara la garganta antes de hablar

- mi nombre es Cormac McLaggen, me gusta el mundo de la música y de la fotografía porque mi padre se dedica a esto… - se queda callado durante unos segundos, la chica consigue escuchar una voz femenina murmurar algo y a continuación unas carcajadas resonaron por toda la clase. El hombre castaño les dirigió una mirada de reproche para que dejaran proseguir al chico - me gustaría dedicarme al mundo de la fotografía y… la elegí porque me pareció sencilla, sinceramente - el hombre asiente, satisfecho con lo que aquel chico le había dicho, y señalo al que estaba a su lado

- Hola, mi nombre es Harry Potter y, al igual que a mi compañero, me interesa mucho este mundo, sobre la asignatura no sé muy bien que pensar, pero me tiene buena pinta, supongo que por eso me decidí por ella… supongo que estudiaremos formas de cine, como crear una buena escena cinematográfica tal vez, con una buena dosis de práctica - el moreno de las gafas baja un poco la mirada, algo intimidado. A pesar de que el grupo le había ayudado mucho, todavía le costaba perder la vergüenza. La castaña se fija en que, después de él está un chico rubio, pero no consigue escuchar muy bien lo que dice, Luna la mira y se encoje de hombros, como si le diera exactamente igual lo que aquel chico había dicho. El hombre castaño apunta algo en su libreta

- muy bien, Señor Malfoy, pues ahora la siguiente - señala con el bolígrafo a una chica rubia, que se mordía persistentemente en labio inferior. La castaña consigue escuchar que su nombre es Lavender Brown, pero no le preocupa en absoluto el motivo por el cual había decidido estudiar esa asignatura. El hombre vuelve a asentir con una amplia sonrisa y dirige su vista a otro punto al fondo de la clase

- Mi nombre es Ronald Weasley, decidí estudiar esto por persistencia de mis padres. Me gusta el mundo de la música y tal vez algo el cine, pero no demasiado… - el hombre asiente pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior - y pues… creo que estudiaremos cine, ¿no? Supongo que será entretenido, y por eso la elegí.

- bien… - dirige su mirada a la libreta y busca algo en ella, a continuación señala a Hermione, que tiembla por dentro

- Hola pues… yo soy Hermione, Hermione Granger - ve como el hombre la mira atento - es mi primer año aquí, antes estudiaba en Columbia, estudiaba periodismo porque mi madre también es periodista, pero el destino ha querido colocarme aquí. Me gusta mucho el mundo del cine y me preocupa mucho mi media, sinceramente - baja la mirada, avergonzada. El hombre la mira atento - creo que estudiaremos técnicas y géneros especializados, creo que puede ser muy interesante… - el hombre dibuja una media sonrisa en sus labios, lo que provoca que la chica todavía se ponga más nerviosa. Ve como señala a Luna pero no consigue escuchar lo que dice.

- Pues bien, veo que la gran mayoría os habéis decidido por mi asignatura porque os parece de las más sencillas, ¿no? - arquea una de sus cejas y mira hacia la clase - creo que no va a ser tan sencillo como vosotros pensáis, pero por el momento aquí lo dejamos - coge su libreta de la mesa y sale sin decir nada más.

- ¿qué te ha parecido? - Luna se había girado y miraba con la cabeza torcida a la castaña, que todavía estaba algo distraída, pero una voz tras ella impide que le pueda contestar

- ¿Hermione?, ¿ese es tu nombre? - se gira rápidamente y ve como unos ojos azules se clavan sobre ella. Siente una punzada en el estómago. Asiente despacio - ¿y qué clase de nombre es ese?, ¿griego tal vez? - la chica en cuestión se comienza a reír abiertamente - y además… ¿Qué clase de ropa llevas puesta? Pareces una monja chiquilla, ¿no te han enseñado de vestuario en tu país? - Luna tira ligeramente del brazo de Hermione, no quiere que Lavender la provoque, todavía la acaba de conocer, pero algo le dice que es buena chica, pero ella no sabe que la castaña jamás entraría en un juego tan sucio como ese. Mira de arriba abajo a la rubia y piensa que tal vez la que necesita saber un poco de moda es ella y, sin querer, se le dibuja una media sonrisa en los labios

- Lavender, ¿se puede saber que haces? - un chico se había acercado a ella y la agarraba por el brazo. La castaña lo mira directamente a los ojos - ¿quieres dejar a la chica tranquila? - la rubia bufa, pero finalmente se separa de ellos. El chico que había intervenido la mira a los ojos y le dirige una débil sonrisa antes de seguir el mismo camino que había corrido antes su amiga, acercándose al corcho y colgando algo en él. La rubia de ojos azules y despistada de Luna parecía estar realmente atenta por primera vez, porque se levanta rápidamente, de un pequeño salto, para ver lo que había colgado aquel joven.

- oh… ¡mira! - llamó a Hermione, quien se levanto sin muchas ganas… parecía que las cosas no comenzaban bien para ella - los "Crazy Clowns" buscan a un batería para su grupo, ¡eso es estupendo! Neville es un grandísimo batería, le encantará la idea, esto le abrirá un montón de puertas… aunque, ¿y Cormac?, ¿habrá dejado el grupo? - la rubia mantenía una especie de monólogo consigo misma

- ¿"Crazy Clowns"?, ¿en serio?, ¿payasos locos? - la chica suelta un débil carcajada, aunque la rubia está demasiado contenta como para darse cuenta. Se limita a asentir con la cabeza, débilmente, apuntando en su móvil el lugar marcado para hacer esa prueba.

* * *

Sentía varias miradas sobre ella. Desde hacía un par de años todo eso era el "pan de cada día" cuando llegaba a su facultad, cada vez que salía los sábados con sus amigas, o simplemente cuando su madre la mandaba a buscar el pan. No le molestaba en absoluto, aunque en cierta manera le resultaba un poco incómodo darse cuenta de que ciertas miradas se fijaban en ella, sobre todo en ciertas partes de ella que esa vez se había empeñado en sobresaltar, ¿por qué tenían que fijarse todos menos él que ella quería?, llevaba años insinuándose, desde que estaban juntos en el instituto y él estaba en la clase de su hermano, cada vez que venía a su casa, pero él… nunca la miraba, al menos no como a ella le gustaría, sino como a la "hermanita pequeña" de su mejor amigo.

- Hola, Ginny - aquella voz la había sobresaltado, no se lo esperaba. Se gira bruscamente y ve a un chico rubio, alto, con los ojos clavados en ella. Ella le dedica una mirada de desilusión, realmente no era a él a quien le interesaba ver

- Hola, Cormac… - baja la mirada. Siente como él se la come con la vista, exactamente igual que lo habían estado haciendo los demás - ¿sabes dónde puede estar mi hermano? Quería hablar con él - el chico se encoje de hombros y niega con la cabeza rápidamente, realmente a ella le importaba poco ver a su hermano, desde luego el motivo por el que estaba ahí no era por él. Siempre aparecía por su facultad, desde que había comenzado en 1º, con cualquier excusa tonta, a su hermano le parecía extraño, pero en el fondo le gustaba verla ahí, cuando estaba mal por cualquier motivo, ver a su hermana siempre le había dado fuerzas, por eso él sabía que Ginny siempre sería su hermana favorita, la que nunca le falla, la que siempre lo apoya, la que, sobre todo, querría, en todo momento, lo mejor para él. La pelirroja dirige su mirada a uno y otro lado del parque, sabe que ahora no están en clase

- ¡Ginevra! - ¿Ginevra?, es cierto que ese era su nombre, pero nunca jamás nadie de su círculo de amistades la llamaba así, ese nombre solo era pronunciado por su madre, y nunca quería decir nada bueno. Ella se gira bruscamente buscando a la autora de aquella voz, porque solamente había diferenciado que se trataba de una mujer. De pronto ve a una chica rubia, con el pelo liso y un poco rizo por las puntas, con cintura de avispa y largas piernas, acercarse a ella a toda prisa. Siente el impulso de salir corriendo, pero ya es tarde. Ella la había agarrado y la estrechaba entre sus grandes pechos, hasta tal punto que la pelirroja estaba comenzando a sentir que le comenzaba a faltar el aire - ¿qué haces por aquí? - agradeció esa pequeña tregua, ya que la chica la había soltado, aunque todavía estaban a pocos centímetros, provocando que le llegara su aliento, algo que siempre la mareaba por la cantidad de cigarrillos que se fumaba al día. Se separa ligeramente de ella, intentando que no lo note demasiado, y se aclara la garganta para poder hablar.

- quería ver a mi hermano, Lavender, ¿lo has visto? - la chica echa el pecho hacia fuera, como un pavo orgulloso, y asiente con la cabeza

- yo siempre sé dónde está tu hermano, pequeña - ¿pequeña?, ¿pero quién se había creído que…? Lavender y Ginny nunca habían sido amigas, más bien todo lo contrario. Desde el colegio habían sido rivales. Hasta los últimos cursos, la pelirroja había pasado bastante desapercibida entre el mundo masculino, al igual que su hermano Ron entre las chicas, en cambio la rubia era la que se llevaba todas las miradas, sobre todo por su enorme pecho (que Ginny estaba segura de que exageraba con sujetadores con mucho relleno y hasta con calcetines) pero cuando a la hermana pequeña de los Weasley se comenzó a hacer más mujer, los chicos comenzaron a fijar sus ojos en ella, prácticamente sin excepción, comenzando a dejar a la rubia de lado. Esto no le sentó muy bien a Lavender, que intentaba dejar en ridículo a Ginny en cualquier situación. Pero todo eso había cambiado cuando a Lavender, a la estúpida y engreída de Lavender, se le había metido entre ceja y ceja enamorar a su hermano Ron, entonces la quería y la trataba bien, ¿no? Ginny no era tonta, pero aun así prefería guardar todo ese odio y dedicarle una sonrisa. Ante todo educación (enseñanzas de Molly Weasley) - está con los chicos, creo que han tenido algún problema con el grupo porque están de un cabreados… - la pelirroja rodó los ojos, ¿su hermano cabreado? Eso era casi una tradición para ella. Escuchan unos silbidos tras ellas. La chica rubia comienza a contonearse, moviendo las caderas de un lado para otro. Ginny la mira aguantando la risa, "¿de verdad puede ser tan creída?" Para ella no es más que un trozo de carne sin cerebro… lo único que espera es que su hermano JAMÁS se fije en ella, y si algo está en su mano, lo intentará evitar.

- ¿pero dónde están? Me gustaría ir a verlo ahora - la chica abre los ojos y le dirige una mirada a la pelirroja como de sorpresa, o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a ella. Un par de chicos estaban tras ella, babeando, mientras ella hacia suaves contoneos con su cuerpo y con su pelo con los ojos cerrados. Le señala hacia el lado derecho y no dice nada más… "¿se puede ser más tonta?, ¿de verdad se siente bien teniendo a un par de idiotas babeando tras ella simplemente porque se les insinúa?, pero si son idiotas carentes de cabeza y de personalidad… igual que ella" Ginny había emprendido camino hacia donde la chica le había dicho. Mira otra vez hacia atrás, y ve como la rubia le da un beso apasionado a un joven moreno, que parece un poco más pequeño que ella, tal vez sea de 1º año. Suspira fuertemente y vuelve su vista hacia delante, no sin antes percatarse de que Cormac, el amigo de su hermano, estaba en la misma situación que los demás.

Comienza a caminar en la dirección en que la rubia engreída le había señalado. Vuelve a notar esas miradas sobre ella, no tantas como antes, tal vez porque estén ocupados con el espectáculo que les está ofreciendo cierta rubia un poco más hacia atrás, pero llegan para incomodarle.

- Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí? - de nuevo otra voz femenina, ¿es qué no le iban a dejar llegar hasta su hermano? Se gira, bufando, pero su mirada cambia al darse cuenta de que se trata de ella, de una de sus mejores amigas… estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni se había percatado de su presencia

- ¡Luna! - le da un fuerte abrazo. Durante el verano apenas tenían ocasión para verse, así que las chicas se mantenían un poco alejadas, hablando por teléfono para contarse sus cosas, aunque siempre lo básico, ya que Luna no era demasiado habladora - no sabes cuánto te eché de menos… - y era verdad, aunque no tenía intención de verla, y no iba por ella, pero la había echado muchísimo de menos - ¿y Neville? - la chica se encoje de hombros, dirigiendo su mirada a un punto perdido del patio. Luna siempre había sido muy despistada y soñadora, y tal vez fuera eso lo que más le gustara a Ginny de ella, tenía un corazón muy noble - ¿has visto a…?

- ¿al idiota de tu hermano? Claro, está en las escaleras, con sus "amiguitos" - marca excesivamente esa última palabra. Era increíble que Luna, una chica tan delicada y buena sintiera ese odio y repulsión por ellos, pero en cierto modo estaba justificado. Tanto Ron como su grupo de amigos siempre se habían metido con ella por un único motivo: su inteligencia. Ginny siempre pensó que su hermano no lo hacía por él, sino por culpa de Cormac y Lavender, que siempre estaban provocando ese tipo de situaciones. Nunca escuchó a Ron decir nada malo de su amiga, solo se reía de algunas gracias… ella intentó muchas veces que su hermano cambiara su actitud hacia ella, pero después de casi 3 años, todavía no había conseguido nada. Luna tenía la edad de Ginny, pero era tan inteligente que consiguió hacer los dos últimos cursos del instituto a la vez y entrar en la universidad con los de la generación de su hermano Ronald, la pelirroja no la envidiaba, la admiraba, para ella era como un ejemplo a seguir. Le dedica una última mirada acompañada de un tierna sonrisa y sale en busca de ellos.

Después de dar dos pasos más comienza a escuchar la voz de un chico, una voz fría, cargada de sentido para ella, una voz que le provoca más de quinientos escalofríos por segundo, esa voz que llevaba tantos años quitándole el sentido, la voz de…

- Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí? - esta vez distinguió de quien se trataba al momento. Mira hacia ellos y ve como su hermano se levanta y le da dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. La verdad es que ella no lo veía para nada cabreado. La agarra ligeramente por el brazo y la acerca hacia donde estaba con los otros dos miembros del grupo, los que todavía quedaban después de que Cormac decidiera irse.

Otra vez se volvió a la situación de todos los días, una mirada de cariño por parte de uno de los compañeros de Ron y un frío e insignificante "hola" sin sacar la vista de unos papeles por la parte del otro… ¿es qué nunca pensaba fijarse en ella?

* * *

El teléfono suena de forma bastante exagerada para su gusto. El dolor de cabeza le había obligado a faltar a su primer día de clase, y no es que fuera algo que le gustara perderse… las primeras impresiones, las presentaciones, saber de qué iba a tratar la asignatura, aunque estaba tranquilo sabiendo que tenía una gran compañera de clase que copiaba hasta los estornudos del profesor. Mira en la pantalla del móvil y ve el número de Luna dibujado en ella, no tiene ganas de hablar con nadie, pero tal vez sea importante, así que, después de pensarlo, le da a la tecla verde.

- ¿Hola? - su voz sonaba cansada. La rubia se atrevería a decir que medio dormida.

- Hola Neville, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, y no acepto un "no" por respuesta - enfatiza mucho la palabra "no". Sin saber porque, al chico le comienza a recorrer algo por el cuerpo, una especie de escalofrío, aunque al fin y al cabo eso siempre se lo provocaba ella, Luna, desde que la había conocido, desde que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. Sin saber porque sonríe, aunque no tiene ni idea de lo que su amiga le va a proponer - los Crazy Clowns buscan a un nuevo batería, ¡tienes que presentarte a la prueba! Eres muy bueno y lo sabes - de la impresión casi se le cae el teléfono. Se sienta sobre la cama y suspira varias veces antes de contestar

- ¿los Crazy Clowns? Pero Luna… si tú no los soportas, los odias, los detestas… ¿por qué quieres que yo forme parte de su grupo?

- a Harry no lo odio, me parece un chico un tanto influenciable, pero simpático… pero de todas formas eso no importa, la cuestión es que es una buenísima oportunidad, y yo quiero lo mejor para ti y lo sabes - de nuevo ese puñetero escalofrío. Si ella le decía eso, ¿cómo podía negarse? Se queda callado durante un par de segundos, suficientes para que ella deduzca un "sí" - es esta tarde, en el local de ensayo del grupo, a las 5, ¡no te preocupes, estaré allí para apoyarte! Te paso a buscar media hora antes - no permite que el chico replique, sabe que lo hará, nunca admite lo bueno que es tocando la batería, nunca lo hizo y ella sabe que nunca lo hará, así que cuelga, dejando al joven con las palabras en la boca.

¿Realmente quería eso?, ¿quería presentarse a esa prueba?, ¿y si lo hacía horriblemente mal y se reían de él? Se tira hacia atrás en su cama, le duele la cabeza, todavía más que antes, pero no puede fallarle, a ella no. Se levanta y se toma una de esas pastillas a las que se había negado antes cuando su madre se las había llevado a la habitación acompañadas de un vaso de leche caliente, y se vuelve a tirar en la cama, esperando el milagro.

* * *

Se acaricia la cabeza, primero despacio, luego algo más fuerte, como si pensara que así las ideas pudieran comenzar a fluir de su cabeza, pero al momento comienza a negar con ganas, acompañándolo con un leve suspiro.

- esto no va a salir bien, estoy seguro de que no va a salir bien… - Ron daba vueltas sin parar en el local de ensayo del grupo moviendo las manos de modo nervioso, mientras que Harry se limitaba a afinar el bajo - estoy tan bloqueado que no se me ocurre nada, ni una sola letra… ¡nada!

- tranquilo, Ronald, tenemos un mes… ahora lo importante es encontrar al sustituto de Cormac, eso creo que va a ser…

- ¡complicadísimo!, Cormac es un estúpido, un engreído, un creído, un presumido… ¡pero es un músico increíble! Mejor que tú y yo juntos… - se tira en el banco que tenían para el poco público que solía presenciar sus ensayos y agarra su cabeza con sus manos, obligándola a inclinarse hacia sus rodillas

- ¡oye! Tampoco te pases ¡eh! - el moreno sonreía divertido. No es que no le preocupara la situación, es solo que creía que ponerse como lo hacía Ron, no era la solución.

- eres un exagerado, Ronald Weasley, como Cormac hay millones de ellos, lo difícil sería que vosotros encontrarais a alguien que tocara el teclado como yo - sus dos amigos estallan en carcajadas, aunque Malfoy lo decía completamente en serio.

La puerta del local de ensayo de los Crazy Clowns se comienza a abrir, dando paso a una serie de personas desconocidas para ellos. Tres chicos con unos palos de batería en la mano, acompañados, cada uno de ellos, por una chica. Harry llegó a suponer que se trataba de la novia de cada uno ya que todos iban agarrados a ellas con gestos de cariño, lo que le hizo sentir una débil punzada en el estómago. Llevaba años enamorado de la misma chica, pero sabía que ella nunca lo acompañaría a ninguna prueba, al menos no de esa manera. A continuación la puerta se volvió a abrir, dando paso a una chica rubia, contoneándose. El moreno rodó los ojos y se giro hacia sus amigos, la presencia de Lavender nunca le había apasionado. Al momento, otra figura también entró por aquella puerta, pero nadie la vio. Se trataba de una chica sencilla, muy atractiva, con unos ojos azules penetrantes, enamorada perdidamente de uno de los miembros de los Crazy Clowns, de Ginny Weasley. Se sienta en uno de los pocos sitios que quedaba libre y que, para su desgracia, era al lado de Lavender Brown.

- comenzaremos en 5 minutos - el chico rubio de ojos grises se había girado hacia la masa de personas que para la cantidad de gente que podía entrar en aquel local eran demasiados

* * *

Iban tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. La castaña siente como el corazón le late demasiado fuerte y ve como al chico se le escapa una pequeña gota de sudor de su frente.

- ¿se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto en bajar? - la chica rubia lo miraba con ojos de odio, llevaba haciéndolo durante todo el camino, aunque esa era la primera vez que abría la boca. Al ser la más bajita de los tres, tenía que hacer el doble de esfuerzos y por veces parecía que pegaba pequeños saltitos.

- no sabía que ponerme, Luna, ¿tienes idea del ridículo que voy a hacer por tu culpa? - el chico miraba al suelo, no podía permitirse verla a ella o no sería capaz de seguir caminando, siempre le hacía perder el equilibrio

- ¿ridículo? Me darás las gracias… pero si llegamos a tiempo, porque… ¡solo quedan 5 minutos! - acababa de mirar su reloj y había comenzado a correr a galope. Hermione mira hacia el chico, del que solo conocía su nombre de lo mucho que la chica rubia le había hablado de él esa misma mañana.

* * *

Los tres miembros del grupo se sientan detrás de Ginny y de Lavender, después de coger unas sillas de dentro del estudio. Aquellos tres chicos que habían entrado con sus palos para tocar la batería habían comenzado a hacerlo, uno tras otro. Sus miradas de decepción eran más que evidentes. En más de una ocasión Ginny se había girado para mirar a su hermano, quien fruncía el ceño.

- Ninguno se parece, ni de lejos, a Cormac… - Ron bufaba. Harry le da una pequeña palmada en la espalda, estaba viendo que eso iba a ser más complicado de lo que ellos pensaban. Mira su reloj, pasaban 10 minutos de la hora. El rubio se levanta bruscamente, pidiéndole que pare al último chico, a Draco siempre le habían perdido sus modales, y sale del local sin mirar atrás.

Harry se levanta y les extiende la mano a los tres, después de disculparse por el comportamiento del chico y de asegurarles que los llamarán si finalmente se deciden por ellos. Suspira fuertemente y se echa las manos a la cabeza. La chica rubia y despampanante se gira en su silla, mirando directamente a los chicos

- a mí el último me gustaba… - el pelirrojo le dedica una mirada de acritud - sí, era muy mono… aunque no tanto como tú, Ro-Ro, no te pongas celoso - el chico resopla y se deja caer sobre la silla de nuevo

- mirad que me he encontrado ahí fuera - el rubio entraba con alguien agarrado por la manga del jersey - ¿os podéis creer que dice que quiere hacer la prueba? - suelta una carcajada monumental, que al momento es continuada por Ron. Su hermana lo mira severamente y, finalmente, consigue que cierre la boca - ¿y qué nos vas a tocar, "abuelito dime tú"? - ahora solo él se reía, aunque al pelirrojo le costaba bastante aguantar

- Pues que la haga - el que había hablado era Harry. Draco le dirige una mirada con cara de pocos amigos - ninguno de los chicos nos gustó, ¿qué perdemos? Igual nos sorprende, ¿no? - Ron se encoje de hombros, sabe que su amigo tiene razón, perder ya no pierden nada.

Le dan el visto bueno y Neville, después de mirar a las chicas por última vez, se sienta en el lugar que había ocupado Cormac durante tanto tiempo, coge sus palos y comienza a tocar una canción, la primera canción que le había enseñado su padre. Para en seco, resopla de nuevo, y comienza otra vez, intentando poner la mente en blanco. Nadie dice nada, todo está un completo silencio. Después de más de dos minutos de prueba, la canción llega a su fin. Con las manos todavía temblorosas deja los palos a un lado y mira hacia el frente. El moreno se levanta rápidamente y le extiende la mano, agradeciéndole enormemente que se presentara a aquella prueba, igual que había hecho con los demás chicos.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? - la rubia de ojos soñadores estaba centrada ahora en su nueva amiga, que parecía no prestar mucha atención a sus palabras. Tenía la mirada fija en un punto concreto. Al darse cuenta de esto, la rubia mira hacia donde la chica dirigía su mirada y después dibuja una sonrisa de compasión en sus delgados y pálidos labios - ni te molestes en pensarlo, jamás tendrías nada que hacer con ellos… a ellos no les gustan las chicas como nosotras, les gustan las chicas como esa - señala a Lavender, que se contonea de un lado para otro. Hermione le dedica una mirada llena de repulsión y asco.

- no me interesa ninguno de ellos, tengo novio - dice recordando por primera vez en todo el día a Ernie, el chico al que había dejado en Nueva York. Suspira para sus adentros, lo echa tanto de menos… la rubia parece no estar entendiendo nada - es solo que me indigna ver a gente como esa estudiando lo mismo que yo… es solo eso. Neville se merece una oportunidad, y espero que se la den… - se levanta y desaparece de la vista de su amiga, quien se gira encogiéndose de hombros, estaba segura de haber visto una mirada especial en los ojos de Hermione, aunque no tenía ni idea de a quien se dirigía… solo esperaba que se tratara de Harry, el único decente de aquel grupo.

* * *

_**N/A: **_**_Hasta aquí el capítulo 1, ¿qué os ha parecido? me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones para continuar con el fic. De antemano os doy las gracias por leer. _**

**_Un besazo y ¡hasta pronto!_**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**N/A: **No me voy a andar con demasiados rodeos. Quiero deciros que me he estado documentando algo sobre la carrera de "comunicación audiovisual" por diferentes medios, pero que yo ni la estudio ni tengo demasiada información sobre ella, así que me limitaré, si me lo permitís, a comentar lo poco que sé de la carrera y a inventarme muchas de las escenas a mi manera, aun así, intentaré que se aproxime lo máximo posible a la realidad. _

_Sin más, deciros que incorporo algún flash back, que es lo que está en letra cursiva nada más, y que espero que os guste! Si todo va bien, y veo que os gusta, subiré un capítulo cada semana, que es lo que los estudios me permiten. _

_a leer ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Si antes no le apetecía ir a clase ahora todavía menos. Verla allí sentada, en primera fila, con una americana negra y acompañada de la chica rubia de ojos despistados, le había hecho sentirse mal pero… ¿por qué? Solo había sido sincero con ella, ¿eso era un delito?

_Ya no quedaba nadie en el local de ensayo y era a Ron al que le había tocado recogerlo todo. La prueba de Neville los había dejado a todos impresionados, a él el primero, ya que no pensaba que lo pudiera hacer ni la mitad de bien. Coge la funda de la guitarra color negro que tiene apoyada en la pared_

_- ¿puedo saber por qué me defendiste antes ante esa víbora de Brown? - el chico se sobresaltó cuando la escuchó a sus espaldas. _

_- pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo has…? - el corazón le latía fuertemente, pero solo porque pensaba estar solo, lo había asutado_

_- eso da igual, quiero saberlo, quiero saber porque me defendiste… después de ver cómo te portaste con Neville me extraña bastante que lo hicieras por bien _

_- pues a ver, simplemente creo que a Lavender le pierden un poco las formas, no creo que tengas un nombre muy bonito, pero no creo que por eso se tenga que meter nadie contigo - continúa guardando la guitarra dentro de su funda, sin mirar para la chica en ningún momento - y bueno, tu forma de vestir… no me parece que vistas como una monja, simplemente no tienes gusto y ya está, ¿por qué te tienen que insultar por eso? Es una falta de respeto muy grande que te insulte y por eso te defendí… - ahora se gira hacia ella, ve en sus ojos decepción, o al menos eso es lo él interpreta - ¿Qué pensabas?, ¿qué tenía algún tipo de interés en ti? Por favor… pero si eres… eres… - ahora la miraba directamente a los ojos, por más que buscaba no le salían las palabras - muy poca cosa - le sonríe divertido. Ella baja la mirada y aprieta las manos, con ira, ¿quién se había creído ese estúpido pelirrojo? Ella tenía novio, y no necesitaba gustarle a nadie más - ahora, si no te importa… me gustaría terminar de hacer lo que tengo que hacer._

- cualquiera diría que te gusta la nueva… no le quitas los ojos de encima - Harry se había acercado y se sentaba tras él, en su sitio de siempre.

- ¿pero qué dices?, si es… es… - comienza a balbucear de nuevo, buscando palabras como un loco - simple, sencilla, vacía, insubstancial… a mí me gustan las chicas como… Lavender, que llamen la atención, que provoquen, que…

- ¿y por qué siempre me rechazas entonces? - la rubia se acababa de sentar en su sitio, justo al lado del pelirrojo, que no la había visto ya que se había girado para hablar con Harry. ¿Cuándo había dicho que le gustaba Lavender? Ella no le gustaba, pero nada, la detestaba, pero si es cierto que le gustaban ese tipo de mujeres, pero no ella…

- lo nuestro es un amor imposible, nos atraemos mucho mutuamente, pero no hay nada más, debemos de dejarlo ahí - bromea. La verdad es que aunque a la mayoría de los chicos les pareciera una chica atractiva y sensual, a él no se lo parecía, la veía de otra manera, tal vez por la insistencia que ponía ella en él. La chica le sonríe pícaramente. Después de lo que acaba de escuchar, ¿de verdad piensa que se va a rendir? Él lee sus pensamientos y se pega en la cabeza, ahora le sería más complicado librarse de ella.

Al otro lado de la clase, Luna jugueteaba con un hilo que se le había caído a su chaqueta roja, aquella chaqueta que su padre le obliga a ponerse cada mañana y que ella siempre terminaba llevando en la mano.

- somos pocos en clase… - la chica castaña miraba hacia atrás. Mira su horario de nuevo, "producción audiovisual" era una asignatura obligatoria para todos, y está claro que eran más que el día anterior, pero aun así le costaba imaginar una clase con menos de doscientas personas. Resopla de nuevo, recuerda su facultad, a sus profesores, a sus amigos… su primer día de clase

**Columbia, Manhattan (dos años antes)**

_Todo era demasiado grande o ella se sentía demasiado pequeña. Mira de un lado para otro. Va vestida con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta rosa, ropa elegida por completo por Jane Granger. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un pequeño moño. ¿Era su sueño realmente estudiar periodismo?, no lo podía saber con seguridad ya que no había conocido nada más desde que había nacido… su madre le había inculcado la pasión por la información, la pasión por leer y por documentarse, así que, finalmente, puede que ese sea su destino, su mejor opción. _

_- Buenos días - un chico rubio la miraba desde la puerta. Llevaba un par de libros en sus manos y una sonrisa realmente bonita en sus labios - me llamo Ernie, ¿y tú? - coloca un libro sobre otro para luego extenderle la mano que había conseguido dejar libre. La castaña se queda mirando hacia ella. Observa sus largos y blancos dedos, los examina con delicadeza hasta que siente como le comienza a temblar débilmente la suya. Dirige su mirada a sus ojos, negros como el azabache y, finalmente, hace que sus manos choquen despacio_

_- yo me llamo Hermione, encantada… - se le dibuja una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. _

_- creo que deberíamos de entrar ya, pronto comenzarán las clases… - ella accede moviendo la cabeza de arriba para abajo. Al entrar ven los asientos situados todos en grada. Sin querer, se le dibuja una sonrisa de ilusión en sus labios, ya debía de haber más de cien personas sentadas y no paraban de entrar. Ve como Ernie, el chico al que acababa de conocer, se mete en una fila de asientos y ella hace lo mismo, tras él, sentándose a su lado. _

Escucha un par de golpes en la mesa, igual que cuando el profesor Lupin había llegado por primera vez. Para ella, ese método para llamar la atención de los alumnos no era del todo nuevo, ya que algún que otro profesor ya lo solía utilizar en el 2º año, pero aún así no se había acostumbrado del todo a él.

- Buenos días - la mujer hablaba despacio, como arrastrando las palabras - para los que no me conozcan todavía yo soy la profesora McGonagall, seré vuestra profesora de producción audiovisual este año, pero también soy la vicedecana de la facultad - se trataba de una mujer morena, de apariencia severa, y llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño - hoy no vamos a tener clase - se escuchan murmullos. La mujer, de aspecto bastante mayor, no parece enterarse de ello porque prosigue como si nada - tendréis una charla, como todos los años, en el salón de actos, conmigo y con el decano, para informaros de todas las novedades. Os esperamos abajo en diez minutos - se da la vuelta sobre sus talones y sale sin decir nada más.

- se supone que el primer día fue ayer, ¿por qué nos dan hoy la charla? - la rubia se encoje de hombros, un gesto muy típico en ella. La castaña ve como se aleja un poco de ella, dando pequeños saltitos.

- es propio de ellos… normalmente el segundo o tercer día después de comenzar nos dan una charla sobre lo que nos espera… las salidas que tenemos a lo largo del cuatrimestre preparadas, y si queremos hacerlas o no, sobre todo porque para la mayoría hay que pagar - Neville también se había levantado y miraba a Hermione directamente a los ojos. Ambos miran hacia la puerta, la figura de Luna ya había desaparecido.

* * *

El salón de actos era enorme. Al contrario que las clases, en este los asientos estaban situados en grada, y tenía una amplia profundidad, como para unas cuatrocientas personas, o eso calculaba la castaña a ojo después de echarle un largo vistazo. Las sillas eran de un color rojizo gastado, pero se notaba que estaban nuevas, como recién cambiadas para la situación. Después de buscar a Luna con la mirada, Neville y ella se dirigen a la misma fila, sentándose a su lado. Hermione se gira hacia atrás de nuevo y ve a lo lejos las figuras de los miembros de los Crazy Clowns, acompañados, como siempre, de su fiel vasalla, la rubia, despampanante y descerebrada de Lavender Brown y, a su lado, estaban sentadas dos chicas más, con las que hablaba animadamente, totalmente desconocidas para ella. Se encoje de hombros y se gira de nuevo. Hacia delante se podía apreciar una mesa alargada con dos sillas, y al frente de cada una de ellas estaba situado un cartelito con los nombres, pero Hermione no llega a leerlos.

- Buenos días, para que los que no me conozcan, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, y soy el decano de la facultad - la chica no se había enterado de que había un hombre colocado en el atril y dispuesto a hablar. Era la primera vez que no daban golpes en una mesa para captar la atención de los alumnos, y la castaña se atrevería a decir que nunca antes había sentido tanto respeto hacia un superior desde que había llegado a esa facultad, ya que todos había quedado en un completo silencio. El hombre tenía un aspecto mayor, mucho más mayor que la profesora que había aparecido antes por clase, con el pelo bastante largo y canoso, al igual que su barba, aunque se le podía apreciar una tierna sonrisa debajo de ella, algo que a la castaña le enterneció - tengo entendido que tenemos algún alumno nuevo este año - sin saber porque comienza a dejarse resbalar un poco de su silla, ¿y si la obliga a salir ahí, delante de todos, a dar un discurso sobre su otra facultad? NI DE BROMA - así que vamos a hacer un pequeño viaje virtual por la facultad, como cada año - su sonrisa se hace mayor, y la castaña comienza a respirar con normalidad.

El hombre mayor atrapa un pequeño mando entre sus manos, o tal vez no fuera tan pequeño, sino que sus manos tenían un gran tamaño. La profesora con aspecto severo y un moño en la cabeza también había aparecido en escena, y estaba bajando el proyector. Después de un par de segundos, un plano se proyectó en él, y el hombre volvió de nuevo al atril con algo en su mano derecha. En la pantalla se ve un plano a todo color, de lo que supone que será una planta de la inmensa facultad.

- Como ya sabréis, contamos con cuatro plantas, tres para vosotros, para vuestro uso y disfrute particular, y una, la última de todo, para nosotros, aunque aprovecho para recordar que podéis acceder a nuestros despachos en cualquier momento, que no os vemos demasiado por los pasillos - se escucha una débil carcajada en el salón y él parece agradecido - pues bien, esto es la planta baja. Ahí - apunta con lo que llevaba medio oculto en su mano derecha hacia el plano. Se trataba de un puntero laser color rojo que marcaba a la perfección la zona que el hombre quería señalar - está situada la cafetería, aunque sé que lo sabéis más que de sobra, que no salís de ella - de nuevo otra carcajada, acompañada de una serie de murmullos - toda la zona situada en color morado son los baños, como veis hay multitud de ellos por toda la planta - señala cada uno de ellos por el plano - todo lo rosa claro son los pasillos y las zonas de descanso y, todo el resto está dedicado a nuestra amplia biblioteca, que ya sabéis que podéis gozar de ella en las tres plantas - el hombre hunde de nuevo el mando entre sus manos y, después de darle a un botón, aparece de nuevo otro plano, como por arte de magia - la segunda planta está compuesta, sobre todo, por las clases, cada una identificada con un color diferente - en el plano se pueden percibir todo tipo de tonalidades de colores rojos, amarillos, verdes, azules… Hermione calcula que debe de haber, al menos, ochenta clases diferentes. También se diferencian los baños y, de nuevo, la biblioteca, pero él no vuelve a recalcar sobre esos puntos, se supone que porque ya lo había hecho con anterioridad. Vuelve a seguir el mismo proceso de antes, cambiando el plano por otro menos colorido - en la tercera planta tenemos situado el estudio de grabación, el plató de televisión - marca todo con su puntero laser, para que los alumnos puedan ver donde está situado cada uno de ellos - toda la zona de prácticas obligadas por el profesorado, el aula de teatro marcada de color marrón… al lado está situado el plató virtual, el periódico digital, el aula de fotografía y modelado - Hermione se gira ligeramente hacia atrás de nuevo, mirando hacia arriba, le parece haber escuchado algún tipo de murmullo, cosa que considera de muy mala educación. Cuando lo hace se encuentra a las personas a las que más detestaba en aquella facultad, cuchicheando, murmurando. Ve como él se acerca y le susurra algo al oído y, a continuación, a ella se le dibuja una discreta sonrisa en los labios. Cierra los ojos ligeramente y se vuelve a girar en su silla, "¡serán maleducados! Que poco respeto…" - la cuarta planta os invito a que vosotros mismos la vayáis a conocer, prometemos que no os vamos a comer ni os haremos ningún mal de ojo por intentarlo - ahora el que suelta una pequeña carcajada es él - ahora os dejo con la profesora McGonagall, que como sabréis, será vuestra profesora de producción audiovisual este año, ella os hablara sobre las actividades que están pensadas para vuestro curso, por el momento, y os comentará lo relativo a su asignatura. Muchas gracias por vuestra atención, y os recuerdo que mi despacho está abierto para vosotros, para cualquier duda o para que lo que podáis necesitar de mi, durante las 24 horas del día. Muchas gracias - una gran multitud de aplausos invaden el salón.

La mujer de aspecto mayor que había aparecido por clase aquella mañana, y que se había presentado como la profesora McGonagall, se había puesto delante del atril, donde había estado el hombre de semblante bonachón hasta un par de minutos antes. Se coloca las gafas, que llevaba colgando de un pequeño cordón, y se dirige a ellos.

- Buenos días - se aclara un poco la garganta antes de continuar - voy a intentar ser lo más breve posible. Como ya les he dicho, voy a ser su profesora este año, pero primero me gustaría hablarles sobre la responsabilidad que se adquiere al llegar al tercer año - se pasa una mano por el moño, colocándose débilmente un pelo revoltoso, aunque de poco le sirve, ya que al poco tiempo se le había vuelto a escapar de nuevo - el primer año es el año de toma de contacto, ustedes no saben bien lo que les va a venir, y los profesores tampoco saben bien como tratarlos… intentamos acostumbrarlos a que sean serios, pero tampoco nos molesta que no lo sean… bueno, a mí sí, por ese motivo no doy clase hasta 3º - se baja del atril, y continúa hablando sin el micrófono, moviéndose de un lado para otro. Hermione puede ver cómo va vestida con una falda oscura, azul marino o gris oscuro, tal vez, no lo logra diferenciar con claridad, que le llega hasta los tobillos. Sus zapatos son viejos y gastados, también oscuros y completamente planos - segundo es un año complicado, pero ahora, en tercero… es importante que tengan los pies en la tierra, cuando menos se lo esperen están ahí, en la calle, con un título en la mano y buscándose un futuro. Cuando vayan a hacer las prácticas tienen que dejar en buen lugar a la facultad, y yo me voy a encargar de que sean serios y respetuosos siempre - la mujer se gira y vuelve de nuevo hasta el atril - pues bien, dicho esto, me gustaría hablarles de mi asignatura si a ustedes les parece bien - dirige una mirada hacia la multitud de personas que, para el gusto de Hermione, seguían siendo pocos y, finalmente, prosigue - sé que no es de las más sencillas, intentaré aproximarlos un poco a la producción audiovisual y su evolución en la sociedad contemporánea, al conocimiento de conceptos teóricos que definen los procesos de producción de las obras audiovisuales - lo dice todo muy pausadamente, enumerando bien las cosas. La castaña ve como la chica rubia que tenía a su lado comienza a copiar todo lo que ella dice de forma descontrolada, ella no había ni bajado papel y boli, se sentía mal… ¿podía ser posible que existiera alguien en el mundo más estudioso que ella? Pues sí, sí podía, y esa era, sin duda, Luna, la despistada y desorientada de Luna - y bien, el resto ya lo iremos viendo con el paso de los días, no sé si alguien tiene alguna pregunta… - la mujer mira hacia todos lados, se pone un poco de puntillas y, finalmente, mueve ligeramente los ojos mirando hacia atrás, después dejar caer de nuevo sus gafas, agarradas a su cuello por un pequeño cordón negro.

- Me gustaría saber cómo puntuará, si no es mucha pregunta… - el que había preguntado era Malfoy, la tercera persona a la que más detestaba de aquella facultad después de lo que le había hecho a Neville, a aquel chico al que casi no conocía pero ya casi consideraba un amigo, ¿cómo alguien podía humillar así a otra persona?

- ya me extrañaba que no saliera esa pregunta… pues bien, la cosa será así - se vuelve a colocar las gafas y extiende un papel sobre el atril - el examen final de la asignatura, es decir, el examen de teoría, valdrá el 60% de la nota global, pero, y esto es muy importante, ustedes deberán de superar, al menos, el 30% del examen para que este pueda computar para la nota final de la asignatura, es decir, tendrán que sacar un 3 sobre 6, o lo que es lo mismo, un 5 de 10. Los trabajos, por lo tanto, valdrán el 40%, pero valoraré también la participación y la asistencia de forma positiva - mira hacia los alumnos por encima de las gafas, interrogando, con la mirada, si tenían alguna que otra pregunta. Al no recibir respuesta, la mujer prosigue - pues bien, vayamos con la última parte… tenemos programadas ciertas actividades como una obra de teatro, una grabación de un programa de televisión y algunos cursos y escapadas de fotografía, para esto último necesitamos vuestra autorización, y solo irán los que estén dispuesto a abonar la cantidad establecida por la facultad, recordad que está todo subvencionado - comienza a bajar las escaleras y deja un par de folios delante de Luna - usted se encargará de repartirlos entre sus compañeros - ahora mira hacia toda la clase - tendrán que entregárselos al profesor de fotografía cuanto antes los que estén interesados en ir, acompañados del dinero - vuelve a subir las escaleras, cosa que muchos agradecen, ya que la cercanía de la profesora les producía cierto nerviosismo - las fechas de los exámenes todavía están por determinar, pero queremos que quede claro que vamos a tener muy en cuenta todas y cada una de vuestras actividades a la hora de enviaros trabajos y a la hora de valorar vuestro rendimiento, igual que hemos hecho siempre, así que vuestros profesores, de manera periódica, nos irán pasando una lista con los trabajos, obras de teatro a realizar, estudios, o cualquier otro tipo de actividad relacionada, para que los demás no os agobiemos demasiado - otro mechón se le había salido del moño, y la mujer luchaba para controlarlo - siempre intentaremos ser razonables con vosotros, pero tenéis que pensar que ya estáis en 3º y que ahora os tenéis que poner las pilas más que nunca porque puede ser que no tengáis ni un solo día tranquilo - se había rendido y caminaba hacia la puerta, con los folios en la mano y su botella de agua - y con esto yo ya me despido hasta la semana que viene, que comenzaremos a seguir el programa. Os rogaría que fuerais puntuales, no me gusta la gente que llega tarde, y lo cuento de forma muy negativa a la hora de poner la nota final, la gente a la que ya le he dado clase lo puede asegurar. No me gustan las bromas, no tengo edad para tonterías, así que si a alguien no le interesa mi asignatura, mejor que no venga por clase o os puedo asegurar que no conseguirá nunca un 5 en mi asignatura. Si sois formales, estudiosos y tenéis ganas de aprender, siempre seréis bienvenidos. Hasta pronto.

* * *

La ropa que había elegido para el día de hoy, según su hermano, era mucho más apropiada para ir a una facultad a estudiar. Llevaba un pantalón vaquero, no demasiado ajustado, y de un color azul fuerte, y un jersey blanco que más bien se podía decir que carecía de escote alguno. Mira su reloj y ve que todavía faltan diez minutos para la hora, así que se sienta en un banco, con las piernas cruzadas, mirando hacia el infinito. No le gustaba demasiado tener que esperar, era bastante impaciente, pero todavía le gustaba menos hacer esperar a los demás, por eso, normalmente, siempre llegaba antes.

- ¿tú por aquí? - una voz masculina, esa voz que siempre le provocaba un escalofrío de arriba abajo, esa voz que la tenía enamorada. Se gira y se encuentra de pronto con él, con sus ojos, con su mirada. En sus labios se dibujaba una media sonrisa

- estoy esperando por Luna, quedé con ella para comer - el miembro de los Crazy Clowns, amigo y compañero de su hermano Ron, la miraba divertido. Siempre le había dicho que no sabía que había visto en Luna para elegirla su amiga, aunque eso lo decía porque no se había molestado nada en conocerla, Luna era un ser maravilloso - ¿sabes si tardarán mucho? - el chico se encoje ligeramente de hombros y le muestra una llaves

- ni idea, teóricamente ya salimos todos… yo tengo que ir al coche a buscar una libreta, luego nos vemos Ginny - y desaparece de su vista sin más. ¿Qué tenía ese chico para volverla loca? Casi nunca hablaban, pocas veces la miraba o se percataba de su existencia… pero cuando lo hacía, como había sido ahora, ella era la persona más feliz del planeta. Se pasaba toda la semana intentando llamar su atención e iba a los conciertos por él, aunque su hermano Ron pensaba que lo hacía por apoyarlo a él… y nunca jamás se enteraría de la verdad.

- Ginny, estás muy guapa - Neville la miraba con una sonrisa. A Ginny siempre le habría gustado enamorarse de alguien como él, que la miraba y la alababa cada día, aunque él se lo decía como amigo, ya que ella era la única persona que sabía que estaba locamente enamorado de la loca y patosa de su mejor amiga Luna. La pelirroja mira hacia el cielo y le pone morritos para después reventar ambos en una carcajada. Se acerca y le da un tierno abrazo - ¿qué tal estás?

- agotada… un día largo en la facultad y todavía tengo que volver por la tarde… ¿y tú? - dirige su mirada hacia atrás, buscando a aquel chico que había desaparecido momentos antes, pero encuentra el sitio. Ve su coche a lo lejos, pero él ya no está. Suspira resignada pero dibuja una sonrisa en sus labios para aparentar normalidad frente a su amigo. Ve como entreabre los labios para contestar, pero no le da tiempo ya que la chica impetuosa, su querida amiga Luna, había llegado y se acercaba corriendo a la pelirroja. Le da un fuerte abrazo - Luna, relájate… - se separa un poco de ella, la chica lo agradece porque ya casi se había quedado sin aire - yo también tenía ganas de verte pero… - se comienza a reír. La chica rubia la mira con una gran sonrisa y se separa por completo de ella, y se gira, mostrándole la espalda por unos segundos

- Mira, esta es Hermione - la castaña todavía venía unos pasos más hacia atrás. Ginny le sonríe ampliamente, la había visto en el local de ensayo el día anterior pero no habían intercambiado palabra alguna - está es Ginny, la chica de la que tanto te hablé - ambas se aproximan y se dan dos cortos besos en cada una de sus mejillas - Hermione también viajo en avión, ¡soy la única que todavía no lo hizo! - se cruza de brazos, con gesto infantil. Los tres chicos se comienzan a reír con ganas.

* * *

Una palabra tras otra. Mueve su bolígrafo negro, aquel que tanto le gustaba, el que le había regalado su hermano Fred las navidades anteriores, escribiendo palabras sin sentido en una hoja cuadriculada. Levanta un poco la mirada y ve como dos ojos grises lo observan fijamente.

- ¿no consigues ninguna letra cursi? - tiene una sonrisa ladeada dibujada en los labios. El pelirrojo suspira, resignado y niega débilmente con la cabeza. Él no escribe letras cursis, escribe con el corazón, lo que le sale de dentro, ¿eso es malo? Pero no tiene ganas de discutir con nadie, y menos con él porque sabe que siempre tiene las de perder - yo tampoco tengo ni idea sobre que escribir, ayer por noche estuve pensando hasta que me quedé dormido… - se sienta a su lado en el campo de hierba artificial situado al lado de la facultad. El chico de los ojos azules ve como su amigo mantiene una pelota pequeña en la mano, parecida a una que tenía su madre en casa, era de color verde y ella decía que era buena para evitar el estrés, ¿Draco también estaría estresado? Se ríe para sus adentros, no conocía a nadie que pasará tanto de todo como Malfoy, el rubio, arrogante y orgulloso de Draco Malfoy.

- es complicado… no sé realmente lo que quiere Sirius, ya tenemos nueve canciones increíbles, y todas son de estilos bastante diferentes… ¿qué quiere exactamente? - el rubio se encoje de hombros. A él también le encantaría saber lo que le gustaría a ese puñetero productor musical que siempre les estaba exigiendo más de lo que ellos podían dar - quizá a Harry se le haya ocurrido algo…

- Nada de nada - la voz del moreno les provocó un sobresalto a los dos chicos. Ambos giran la cabeza hacia atrás y se encuentran de frente con los ojos verdes del joven - quizá deberíamos de hablarlo con Neville, quizá él…

- ¿Neville? - el chico de los ojos grises se había levantado de un pequeño salto y lo mira directamente a los ojos - ¿estás de broma, no? ¿cómo vamos a…? ¡Ni de broma! - al moreno siempre le había intimidado mucho que el chico lo mirara de aquella manera y normalmente bajaba la mirada, pero esa vez no fue así, le molestaba que Draco menospreciara el trabajo de otra persona, Neville era muy bueno

- es el mejor Draco, tú lo has visto igual que nosotros… - el rubio pone una cara de desagrado totalmente notable. Ron permanece inmóvil, sin mover ni un solo músculo de la cara, observándolos

- es el mejor de la audición de ayer… ¡pero es que eran todos malísimos! - se gira hacia el pelirrojo, buscando un apoyo, pero no lo consigue. El chico se limita a levantar una de sus cejas - ¿soy el único cuerdo aquí o qué?

- Draco, digas lo que digas, Neville hizo una audición muy buena ayer - ahora era Ron el que se había levantado y lo miraba con severidad, no es que Neville fuera santo de su devoción, pero era amigo de su hermana, y además debía de reconocer los hechos - creo que deberíamos de darle una oportunidad para demostrar lo que vale, y si no nos gusta pues nos buscamos a otro… tenemos prisa por conseguir a un batería, lo sabes - hablaba muy pausadamente. Harry lo mira, extrañado, normalmente era él quien tenía que calmarlo. Sonríe discretamente, le gustaba mucho cuando su amigo era tan razonable y no un cabezota insoportable. El rubio gira sobre sus talones y desaparece.

* * *

No es que le encantara el sándwich vegetal con mayonesa, más bien lo detestaba, pero su madre jamás lo entendería. Siempre le había dado miedo llevarse algo con mayonesa a la facultad por si se estropeaba en el bolso, sobre todo con los días soleados que estaban cayendo por Londres últimamente. Le da un último bocado, intentando no recordar la salsa blanca y pastosa que llevaba untada dentro de las finas rebanadas de pan sin corteza que había comprado su madre el día anterior y después da un largo trago a su botella de agua, todavía abierta de la última vez que había bebido.

- y entonces, ¿qué te trae por Londres? - la castaña todavía tenía el papel de aluminio pringado por la salsa en la mano. Coge una bolsa de plástico que traía bien doblada dentro de su bolso "Burberry" y lo mete dentro de ella. Después dirige su mirada a la pelirroja antes de contestarle

- bueno, es una historia algo complicada… mi madre tenía que venir a vivir a Londres por cuestiones de trabajo - no sabe si realmente está mintiendo o diciendo la verdad. Su madre había perdido el empleo y ahora necesitaba encontrar un nuevo trabajo, en un lugar distinto, donde su reputación todavía no estuviera dañada, así que realmente habían venido a Londres por cuestiones de trabajo de su madre, totalmente verdad. La pelirroja sonríe. Hermione no puede evitar pensar cómo es posible que una chica aparentemente tan buena, tan noble y tan guapa pudiera ser la hermana de ese descerebrado… físicamente se daban un aire… bueno, bastante más que eso, pero por lo demás parecían dos personas completamente opuestas - ¿y tú que estudias? - ve como la chica le da un trago a una botella de "pepsi" antes de contestar.

- psicología, me gusta estudiar la mente humana… la verdad es que creo que entre mi familia y mis amigos - agarra a Luna y a Neville por el cuello y los acerca a ella - ¡voy a tener trabajo más que de sobra! - suelta una débil carcajada. Hermione no puede evitar sonreír cuando ve como Luna se separa de ella y le da fuertemente con una servilleta en la nariz a la chica. Neville se limita a dirigirle una mirada de desprecio claramente fingida, porque en sus ojos se sigue viendo cariño - y la verdad, Hermione, me alegro de conocerte, creo que vas a ser mi primera amiga cuerda - Ginny abre la servilleta con la que la despistada de Luna le había pegado y se la coloca delante de la cara, como para protegerse de la chica, pero no le hace falta, ya que la rubia parece estar en otra dimensión. Cuando ve que no pasa nada, se la aparta y la ve, mirando a un punto fijo del patio. Todos dirigen su mirada hasta allí, pero no ven nada, al menos no nada especial. La pelirroja se encoje de hombros, pero es Hermione la que termina rompiendo el silencio

- ¿y qué tal te va?, ¿estás en 2º, no? - sabiendo que es un año más pequeña que ella, deduce que sí, aunque Luna también es un año más pequeña y comparten clase. La pelirroja asiente despacio

- Me va bastante bien, hasta ahora las tengo todas aprobadas, pero este año me asusta un poco… tengo Psicofarmacología, y no es que la asignatura sea muy complicada, todavía no lo sé, pero me han dicho que el profesor es bastante… puñetero - pone una mueca de desagrado bastante parecida a la que había puesto la castaña al escuchar el nombre de la asignatura. La verdad es que Psicología había estado entre sus opciones a la hora de comenzar a estudiar, pero después de investigar un poco se había decantado por periodismo precisamente por evitarse ciertas asignaturas. Ve como la pelirroja dirige una sonrisa al aire, no sabe a quién porque está de espaldas al susodicho, pero tan pronto ve como se acerca, diferencia su pelo rojo al aire, se alegra de no haberlo visto antes. Se acerca a la chica y le da dos tiernos besos en la mejilla.

- ¿por qué no me habías avisado? Podíamos haber comido juntos… - se sienta a su lado, agarrándola por la cintura. Parecen dos enamorados. Hermione duda por un momento que realmente sean hermanos, pero mirándolos a los dos esas dudas desaparecen de su mente, eran realmente parecidos

- ya, pero había quedado con Luna para comer… por cierto, ¿conoces a Hermione? - ahora la mirada del chico se centra por completo en ella. La castaña finge una media sonrisa, a él no lo soportaba, le resultaba bastante… insufrible, aunque tenía que reconocer que la había defendido ante la idiota y engreída de Brown en su momento. El chico no dice nada y se incorpora, poniéndose frente a ella, obligándola a levantarse y ponerse a su altura

- encantado - le extiende la mano. ¿Eso qué significaba, qué quería empezar de nuevo con ella? Ella junta su diminuta y escuálida mano con la del chico, de modo que, al unirse, la suya parecía haber desaparecido. Cuando las separan el chico le dirige una mirada furtiva antes de regresar al lado de su hermana.

- Hola, Ginny - de nuevo aquella voz, aquel chico. Ella dibuja una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Se fija en los dos muchachos recién llegados. En la cara del moreno se dibuja una sonrisa y, en cambio, en la del rubio de ojos grises nada, parecía tener una mirada algo confusa, perdida.

- Pues bien, ahora que estamos todos ya - Ron se había levantado y se había puesto al lado de sus dos compañeros - queríamos deciros algo… - se aclara la garganta. Mira hacia sus compañeros, Harry asiente y, en cambio, el rubio hace un mueca de desagrado, estaba claro que él no iba a estar de acuerdo en lo que iba a decirles pero tenía que aceptarlo, él solo era una parte del grupo, las otras dos partes habían votado a favor, era algo democrático - Neville será el nuevo batería de los Crazy Clowns

* * *

Como siempre, la primera fila estaba completamente vacía. Teniendo en cuenta que esta vez se trataba de una asignatura obligatoria, suponía que estaría un poco más llena, al menos que el primer día. Se sienta, sacando de su bolso una libreta y busca con la mirada a sus dos amigos, que pronto la ven y hacen exactamente lo mismo que ella.

- ¿Qué nos toca? - Neville se había puesto en el medio de las dos. Le gustaba mucho estar cerca de Luna porque ella lo copiaba todo siempre y así nunca se perdía, pero Hermione le daba mucha confianza

- pues "teoría y técnica de la fotografía" - le responde mirando hacia su horario. Se fija que es la única asignatura en la que no viene el nombre del profesor. La clase se está llenando cada vez más, aunque a Hermione le siga pareciendo que hay muy poca gente.

Por la puerta entra Lavender, rodeado de aquellas dos chicas con las que estaba hablando en la charla que les había dado el decano en el salón de actos. Hermione las mira interrogante y Neville parece haberse percatado, porque hace lo mismo que ella.

- te caen mal, ¿no? - el chico la mira asintiendo, él no las soportaba, a ninguna de ellas. Ella se encoje de hombros

- no lo sé, no las conozco… - intenta aparentar que le da igual, aunque la verdad algo dentro de ella quiere saber quiénes son y que tienen que ver con los componentes de los Crazy Clowns, pero es simple curiosidad

- son idiotas… la rubia es Lavender, Lavender Brown, es una creída, una… - la castaña se acerca un poco a él

- a esa ya tengo el placer de conocerla, tuve un pequeño "altercado" con ella ayer… - el joven la mira pero parece no extrañarle lo más mínimo, aquella chica siempre le había parecido idiota

- pues las otras dos no son menos tontas que ella, la morena es Pansy Parkinson, idiota hasta decir basta, pero saca muy buenas notas, es una de las mejores y la castaña de pelo ondulado es Astoria Greengrass, un poco creída pero por el resto tampoco es tan mala como las otras dos, es la mejor de ellas sin ninguna duda, pero "dime con quién andas…" - Neville no pudo continuar la frase porque acababan de cerrar la puerta con un portazo. La castaña se gira hacia delante y ve a un hombre de buen porte, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, bastante más joven que los demás profesores que habían entrado por esa puerta hasta el momento, o al menos es lo que a ella le parecía.

- Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Gilderoy Lockhart y voy a ser vuestro profesor de fotografía - se sienta en una punta de la mesa mirando hacia la clase - os preguntaréis que hace un hombre como yo dando clase de fotografía cuando debería de ser el modelo de ellas, ¿no? - se escucha una débil carcajada por toda la clase. La castaña consigue reprimirla - pues os diré que soy de los mejores fotógrafos que existen, y estoy seguro de que vosotros, o tal vez vuestros padres, habrán escuchado hablar alguna vez de mí… - se comienza a escuchar un débil murmullo que cada vez se hace más grande. El hombre se gira sobre sus talones y comienza a escribir algo en la pizarra - "Ciencia y magia en la fotografía", "los secretos del buen fotógrafo" o "Disparo y flash: técnicas para una buena fotografía", estoy seguro de que os suenan - marca cada uno de los libros escritos en la pizarra con un puntero. Hermione suspira fuertemente, su madre era una amante de la fotografía y estaba segura que había visto ese último libro en la estantería de su casa. Ve como un par de manos se alzan en el aire y el propio profesor Lockhart comienza a señalar a un par de ellos para que hablen.

- señor, déjeme decirle que mi padre es fotógrafo y que… lo admira profundamente - el hombre rubio se toca el pelo, con aire presumido, provocando una carcajada por la parte masculina de la clase - mi padre es…

- sé quién es su padre, señor McLaggen, un vulgar y simple fotógrafo de comuniones y bodas… - el chico baja la mirada. En sus ojos se percibe ira, pero se contiene, ese hombre será su profesor. Aprieta el puño hasta llegar a hacerse daño - pero no os preocupéis los demás, él no tendrá ningún tipo de beneficio en esta asignatura, su padre no comprende nada de lo que yo os voy a enseñar, más bien será usted, señor McLaggen, el que le tenga que enseñar a él, si es que consigue aprobar mi asignatura - suelta una pequeña carcajada

* * *

Dos horas. Dos horas llevaba mirando para esos puñeteros folios en blanco. Suspira una y otra vez, pero no le sale ni una sola palabra.

- ¿qué tal va? - el pelirrojo se había acercado a él por detrás. Se gira y lo mira a los ojos, no dice nada porque no hace falta, él mismo se da cuenta de que está desesperado - te entiendo, yo estoy igual - coge una silla y la acerca al chico - deberíamos de pensar un tema, algo que nos gustara, algo… a ver, por ejemplo, la música, tenemos una canción sobre lo mucho que significa para nosotros la música, ¿qué es especial también para nosotros? - el moreno mordisquea débilmente la tapa del boli azul que tenía entre sus manos.

- los chicos que nos escuchan, que nos apoyan… el club de fans - cierto, eran un grupo muy modesto, pero ya tenían hasta club de fans. El pelirrojo sonríe, tal vez acababan de dar con la clave

- a lo mejor deberíamos de dedicarles una canción a ellos, se la merecen - la puerta del estudio se abre, y un chico de pelo castaño, con la mirada baja e intimidada entra por la puerta. El moreno le dedica una última mirada a su amigo y se levanta.

- Hola Neville, ¿qué tal estás? - el chico le sonríe, le había costado mucho entrar, llevaba más de diez minutos fuera, pensando que es lo que debía de hacer, pero sin más vio la mirada de Luna, escuchó su voz dentro de su cabeza y no, lo último que quería era decepcionarla a ella - sé que no tenemos mucho trato, pero creo que podemos llegar a ser buenos amigos, yo confío plenamente en ti, sé que lo vas a hacer muy bien - notaba como al chico le costaba mucho estar ahí, pero no se podían permitir perder a un batería tan bueno como él, además, él nunca había tenido ningún problema con el castaño, más bien al contrario. El chico no dice nada, se limita a sonreír y a mirar para algún punto perdido dentro de ese local - está bien, estás son las principales canciones. Estaría bien que te las fueras mirando en este orden para comenzar a ensayar ya la próxima semana en serio - el chico asiente, agarrando las partituras que le acababa de dar el chico débilmente con su mano derecha - ¿sabes componer?

- no, nunca lo hice… me dedico a tocar canciones que ya están compuestas - es la primera vez que consigue pronunciar alguna palabra desde que había salido de su casa, los pensamientos lo estaban volviendo loco. Mira hacia el chico y ve como el moreno se muerde el labio inferior - pero lo podría intentar…

- está bien, durante esta semana céntrate en esto, sin preocupaciones… y después ya hablaremos - le da una débil palmadita en la espalda antes de desaparecer.

- Hola, Longbottom - lo que más detestaba de tocar en el grupo era, precisamente, hacerlo con él. Deja las partituras encima de una silla y le dirige la mirada - espero que sepas que yo no apoyo que estés aquí, es cosa de mis queridos compañeros que, no sé porque, confían en un idiota como tú… - se sienta a su lado - yo solo espero que me demuestres que estoy equivocado, aunque lo dudo ya que nunca lo hago… tienes una semana para aprenderte las partituras y, si no nos demuestras a los tres que te lo mereces, yo mismo me encargaré de que te largues de aquí, ¿te quedó claro?

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Si veo que os gusta, dentro de una semana un nuevo capítulo ;)_

_Un BESO!_


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Una de las cualidades que podemos encontrar en las plantas, a la que no siempre se le presta demasiada atención, es su olor. El olor puede tener diferentes misiones, como la de atraer a ciertos insectos o producir un rechazo a los herbívoros, entre otras, pero lo que sí está claro, es que nos sirve a nosotros como ayuda para identificar alguna especie en concreto, sin necesidad de llegar a verla.

El jardín estaba repleto de olores fuertes y agradables, mentolados y muy linos y otros más intensos. El olor a vida, a alegría, a sentimiento… proveniente de plantas como la melisa o la manzanilla, pero ella se fija en aquella flor, aquella flor sin olor, se agacha y la coge entre sus manos, acariciándola con cariño. Tenía un amplio tallo y una flor roja, no excesivamente grande, en la punta.

- es preciosa - aquella voz había provocado que diera un pequeño salto sobre sí misma, pero pronto descubre a su padre, a Xenophilius Lovegood, y se le dibuja una amplia sonrisa en los labios, para volver a aquella planta de nuevo - ¿qué sabes de ella? - la chica lo mira otra vez, y al momento vuelve su mirada a aquel punto rojo. Tarda unos segundos en contestar.

- La amapola es una conocida planta silvestre, erecta, su tallo es de color verde claro con cerdas y hojas simples en la base, alargadas y lobuladas - se las muestras mientras habla, pero sin dirigir en ningún momento la vista hacia él - la flor puede medir hasta 50 mm de diámetro, y se compone de cuatro pétalos de color anaranjado o rojo, como es en este caso, y se caen con gran facilidad - añade al ver como su padre aproximaba una de sus grandes manos a la planta - tiene multitud de aplicaciones terapéuticas, como por ejemplo sirve para hacer disminuir la tos, pero también se utiliza en la cocina, ya que sus semillas, tostadas, son muy apreciadas para condimentar panes de semillas, y muchas veces también se utilizan en los panes integrales, pero, sobre todo, tienen una aplicabilidad mágica ya que, se dice que, tradicionalmente, la amapola se utilizó en hechizos de amor o de dinero, sobre todo. Se dice que de echar semillas de amapola en la comida de la persona amada, esta cae rendida a tus pies de amor - parecía haberse aprendido el sermón de memoria, como si se tratara de una lección para la facultad. El hombre la miraba boquiabierto. Es cierto que Luna siempre había sido así, siempre se había interesado por todo en general, pero no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Se le dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Desde que su esposa había fallecido, las cosas habían sido bastante complicadas para él, pero aquella niña llena de energía y vitalidad siempre había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa, hasta en sus peores momentos.

No recordaba nunca, jamás, haber visto aquellos ojos azules tristes, o al menos ella nunca había permitido que él, la persona que más la quería y que más la protegía, la viera mal. Se queda mirando para ella un par de segundos más y, sin pronunciar palabra, se da la vuelta y vuelve por donde había venido.

La chica lo mira y suspira fuertemente. Le encantaban las amapolas, sabía mucho sobre ellas al igual que del resto de las plantas, pero no le interesaba realmente su utilidad culinaria, ni tampoco la mágica, lo que realmente le apasionaba de ellas era el recuerdo, el recuerdo que tenía en su cabeza, uno de esos pocos recuerdos felices de pequeña, su madre, aquella mujer a la que apenas recordaba, enferma, en cama, y con ramos de amapolas alrededor, y ella, pequeña, con no más de tres años, sentada sobre su regazo jugueteaba con ellas. Desde que su madre había muerto, las amapolas se habían convertido en el único recuerdo de ella, y por eso las iba a visitar el 7 de cada mes, día en que había fallecido su madre.

* * *

Tararea de nuevo la canción, dando palmadas sobre su escritorio, una tras otra. Todavía no estaba terminada, pero hasta el momento parecía que las cosas les habían salido bien. Repasa la letra mentalmente una y otra vez. Se tira hacia atrás en la silla y mira su reloj de nuevo, en poco más de 2 horas debía de estar en el local de ensayo, donde había quedado con el resto del grupo. Una persona lo observa desde la puerta. Al darse cuenta, se gira rápidamente, algo asustado, hasta que descubre los ojos penetrantes de su hermana

- Hermanito, ¿puedo llevar a Luna? - la pelirroja lo seguía mirando fijamente, sin entrar en la habitación, el chico podía ver en sus ojos un ligero aire de esperanza. Su hermano suspira y se encoje de hombros

- teniendo en cuenta que su novio toca con nosotros está más que claro que va a ir, ¿no? - la chica levanta una ceja y se le dibuja una mueca de desagrado en la cara. Se había olvidado de que Neville también formaba parte del grupo, pero no le había gustado la forma en que su hermano se había referido a ellos, aunque la idea de imaginarse a Luna y a Neville como novios no le desagradaba para nada, sobre todo conociendo los sentimientos que tenía el chico hacia ella

- ¿va a tocar ya? - entra en su habitación y se sienta en el borde de la cama, intentado fingir que no le había molestado lo que le acababa de escuchar, estaba harta de discutir con él sobre ese tema, no le gustaba que hablara o insinuara nada de sus amigos

- Draco quiere ponerlo a prueba… en teoría tenía hasta el Martes para aprenderse todas las canciones, pero él dice que ya tuvo tiempo más que suficiente - coge un par de partituras en las manos - la función del batería es la más importante, ¿sabes? Nos guía a los demás… no creo que sea buena idea esto

- ¿y por qué no te niegas?

- porque somos un grupo, Ginny… y Malfoy ya no estaba de acuerdo en que contratáramos a Neville… - se acerca hasta la mesita y coge entre sus manos una botella de agua - no nos queda más remedio que aceptar, sino nunca estará de acuerdo, y yo creo que alguna canción la lleva muy bien, las demás no lo sé, depende lo mucho que haya practicado él - se queda callado durante unos segundos, tiempo que utiliza para desenroscar la tapa de la botella - ¿tienes idea de quienes vais a ir? Porque ya sabes que allí no entra mucha gente

- y yo que sé, Ron, irán vuestras "fans" - enfatiza mucho la última palabra. Ron, que acababa de dar un pequeño trago a la botella, escupe la mitad estallando en una carcajada. La chica no puede evitar reírse con él. Las "súper nenas", que así era como las conocía la pelirroja, iban a todos los conciertos y a casi todos los ensayos, y siempre se ponían a gritar como posesas, una vez, una de ellas, todavía se desconocía cuál había sido, les había llegado a tirar hasta un sujetador… - Luna y yo, ¿alguien más? - el chico niega con la cabeza, antes siempre iba la hermana de Cormac, pero ahora que él ya no estaba en el grupo ya no iría… y no es que ellos no tuvieran fans, que si que los tenían, simplemente no querían avisar a nadie, y además su local era excesivamente pequeño.

* * *

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,__ I wish nothing but the best for you, too, don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said: "Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"_

Apaga la radio alargando un poco su mano, no es que no le gustara esa canción, es más, le gustaba demasiado, le traída demasiados recuerdos, no podía olvidar que con _"Someone Like You"_ de fondo se había dado el primer beso con Ernie, con su querido Ernie. Suspira fuertemente, maldiciendo la hora en que se le había ocurrido encender la radio. No sabe porque, pero siente un enorme vacío dentro de ella, lleva más de una semana sin hablar con él, ¿estará todo bien?, ¿la echará de menos? se separa un mechón de pelo de la frente, un mechón rebelde que se había escapado de un enmarañado recogido, y se sienta delante del ordenador, con la esperanza de que él estuviera conectado.

Espera a que cargue todo el sistema operativo sin quitar la vista a la pantalla, siente la necesidad de volver a encender la radio, así que se levanta y lo hace. La canción ya había finalizado y había un par de hombres hablando y riendo, imitando tal vez. Hermione suspira con fuerza de nuevo. Mira hacia a pantalla y ve como su Messenger se acababa de conectar y corre desesperadamente hacia él. Pronto se desanima al ver el muñequito de Ernie de color blanco, estaba desconectado. Se entristece todavía más que antes, no sabe nada de él, ni si está bien, ni si le habría pasado algo…

Un leve sonido, proveniente del ordenador la quita de sus pensamientos. Una nueva pestaña se le acababa de abrir, Ernie no podía ser

_Alicia Spinnet dice: ¡Holaaaa desaparecida!_

Se le dibuja una gran sonrisa, la verdad es que la echaba mucho de menos. Eran amigas desde pequeñas, habían comenzado en la facultad juntas y ahora… ¿ahora qué? Cada una estaba a un lado del mundo. Se apresura a contestarle

_Hermione JGranger dice: ¡Hola! Joba como os echo de menos… ni te lo imaginas, ¿qué tal todo por ahí?, ¿qué tal las clases?, ¿qué tal está Ernie?_

Después de darle a la tecla de "enviar" se da cuenta de que seguramente había sido demasiado agobiante, muchas preguntas, pero al momento aparece la frase de "está escribiendo" en la parte baja de la pantalla, acompañada del Nick de su amiga. Odiaba esa frase, sobre todo porque muchas veces no era verdad, o tal vez sí, pero siempre que hablaba con Ernie de algún tema importante aparecía eso y finamente le contestaba con un simple "ok" o tal vez con una carita sonriente, que sería muy maja y le habría encantado esa respuesta si no fuera porque el puñetero mensajito de "está escribiendo" llevaba puesto más de 5 minutos y… ¿a alguien le lleva más de 5 minutos poner un "okey" o una carita feliz? Pues obviamente ¡No!

_Alicia Spinnet dice: jajajajaja se nota que estás hecha una gran periodista eh! Pues a ver, le contesto por partes señorita. Primero yo también te echo mucho de menos a ti! Pero mucho mucho, segundo: todo está bien! La facultad un asco, y más sin ti, y tenemos asignaturas muy coñazo… ¿qué tal es comunicación?, ¿qué tal los compañeros?, ¿tienes a alguna compañera tan guapa, lista y divertida como yo? ¿a qué no?_

La castaña estalla en una carcajada. Sabía que nunca iba a encontrar a nadie como Alicia, a ella la quería demasiado, había significado muchísimo para ella, pero Luna parecía ser una buena sustituta, la verdad, pero jamás podrían igualar a Alicia, ni ella ni nadie

_Hermione JGranger dice: Comunicación es… diferente, mucha práctica y menos teoría, pero está bien! Nunca encontraré a alguien como tú, y lo sabes, pero conocí a unos chicos muy majos, me llevo muy bien con ellos. ¿y tú?, ¿con quién andas?_

No puede evitar morderse el labio inferior mientras espera la respuesta de su amiga, está inquieta y nerviosa. Su pierna derecha, que tiene cruzada sobre su otra pierna, se mueve sin control y ella no es capaz de pararla.

_Alicia Spinnet dice: yo ya tengo un examen la semana que viene y estaba estudiando. Pues yo estoy siempre con una chica nueva, es algo simpática pero muy rara… nadie como tú, Hermi!_

Al final de la frase aparece un muñequito color amarillo echándole la lengua. La castaña sonríe dulcemente, pero no contesta nada, ya que ve que su amiga sigue escribiendo.

_Alicia Spinnet dice: Me voy a ir a dormir ya que estoy muy cansada, mañana si quieres hablamos, vale? Te adoro enana_

Lanza un leve suspiro al aire, solo Alicia la llamaba "enana", era la persona que la llamaba por más apelativos cariñosos, ni siquiera su madre o Ernie la superaban, con este último se habían quedado en la etapa del "cariño" y los diminutivos del propio nombre, que por otro lado era algo frecuente ya cuando eran simples amigos, así que se puede decir que solo se llamaban de forma cariñosa así. Cierra débilmente los ojos y los abre de nuevo, Alicia todavía estaba conectada, tal vez esperando su contestación, así que deja caer de nuevo sus manos en el teclado negro e impoluto y comienza a mover los dedos, buscando las palabras

_Hermione JGranger dice: Buenas noches preciosa! Aquí ya sale el sol (y sí, sale el sol de vez en cuando jajaja) suerte en el examen, aunque espero hablar contigo antes. Descansa mucho._

Le da a enviar, y al momento algo le viene a la mente. Ve de nuevo el "está escribiendo", lo q le indica que su amiga todavía está conectada

_Hermione JGranger dice: Una última cosa… qué tal está Ernie?_

Al momento ve como el "está escribiendo" desaparece y se cambia por un "se ha desconectado". La pierna de la castaña ya parece haber cobrado vida propia, el corazón le late a mil por hora… Su amiga no lo había nombrado en todo el rato y se había negado a contestarle… ¿y si le había pasado algo?

* * *

Se sienta en el suelo para abrir el último cajón que le quedaba del armario. Mira hacia atrás, tiene toda la habitación patas arriba, hace siglos que no hace una buena limpieza allí dentro. Vuelve la vista al cajón recién abierto. Está lleno de papeles. Los aparta, uno por uno, para darse cuenta de que allí tampoco está, tampoco está el maldito CD de música que le había dejado su amigo al llegar a Londres y nunca se lo había devuelto. Durante aquellos años_, "The show must go on"_ se había convertido en la Banda Sonora de su vida, y era importante recordar que _" I want to break free"_ había sido la primera canción que había tocado con el grupo, sin duda aquel CD de Queen que le había dejado Ron, su gran amigo Ron, había marcado gran parte de su vida. No sabía si se lo habría dejado o tal vez se lo habría regalado, no se acordaba ni del momento ni del lugar ni de la palabra que había utilizado el pelirrojo, pero estaba seguro de no habérselo devuelto jamás.

- Madre mía… ¿qué es todo esto? - una imagen femenina había aparecido por la puerta de su habitación con un par de toallas en la mano. Se fija en el moreno, que estaba tirando el suelo, con el pelo todo alborotado, rodeado de papeles y cosas bastante inservibles, al menos para su parecer.

- Estoy buscando algo… - mira hacia la chica, que tiene un gesto entre confuso y divertido - ¿qué querías?

- quería saber si tienes ropa para lavar porque vamos a poner una lavadora… el guarro y repugnante de tu querido compañero de piso me dio unas quince toallas sucias y el doble de calzoncillos, pero no los cogí, ¡que se los lave él si se atreve! - el moreno suelta una leve carcajada, está seguro de que Cedric llevaba meses coleccionándolos y por una décima de segundo se los imagina, está casi seguro de que pueden salir hasta bichos de ellos. Pone una mueca de desagrado, pero al momento gira la cabeza rápidamente de un lado para otro, se da cuenta de que su cabeza está llegando a límites insospechados. Se fija en la chica, que sigue con la misma expresión divertida de antes, esperando su respuesta

- ah, no, no te preocupes, ayer puse yo una lavadora y ya lo tengo todo limpio… - la chica asiente débilmente - por cierto, ¿tienes idea de donde está mi CD de Queen? Aquel que me había regalado Ron… ¿te acuerdas? - la chica se acerca a la cama y deja las toallas encima de ella, en un pequeño hueco que no estaba ocupado por papeles. Inmediatamente, el chico pone una mueca de repulsión, la muchacha de rasgos asiáticos parece darse cuenta pero la omite por completo

- ¿no será aquel CD que no parabas de escuchar día y noche, no? - el moreno asiente y, al momento, la chica lanza un leve suspiro al aire - claro que lo sé… eres guapo, pero tienes una memoria de pez, está en el salón, en la caja que guardamos con todos nuestros recuerdos hace un año, ¿no te acuerdas? - intenta recordar durante un par de segundos, pero finalmente niega - bueno, es normal, estabas totalmente pedo, en realidad los tres lo estábamos… decidimos que el pasado era una auténtica mierda, y que el futuro sería mejor, y lo metimos todo en el armario del salón, cada uno en una caja diferente, la tuya es la… - se coloca una mano en la cabeza, acariciándola con suavidad, pero finalmente niega - no me acuerdo, creo que la azul, compruébalo. Parte derecha, abajo, armario del salón - agarra de nuevo las toallas y sale de la habitación, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo al chico.

* * *

La sobresaltan una serie de carcajadas bastante sonoras detrás de ella, se había olvidado que la radio estaba encendida. Escucha como dos hombres hablan entre ellos de algún tema de actualidad, Hermione no logra distinguir de que, algo de política tal vez. Se levanta y la apaga bruscamente, y después se dirige a la cocina, abre la nevera y saca de ella una jarra de agua bien fría. Escucha ruidos fuera, ve como se mueve la manilla de la puerta y aparece por ella la figura de Jane, su madre. La castaña sonríe débilmente, lo que menos quiere es que su madre la vea mal, desde que habían llegado a Londres siempre estaba demasiado pendiente de ella, sobre todo por si echaba de menos su vida anterior.

- ¿Qué tal te fue? - Hermione había echado el agua en un vaso y se había acercado a la mesa. Su madre da un pequeño salto, estaba de espaldas y seguramente no se habría dado cuenta de que la castaña estaba allí. Era sábado, ¿hacían entrevistas los sábados? Al menos eso era lo que su madre le había dicho, había entrado en su habitación demasiado temprano para su gusto y le había dicho que se iba a una entrevista de trabajo. La mujer se gira sobre sus tobillos y la mira directamente a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

- pues… me fue bastante bien la verdad - se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior. La castaña sonríe, ahora ya le había quedado más que claro que su madre no había ido a una "entrevista" o al menos estaba claro que no era de "trabajo". La mira con picardía esperando que le cuente más, pero la mujer finge no verla. Se saca la chaqueta y la deja sobre un brazo del sofá.

- ¿y que era para… un periódico?, ¿televisión?, fijo que era para la televisión, mira lo guapa que te has puesto… para un periódico no hace falta ir tan atractiva, ¿no? Creo que no te contratan por eso precisamente… - cruza los brazos por debajo de sus pechos sin dejar de mirar a su madre con una pequeña sonrisa. La mujer castaña le dirige una mirada fugaz mientras se pone el mandil por delante

- bueno, era para otra clase de puesto… no de periodista, pero es que hija, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo buscando trabajo sin encontrar nada? Tenemos que pagar el alquiler de esta preciosa casa - era un apartamento, bastante pequeño además, con un cuarto de baño, dos habitaciones excesivamente pequeñas, y una cocina-salón (todo junto, estilo americano) y a su madre no le gustaba nada… ¿preciosa casa? La castaña arquea una de sus cejas, pero Jane parece no darse cuenta de ello, o al menos lo ignora. Se acerca al armario de la cocina, abre el segundo cajón y comienza a sacar algunos papeles para luego ir hasta donde estaba su hija - también tenemos que pagar las facturas de la luz - la deja caer sobre la mesa, para que la joven las vea - del agua, del teléfono… porque parece que no, pero gastamos un montón, y ahora que empezaste tú en la facultad tenemos que poner internet también… no nos llega

- mamá… sabes que puedes utilizar el dinero que papá… - Jane no la deja continuar. Le corta colocando uno de sus dedos de forma vertical delante de sus labios y con un ligero "shhh". La castaña se encoje de hombros. Los padres de Hermione nunca se habían casado, él se había ido cuando ella apenas tenía cuatro años, pero siempre, cada dos meses, les ingresaba una cantidad de dinero bastante generosa como para poder vivir bien, las dos, durante esos meses, pero su madre no lo quería tocar, quería que ese dinero quedara para su hija, aunque Hermione, con alguna excusa y sin que la mujer se diera cuenta, siempre le daba la mitad - vale, pues cuéntame… ¿qué trabajo es ese? - la mujer se había remangado la camisa y había comenzado a cortar unas hojas de la lechuga que minutos antes había sacado de la nevera

- pues… bueno, tal vez no sea el trabajo de mis sueños, pero… - deja el cuchillo encima del plato y se acerca a la mesa - Hermione, esto siempre me cuesta un poco decírtelo, pero… he conocido a un hombre - ¡Bingo! La castaña la mira, intentando ocultar la sonrisa. Le gustaba que su madre fuera feliz, ¿por qué le iba a molestar que conociera a alguien? Pero ahora tenía que hacerse la molesta… ¡le había mentido! Se sienta a su lado, bajando la mirada - es un abogado penalista - levanta un poco la vista, dirigiéndola a la castaña - lleva casos referidos al derecho penal - la chica asiente con la cabeza, esa explicación sobraba… ¿creía que era tonta? Pero la deja continuar - es muy atento y muy divertido, después de Morgan no pensaba volver a sentir esto por nadie, tú lo sabes - Jane se había enamorado de un compañero suyo de trabajo, que al final había resultado estar casado y, para librarse de la culpa, había contado una serie de mentiras para dañar a la mujer y para salvarse él su propio pellejo, por ese motivo la habían echado del "New York Times" y su reputación había quedado tan dañada que habían tenido que huir a Londres - este es… especial, es diferente, me hace sentirme bien, es muy atento y…

- ¿está casado? - parecerá una tontería, pero teniendo en cuenta la racha que llevaba su madre era una pregunta importante. La mujer levanta la vista y se le dibuja una débil sonrisa en la cara

- separado, 6 meses lleva. No tiene anillo pero tiene la marca todavía - ve como su hija le pregunta cosas con la mirada, pero no sabe si está capacitada para contestarle, aun así suspira débilmente y prosigue - tiene un año más que yo, es rubio y muy atractivo, tienes unos ojos preciosos, una mirada penetrante, una forma de hablar… - se queda callada durante unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados, como intentando recordar cada palabra, cada momento, cada segundo con él. Vuelve a abrirlos manteniendo todavía esa débil sonrisa en los labios - esta vez no quiero equivocarme, no quiero sufrir, cariño, voy a ir muy despacio con él, pero me gusta mucho - la castaña ya no puede disimular más. Se levanta y le da un gran beso a su madre en la mejilla, acompañado de un pequeño abrazo

- ¿entonces lo de la entrevista era mentira? - se levanta y se dirige a la cocina, continuando con la tarea que había comenzado su madre. Coge el cuchillo y comienza a cortar hojas de lechuga, para luego tirarlas en otro recipiente. Su madre se gira y la mira, pero no se levanta

- no del todo… digamos que ese trabajo sí existe… es de secretaria, para él - baja un poco la mirada. Recuerda como conoció al padre de Hermione, de esa misma manera. La castaña está cansada de escuchar aquella historia y parece darse cuenta de lo que su madre está pensando - pero bueno, todavía no sé lo que voy a hacer, ahora cuéntame… ¿qué tal en la universidad? Estos días llegabas tan cansada que casi no podíamos hablar… - se levanta y se dirige a la nevera, quitando de ella ingredientes indispensables para la "ensalada de la huerta" que pensaban preparar, tales como tomates o alguna que otra zanahoria.

* * *

El olor a limpio, tal vez a jabón perfumado, ni demasiado fresco ni demasiado cálido, ese olor elegante hizo que reconociera su caja a la primera. Aquella colonia, aquel pequeño frasco azul que había conseguido después de mucha insistencia. Una pequeña lágrima se le resbala por sus sonrojadas mejillas, aquella colonia era de James, de su padre.

Aprieta los ojos fuertemente. Durante muchos años la había usado, pero solo en las ocasiones especiales, en los exámenes y en algún que otro concierto, eso hacía que se sintiera un poco más cerca de ellos, tal vez más protegido. La saca de la caja y le quita el tapón, se la acerca a la nariz e inhala por completo el olor que desprende, millones de sentimientos cruzan su cabeza, millones de momentos que se forzaba para no olvidar, la mayoría de ellos los recordaba gracias a las fotografías que todavía conservaba, pero nunca lo olvidaría a él, su figura, su voz, su mirada, su cariño

_31 de Julio, 14 años antes, Londres:_

_La taza de colacao estaba casi integra sobre la mesa, sus padres le habían dicho que tenían una sorpresa para él y estaba muy nervioso. Le da vueltas con la cuchara mientras lo mira fijamente, como si lo intentara hacer desaparecer sin más._

_- Cariño… ¿estás preparado? - Una figura femenina se asentaba ante la puerta de la cocina con un gran paquete delante de sus pies. El pequeño niño, que no debía de medir mucho más de metro veinte, salta de la silla y se acerca a ella con una gran sonrisa - bien, pero antes… debes de darle un beso a tu mami - se agacha un poco, poniéndose a su altura, y le muestra la mejilla derecha. El niño de ojos verdes se acerca y posa sus pequeños y algo manchados labios, a causa del poco colacao que había conseguido beber, sobre la mejilla algo fría de su madre, a causa del frío de la calle, seguramente. La mujer le muestra una gran sonrisa_

_- Felicidades, hijo - ahora era el hombre quien se acercaba a ellos. Lo agarra por la barriga, cogiéndolo en brazos. Él se sentía un niño mayor, por lo que siempre pataleaba cada vez que su padre intentaba cargarlo de aquella manera, pero su progenitor, James, le hace caso omiso, como cada vez que el pobre niño lo intentaba, emitiendo una gran carcajada._

_- está bien, James, déjalo, quiero que abra el regalo que le hemos comprado… - el hombre le hace caso, dedicándole una sonrisa muy tierna a su esposa. Se acerca un poco más a ella y , acaricia su mejilla con su pulgar, un poco fuerte para el parecer de Harry, la mujer sonríe al darse cuenta de que su hijo, su pequeño y predilecto hijo, la había manchado al darle aquel beso. El niño se sienta, impaciente - ya sabes que hoy vienen los tíos a merendar, te vamos a organizar una fiesta con tus amiguitos, así que tu padre y yo creemos que lo mejor será darte ahora el regalo, aunque deberíamos de hacerlo por la noche, a las diez y cuarto de la noche, que es el momento en el cual cumplirás realmente los ocho años - el pequeño asiente despacio. Para la edad que tenía, era bastante maduro, pero claramente era un niño y no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en lo que podía contener aquel enorme paquete forrado con papel rojo - así que… felicidades cariño - empuja un poco el paquete con el pie. El tamaño es excesivamente grande como para ser un balón de futbol, pero no tanto como para aquel BMW eléctrico que tanto le había insistido a su padre que le comprara. Raja todo el papel, dejando a la vista grandes letras, tal vez el nombre del juguete que le habían regalado sus padres. Arquea un poco los ojos, intentando leerlo. Son letras grandes, blancas. No sabe si será por la luz que entra por la ventana el motivo, pero las ve excesivamente borrosas. La figura de su madre se acerca hasta él, agachándose a su lado - ¿qué problema hay?, ¿no te gusta? - el niño se encoje de hombros, despacio - tú ya sabes leer, Harry, ¿qué pasa?_

_- veo borroso… creo que es por la luz de fuera - la mujer dibuja una sonrisa en su cara, muy despacio, como con compasión_

_- creo que vas a necesitar gafas, unas como las de tu padre, heredas las peores cosas - el niño vuelve a hacer aquel gesto de desinterés, ahora mismo no le preocupan las gafas, le preocupa saber cuál era el contenido de aquel regalo. Ya no intenta leer lo que pone, sigue rajando el papel hasta que ve el dibujo. Era un scalextric, bastante grande, con dos coches. Se gira y mira a su madre, sonriéndole, como para darle a entender que le gusta mucho aquel regalo y después, casi al momento, busca al hombre con la mirada, haciendo exactamente lo mismo._

_- te prometo que esta tarde jugaremos juntos, lo montaremos y nos lo pasaremos en grande - el hombre alto le guiña un ojo. Se había apoyado contra la pared de la cocina, mirando atento la situación familiar que estaban viviendo - ahora tu madre y yo vamos a buscar la tarta - espera a que su esposa se aproxime a él y después ambos se despiden levantando un poco la mano, pero el niño no les hace caso, está demasiado embelesado con su nuevo y mejor regalo de cumpleaños._

Ellos nunca habían vuelto, sus padres no habían vuelto con la tarta, nunca jugaron al scalextric, nunca lo montaron y, lo peor de todo es que él no se había despedido de sus padres. Escucha un pequeño grito proveniente de la cocina, no sabe lo que puede ser pero teniendo en cuenta que sus compañeros de piso se pasaban el día así prefirió no alarmarse.

- Harry, nos acaba de llamar Cho para comer - mira hacia atrás y ve a Cedric apoyado en la puerta. Asiente despacio, al final esos gritos habían sido destinados también para él. Se levanta, no sin antes guardar la caja en el lugar donde estaba antes, tal vez lo que ella le había dicho estuviera lleno de razón y el pasado era mejor dejarlo atrás

* * *

Mira de nuevo el reloj, siente como el corazón cada vez le late con más y más fuerza. Desde pequeño adoraba la música y había probado con más de un instrumento: con la guitarra, con el teclado y hasta con el piano, pero lo que realmente le apasionaba era la batería. Suspira fuerte de nuevo, mirando hacia delante. Llevaba más de media hora allí sentado, esperando que todo el local se llenara, pero nadie parecía estar interesado en entrar más que sus compañeros de grupo, que ya estaban comenzando a ocupar sus puestos poco a poco. Una melena pelirroja, larga y lisa provocó que se le dibujara una gran sonrisa en los labios y que el corazón se le relajara por unos segundos. La chica de tez pálida, que se acababa de girar sobre su talones, le dedico una tierna sonrisa, ni se podía imaginar lo nervioso que estaba su amigo, pero aun así sabía que no podía sentirse cómodo allí.

- ¿no te gustará mi hermana, no? - se gira rápidamente. Aquella voz lo había vuelto a poner tan nervioso como antes. Comienza a negar apresuradamente con la cabeza, Ginny solo era su amiga. Ron se separa un poco de él y lo mira a los ojos antes de continuar hablando - mi hermana es una chica muy especial, no te enamores de ella porque sé que no te haría caso y te haría sufrir mucho… ella es una chica muy guapa y muy lista y tú… eres Neville - se gira, no sin antes dejar salir de su garganta una fuerte carcajada. Lejos de parecerle mal lo que aquel pelirrojo le había dicho, se había sentido aliviado cuando se había alejado de él

- Neville, ¿qué tal? - se gira de nuevo en la misma dirección. Sentía una mano apoyada en su hombro derecho. Solo se limita a asentir, no está bien, no está nada bien, pero espera que no se le note demasiado - no te preocupes, la primera vez siempre es siempre así, pero sé que lo harás bien - el chico moreno de los ojos verdes le dedica una sonrisa, lo que el castaño agradece profundamente, un poquito de confianza es lo que necesitaba para poder seguir adelante.

Vuelve su vista hacia al frente. El local ya estaba completamente lleno. Ve a lo lejos una melena rubia acompañada de una chica castaña, sonríe con tranquilidad, Luna siempre había sido su mayor apoyo, y esa chica castaña cada vez le estaba cayendo mejor, tenerlas ahí a ellas, a las tres, le hacía sentirse mucho mejor.

- Bien, primero hola a todos, y segundo gracias por estar aquí - el que había hablado era el rubio, el único chico que no se había acercado a Neville esa tarde, aunque conociendo como era, el castaño se lo agradecía, no se soportaban mutuamente y eso era algo conocido por todos, y además el rubio no era agradable con nadie - hoy vamos a hacer un concierto muy corto, con unas canciones que como ya sabréis incluiremos en nuestro primer CD que estamos a punto de sacar - una serie de gritos se escuchan, para el gusto del chico, bastante exagerados y se reprime las ganas de taparse los odios. Mira hacia la gente y ve a un grupito de chicas, las tres "súper nenas" gritando como posesas cosas que Neville no llegaba a entender - serán cuatro temas nada más, comenzaremos tocando el tema de _"away"._ Muchas gracias y esperemos que os guste - se separa del micrófono, acercándose a su teclado. ¿Por qué había hablado él estando Harry y Ron tan cerca del micrófono? Pero al segundo se olvida de la pregunta, sabe que tiene que empezar, que su papel es el más importante. Se centra en el fondo del local, ve de nuevo el pelo de Luna, aunque su cara no la puede ver, está completamente tapada por un chico más alto que ella, eso le pasaba por llegar tan tarde, y por ser tan pequeñita. A continuación busca la cara de Ginny, en primera fila, que le sonríe tiernamente y le provoca una gran tranquilidad. Suspira con fuerza, y da tres pequeños toques con sus baquetas, escucha como el moreno de ojos verdes dice "un, dos, tres" en voz baja, para que solo ellos lo llegaran a escuchar. Siente como la guitarra de Ron comienza a sonar, tiene que dar toques cortos, muy suaves de momento, cinco cortos y dos más sonoros. De nuevo las mismas voces que antes, vuelve a no entender lo que dicen, pero pierde la cuenta, no recuerda cuantos golpes cortos dio. Siente como comienza a sudar por todos lados y, sin estar para nada seguro de lo que hace, da un toque algo más sonoro, sin llegar a darlo fuerte de todo. Harry se gira un poco hacia él haciéndole una mueca de aprobación, para darle más confianza y que sea capaz de golpear con más fuerza, no lo estaba haciendo mal del todo. Su corazón empieza a relajarse poco a poco, y cuando al fin escucha la voz de Harry cantar el tema suspira con fuerza, lo estaba haciendo bien, ya se podía considerar uno más del grupo.

* * *

La última canción había concluido y todos estaban en pie, aplaudiendo, gritando e incluso algunos silbando. Hermione se gira para ambos lados, no deben de ser más de diez personas, incluso puede que fueran menos, pero por el ruido parece que fueran cientos. Ve como se acercan al micrófono, pero esta vez no se trataba del rubio insoportable de antes, sino del moreno que había cantado las dos primeras canciones.

- Muchas gracias por venir, gracias por vuestros aplausos pero, sobre todo, queremos darle la bienvenida a Neville, un gran batería y nuevo miembro de nuestro modesto grupo - ahora los aplausos habían disminuido. Se podían escuchar a un par de personas haciéndolo. Hermione se fija que tan solo un chico, Ginny y ellas dos estaban apoyando a Neville. Se fija en la cara de su amigo, que tiene los labios un poco apretados, pero intenta fingir una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿qué te ha parecido? - la chica rubia se había girado hacia ella, aunque la mirada la tenía fija en algún punto del local

- estaba demasiado nervioso - había entreabierto los labios para contestar, pero la voz de Ginny la había sobresaltado, Hermione pensaba que se lo había preguntado a ella pero resulta que el punto para el que estaba mirando era para la otra chica, que estaba de píe, tras ella. Sin querer suelta una pequeña risa tonta, que al momento es acompañada por la pelirroja, siempre le habían dicho que su risa era muy contagiosa. La rubia las mira como sin comprender nada pero, inmediatamente, se encoje de hombros - Hermione, cada vez que hay concierto vamos a la casa de uno de los miembros del grupo a picotear algo, esta vez vamos a mi casa así que tanto tú como Luna estáis invitadas a venir - le sonríe tiernamente. Se había sentado en la mitad de la silla de la castaña, que se había resbalado con el susto antes - y espero que vengáis, estoy harta de cenar con todo chicos y con la idiota de Lavender, sería importante para mí, por favoooor - se coloca las dos manos juntas delante de la cara, que la había girado ligeramente hacia el lado derecho. La castaña estaba pensando una buena excusa para no ir, pero ahora ya no se atrevía a decirle nada, y mucho menos mentirle, porque realmente no tenía nada que hacer. Se muerde un poco el labio inferior y, finalmente, acepta moviendo un poco la cabeza de arriba para abajo.

- Vas a alucinar con la casa de Ginny, ¡es como la casa de la Cenicienta! - la rubia parecía estar ausente, como en otro mundo, pero parecía haberse estado enterando de toda la conversación. Ambas chicas se miran entre ellas y sueltan de nuevo una pequeña carcajada, pero esta vez la rubia ni se molesta en mirarlas mal, no las entendía y punto.

* * *

_N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal os va? ;) ¿Qué os ha parecido el 3º capítulo? como veis, me he centrado mucho en que conozcáis un poco sobre la historia de Harry, creo que es importante ir dando datos de su vida. En el próximo capítulo conoceremos "La madriguera" y puede que haya alguna especie de contacto ya entre nuestros protagonistas! y por fin tendremos más datos de Ginny, en este capítulo no he adelantado demasiado la trama, pero considero que era necesario._

_Espero vuestros comentarios, tanto buenos como malos, siempre está bien que te digan los errores para no repetirlos en un futuro!_

_Gracias por leer ;)_

_1 besazo! _


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Importante: este capítulo posee Lemon_**

* * *

** Capítulo 4 **

**_"This is the last time I'll abandon you and this is the last time I'll forget you"_**

El viaje en coche fue demasiado pesado para el parecer de Hermione, que comenzaba a sentirse algo mareada debido a tanta curva, y le estaba comenzando a doler la espalda. El joven moreno, aquel al que ella todavía no conocía más que de haberlo visto un par de veces por clase, el miembro de los "Crazy Clowns", se había ofrecido muy amablemente a llevarla después de ver la mala cara de la castaña al saber que debía de compartir coche con aquel pelirrojo tan desagradable al que, por desgracia, sí que conocía. Luna iba sentada a su lado, en el asiento trasero de aquel Opel Corsa azul. La música de 'Muse' resonaba dentro de ese pequeño vehículo, las ventanillas iban un poco abiertas y la castaña se fijó, en más de una ocasión, que la gente que pasaba por la calle se giraba para mirarlo y, más de uno, había levantado la mano en señal de saludo.

Curvas y más curvas, mucho bosque. El reloj del salpicadero marcaba las 20:05, llevaban poco más de diez minutos en aquel coche, pero la castaña ya empezaba a estar cansada. Suspira fuertemente, pero nadie la llega a escuchar debido al tono alto de la música. Ve como el castaño habla con el chico que lleva de copiloto, el mismo chico que había aplaudido cuando presentaron a Neville como nuevo batería del grupo, pero no puede escuchar lo que dicen, ni siquiera llega a escuchar sus voces. Mira de nuevo por la ventilla, apenas hay casas por esa zona, esta todo bastante desierto. Una pequeña casa de piedra, una casa abandonada… ¿cómo será la de Ginny?, Luna dijo que era como el castillo de la Cenicienta. Durante un par de segundos la castaña esboza una pequeña sonrisa, desde pequeña había soñado con estar en el castillo de la Cenicienta, incluso más de una vez le había rogado a su madre que la llevara a Francia, a 'Disneyland Paris'. Ella se lo imaginaba enorme, de un color blanco perla, reluciente por algunas partes, con unas enormes torres, y por dentro todo resplandeciente, con grandes salones, habitaciones hermosas y… el sonido de la música había cesado. Se fija en la rubia, que se estaba comenzando a desabrochar el cinturón.

- fin del trayecto, señoritas - el joven moreno que antes iba conduciendo ya estaba en pie, fuera del coche y había apartado el asiento para que salieran las chicas. La castaña lo mira y le sonríe débilmente, agarra su bolso y hace lo propio - por cierto, no me he presentado antes. Mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter - el chico le extiende la mano, la castaña presiona un poco los labios antes de esbozar de nuevo una pequeña sonrisa y ofrecerle su mano también - y él es Cedric - la chica se limita a sonreír sin más.

¿Cómo el castillo de la Cenicienta? Sin duda Luna se había quedado demasiado corta. La chica miraba de un lado para otro, la casa era enorme, como de película, tal vez no de Disney, ya que no se trataba de un palacio, pero sí de cualquier otra película que habría ido a ver al cine con su madre en algún momento de su vida, era algo así como la casa de los sueños de todos los que vivían o habían vivido en grandes ciudades, alejado del ruido, de la contaminación. Una mujer no demasiado alta, pero sí algo regordeta, se acerca a ella con los brazos abiertos

- supongo que tú serás Hermione, ¿no? Mi hija me ha hablado de ti… yo soy Molly, encantada de conocerte - le da un fuerte abrazo, tan fuerte que la chica se alegra cuando se separa de ella y el aire vuelve a llenar sus pulmones - bienvenida a 'la madriguera' hija - la joven esboza una gran sonrisa en los labios, que la mujer pelirroja le corresponde al segundo

- preciosa, ¿verdad? - Luna estaba a su lado, la mujer la había saludado con una sonrisa y un pequeño beso en la mejilla, nada parecido al suyo, así que suponía que esa era la manera que tenía aquella simpática señora en darles la bienvenida a los amigos de sus hijos. La castaña asiente como contestación a la pregunta de Luna, no era preciosa, era mucho más que eso - yo siempre soñé con vivir en un lugar como este, pero bueno, donde yo vivo tampoco está tan mal - se encoje de hombros antes de acercarse a la puerta de la vivienda, donde estaban todos los miembros de los "Crazy Clowns" excepto Neville, que había alegado tener un dolor de cabeza fuerte como excusa para poder irse a su casa.

* * *

Adoraba la tortilla de patatas, cada noche se la pedía a su padre, aunque tampoco es que le saliera muy bien, pero él a penas se la hacía. Corta otro pedazo y lo pincha con el tenedor, para después llevarla hasta su labios. Emite un pequeño ronroneo al saborearla de nuevo, está tan sabrosa como el primer bocado que le había dado. La castaña, que está sentada a su lado, se ríe despacio, le hace gracia la manera de comer y de comportarse de su amiga, ella estaba acostumbrada a comer tortilla, su madre la hacía a menudo, pero tenía que reconocer que la señora Weasley la hacía increíblemente bien.

- Hermione, cariño, ¿quieres más? - la mujer pelirroja a la que había conocido minutos antes estaba ante ella, con un plato enorme, otro plato enorme, de tortilla en sus manos. La castaña se acaricia la barriga mientras suspira - de verdad, no me extraña que estéis tan delgadas, no coméis nada… - mira hacia su hija, que está enfrente de la otra chica, quien también le estaba negando con la cabeza. Luna levanta un poco la mano indicándole que ella sí que quiere más. La señora Weasley dibuja una gran sonrisa en sus labios y se acerca con satisfacción a la chica rubia, mientras le corta un gran pedazo y se lo echa en el plato - Luna sí que sabe comer, no como vosotras… - se acerca a los chicos y, sin preguntarles nada, les echa otro gran pedazo a cada uno en el plato.

- no te preocupes, es siempre así - la pelirroja se había dado cuenta, por la cara de Hermione, que se sentía un poco culpable por haberle dicho que no a su madre - siempre me dice que no como nada, pero es que tengo unos hermanos que comen por diez, sobre todo ese de ahí - para decir esto último se había inclinado un poco sobre la mesa, y lo había dicho en un pequeño susurro, señalando a Ron con el dedo meñique. La castaña mira hacia donde la chica le había indicado y se fija en el plato del joven, enorme, como todos, y completamente lleno de tortilla, filetes de pollo, que ella ya se había negado a probar, y alguna que otra croqueta. Ambas sueltan una leve carcajada, pero nadie parece darse cuenta - a mi me echa este sermón todos los días, pero cuando viene la "súper nena" rubia me libro un poco, porque ella no prueba nada… solo bebe agua para "hidratarse" - mueve los dedos en el aire para que la chica perciba las comillas - dice que está muy gorda… es patética - Hermione se gira un poco hacia donde estaba aquel pelirrojo y ve, a su lado, a la súper modelo rubia, con una pequeña copa llena de un líquido transparente, después de lo que le había dicho Ginny no tenía duda de su contenido, riendo sin parar y poniendo morritos a cada palabra que pronunciaba. Sin querer, se le dibuja una mueca de desagrado en la cara, compartida por su amiga que, al darse cuenta, vuelve a estallar, pero esta vez ella sola, en una carcajada.

Al otro lado de la mesa, un par de ojos no paraban de observar el comportamiento de las chicas con un gran disimulo, arte que había ganado después de tantos años intentando que nadie se enterara de sus sentimientos. Asiente débilmente con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que uno de sus amigos le acababa de hacer alguna pregunta, aunque desconocía completamente el contenido de aquella consulta, pero ya se había acostumbrado a hacerlo en aquellos momentos, y hasta ahora le había salido siempre bastante bien.

- esta vez deberíamos de apostarnos algo importante, estoy harto de ganar cervezas - Se gira rápidamente al escuchar la frase, llevaban un buen rato hablando de fútbol y la apuesta estaba a punto de caer, llevaba más de un mes sin ganar ni una sola apuesta y esta vez sería la suya. Ve como el chico que había hablado corta un pequeño trozo de pan y se lo lleva a la boca

- ¿de recibir?, ¿se te olvida que la semana pasada gané yo y me las tuvisteis que pagar a mí? Eres un flipado, zanahorio - el rubio lo miraba con odio, Harry observaba la situación entre ausente y divertido, se pasaban la vida discutiendo. Ve como coge un trozo de pan y se lo lanza al pelirrojo a la cara que, al darse cuenta de ello, se aparta, provocando que éste aterrice y se enrosque sobre el pelo de Lavender, que pone cara de desagrado al momento

- venga, chicos, no discutáis más… - le cuesta evitar reírse ante la situación de ver a la chica rubia rebuscando entre sus mechones de pelo para quitarse el pan, así que presiona un poco los labios antes de continuar - tengo una idea… ¿por qué no nos apostamos qué, el que gane la apuesta podrá elegir a quien le cambia el coche durante una semana?

- claro, Potter, lo dices tú que tienes el peor… creo que voy a pasar - se cruza de brazos encima de la mesa, refunfuñando

- un Corsa sí, pero el OPC, es un buen coche Malfoy, seamos justos - el pelirrojo se lleva la mano a la barbilla, acariciándola despacio - yo por mi parte acepto, total, estoy convencido de que os voy a ganar…

- está bien, acepto, pero quiero poner condiciones, no quiero que nadie se aproveche y me joda el coche

- no te preocupes Malfoy, nadie sería tan tonto de elegir el tuyo… - esta vez el que había hablado era el único de los chicos que llevaba todo el rato callado, como ausente. Le guiña un ojo al rubio, quien al momento le hace un gesto de indiferencia

- ¿entonces quienes participamos? ¿los de siempre? - Harry había sacado un papel del bolsillo, acompañado de un bolígrafo, y estaba comenzando a escribir el nombre de los presentes

- pues… teniendo en cuenta que Cormac no está, pues nosotros nada más, apunta - le dice mirando hacia el pequeño papel - Malfoy, Cedric, tú y yo - le enumera señalando a cada uno de los chicos al momento de nombrarlos.

* * *

Un nuevo "pop" provocado por otra palomita la asusta de nuevo, tal vez no fuera el primero, pero sí el único que había conseguido apartarla de sus pensamientos. La madre de Ginny le había propuesto que se quedara a dormir allí, y ella no había sido capaz de negarse, sobre todo porque no tendría como volver para casa, pero estaba preocupada, esa noche tenía pensado hablar con Ernie, pero ahora necesitaba apartarlo de su mente ya que le iba a resultar imposible saber algo de él. Resopla fuertemente, mira su móvil de nuevo, le había enviado un SMS a su madre avisándola de la situación, y la mujer le había contestado con un "pásatelo muy bien", sabe que no tiene motivo para preocuparse por nada, o al menos quiere creer eso. El ruido de las palomitas comienza a ser mucho más frecuente. Ve como Luna se tapa los oídos mientras hace una serie de zumbidos con su boca, la castaña no logra comprender el motivo pero eso no le extraña… normalmente nunca entiende el porqué de las cosas que hace.

- ¿qué os apetece ver hoy? - la pelirroja había cogido un cuenco color plata y se había puesto delante del microondas para abrir la puerta tan pronto como terminara el tiempo establecido, que eran poco menos de tres minutos. Un pitido procedente del microondas le notifica que ya están completamente listas. El olor a las palomitas recién hechas siempre le había encantado, así que la castaña lo inhala con fuerza, para después soltar un leve gemido que por suerte no había sido escuchado por nadie, muchas veces se tenían reído de ella por cosas similares - Hermione, ¿tú estás enamorada? - la chica se queda petrificada ante esa pregunta. Mira hacia atrás, y solo ve a la rubia, están solo ellas tres pero… ¿por qué tiene miedo de contestarle? Tiene que ser sincera, decir la verdad, que sí, que está enamorada de Ernie, de su novio

- pues… no sé… sí pero, ¿a qué viene esta pregunta? - se siente como intimidada, las dos chicas la están mirando fijamente a ella

- a no, a nada, es que podíamos poner una peli romántica, ¿Qué te parece? Algo así como "el diario de Noa", ¿te gusta? - la castaña asiente, aunque jamás la había vista había escuchado hablar de ella, bien por parte del mundo femenino y no tan bien por parte del masculino, la rubia se encoje de hombros, gesto que, para Hermione, ya comenzaba a ser característico en ella.

* * *

Después de darle muchas vueltas a la ropa que se pondría para una ocasión tan especial como esa, finalmente se había decantado por una camiseta de encaje rosa pastel, de Victoria's Secret, que le habían regalado sus amigas por su cumpleaños, y que le permitía lucir a la perfección el piercing de su ombligo, que esta vez se trataba de una pequeña flor amarilla que le había parecido lo más adecuado para la ocasión. Sonríe de nuevo al mirarse al espejo. El encaje dejaba al descubierto su precioso sujetador negro, también de puntilla, y por abajo se había decantado por unos shorts vaqueros, muy bajos y estrechos, con los que podía lucir y presumir de una esbelta figura.

Carraspea un par de veces antes de salir del baño, se coloca bien el pelo, se retoca los labios, poniendo morritos ante el espejo y abre la puerta.

Al salir, ve a los chicos sentados en el sofá, con la televisión encendida y un par de bolsas de pipas sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué hacéis? - los dos chicos morenos se giran a mirarla, pero solo uno de ellos le presta realmente atención a ella, examinándola de arriba abajo, pero es el otro quien contesta

- vamos a ver el partido para ver quién gana la apuesta - Harry había apostado que ganaba el United por 1 a 0, no creía que fuera a ser un partido de muchos goles, pero había sido el único, ya que el resto de los chicos se habían arriesgado con números realmente altos para su gusto

- ¿por qué nunca me dejáis participar? - buscaba con la mirada un hueco entre Ron y Draco, que estaban sentados en el sofá pequeño, pero era técnicamente imposible que nadie entrara allí en medio. Cedric le señala el espacio que quedaba a su lado, pero la chica hace caso omiso y se sienta encima de las piernas del pelirrojo

- ¿conoces a los equipos?, ¿sabes algo de fútbol? - el chico la intentaba apartar, pero ella hace fuerza para que no la pueda cargar y niega con la cabeza - ¿entonces por qué quieres participar? - se encoje de hombros

- ¿por qué no os apostáis otras cosas? Por ejemplo una cena conmigo… o una noche de amor - se inclina sobre el pelirrojo, susurrándoselo al oído. El chico lanza un fuerte suspiro de desesperación, ¿es que esa chica nunca se iba a cansar de sus negativas? Pero ella lo interpreta como de anhelo. Olvidándose por completo del resto de los chicos, se acerca a su cuello y le empieza a dar pequeños besos, él se mueve continuamente intentando impedírselo, pero no consigue nada, así que finalmente se deja hacer. El partido había comenzado, el balón se acababa de poner en juego, pero la chica parece no haberse percatado, ya que continúa dándole pequeños besos, ascendiendo poco a poco hasta su oreja. Uno de los chicos mira muy atento la situación, y los otros dos parecen no estar presentes en esa habitación, ya que ni miran ni se enteran de lo que está pasando, solo miran hacia aquella pantalla de plasma situada en el centro del salón. La rubia le da un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja, lo que provoca que el chico salte y se queje, intentando apartarla de nuevo, pero sin ser brusco, tampoco quiere hacerle daño, pero ella, en ese momento, introduce su mano dentro del pantalón del chico justo en el instante en que uno de los equipos había marcado su primer gol. Harry se tira hacia atrás, el Arsenal había marcado así que su apuesta estaba perdida… otra vez. Malfoy se levanta y lo empieza a vitorear, pero Cedric observa la situación entre confuso y algo molesto. El chico le quita la mano con brusquedad, no quería ser agresivo con ella, pero eso ya rozaba la locura. El chico moreno vuelve a mirar hacia la pareja, ve la cara de la chica, ardiendo en deseos por aquel pelirrojo y a él, pasando de ella completamente. Le hace un gesto a la rubia con la cabeza que ella, después de dirigir su mirada de nuevo para el chico del pelo rojo, termina por aceptar, saliendo del salón sin decir nada más.

* * *

**_"No soy nadie especial sólo un hombre normal con pensamientos corrientes y he llevado una vida muy normal. He amado a otra persona con todo mi corazón y para mí esto siempre ha sido suficiente"_**

Una lágrima tras otra recorrían su cara de porcelana, nunca había visto aquella película, pero ahora comprendía el porqué de las criticas que recibía, la había emocionado como pocas otras lo habían conseguido. Se limpia las últimas lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel que posteriormente esconde cerrando el puño, no le avergüenza llorar, pero es que ninguna de las otras dos chicas habían soltado ni una sola lágrima, el motivo podía ser por el número de veces que ya la habían visto, ya que la pelirroja se sabía hasta diálogos enteros entre los protagonistas. Carraspea débilmente un par de veces antes de hablar.

- chicas, la verdad es que tengo sed - dice zarandeando débilmente la botella de agua, ya completamente vacía, demostrando que no quedaba dentro de ella ni una sola gota más - las palomitas estaban demasiado saladas… ¿vosotras no tenéis sed? - la rubia menea la cabeza, en señal de negación, y la chica del pelo rojo se limita a encogerse un poco de hombros

- no demasiada, pero voy a por otra a la cocina - se intenta levantar, pero su amiga tira de ella, provocando que caiga de nuevo en el suelo

- se llegar a la cocina, no te preocupes, yo iré, vosotras quedaros aquí comentando la película - les guiña un ojo a ambas, y las chicas parecen no poner demasiado impedimento porque, cuando la castaña se incorpora y se acerca a la puerta, ellas comienzan a hablar sobre la escena del final, la más triste sin duda, pero preciosa.

Cierra la puerta tras ella y mira hacia todos lados. El reloj de su muñeca marca que no son más de las 2 de la madrugada, pero en esa casa está todo completamente apagado. Se queda paralizada durante unos segundos, intentando escuchar algún tipo de ruido, pero todo está en un completo silencio, algo que admiraba, ya que en su casa eso jamás era así, los ruidos de la calle, los ladridos de los perros o tal vez los gritos de algún vecino cabreado podrían resonar en cualquier momento. Respira con tranquilidad, cerrando los ojos. Le gusta esa casa, le gusta el ambiente, le gusta el bosque que tiene a su alrededor, la naturaleza, la vida… Vuelve a abrir los ojos de nuevo, mirando hacia delante. Comienza a bajar las escaleras, conscientemente no las cuenta, pero sí lo hace inconscientemente, es una manía que tiene desde pequeña, cuando va en silencio se siente obligada a hacerlo. Al llegar abajo se da cuenta de que se tratan tan solo de 12 escaleras las que esperaban la planta inferior de la superior.

Abre la puerta de la cocina, busca el interruptor de la luz con la mano pero no lo encuentra. Suspira con resignación, recordaba que Ginny había sacado la primera botella de la nevera, así que se introduce dentro de la inmensa habitación, caminando con cuidado, como si lo estuviera haciendo por encima de docenas y docenas de frágiles huevos a punto de estallar y se acerca a la parte derecha, buscando con la mano la puerta de aquel frigorífico

- ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí? - un grito ahogado salió de su garganta, estaba todo tan en silencio que sus pasos era lo único que escuchaba y aquella voz no solo la había sorprendido, sino que también la había asustado. Después de eso había tropezado con una silla y a consecuencia de ello se había caído al suelo. Al momento, el dueño de aquella voz presiona el interruptor y las luces de la cocina se encienden.

- que susto me has dado… - se sienta en el suelo, poniéndose una mano algo más arriba de su pecho izquierdo. El corazón cada vez le latía más rápido, incluso se atrevería a decir que él lo tenía que estar escuchando también. El chico se inclina un poco sobre ella y le ofrece su mano, que la castaña acepta. El tira un poco de ella hasta que consigue levantarla del suelo

- todavía estoy esperando que me digas lo que haces aquí, a estas horas, y así vestida… - la mira de arriba abajo. Va vestida únicamente con una camiseta negra que le había prestado Ginny para dormir, que le tapa hasta los muslos. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado, y sin saber porque las mejillas cada vez se le colorean más, pero no solo a ella, a él también le cuesta mirarla, pero eso la castaña no puede saberlo ya que no es capaz de mantener la mirada en el chico ni dos segundos continuados

- venía a por una botella de agua, Ginny me dijo que… bueno, más bien me ofrecí yo a venir a… - le cuesta pronunciar cualquier tipo de palabra, se toca el pelo de forma descontrolada, por los nervios. Lo lleva completamente suelto y rizo, su madre siempre le insistía para que se lo alisara, pero esa vez no le había dado tiempo a nada. Se avergüenza de nuevo al imaginarse la imagen que debía de tener él de ella en aquel momento.

- ¿te vas a quedar a dormir con mi hermana? - la chica asiente, despacio, bajando la mirada. Siente como el chico la mira de nuevo, de arriba abajo, otra vez, y siente como sus mejillas cada vez se le van poniendo más y más coloradas - no concibo porque mi hermana tiene que ser amiga de la mitad de mi clase - había separado la mirada de aquella chica por primera vez desde que había entrado en la cocina, se giró y caminó un par de pasos, hasta llegar a un mueble, abriendo el ultimo cajón y apropiándose una pequeña bolsa llena de galletas de chocolate. Quito la primera y se la llevó a la boca y, a continuación, se las ofreció a la chica, quien negó inmediatamente con la cabeza - me incomoda tener que ver a mis compañeras de clase en estas situaciones, ¿sabes? - ya no la miraba, tenía la vista fija en un punto de la cocina desconocido. La castaña mantenía su mirada en el suelo - no tiene nada que ver contigo, pero es raro ver a una persona con la que no tiene ninguna relación, ni es tu amiga, solo compartes clases con ella, en pijama y luego verla en clase, siempre me pasó con Luna y creo que a partir de ahora me pasará contigo también - se sienta en una de las sillas blancas que rodeaban la pequeña mesa, situada en el centro de la habitación. Por primera vez ella es capaz de mantener la mirada sobre él. Está ligeramente despeinado, pero por su ropa se da cuenta de que no viene de la cama. Lleva unos vaqueros algo gastados y una camiseta roja, precisamente la ropa que llevaba durante el pequeño concierto del grupo, no sabe porque, pero lo recuerda. Duda durante unos segundos, lo que realmente quiere hacer es abrir la nevera, coger esa maldita botella de agua y huir de ahí, pero algo dentro de ella la empuja a hacer otra cosa, se da cuenta de que lo correcto ahora no es irse de allí. Se adelanta un par de pasos, poniéndose delante de él. El chico mueve la cabeza mostrándole otra de las sillas - no tengo nada en tu contra, pero es raro

- supongo que sí… - se había sentado a su lado, pero guardando bastante las distancias - ¿prefieres que no vuelva más? Esta es tu casa, yo acepté porque tu madre… y tu hermana… - el pelirrojo comienza a negar energéticamente con la cabeza

- esta no es solo mi casa, es la casa de Ginny también y tiene tanto derecho ella a que vengan sus amigas como yo a que vengan los míos, y aunque a ella no le parezca bien no me lo impide… además, ya te dije que tú no me caes mal, aunque lo creas - se lleva la tercera galleta a la boca, le da un mordisco casi imperceptible. La chica escucha los pequeños ruidos que hace al morder

- yo creo que debería de irme ya… tu hermana fijo que se preocupa, la cocina no está tan lejos como para que yo tarde tanto, ¿no crees? - se incorpora y se pone delante de él. El chico mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo, se levanta, abre la nevera y le da una pequeña botella de agua a la castaña

- buenas noches, Hermione - le sonríe débilmente, antes de volver a sentarse de nuevo.

Antes de desaparecer de la vista del chico se gira de nuevo hacia él, está allí, sentado, mirando hacia delante, en silencio, no sabe porque, pero le da pena, le da ternura aquel chico que al principio le había parecido un completo idiota.

* * *

Abre el armario y saca de él un pequeño vestido color rosa oscuro. La rubia asiente muy energéticamente con la cabeza, sonriendo con ganas

- es muy bonito Ginny, y con ese tono de piel fijo que te quede increíblemente bien - ambas miran asombradas hacia la puerta. La castaña acababa de entrar, llevaba la botella de agua en la mano y una sonrisa en los labios - me gusta mucho el corte que tiene, el cuello y la tela - se había acercado a ella y acariciaba el vestido con la punta de sus dedos - se nota que es bueno, de muy buena calidad y de una buena marca, ¿me equivoco? - la pelirroja no puede evitar abrir los ojos como platos, nunca se habría imaginado que Hermione entendiera tanto de ropa

- es un vestido bastante caro, no sé exactamente la marca, pero es bueno, sí, lo compré para una situación que no da llegado…

- su primera cita con el amor de su vida - termina la frase la rubia. La castaña sonríe, no se imaginaba que Ginny fuera una chica tan romántica, más bien le parecía todo lo contario.

- y ese chico… ¿tiene nombre y apellidos o todavía es un completo desconocido para ti? - se sienta al lado de la luna, con las piernas cruzadas. La pelirroja resopla antes de dejar el vestido dentro del armario, y se sienta delante de ellas. La rubia las mira sonriente, ella no piensa decir nada, aunque está más que harta de saber el nombre del chico que le quita el sueño a su amiga, pero ella no será la culpable de que ese secreto salga a la luz, además, está segura de que él no es el amor de su vida, sino un chico que ahora mismo la vuelve loca, pero Ginny, claramente, no lo cree así.

- adivínalo tú misma. Es un chico alto, guapo, listo… sus ojos tienen forma como de almendra un poco alargada, sus labios finos, su voz varonil, su cuerpo fornido, atlético, aunque bastante delgado también - la chica entrecerraba los ojos, como recordando cada rasgo, cada milímetro del cuerpo del chico que tantos años llevaba robándole las miradas - sus manos son grandes, sus dedos largos y delgados, sus brazos perfectos, su barriga… - hace un movimiento con las manos que ninguna de las dos chicas llega a comprender, pero ambas sonríen, dándole ánimos para continuar - es divertido, gracioso, algo borde a veces…

- ¿lo conozco? - las dos chicas asienten, Ginny con ganas y, en cambio, Luna despacio y con un gesto de repulsión dibujado en los labios - entonces creo que ya sé quién es, casi no lo conozco pero me parece un buen chico - se fija en la cara de la rubia, quien había levantado su ceja derecha, creía imposible que a alguien, en especial a Hermione, pudiera caerle bien un tipo como ese - es Harry, ¿no? Creo que se llama así, el chico con el que vinimos antes en el coche

- arrogante, gilipollas, mal criado - la rubia enumera cada una de las cosas marcándolas con sus dedos - imbécil… y estoy segura de que ahora te acercas a saber de quién habla Ginny, antes no tenías ni idea, créeme, ni es Harry ni se parece a él, a veces creo que ella vive en un universo paralelo - la castaña se encoje de hombros mientras Ginny mira con mala cara a Luna, como regañándole por las cosas que acababa de decir - es rubio, ojos grises, mirada seria y bastante gilipollas, ¿ahora sabes quién es?

- ¿Draco Malfoy? - de los labios de la pelirroja sale un "shhh" bastante fuerte mientras pone uno de sus dedos delante de sus labios - no me lo puedo creer, Ginny, él es un… idiota y tú eres una niña adorable, encantadora… eres una princesa y él un don nadie - se echa las manos a la cabeza, jamás entenderá a las chicas que no piensan esas cosas, está claro que en el corazón no se manda pero… ¿puede alguien enamorarse de un tipo como ese?

- está con mi hermano, en su habitación, así que os rogaría que no gritarais… - vuelve a hacer el mismo gesto de antes - vosotras no lo conocéis realmente, yo sí… él se queda aquí muchas veces, veo como habla, como me trata a mí y a toda mi familia… llevo loca por él desde primaria, desde que empezó a ser amigo de mi hermano y llevan una eternidad siéndolo. En el corazón no se manda, conozco a muchos chicos y chicas que se enamoran por afinidades de la persona que se parece más a ellos, y no creo que eso sea un error, pero yo no soy así… yo me enamoré de él precisamente porque somos opuestos, pero a vez somos muy parecidos - las dos chicas se miran entre ellas, puede que no crean que Draco Malfoy sea un chico diez, pero es lo que su amiga quiere, así que ambas le sonríen sin decir nada más.

* * *

Le pesa la cabeza, tan solo llevaba media hora jugando a la Play Station en aquella habitación, pero aun así sentía que necesitaba un descanso. Se tira hacia atrás en la silla, dejando el mando un poco de lado, y al momento escucha un pequeño grito por parte de su compañero, seguramente ya le habría marcado otro gol, pero le daba igual, estaba cansado. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y se pasa una mano por la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tal con la leona, Ronald? - escucha la voz de Malfoy a su lado, mira hacia atrás, ve como el pelirrojo estaba entrando por la puerta. El rubio le tira un cojín, lo que hace que el chico tenga que retroceder dos pasos, lo mira con rencor antes de agacharse a recogerlo y tirarlo sobre la cama

- ¿qué leona?, ¿de qué hablas Malfoy? - tenía voz de cansado, Harry se identifica totalmente con él. Se gira un momento, mirando hacia la pantalla de nuevo, Malfoy le iba ganando 4-2

- A Harry le parecía que tardabas mucho y he bajado a buscarte y me he encontrado con que tenías compañía… no sé si decir que era buena o mala, pero solo no estabas… ¿te puso cachondo verla con esos pelos de loba, no? - le guiña un ojo. El chico resopla fuertemente, y el moreno lo mira extrañado, si de verdad lo había visto con alguien, ¿por qué no le había contado nada cuando subió?

- Hermione es amiga de mi hermana, nada más - se tira de espaldas sobre la cama, tapándose la cabeza con el cojín azul que antes le había tirado el rubio a la cabeza

- ¿Hermione?, ¿no la llamas 'Granger' como a los demás de la clase?, ¿ya es diferente para ti?, ¿más especial tal vez?

- No seas gilipollas, Malfoy, a Luna también la llamo por su nombre, son amigas de mi hermana y punto, ¿vale? - se había incorporado y lo miraba directamente a los ojos - a ver si me dejas tranquilo un poco tío, que yo no soy como tú, no me pone cachondo todo lo que se mueve… - vuelve a su posición anterior, pero sin el cojín, con los ojos abiertos, mirando para un punto escondido del techo.

- entonces… ¿no te pone la leona Granger? - dibuja una mueca de sorpresa claramente fingida en su rostro que a Harry le produce arcadas, detestaba ese aire de superioridad de Draco, lo quería un montón, pero odiaba su 'ego'

- no, no me pone Hermione, no me pone nada, es más, me parece muy fea, está demasiado delgada, casi no tiene tetas y sus piernas… bff yo que sé Malfoy, es todo lo contrario a lo que a mí me podría gustar, ¿contento? - seguía con la mirada fija en el techo, lanza un suspiro al aire - venga, buenas noches - alarga la mano y apaga la luz de la mesita, dejándoles a los chicos únicamente la poca luz que salía de aquella pantalla.

* * *

Si había algún otro olor que la volviera loca, además del de a palomitas recién hechas, ese era el del café. Inhala con fuerza el aroma que entra por la puerta semi abierta de la habitación, pero esta vez omite el pequeño gemido, ya que tiene a Luna demasiado cerca, aunque supone que es muy posible que todavía continúe durmiendo.

- ¿qué tal habéis dormido chicas? - la señora Weasley acababa de entrar en la habitación y se disponía a abrir las cortinas. Cuando lo hace, su hija hace una mueca de dolor arqueando sus ojos. La castaña se gira y se fija que Luna estaba tan despierta como ella, mirando al techo con los ojos abiertos como platos, tal vez también la había despertado ese placentero aroma que penetraba desde la cocina hasta dentro de aquella pequeña habitación - los chicos ya están levantados, tienen planes para todo el día, ¿queréis ir con ellos? Tenéis media hora para estar listas - la señora regordeta no espera la contestación de las chicas y sale por la puerta de la habitación rápidamente. La pequeña de los Weasley acababa de abrir los ojos y se había puesto en pie, comenzando a rebuscar ropa dentro de su armario.

- Hermione, ¿te quedará bien mi ropa, verdad? - la castaña asiente sin saber muy bien lo que hace, ¿tenía pensado unirse a los planes de los chicos? La chica saca un par de cosas del armario y las pone sobre la cama - tenemos 15 minutos para ducharnos y bajar a desayunar, hoy hay competición y es importante que vayamos… irá Malfoy - sale corriendo en dirección al baño. A Hermione todavía le resultaba extraño el hecho de que Ginny tuviera un baño particular, ella compartía baño con su madre y con cualquiera que viniera a su casa, ya que no tenían más que uno en el apartamento. En poco menos de 5 minutos, la chica estaba fuera, con el pelo completamente empapado, y pidiéndole a las otras dos chicas que se apresuraran.

Hermione no tenía claro como, pero en poco menos de 15 minutos se encontraba duchada, con el pelo atado en una coleta de caballo que le había hecho la pelirroja, y con unos shorts vaqueros y una camisa rosa que le había prestado la chica. Luna, en cambio, había logrado convencer a Ginny de que la dejara ir con su ropa, la del día anterior, ya que la de su amiga no era para nada de su estilo.

Bajan las escaleras. Esta vez la castaña no siente la necesidad de contar los escalones ya que la casa no estaba precisamente envuelta en un armonioso silencio. La cocina no estaba justamente en la misma situación de la noche anterior. La señora Weasley sacaba tostadas, una tras otra, de la tostadora y calentaba la leche dentro de los pocillos, y la mesa estaba prácticamente llena, aunque no todos eran conocidos para Hermione

- Venga, chicas, a desayunar antes de que estos buitres os lo coman todo - se escucharon un par de carcajadas en la mesa, que finalmente son calladas por parte de la señora Weasley, con un par de collejas a cada uno.

- ¿ves? Es cuestión de saber donde tienen el botón de apagado, cuando son tus hijos sabes donde se localiza y así paran de hacer el gilipollas - dice mirando para los dos jóvenes de pelo rojo con cara de reproche, que se acariciaban la nuca a la vez

- son mis hermanos, Fred y George, los payasos de la familia - Ginny miraba hacia ellos, que se habían levantado al escuchar sus nombre y se acercaban a la castaña, haciéndole una reverencia al llegar a su altura

- encantado_ mademoiselle_, yo soy Fred, y este es mi hermano George, el feo de los dos, como ya habrás podido comprobar - la miraba con el semblante completamente serio. Hermione se aprieta un poco los labios para no permitir que por ellos salga una débil carcajada, mira a uno y a otro, son exactamente iguales, tal vez alguno tenga más pecas que el otro, o el pelo un milímetro más largo, pero para ella, eran idénticos. Piensa durante unos segundos como sería la vida en esa casa, le encantaría tener algún hermano, y más tan simpáticos como esos dos.

- no les hagas caso, él es George - escucha esa voz pegada a su oreja y un pequeño escalofrío le recorre todo el cuerpo. Señala al chico que había hablado, presentándose como Fred. La castaña se gira, mirando de frente al dueño de aquella voz. Se trataba de aquel pelirrojo con el que había intercambiado un par de palabras la noche anterior, le sonríe pero no le concede tiempo para saber si él también se la habría respondido, ya que sale a toda prisa en una dirección desconocida, perdiéndolo de vista al instante.

* * *

Ese sitio se encontraría a unos veinte minutos de "la madriguera", Hermione no tenía ni idea de a dónde iban ya que Ginny había insistido en no decirle nada, debido a que su madre realmente no lo sabía, pensaba que iban a comer y a jugar al fútbol, y lo único de verdad en todo eso es que sí, en algún momento iban a comer. La señora Weasley les había llenado una nevera de refrescos y otra de bocadillos, la castaña no tenía ni idea de que eran, pero mientras no les pusiera mayonesa, todo perfecto.

El sitio le parecía muy bonito, muy verde y rodeado de árboles, muy parecido al lugar donde está situada la casa de Ginny. Ellas habían compartido coche con aquellos dos gemelos tan simpáticos, que se habían ofrecido encantados a llevarlas, pero cuando aparcaron se encontraron ya con el resto de los chicos, que estarían seguramente esperando por ellos.

- ¿qué hacemos aquí? - ahora creía que ya era oportuno que se lo dijera. La pelirroja la miró con algo de compasión, ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarles si querían ir, pero temía que, al decírselo, ellas se echaran atrás y ella quería que estuvieran presentes, quería ir, pero con ellas

- ¿te gustan los coches? - la castaña se encoje de hombros, no le gustan, pero tampoco le disgustan, digamos que no tiene ni idea de nada relacionado con ellos, pero considera que son muy necesarios para el día a día, aunque ella todavía no tiene carnet - pues a mis hermanos sí, a todos menos a uno de ellos… a mi padre también le gustan, y es un clásico de nuestra familia que alguno compita en esta competición, aunque solo tienen un coche, de momento, están preparando el segundo

- entonces… ¿esto exactamente qué es? - puede que fuera muy inteligente, pero nunca había ido a ningún tipo de competición de coches. Recordaba que a Ernie le gustan mucho, pero ella tenía otro tipo de preocupaciones, nunca se había molestado a acompañarlo a ninguna. La pelirroja reanuda su paso, provocando que las dos chicas la sigan

- una competición de Rallies, ellos tienen un coche, ese es el coche de mi familia - señala un Citröen C4 completamente preparado, o al menos esa es la impresión que le da a la chica, aunque ella no logra distinguir de que coche se trata - compiten una vez al mes, y esta vez le toca a los gemelos, pero ellos todavía corren por la tarde, tenemos un par de horas para descansar y esperar - le sonríe con ternura, solo espera que no le haya parecido mal que la raptara hasta allí. Luna sonríe, no era la primera vez que iba, pero sí la primera vez que se sentía cómoda ya que sabía que Hermione le iba a ofrecer su compañía en todo momento

* * *

Le acaricia de nuevo aquella hermosa cabellera rubia, sonriendo y suspirando otra vez. Se incorpora levemente, para poder mirarla a ella, para poder ver sus ojos cerrados, sus labios ligeramente abiertos y el movimiento de su pecho al respirar. Vuelve a sonreír, pagaría por ver esa imagen cada día.

_Bajan corriendo del coche, el viaje se le había hecho más largo que de costumbre, ya que la chica no paraba de hacer ruidos provocadores que lo distraían y conseguían que apartara su atención de la carretera, sonidos y pequeños gemidos impulsados por ciertos tocamientos que se estaba provocando a sí misma por debajo de sus pequeños shorts. Aparca en el primer lugar vacío que encuentra, aun sabiendo que Harry lo mataría si se enterara de que dejaba su coche aparcado en la calle, pero no lo soporta más, necesitaba bajar de ese coche de una puñetera vez. Cierra la puerta dando un leve portazo, al igual que ella después de abrocharse el último botón de sus pequeños pantalones. Él la agarra fuerte de la mano y tira de ella, apoyándola sobre la puerta de la entrada al edificio y junta sus labios con los de ella. Ella vuelve a emitir de nuevo una serie de gemidos que provocan una erección que cada vez sobresale más en los pantalones del chico. Busca las llaves en el bolsillo y se separa levemente de ella, intentando introducir la llave dentro de la cerradura, cosa que consigue después de multitud de intentos. El moreno aguanta la puerta, ya abierta, con su pie derecho y continúa besando con ardor a la rubia, que se separa bruscamente de él, acercándose a su oído derecho_

_- quiero que me penetres, no que me beses - le agarra de la mano enérgicamente, tirando de él hacia dentro. Lejos de molestarle, ese comentario lo había excitado mucho más, puede que Lavender no fuera la chica más romántica del mundo pero, ¿para qué quería romanticismo?, él no estaba enamorado de ella, pero adoraba el sexo con ella, sin duda era su deporte favorito. Llegan al ascensor, que estaba abierto ya, como esperándolos. Cedric da las gracias por eso, no creía que pudiera soportar un minuto más de lo necesario con tanta ropa. Una vez dentro pulsa el botón que les llevara al 6º piso. Lavender se gira de nuevo hacia él, buscando sus labios con mucha pasión, e introduciendo su mano por la parte de atrás de su pantalón, agarrando con ganas sus glúteos, tanto que el chico sintió como le clavaba las uñas y omitió un pequeño aullido de dolor. Al llegar al piso indicado, ambos comenzaron a recorrer ese largo pasillo a toda prisa, ese camino que hacían cada fin de semana. El chico, que todavía tenía las llaves en la mano, busca como puede la cerradura, aunque esa vez no le hace falta ya que la puerta se había abierto sola, o eso es lo que a él le pareció. Cuando miró al frente, se encontró con una chica de rasgos asiáticos que lo miraba algo molesta, estaba más que harta de ver entrar al chico con aquella rubia. Suspira con resignación, alegando que sale a tomar algo con unas amigas. A Cedric no le preocupa en absoluto lo que ella haga o deje de hacer, así que asiente, tirando con fuerza del brazo de la rubia, quien no pone ningún tipo de impedimento. _

_El ruido de la puerta al cerraste parecía haber provocado más a aquella chica, que se había comenzado a desabrochar los pantalones otra vez, al igual que había hecho en el coche, pero esta vez se deshace completamente de ellos dejando a la vista del chico un pequeño tanga de encaje color negro, al igual que el sujetador que se apreciaba a través de su camiseta. Ella lo mira con ojos de deseo, él lo interpreta correctamente y se desabrocha también su pantalón, quitándoselo violentamente. Ve como ella se muerde el labio inferior y se acerca a él, besándolo apasionadamente mientras le ayuda a quitarse los bóxers negros que había elegido para la ocasión. Una vez en el suelo, él la agarra por debajo de los glúteos, lo que provoca que la chica enrosque las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, él la apoya en la pared, provocando que el cuerpo de la joven esté entre él y aquella pared de la entrada, los ojos de la chica arden de pasión, y él no lo aguanta más. Dirige su mano a la intimidad de la joven y, sin pensarlo dos veces, aparta ligeramente el tanga de encaje, dejando el espacio necesario para poder penetrarla ahí mismo, sin necesidad de llevarla hasta su habitación. Un pequeño gemido por parte de la chica le indica que todo iba por buen camino, que ella tenía tantas ganas, que ella lo necesitaba tanto como él. Se empezó a mover ligeramente dentro de ella, provocando sollozos, suspiros y gimoteos que salían de la garganta de la rubia, que le pedía más y más, lo que provocaba una excitación cada vez mayor por parte del chico. _

_- te deseo tanto, tanto… - y él también la deseaba a ella, cada día más, cada día tenía más ganas de hacerlo con ella - te deseo tanto, Ron _

Vuelve a acariciar de nuevo sus mejillas, estaba claro que ella sentía algo por aquel pelirrojo que no sentía por él, pero eso a él no le importaba, ella le daba el mejor sexo de su vida, nunca había tenido relaciones mejores con nadie, ni más satisfactorias, y mientras ese pelirrojo pasara de ella las seguiría teniendo.

* * *

La señora Weasley hacía estupendamente bien hasta los bocadillos, y eso que tan solo se trataba de un trozo de pan con pavo y queso, pero a ella le encantaba, tal vez se trataba del pan, que no era, claramente, el recalentado al que ella estaba acostumbrada, sino que este era jugoso y no estaba para nada quemado, más bien al contrario, era bastante blanco pero muy sabroso. La castaña le da un pequeño bocado más al bocadillo y lo saborea bien

- ¿te gustan los coches? - abre mucho los ojos ante la pregunta, mira un lado y a otro, Luna está a sus cosas y Ginny había desaparecido, pero la voz viene de detrás de ella. Se gira ligeramente y se lo encuentra allí, con una pequeña sonrisa y un bocadillo de jamón en la mano

- ¿sabes? Es la segunda vez que me lo preguntan hoy… - había pasado de odiar a aquel chico a parecerle realmente encantador, su pelo despeinado le daba un toque especial, diferente a los demás, y sus pecas lo hacían atrayente, seductor. Se ríe débilmente, apartando un poco su bocadillo, estaba comenzando a sentir algo dentro de ella que no le permitía comer pero… ¿qué era?

- es lógico, si estás aquí es porque te gustan los coches, ¿no? - se sienta a su lado, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella hace un pequeño gesto con las cejas y niega, muy débilmente, con la cabeza - ¿entonces por qué aceptaste venir aquí?

- la verdad… no lo sé, no entiendo mucho de coches, pero Ginny quería venir y… no tiene por qué estar mal, ¿no? Igual hasta me lo paso bien - el pelirrojo sonríe ampliamente, pero ella pronto se da cuenta de que poco tiene que ver con su respuesta, ya que alarga su mano hasta sus labios, acariciando débilmente la comisura derecha de ellos. Sin saber porque, ella los entreabre un poco y comienza a ponerse algo colorada. Él sigue su camino, pasando a recorrerle el labio inferior con su índice derecho, y posteriormente le comienza a dibujar las curvas del superior de la misma forma, despacio, con calma. Ella siente como su corazón está a punto de salirse de su pecho, ¿qué hace?, ¿qué pretende? Y lo peor de todo, ¿por qué a ella le afecta de esa manera? Sin más, aparta la mano, borrando por completo aquella sonrisa

- tenías un poco de harina del pan, pero ya está solucionado - mira hacia atrás, buscando con la mirada algo, tal vez una excusa para poder irse y desaparecer de ahí, pero no le hace falta buscar demasiado, ya que Luna parece volver en sí y se acerca a ellos

- Hermione, ¿te gustan las flores? - la castaña sonríe, esperando el momento en que el chico notifique que se va, que no se hace tardar, en pocos segundos desaparece por completo de su vista.

* * *

**_N/A: Hasta aquí el capítulo 4, ¿Qué os ha parecido? por fin se conoce la identidad del chico que le roba el sueño a Ginny, ¿qué os parece?_**

**_Por otro lado, quería deciros que ahora estoy un poco agobiada y si escribo quiero que sea porque realmente os está gustando el fic, sino estaré un tiempo sin publicar, espero vuestros comentarios para decidir lo que hacer, porque hasta el momento parece que no os está gustando demasiado._**

**_Por cierto, la canción que se escucha en el coche de Harry es la de "Stockholm Syndrome" de Muse, y l_****_a frase de la película pertenece al "diario de Noa" (título en España), también conocido como "The Notebook" o "Diario de una pasión"._**

**_Gracias por leer y bueno, pues espero ansiosa algún comentario... _**

**_¡Un beso grande!_**


	5. Capítulo 5

**_N/A_**_: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal os va? ;)_

_Antes de la lectura me gustaría haceros un par de aclaraciones, podría ponerlo al final, pero creo que es importante que todos lo comprendáis desde un principio:_

_En este capítulo se hace una referencia a **Holley,** que se trata de uno de los cuatro 'trolls' que forman parte de la serie de "David el Gnomo" de origen español. Los cuatro son Pot, Pat, Poopey y el propio Holley, que es el único capaz de pensar, esta última parte es lo realmente importante de este capítulo (aunque más adelante lo explico también)_

_También hago una pequeña referencia a **'Marianela' **que, para quien no lo sepa, se trata de un personaje de una novela de Benito Pérez Galdós, que habla de la trágica vida de la niña 'Nela', fea y deforme, descrita como un pequeño monstruo, enamorada de un hombre ciego de nacimiento y que, finalmente, cuando éste consigue recuperar la vista, es rechazada por él precisamente por su aspecto físico._

_Dicho esto, espero que os guste y que después me dejéis comentarios con vuestras opiniones!_

_A leer ! ;)_

* * *

Coge de nuevo un cigarrillo del bolso y lo enciende tapándolo con una de sus manos para que el viento no se lo apague. Es ya el segundo de la mañana. Se sienta en uno de los últimos escalones de la entrada a la facultad, ya que sus piernas no le aguantaran en pie mucho tiempo más. Mueve su pierna derecha de forma descontrolada, no sabe si por los nervios o por el aire que se había comenzado a levantar esa mañana. Suelta el humo del tabaco por la boca, intentando que los pensamientos le dejen de golpear con fuerza en su cabeza. Aprieta los labios despacio, manteniendo el cigarrillo entre ellos, mientras busca su móvil en el bolso. Vuelve a agarrar el pitillo entre sus dedos índice y medio (también conocido por las madres como "dedo de la mala educación") mientras busca de nuevo aquella foto, aquella foto por la que se había pasado horas y horas despierta aquella noche, pensando en sí podía ser real o un simple montaje. Le da una calada al cigarro antes de fijarse de nuevo en cada detalle. Su sonrisa, sus manos, su pelo… estaba claro que era él pero… ¿y ella?, ¿quién era esa chica que estaba intentando robárselo?, detestaba no tener ni idea de quién era ese pelo, recogido en una coleta alta, es lo único que sabía de ella, el color de su cabello. Mira hacia lo lejos y siente como su pierna le tiembla todavía más que antes, verlo solo le provocaba más y más nervios incontrolables, le da una última calada a su cigarrillo antes de tirarlo en el suelo y pisarlo, y se levanta corriendo en dirección al chico

- deberían de estar haciendo guardias, sabes que no nos dejan tirar las colillas al suelo - una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Sin saber porque, se comenzó a poner algo colorada, amaba aquel gesto procedente de él… de pronto recordó aquella foto, en la foto su sonrisa era todavía más bonita. Se golpea con la carpeta en la cabeza como intentando borrar esos pensamientos de su mente, el chico la mira algo asustado, pero no dice nada

- sí, bueno… no la voy a guardar en el bolso, ¿no? - suelta una pequeña risa nerviosa que el chico no comparte. La mira con un gesto de desagrado para luego continuar caminando - Ro-Ro, espera, tenemos clase juntos… - el chico se para durante unos segundos, esperando a que la joven llegue a su lado y, cuando lo hace, continua caminando, con la mirada fija en el suelo - por cierto, ¿qué tal el fin de semana?, ¿qué hiciste ayer?

- bien, no hice nada especial - mira hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda, ¿para qué quiere amigos si no están cuando los necesita? Suspira con ganas, había perdido la apuesta y Draco se había quedado con su coche durante una semana, había tenido que ir en bus y encima ahora tenía que aguantar a la petarda de Lavender…

- pero… algo harías, ¿no? - vuelve a insistir la chica, esa foto existía, ¿tenía que mostrársela para que él confesara?

- sí, fue día de rallyes, lo de siempre, ya sabes… - levanta la mano y hace una mueca como de saludo. La rubia se gira rápidamente, pero no logra ver a la persona a la que acababa de saludar el pelirrojo. Velozmente ve como el chico desaparece de su vista y se aproxima a aquella persona, un chico de pelo castaño que ella no lograba reconocer, ¿qué amigo de Ron vestía tan mal? - eh, hola, espera - el chico había intentado cerrar la puerta de la clase y, al hacerlo le había rozado en el hombro a Ron. Se gira medio asustado, no le había devuelto el saludo porque no pensaba ni que fuera para él - perdona, quería saber que tal el Sábado, ¿te lo pasaste bien? - mira hacia atrás, buscando a la rubia con la mirada, pero ya no la ve, suspira aliviado - yo creo que lo hiciste muy bien, Neville, de verdad, amigo - le da una leve palmada en el hombro mientras asiente con la cabeza, dejando al chico allí plantado y medio aturdido.

La clase estaba prácticamente vacía, aunque no debería de extrañarle ya que se trataba de una clase optativa y debían de ser menos de diez, aunque no lograba entender el motivo de los demás por coger una asignatura más complicada, cine norteamericano tenía muy buena pinta. La primera fila estaba ocupada por una Luna muy despierta, que movía sus manos con gran agilidad para uno y otro lado, y por una Hermione bastante distraída, que lanzaba suspiros al aire cada dos por tres.

- ¿qué tal chicas? Buenos días, Hermione, despierta, ya estamos en clase y eso… - le sonríe dulcemente. Ella levanta la vista de la mesa, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, aun así dibuja una muy escueta sonrisa en sus labios mientras se aparta el pelo hacia atrás - ¿qué te cuenta? - señala con la cabeza a la chica rubia que continúa moviendo los brazos con gran rapidez y lanzando preguntas y cuestiones al aire. La castaña se encoje de hombros y tuerce un poco los labios

- ni idea… lleva así diez minutos, no estoy segura pero creo que se estuvo estudiando algo de la materia y ahora lo está soltando, aunque no sé lo qué… madre mía, Luna se debe de pasar la vida estudiando, y no sé cuando lo hizo porque ayer llegamos tardísimo a casa… - se lamenta mentalmente la chica, echándose hacia atrás en la silla. La competición había terminado a las diez y todavía habían tardado algo más de media hora en llegar a sus casas

- ya te irás acostumbrando, esto fue siempre así… por algo es la chapona y la que mejores notas saca de la clase - dirige una fugaz mirada hacia la puerta, que se había abierto y por ella habían entrado dos caras muy conocidas para él. El primero de ellos se acerca y le aprieta algo el hombro al pelirrojo en señal de saludo, pronunciando algo que la castaña no llega a comprender, y luego la saluda a ella con una pequeña sonrisa, el otro simplemente se limita a levantar la cabeza, pero ni se acerca - pues hasta otra - la castaña solo se esfuerza en hacer un leve movimiento de cejas

- oye, Ron, ¿qué te pasa con la nueva?, ¿te gusta? - esta vez el que le preguntaba no era Malfoy, sino Harry. El pelirrojo suspira algo cansado de aquella pregunta

- que no, joder, que no… ¿no se puede ser amable o qué? - tira con brusquedad la carpeta encima de la mesa y aparta la silla para sentarse en ella - lo siento, Harry, es que Malfoy me tiene la cabeza loca con este tema… pero es que Hermione es amiga de Ginny, y ya sabes que después de lo que Katie… Ginny y tú sois lo único que tengo, los únicos que me apoyasteis de verdad, y no es justo que yo no les dé una oportunidad a sus amigos, ¿no? - el chico de las gafas lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Alarga su mano derecha y la coloca en la frente de su amigo

- oh, no, no tienes fiebre, esto es mucho peor… ¿Ronald Weasley está madurando? - el chico lo mira por el rabillo del ojo medio enfadado, aunque en el fondo sabía que el moreno tenía razón, tal vez todo lo sucedido le había hecho cambiar un poco su forma de ser con los demás - te echaba de menos, llevabas dos años comportándote como un completo idiota, creo que ahora vuelves a ser el que eras y estoy muy orgulloso de ti - lo despeina un poco con su mano derecha, ambos sienten como un par de ojos no les quitan la mirada de encima y miran hacia el dueño de ellos, que se limita a hacer un gesto de desagrado con los labios

- que escena tan fraternal… ¿me podéis contar lo que pasa? - el rubio deja su carpeta encima de la mesa contigua a la de Ron y se sienta encima de la de atrás, colocando los pies en su propia silla. El pelirrojo se fija en ese detalle y lo mira con incredulidad, aunque finalmente encoje un poco los hombros

- Buenos días chicos, sentaos, por favor, cada uno en su sitio - el profesor Lupin acababa de entrar por la puerta con un montón enorme de folios en las manos, que había dejado sobre la mesa - vamos a empezar rápido porque solo vamos a dar clase durante la primera hora, la segunda os la voy a dejar libre, bueno, libre entre comillas porque tendréis que emplear el tiempo en algo que os voy a mandar yo. Vamos a hacer una pequeña introducción a la asignatura, algo básico - todos comienzan a sacar bolis y algún que otro folio de sus carpetas para comenzar a copiar, bueno, todos menos Luna, que ya lo tenía todo preparado desde un buen rato antes de que el hombre entrara por la puerta. Cuando todo el mundo lo tenía todo sobre la mesa, comenzó - la industria cinematográfica norteamericana se ha visto reflejada en el cine alrededor del mundo desde comienzos del Siglo XX - el hombre parece que está dictando más que hablando. Hermione estaba acostumbradísima a tomar apuntes tan rápido que le resulta gracioso acabar y ver que el resto de sus compañeros todavía continúan escribiendo y que, muchos de ellos, se pierden y se tienen que inclinar sobre el folio de su compañero de pupitre para saber realmente lo que había dicho el profesor - podemos dividir su historia en cuatro periodos principales: la era muda, el cine clásico de Hollywood, el nuevo Hollywood, y el periodo contemporáneo, es decir, a partir de los años 1980 - la castaña ve como se gira de cara a la pizarra, cogiendo una tiza entre sus dedos, que comienza a mover escribiendo algo en ella. Cuando se separa, puede apreciar los nombres de esos cuatro periodos que acababa de dictar - no voy a adelantar demasiado todavía, pero os voy a ir avisando de que tendréis que hacer un trabajo de alguno de esos periodos, según os toque, por parejas que yo mismo formaré basándome en criterios que a vosotros os importan un pimiento - se gira sobre sus talones, cogiendo un montón de folios y se acerca a las mesas - mañana os haré una pequeña prueba de conocimientos, no es demasiado importante, e incluso os dejó que traigáis un pequeño resumen o esquema con las cosas principales al examen - le da un pequeño montón de papeles a cada uno, se trataba de unas veinte hojas grapadas - no os va a contar para la nota final, pero quiero ver las capacidades que tenéis de trabajo y de comprensión, es solo eso, y si de verdad os interesa la asignatura os preparareis bien esta prueba. Vamos a comenzar a ver ahora un par de cosas, pero claramente no nos dará tiempo a verlo todo, así que si tenéis cualquier duda me buscáis por la facultad o me enviáis un correo, que ya sabéis que está abierto para cualquier duda las 24 horas del días - Lavender mira hacia su bolígrafo de punta rosa fijamente ya que parece ser lo único interesante en esa clase. Lanza un leve suspiro al aire mientras apoya la cabeza en una de sus manos, siente como los ojos se le van cerrando poco a pocos, demasiadas horas en vela durante esa noche que le van a pasar factura.

- ¿has visto como la mira? - el rubio del pelo largo se había girado hacia ella, normalmente lo hacía en todas las clases, pero pocas veces le hablaba, más bien solo la miraba, como ella decía, se daba el placer de mirar sus bellas facciones para entretenerse y olvidarse de aquellas clases tan aburridas, pero esa vez se había girado para algo, y ni la había mirado

- ¿qué dices Cormac?, ¿a quién mira? - se inclina un poco hacia delante, para que nadie más que ellos se enteren de su conversación. La clase no era excesivamente grande, y tan solo eran ocho personas allí dentro, nueve con aquel profesor tan raro, así que lo mejor sería no llamar excesivamente la atención

- Pues teniendo en cuenta que lleva más de media hora mirando para la primera fila, y que no creo que admire la belleza de Neville pues… - se gira hacia delante al darse cuenta de que el profesor Lupin había levantado la voz, tal vez al advertir de que los dos chicos estaban manteniendo una especie de "conversación" - supongo que mirará a Luna, las dos son feas pero ella al menos es rubia, las rubias estáis más buenas, fijo que le pone cachondo - se gira rápidamente hacia delante. No había hecho falta que aquel rubio dijera el nombre de la persona de quien hablaba porque ella solo tenía ojos para él, y solo le importaba lo que hiciera o dejase de hacer esa persona. Cormac tenía razón en una cosa, las rubias, según su parecer, estaban mucho más buenas, pero lo primero que le había molestado de aquella foto es que esa chica no era rubia, tenía el pelo oscuro, mucho más oscuro que ella, que se dejaba un montón de dinero al mes en tintes precisamente para ser una chica mucho más sexi. Tose un par de veces para que el sonido de la cremallera de su bolso no se escuche y saca de nuevo su móvil, poniéndolo sobre la mesa, ¿puede ser Luna la chica de aquella foto? Niega con fuerza al darse cuenta de que no es posible pero… ¿puede ser posible qué…?

- es importante que os hagáis un esquema mental por fechas, cuando empieza y acaba cada etapa, y que conozcáis las principales características de cada época, al igual que, al menos, cuatro o cinco títulos de películas importantes - el profesor Lupin estaba de pie, dejando un libro sobre la mesa. La rubia respira profundamente un par de veces, recuerda la voz de Pansy diciéndole que no debe de ser tan impulsiva y que, con esas cosas, lo único que se gana es el odio de los profesores, que son los que se van a encargar de aprobarla o no. Se intenta calmar durante un momento, mira hacia donde está el pelirrojo, y se da cuenta de que no está copiando, ni siquiera mirando para las hojas que les había dado aquel profesor, al igual que el resto de la clase, sino que no le quita ojo a la primera fila. Levanta la cabeza todo lo que puede y da un leve manotazo sobre la mesa que, al ser tan pocos en clase, resuena como una bomba.

- ¿se puede saber que cojones te crees, princesita Granger? - se había levantado de un pequeño salto de su silla. Lupin la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra, con una tiza apretada entre dos dedos. Todos fijan su vista en ella, pero el único que parece recriminarla con la mirada es Ron. Malfoy le sonríe de forma traviesa y Cormac la anima asintiendo, a un ritmo muy lento, con la cabeza, mientras que los demás miran la situación atónitos, incluyendo a la propia Hermione - ¿me piensas contestar o no tienes cojones para hacerlo? - se levanta y se acerca a la primera fija, sin quitarle la mirada a la castaña de encima ni un segundo.

- Señorita Brown, ¿se puede saber qué hace? Siéntese ahora mismo en su sitio - por fin había sido capaz de reaccionar y se había interpuesto entre ella y Hermione, quien todavía la miraba con ojos desorbitados desde su pupitre. La rubia niega muy rápidamente con la cabeza, haciendo fuerza para acercarse a ella

- no pienso hacerlo, esta guarra me está intentando quitar al novio, ¿te parece poco motivo para meterle unas hostias o tengo que esperar a que se lo tire? - la castaña se tapa la boca inconscientemente y suelta una débil carcajada, ¿estaba soñando o de verdad estaban saliendo de su boca todas esas tonterías? - ¿o me vas a negar que esta eres tú? - consigue zafarse del hombre y alarga su mano, mostrándole la foto en su móvil. Lupin se echa las manos a la cabeza y resopla desesperado, alegando que está harto y que ya lo estudiaran todo por su cuenta si les apetece, sale de la clase dando un leve portazo. Después de mirar la foto la chica se encoje de hombros y le devuelve el móvil a la rubia

- Ron es todo tuyo, solo estábamos hablando, ya está - le hace un gesto de desinterés, pero la rubia no se va

- claro que es todo mío, estúpida, ¿quién te crees?, ¿te crees más guapa que yo? - hace un leve contoneo de caderas que provocan diferentes reacciones, por un lado, Cormac no le quita ojo mientras babea y se imagina el movimiento de las caderas de la chica sobre él, cosa que le pasaba con bastante frecuencia y, por otro lado, tanto Neville como Luna colocan una mueca de desagrado bastante apreciable por parte de cualquiera, en sus rostros, pero en ese momento es la rubia la que atrae todas las miradas, así que nadie se da cuenta de ello

- eh, espera, Lavender, ¿Qué cojones crees que haces? - el pelirrojo le coge el móvil y se queda mirando durante un momento para la foto, claramente eran ellos dos, cuando él le acariciaba los labios porque los tenía llenos de harina. Aprieta sus labios con fuerza antes de devolverle el móvil - deja de decir chorradas Lavender, y metete en la cabeza que tú y yo no somos nada… en esa foto no está pasando nada, pero si le estuviera dando un morreo sería mi problema y el suyo, ¿te quedó clarito? Me tienes harto joder… - la castaña sonríe satisfecha, no era la primera vez que aquel pelirrojo la defendía delante de esa petarda de Lavender, pero claramente esta vez le había hecho mucha más ilusión que la otra porque sabía que era sincero, se lo había demostrado, le había demostrado que, debajo de esa coraza dura vivía un hombre tierno

- Lavender, no te preocupes que entre ellos ni pasó ni pasará nada jamás, puedes estar tranquila - esta vez había sido aquel rubio de ojos grises el que había hablado y la miraba ladeando una sonrisa. Al momento, fija su atención en la castaña, haciéndolo con aire de superioridad, algo que se había convertido ya en una puñetera costumbre por su parte, pero no solo con ella, sino con todos - sino atended - saca su móvil del bolsillo y busca algo en él, se lo pega al oído. La castaña se cruza de brazos completamente indiferente a la situación. El pelirrojo busca su mirada y le sonríe tiernamente, ella no es capaz de dejar pasar desapercibido ese gesto y se lo contesta de igual manera. De nuevo aquella puñetera sensación, la misma que cuando la había acariciado el día anterior en los labios, supuestamente porque estaba manchada de harina. El rubio hace una señal para que todos atiendan y pone el volumen a tope para que lo logren escuchar. La chica resopla fuertemente, ¿qué pensaban sacarle ahí?, ¿la charla que habían tenido en la cocina? Porque ya es lo que faltaba…

_"no, no me pone Hermione, no me pone_ nada - era la voz de Ron, la chica estaba más que segura de eso. Baja la mirada, finge que no le importa, pero realmente le interesa, le interesa demasiado aquella conversación - _es más, me parece muy fea, está demasiado delgada, casi no tiene tetas y sus piernas… bff yo que sé Malfoy, es todo lo contrario a lo que a mí me podría gustar, ¿contento?"_ - levanta la vista, mira hacia Luna, quien le dedicaba una mirada de compasión muy exagerada, luego busca a Neville con la mirada, que estaba entre cabreado y dolido, no por las palabras de Ron, que al fin y al cabo era una opinión, sino por el gesto de Malfoy, el repugnante y odioso Malfoy. Ve como el pelirrojo sale de la clase dando un portazo, al igual que había hecho un rato antes el profesor Lupin, y a ella no le faltan ganas de hacer lo mismo, pero tiene demasiada dignidad, fingir que todo iba bien siempre le había resultado sencillo y esta vez no tenía por qué ser diferente.

* * *

Los rumores se habían extendido por toda la facultad como un reguero de pólvora, Hermione había pasado de ser una pobre chica a la que un Don Juan había intentado camelar para después reírse de ella, que es lo habían comentado todos dentro de esas cuatro paredes, a ser una buscona que finalmente había sido rechazada por el pelirrojo alegando que le tenía cierto parecido a Holley, personaje de ficción, que, para los que no lo conozcáis, se trataba de un trol que aparecía en una serie de dibujos animados muy conocida por la zona y muy vista en la época de la infancia de los estudiantes de aquella facultad, por lo que no necesitó demasiada explicación más que para la propia Hermione, que no tenía mucha idea de lo que le estaban llamando. En una ocasión, Luna se lo intentó explicar, pero la chica finalmente se terminó perdiendo en el intento ya que le había contado la mitad de la historia de la serie, pasándose bastante por encima la historia de los propios trols que, por otro lado, tampoco era demasiado importante en la trama.

- vamos, que me llaman fea pero lista, ¿no? - resopla una vez más mirándose al espejo. La rubia se queda paralizada durante un momento, la verdad no se había percatado de casi nada, seguía explicándole los tipos de gnomos que se apreciaban en la serie, y todavía iba por los de jardín. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que se estaba pasando, su padre siempre le decía que hablaba de más, que debía de ser capaz de racionalizar sus conocimientos en ciertas ocasiones. Dirige la vista a la chica mientras asiente, la verdad es que Holley era el único trol capaz de pensar en aquella serie - que bien, al menos no soy tonta… - abre el grifo una vez más y coloca su mano derecha debajo de él, se aparta el pelo hacia un lado, pasando después su mano por esa zona para de esta forma refrescarse un poco la nuca

- no te preocupes, se les pasará… si ven que no te afecta se terminarán cansado, conmigo estuvieron así mucho tiempo pero yo no les di importancia - la rubia se encoje de hombros y se sienta en el borde de la ventana, dando un pequeño salto. La castaña se gira hacia ella, mirándola con ternura, no tenía ni idea de que a Luna también le había pasado eso. La interroga con la mirada y la chica parece darse cuenta porque esboza una leve sonrisa - no te preocupes, hace mucho de eso, no me acuerdo ni como me llamaban, pero me da igual, me tenían envidia porque yo era capaz de aprenderme cualquier cosa y sacaba buenas notas y ellos no… - Hermione asiente con la cabeza colocando también ella una sonrisa en sus labios, admiraba demasiado a aquella niña, era capaz de quitarle importancia a todo - y sé que no te va a servir, porque soy tu amiga, pero yo creo que a ti también te tienen envidia porque tú no eres solo una chica lista, como yo, sino que también eres muy guapa y encima no te lo tienes creído como las tontas de las "súper nenas" - Luna no solía denominarlas así, era solo un apelativo creado por Ginny y que tan solo ella utilizaba, aunque mentalmente ella muchas veces las había llamado así, pero verbalmente solamente lo hacía cuando estaba muy cabreada, como era el caso, aunque aparentemente fingiera tranquilidad, realmente estaba muy enfadada por los últimos acontecimientos

- oh, pero sin son Marianela y Holley, ¿qué hacéis por aquí?, ¿agachadas para que vuestros admiradores os dejen en paz? - en ese momento Luna recuerda el nombre por el que la llamaban, "Marianela". Eran dos las chicas que habían entrado a aquel baño, una chica rubia y demasiado conocida para Hermione, con una falsa sonrisa en los labios, y otra chica con el pelo castaño, bastante claro, que vestía de forma muy similar a la rubia, pero que en su cara no se apreciaba ningún tipo de expresión, ni había dirigido su mirada a las chicas - Astoria, cariño, me aguantas el bolso mientras hago pi-pi? - la chica asiente con la cabeza mientras ve como la otra desaparece cerrando la puerta. Estaba claro que Hermione todavía no las conocía ni, por lo tanto, estaba al tanto de los puntos flacos de esas chicas, pero la rubia sí, así que se baja de aquella ventana, con la cabeza muy alta, y se gira hacia el espejo

- me acaba de pedir Ginny que nosotras nos pasemos a comprar las bebidas - la castaña se gira interrogándola con la mirada como había hecho hace unos pocos minutos, y ve como tiene en su mano su pequeño LG blanco, bastante pasado de moda, y teclea algo en él - para la fiesta del Sábado, digo, ¿quedamos una tarde para comprarlas? - Hermione la mira medio asustada, ¿qué fiesta?, ¿qué Sábado?, si esa fiesta existe, ella no piensa ir, de eso está segura. Abre mucho los ojos, pero la chica castaña de pelo claro, a la que Lavender había llamado "Astoria" no consigue verlas, ya que está en el lado opuesto del baño, pero aun así hace lo imposible por hacerlo. Después de un par de segundos, la castaña asiente, sin saber muy bien lo que hace ni porque lo hace

- Claro, menos esta tarde que quiero estudiar para el examen de mañana, cuando quieras - intentó que su voz sonara tranquila, segura, confiaba en Luna, o al menos debía de hacerlo. Se escucha el ruido de la cisterna del baño y, teniendo en cuenta que el único ocupado era en el que había entrado la rubia, ambas se preparan para el chaparrón que les puede venir encima

- ¿y qué pintáis dos tontas como vosotras en una fiesta organizada por los Weasley? Esas fiestas son increíbles y vosotras sois… patéticas - se echa jabón en las manos para luego frotarlas y ponerlas bajo en grifo, lo mantiene así durante un par de segundos, pero no cae ni una gota de agua por allí. Hermione se acerca a ella, dando un largo suspiro, y aprieta el botón para conseguir que saliera agua de aquel grifo

- seremos patéticas, pero al menos sabemos cómo funcionan los grifos - no sabe cómo pudo salirle eso de su garganta, pero así fue, eso le había dicho. Escucha como la rubia bufa pero ni se gira hacia ella

- no es culpa mía que en la facultad todavía sean unos atrasados, ahora los grifos ya son automáticos en todos lados, a que sí Asto? - la otra chica sonríe y asiente, pero no dice nada, a Hermione le parece un poco tonta por su expresión - ¿entonces de verdad os han invitado a esa fiesta? Pensaba que solo iría gente "chic" - mira hacia uno y otro lado, y ve que no hay papel para secarse las manos. Pone un gesto de repulsión en la cara y las dos chicas sueltan una débil carcajada - Asto, papel, dame papel del bolso, rápido - la chica rebusca y, finalmente, saca un pañuelo de un paquete nuevo y se lo da - que asco de facultad… - y diciendo esto, salen del cuarto de baño dando un portazo

- ¿Fiesta?, ¿Qué fiesta? - se gira hacia la rubia quien no es capaz de omitir una carcajada

- yo que sé, Hermione, sabía que eso las iba a molestar, ellas no pueden estar invitadas porque esa fiesta no existe y, en cambio, nosotras sí que lo estamos, ¿qué te parece?

- me parece que estás loca Luna, loca, esa fiesta no existe y nos la vamos a cargar… y Ginny nos va a matar.

* * *

Siente un par de manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros pero ni se molesta en darse la vuelta, lleva más de veinte minutos allí sentado, mirando para algún punto perdido de aquel patio, algún punto que seguramente hasta ese momento todavía era completamente desconocido para él. Aquellas manos suben hasta su cuello, se trata de dos manos finas y delicadas. Por un momento, siente la necesidad de darse la vuelta y verla a ella, a Hermione, tal vez pidiéndole explicaciones de lo ocurrido, o quizá lo habría entendido, pero se concedió un par de minutos para disfrutar de eso, sentía que era ella, sentía que su corazón quería que fuera ella. Ahora notaba la presencia de aquella persona más cerca, siente sus labios sobre su cuello y… no le hizo falta nada más que su olor, aquel olor claramente no provenía de Hermione. Se levanta rápidamente, dando un pequeño salto

- ¿se puede haber qué quieres?, ¿no te llegó la que montaste ahí dentro? - en sus ojos se podía ver todo el odio y el rencor hacia la chica, llevaba mucho tiempo aguatándose, pero no soportaba su actitud

- pero Ro-Ro… si tú ahora, parecía que estabas muy a gusto conmigo… a mi lado - se intenta acercar de nuevo pero él no se lo permite. La aleja con un manotazo - yo sabía que ella no te podía gustar es tan… poca cosa para ti, es fea, escuálida, grotesca, ridícula… antiestética - el chico la mira extasiado, Lavender era la persona con menos vocabulario que había conocido jamás, pero para insultar o para menospreciar a alguien sacaba sinónimos de debajo de las piedras - yo soy mucho más para ti, ¿o me lo vas a negar?

- no, Lavender, no te voy a negar que yo pego más con alguien como tú, pero ten por seguro que cuando yo esté con una chica, que no será muy pronto, será con alguien que respete a los demás y tú hoy me has demostrado que no sabes respetar a nadie - la chica baja un poco la mirada y aprieta los puños con fuerza, ella no cree que haya hecho nada mal y siente frustración, tal vez esa fuera esa sensación de fracaso de la que hablaba la gente y que ella jamás había experimentado - está bien, Lavender, ¿quieres qué te perdone? - la verdad le importaba un pepino, le gustaba tener un motivo para mantenerla alejada de él, pero claramente necesitaba algo de ella y no tenía otra forma de conseguirlo. La chica vuelve a levantar la mirada y, a pesar de que cree que no hay ningún motivo para que él se enfade, asiente, no quiere perder oportunidades con él. El chico lanza un gran suspiro mirando hacia el cielo antes de continuar - está bien, pues si quieres que te perdone me tienes que decir como conseguiste esa foto

- ¿y qué pasa si te lo digo? - el chico hace una mueca de obviedad, le acababa de responder a esa pregunta segundos antes, si se la contesta, se ganaría su perdón - quiero decir… puede que yo me esté jugando algo porque esta persona me dijo que no comentara nada… pero si tú me dieras un beso yo te lo diría - la chica aprieta un poco los labios y finalmente esboza una pequeña sonrisa en ellos. El pelirrojo lanza un leve sollozo y asiente - pues… me mandó un mensaje ayer por noche alguien… sobre las once, más o menos - ¿alguien?, el chico niega de forma energética con la cabeza, eso no contestaba para nada a su pregunta. La rubia se da cuenta y prosigue, con mucho cuidado y miedo de meter la pata - es que… a ver, fue… fue Malfoy - baja la mirada algo avergonzada, si Ron le decía algo al rubio de ojos grises, ella se la cargaba, pero todo por conseguir un beso de aquel pelirrojo que la volvía loca. Después de esperar durante un par de segundos a que el chico reaccionará, se acercó algo más a él, poniendo prácticamente sus labios encima de los suyos, esperando a que él diera el paso de juntaros definitivamente. El chico da dos pasos hacia atrás, recibiendo por esto una mirada de reproche por parte de la rubia

- te lo daré Lavender, pero no hoy, después de lo que ha pasado no me apetece darte un beso, creo que es comprensible… pero soy un hombre de palabra y te aseguro que lo cumpliré

- vale, está bien… invítame el Sábado a la fiesta y allí me lo das, delante de todos, yo cumplí, ahora cumple tú, ¿qué me dices? - dibuja una sonrisa de satisfacción, iba a conseguir un 2x1, estaba empezando a estar encanada de hacer tratos con aquel chico

- ¿fiesta?, ¿De qué fiesta me hablas Lavender?

* * *

Después de algo más de 15 minutos escuchando a Luna se arrepintió de haberle hecho esa pregunta, había sido uno de los peores errores que había cometido durante todo ese día, aunque el de preguntarle quien era ese tal Holley estaba en segunda posición y muy cerquita de esta. Suspira de nuevo, tal vez en otro momento estaría encantada de que Luna le contara todo aquello, es más, estaba casi segura de que le apasionaría el tema ya que le encantaba la literatura, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, y todavía le quedaban un par de horas más en la facultad.

- Hola chicas, ¿de qué habláis? - la castaña reconoce la voz de Neville y ni se gira para mirarlo, lleva una hora allí sentada, en el césped, sin girar la cabeza para ningún lado para no encontrase con nadie no deseado. El chico se sienta a su lado, enfrente de Luna, que continúa hablando y explicándose moviendo mucho las manos, como si no se hubiera percatado de la presencia del chico

- no sé, le hice una pregunta sobre algo y ya ves… - resopla otra vez, se inclina hacia abajo y se apoya las manos en la cabeza. Siente como unos pasos se acercan y se espera lo peor, se espera otro insulto de esas adoradas criaturas de Dios que tanto la llevaban machacando todo el puñetero día… ¿es que no la podían dejar tranquila? Se hunde más la cabeza con sus manos, como intentando desaparecer

- Hola, chicos - reconoce aquella voz y, por fin en todo lo que llevaban de mañana, comienza a respirar con tranquilidad. Levanta la cabeza y la mira con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿qué tal la mañana? - se sienta al lado de Luna, quien al verla había cesado su intento de que la castaña la escuchara y se había quedado mirando para ella, preocupada

- pues… ¿sabes lo que pasó? - el que había hablado era el único chico presente entre ellos. Cuatro ojos se plantan sobre él: los de Hermione, llenos de reproche, y los de Ginny, interrogantes. El castaño se gira hacia la primera disculpándose con la mirada

- ¿tienes pensando hacer una fiesta este Sábado en tu casa? - la rubia dibuja una sonrisa angelical en sus labios, y ahora la pelirroja sí que no sabe que pensar… ¿Luna queriendo ir a una fiesta? Abre un poco los labios para contestar, pero no le da tiempo a articular palabra alguna porque una figura detrás de ella se lo impide

- ¿tienes pensando hacer una fiesta, Ginny? - se gira rápidamente, la imagen de su hermano estaba plantada delante de ella. Vuelve a mirar a Luna, quien aprieta algo los labios, a continuación mira hacia Hermione, que tiene la miraba baja pero aun así se le aprecia un gesto de irritación en los ojos, no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa, pero su instinto le dice algo, y le va a hacer caso, por primera vez

- sí, este… Sábado, quería hacerla, pero… no sé si mamá me dejará - mueve mucho las manos, su hermano la conoce demasiado y tiene miedo de que se dé cuenta de que está mintiendo. Dibuja una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios, ¿por qué querrá Luna que haga una fiesta? Mira hacia la rubia, quien le sonríe agradecida, finalmente se da cuenta de que su instinto era el correcto

- estás loca… mamá nunca te dejará, ya sabes cómo es para las fiestas, solamente por los cumpleaños y…

- es que… es el cumpleaños de Luna, sí, y como ella no tiene donde celebrarlo pues… me da pena, ¿sabes? Era una sorpresa pero ella ya me descubrió así que… - el pelirrojo mira con recelo a su hermana, no tenía ni idea de cuando cumplía Luna pero algo le decía que todo eso era mentira, aun así decide creerla, aprieta ligeramente sus labios y asiente - pero… si quieres podemos llegar a un trato - se lo dice en un pequeño susurro, para que nadie más los escuche - si quieres le decimos a mamá que es el cumpleaños de Luna y así nos lo deja organizar todo, en principio le iba a decir de hacer algo… tranquilo, los niños y yo - señala con la cabeza hacia el grupito de chicos sentados en el suelo, nunca mentía, jamás, pero ahora se había lanzado y pensaba aprovechar la situación, la idea de hacer una fiesta y que Malfoy estuviera presente le resultaba demasiado tentadora - pero me encantaría hacer algo a lo grande, con alcohol y música, vosotros podéis tocar allí, pero a los demás les dices que es una fiesta más, no el cumpleaños de Luna que ya sabes que ella es reservada para sus cosas… ¿qué me dices? - el chico asiente despacio mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, se separa un poco de su hermana y fija su mirada en otro punto, en una chica castaña con la mirada baja, como distraída. Mira de nuevo hacia la pelirroja durante medio segundo antes de desaparecer.

La joven del pelo rojo se queda inmóvil durante unos segundos mirando hacia el lugar por el que había desaparecido su hermano. Lanza un par de suspiros al aire y, cuando decide darse la vuelta, ve como la castaña se levanta a toda prisa y sale corriendo de allí. La rubia se encoje de hombros, pero esta vez no parece despreocupada, en sus ojos se aprecia mucha inquietud, se levanta tras ella y desaparece también.

- Hola, Ginny, ¿y tú por aquí? - se gira y lo ve allí, ante ella. Se le dibuja una gran sonrisa en los labios, después de Neville, Harry era su mejor amigo, tal vez porque había vivido demasiadas cosas con él - me alegro mucho de verte - se gira un momento y ve como el chico del pelo castaño todavía sigue ahí, pero le hace un gesto de que se va, seguramente a seguir el mismo camino que sus dos amigas, no comprende lo que pasa, pero aun así asiente y sonríe, seguro que tienen un motivo más que justificado para ello. Cuando el chico ya había desaparecido de su vista se gira de nuevo hacia el moreno de ojos verdes que tenía a su lado

- pues venía a comer con los chicos pero ya ves… no sé que habrá pasado que parece que no tienen mucha hambre… se fueron todos y me dejaron aquí solita… - le pone carita de perro abandonado, y el moreno no puede vitar soltar una pequeña carcajada mientras le acaricia una de sus mejillas - ¿comes conmigo? - había mudado el gesto ahora por una gran sonrisa, con la única intención de que el chico no se pudiera negar a sus encantos. Él vuelve a sonreír y baja un poco la mirada, algo intimidado por la situación

- pues… claro, claro que sí - al oír esto, la chica se vuelve a sentar en aquel campo, con las piernas cruzadas, al igual que estaba antes, y saca un bocadillo de su mochila, espera a que el chico se siente y le da otro bocadillo a él - ten, mi madre siempre me mete dos en el bolso y uno siempre lo termino tirando, se cree que yo soy Ron… - ambos se ríen ante ese comentario y el chico se lo agradece moviendo ligeramente la cabeza - y bueno, cuéntame… ¿sabes por qué está tan raro todo hoy por aquí? - quita el papel de aluminio, dejando a la vista un bocadillo de jamón york y queso, a continuación le pone una servilleta alrededor para no macharse las manos de harina

- ¿no lo sabes? Esto es bastante… incómodo Ginny, es algo sobre tu hermano… - la chica deja el bocadillo encima de sus piernas y lo mira algo preocupada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El moreno se da cuenta y la intenta tranquilizar, quitándole importancia a los hechos, aunque realmente era como para preocuparse. Le explica lo ocurrido de una manera lo más resumida posible.

- pero… no puede ser Harry, ¿cómo iba Malfoy a hacer eso? - Malfoy, Malfoy, siempre Malfoy. El chico no puede evitar resoplar de manera bastante evidente mientras se pasa una mano por detrás de la nunca, ¿por qué siempre lo tenía que defender a él? Para Ginny él era perfecto, todo lo hacía bien: el más guapo, el más listo, el más… el más todo. Niega con paciencia con la cabeza mordiéndose algo la lengua para no decir nada de lo que se pudiera arrepentir después, pero le molestaba esa fijación de la pelirroja por defender siempre a su amigo

- pues lo hizo Ginny, lo hizo, delante de todos… yo no digo que él sea malo pero… se ha pasado, eso lo tienes que ver tú y cualquiera, eso sobraba - ahora es la chica la que suelta un leve suspiro de sus labios y se tira hacia atrás, con el bocadillo todavía sobre sus piernas sin un solo mordisco

- pero Ron… ¿de verdad dijo eso? - su voz sonaba triste, afligida, tal vez algo preocupada. El moreno no puede evitar sentir ternura hacia ella, puede que el comentario sobre Malfoy le molestara, pero a pesar de todo la quería, la quería mucho y se sentía mal por haberle contestado así

- sí… eso es cierto, pero después de que Malfoy lo picara, ya sabes cómo es Ron desde hace un tiempo, le preocupa demasiado lo que piensen y crean los demás, y su aspecto de 'tipo duro' le importa demasiado… no creo que piense ni la mitad de las cosas que dijo, tampoco te digo que le guste ni que esté interesado en Hermione, pero no sé… - se acerca a ella, permitiéndose mirarla a los ojos - ninguna chica se merece que digan esas cosas de ella, sois hermosas, algunas más que otras, pero todas lo sois - la pelirroja esboza una gran sonrisa en sus labios y se levanta, estampándole un gran beso a Harry en la mejilla

- eres el mejor, que lo sepas

* * *

La mezcla de olor entre la coliflor y los productos de limpieza normalmente le causaba repulsión y nauseas, pero esa vez estaba encantada de apreciarlo, sobre todo porque eso significaba que ese horrible y duro día había llegado a su fin. Saluda a su madre con un leve movimiento de la cabeza y sube hasta su habitación sin decir nada más, necesita descansar , dormir durante muchas horas, pero el examen de cine norteamericano no se permitirá. Se tira sobre su cama y cierra los ojos con fuerza, como intentando desaparecer. Resopla una vez más, ¿qué es lo que había pasado? Con tantas cosas a penas había tenido tiempo para procesarlo. Después de un par de minutos se acerca a su ordenador, como cada tarde al llegar a casa. Lo enciende y espera a que cargue todo, intentando mantener la mente en blanco. Después de un parar de minutos esperando, abre una pestañita de internet y busca su correo, pone su usuario ( ) y debajo su contraseña (Pelusa022), y espera impaciente durante algo más de un minuto, golpeando débilmente la mesa con sus uñas y moviendo su pierna izquierda de forma energética. Suspira con resignación al ver que no tienen ningún mensaje nuevo. El día anterior, lo primero que había hecho al llegar a casa era mandarle un correo a Ernie preguntándole que tal estaba y, claramente, él no había querido contestarle, ya que le salía la notificación de recibido, él lo había leído. Siente como los ojos se le llenan de lagrimas, no sabe si será por lo de Ernie, o tal vez por todo lo que había pasado durante ese día en la facultad, pero una cosa tenía clara: Jamás volvería a entablar ninguna conversación, más allá de lo estrictamente necesario como compañeros de clase, con Ronald Weasley.

* * *

_**N/A: **Espero que no me estéis odiando demasiado ahora mismo! Pero creo que todos podemos reconocer que las cosas estaban yendo demasiado rápido y demasiado bien para ellos, les había que poner un poco el freno, ¿o no? ;) os prometo que esto no durará demasiado tiempo._

_Algo en referencia al fic: releyendo el capítulo 3 he visto que había un error, ya que, a pesar de que desconozco el motivo, la conversación por MSN entre Hermione y Alicia no salía completa (no se veían sus nombres de usuario), y digo que desconozco el motivo ya que yo en el documento sí que lo tenía así. Así que os aviso que ya está modificado y os pido mil disculpas por no haberme dado cuenta hasta ahora, supongo que muchos que lo leísteis no comprendisteis esa conversación, y es más que compresible y, de verdad, os vuelvo a pedir perdón por ello!_

_Por otro lado, me gustaría daros las gracias por vuestros comentarios! Como leo mucho por ahí, **vosotros le dais vida a los fics,** y nada es más verdad que eso, y espero que sigáis dejándome vuestra opinión en todo momento!_

_Miuri, Heeeeeeermione, Cuchufleta y Guapp muchas gracias por comentar y por leer, no contesto a nada en concreto ya que no me habéis hecho ninguna pregunta, solo agradeceros por aquí, ya que no tengo forma de contestaros de otra forma :)_

_A Fatty73 ya le he respondido por privado, pero aun así te quiero dar las gracias, y espero que siempre estés ahí para darme tu opinión, que la recibiré con los brazos abiertos en todo momento! :)_

_A los demás, espero que os animéis a dejarme algún comentario de vez en cuando, que es por vosotros el motivo por el que me animo a seguir escribiendo día tras días. ¡Gracias!_

_Un besazo!_


	6. Capítulo 6

Gota tras gota inundaban el jardín de la facultad. Una chica castaña estaba apoyada sobre el marco de la ventana, mirando hacia fuera y suspirando, si aquellos días no eran lo bastante deprimentes, esto los acababa de fastidiar por completo. Escucha un ruido tras ellas, pero se niega a comprobar de donde viene, lleva cuatro días intentando mantenerse al margen de todo y hablando únicamente lo indispensable y con ciertas personas, no con todos. El cielo está completamente negro, mira el reloj de su muñeca para comprobar que pronto comenzarían a llegar todos. Escucha como ese ruido se acerca más a ella, a pesar de que la lluvia había comenzado a batir con fuerza en la ventana, siente una mano apoyada ligeramente en su cintura y no puede evitar soltar un leve sollozo

- Hola, guapetona - se gira al momento y no es capaz de aguantar una pequeña carcajada. Se echa la mano en ese mismo instante un poco más arriba de su pecho izquierdo

- menudo susto me has pegado capulla - lanza un leve suspiro mientras golpea a la culpable con el puño cerrado de su otra mano en el hombro de forma simbólica, sin ninguna fuerza. La chica que la había asustado sonríe abiertamente, como si realmente buscara esa reacción en ella - ¿sabes si salieron las notas de "cine"? - la rubia se encoje de hombros, no es que no le importara, es más, se pasaba el día entrando y saliendo de la página web de la facultad, pero estaba más que harta de comprobarlo y de que, finalmente, nunca pusieran ni un simple aviso. La castaña se limita a torcer un poco los labios, le preocupaba mucho esa nota ya que era su primer examen en aquella facultad, en esa carrera, y después de un día terrible.

- Hola chicas, el profesor "modelo" está en la puerta ya - estaban tan ensimismadas en sus propios pensamientos que ni se habían enterado de la llegada de aquel chico castaño que tantas clases compartían juntos. Hermione se gira al escucharlo y puede ver como dibuja una mueca de repulsión en sus labios al decir la palabra "modelo" y no puede evitar sonreír muy ligeramente - está regañando a todos los que están fuera… menos mal que a mí no me llegó a ver - al decir esto, la rubia comienza a correr hacia su sitio a una velocidad más rápida que la luz, o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a Hermione. Al momento la puerta se vuelve a abrir y comienzan a entrar todos, a pelotón. La castaña aparta un poco su silla y se sienta, manteniendo la mirada fija en la mesa, como si con ese detalle estuviera huyendo de sus propios problemas. Ella misma se da cuenta de que su reacción es patética y suspira, pasando su mano derecha por detrás de su cuello con suavidad, pero se decide a no levantar la mirada, esa vez no pensaba enfrentarse a nada ni a nadie, no tenía ganas.

- venga, venga, sentaros ya… ¿pero cuánto tiempo os lleva sentar vuestros sebosos culos en una denigrada silla? - aquel profesor rubio entraba con una gran carpeta en sus manos. Después de decir esto, lanza un leve suspiro al aire lo suficientemente alto como para que llegue hasta la última fila. La castaña se gira un momento hacia atrás y ve como casi toda la clase ya está ocupada y la mayoría ya están sentados y mirando para delante, aunque todavía hay un par de chicos buscando sitio por el pasillo. El hombre rubio tose un par de veces para captar la total atención de los presentes, ignorando el hecho de que muchos todavía permanecían en pie - pues bien, hoy comenzaremos a hablar de temas serios… - se acerca a la mesa encendiendo en ese momento el portátil, la castaña se acababa de fijar que la pizarra electrónica ya estaba encendida, tal vez desde el momento en que ella se había decidido por mirar hacia atrás - ¿Cuántos de aquí sabéis utilizar realmente una cámara de fotos? - numerosos brazos se elevan en el aire, la castaña no sabría decir con exactitud cuántos, pero sin lugar a dudas eran demasiados. El hombre rubio mueve la cabeza un poco de lado a lado, colocando una sonrisa en sus labios - ¿una cámara profesional? - de todos los brazos extendidos, solo permanecían la mitad de ellos. En más de una ocasión su madre le había prestado su cámara de fotos, y ella la sabía usar bastante bien, pero conociendo a aquel hombre estaba segura de que esa pregunta no llevaba buenas intenciones, y no pensaba darle el gusto de la humillarla, y menos ahora estando como estaban las cosas - ¿y cuántos de vosotros os creéis mejores que yo? - ningún brazo elevado en el aire, decir que eras mejor que un profesor era algo complicado, sobre todo porque tu nota dependería de ellos, pero la castaña estaba más que convencida de que alguno de ellos se creería mejor que él - pues bien, en ese caso, la clase la tendré que dar yo, que soy el que más sé de la materia… - hace un gesto de superioridad con la cabeza mientras se dirige a la pizarra electrónica - pues bien, hoy veremos las partes de una cámara, algo indispensable si de verdad os interesa este mundo - muestra una fotografía de una cámara de fotos negra, bastante grande que, por un lado, se aprecia normal y, por el otro, completamente abierta, abriéndonos la visión para dejarnos ver también lo que poseía por dentro

Al final de la clase, un grupito de chicas cuchicheaban sin parar, haciéndole caso omiso a aquel profesor que señalaba para la pizarra electrónica con un palo largo, mostrando así cada una de las partes de la cámara y justificando su utilidad

- ¿qué vas a llevar a la fiesta? - la chica morena hacia garabatos en un trozo de papel cuadriculado, se gira un poco hacia la chica que le había hablado, pero al momento vuelve su vista al papel

- pues ni idea, todavía no lo pensé… supongo que algún vestido de los nuevos - la otra chica llevaba un buen rato jugueteando con su pelo, enrollándolo en su dedo, haciéndose como una especie de tirabuzones en él - ¿y tú, Lav, qué tienes pensado ponerte?

- no lo sé, ¿nos vamos de compras esta tarde? Porque esta fiesta va a ser inolvidable… va a pasar algo importante

- Lav, dices eso siempre… siempre dices que te vas a liar con Ron, que esta vez será la tuya… ¿pero no te das cuenta que ahora solo tiene ojos para la bicho esta? - mueve un poco la cabeza señalando hacia la zona de delante de la clase. La rubia suelta un leve bufido, aunque sabía que a Ron esa no le gustaba, le molestaba mucho que sus amigas lo insinuaran

- esta vez sé de lo que hablo Pansy, créeme que va a pasar algo, al menos un beso me lo debe y ya sabes que de eso a… - ambas chicas sueltan una leve carcajada, pero cuando media clase se había girado hacia ellas fingen que se aclaran la garganta. Aquel profesor rubio parecía abducido por otro planeta, completamente ajeno a la conversación de las chicas

- pues yo también tengo un objetivo marcado… - lo de hacer garabatos parece que la había terminado de aburrir y, después de echarse durante un segundo hacia atrás, vuelve hacia delante colocando su codo izquierdo sobre la mesa, poniendo su mano, medio cerrada, delante de sus labios - y este Sábado tiene que caer rendido a mí como sea, así que sí, me parece bien lo de irnos de 'shopping' esta tarde, después se lo comentamos Asto, que parece estar en otro mundo ahora - ambas chicas se giran hacia ella. Era una de las pocas personas que miraban hacia delante, aparentemente atendiendo a las explicaciones de aquel profesor.

- la semana que viene comenzaremos ya con la práctica, daremos teoría solo un día a la semana, tendréis que traerme fotografías hechas, así que necesitareis una cámara buena, quienes no podáis disponer de ella de ninguna manera tendréis que hacer las fotos en las horas de clase aquí, con las que nos dejan en la facultad - se acomoda un mechón mientras mira al fondo de la clase. La castaña de pelo claro se comienza a poner algo nerviosa, sus amigas se fijan que empieza a mover las manos de forma alterada mientras se presiona un labio contra el otro, como si se acabara de echar aquel brillo de labios rosa olor a fresa que ellas le habían regalado por su cumpleaños, y se lo estuviera extendiendo para estar más atractiva - pues bien, por hoy lo dejamos aquí, la semana que viene será mucho más fuerte, espero que vengáis con ganas de hacer muchas fotografías.

- que mal me cae este tipo… - el rubio de ojos grises se había estirado hacia atrás, haciendo estallar algún hueso de la espalda. La morena pone una mueca de repugnancia que Malfoy capta al segundo - Pansy, sé que me deseas, no hace falta que lo intentes disimular…

- eres un imbécil Draco, y no, yo nunca desearía a alguien como tú, créeme que serías el último chico con el que yo tendría algo…

- no conozco a ningún chico con el que tú tuvieras algo, me parece a mí que tú eres un poco… ¿lesbiana tal vez? - la miraba con el ceño frucido. La chica resopla ligeramente, ve como la rubia va a salir en su defensa pero la detiene, levantando un poco la mano, y comenzando a hablar

- tal vez no me gusta ser una furcia que me restriego con todos como muchas - la rubia se da por aludida y la mira por el rabillo del ojo - y no lo digo por ti, so boba, no me mires así que parece que me vas a matar, tú no eres ninguna furcia, tú solo disfrutas del sexo, y yo también, pero a mi manera - se muerde un poco el labio inferior mientras esboza una pequeña sonrisa

- ¿con otras chicas, no? - le guiña un ojo, está claro que Lavender no es lesbiana ya que no tendría problema ninguno en tirarse a cualquiera, pero a Pansy nunca, jamás, la había visto con ningún chico

- digamos que… - se levanta de su sitio, acercándose a él y apoyándose en su mesa, acercando sus labios a una de sus orejas - me gusta el sexo con esposas - el aliento de la chica lo hace estremecer - con geles de masajes, con velas, con vendas en los ojos… - cada vez acerca más sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja del chico, haciendo que rocen mientras pronuncia cada una de estas palabras - con hielos, con espuma, en la piscina, en la ducha, en el parque… aquí mismo… y digamos que me gusta el sexo con tíos, pero tíos de verdad - ahora se separa bruscamente de él - con lo cual, jamás tendría nada contigo - esto lo dice lo bastante alto como para que lo escuchen las suficientes personas para que resuenen una serie de carcajadas - la próxima vez que quieras meterte conmigo recuerda que yo te dejé cachondo perdido - señala con su cabeza hacia la entrepierna del chico, que se asomaba lo que era bastante evidente - y que lo podría hacer cuando quisiera pero eso sí, siempre te dejaría así porque yo contigo… jamás tendría nada, precioso - se da media vuelta, agarra su bolso y le hace una señal a las chicas para que la sigan fuera de la clase

- Malfoy, ¿cómo haces para que te odie todo el mundo? - el pelirrojo se había acercado a él, aguantando como podía una gran carcajada por lo que acababan de vivir

- no lo sé, es un talento natural supongo… - resopla y se tira hacia atrás - pero quiero que conste que ella a mí no me puso cachondo en ningún momento - comienza a decir, pero el otro chico niega, apretando con fuerza los labios para no reírse como el resto de los presentes - ¿es muy evidente? - había bajado notablemente la voz para que solo el chico lo llegara a escuchar, quien asiente, ya no lo aguanta más, levanta la mano en señal de disculpa y sale de allí para no reírse delante de él. Por primera vez la castaña consigue ver a aquel rubio rojo como un tomate, y humillado, pero ella es de las pocas personas que permanecen serias en esa clase, ni se había enterado de lo que había pasado ni tenía pensando hacerlo, le daba exactamente igual.

* * *

Aquella mañana había sido completamente deprimente, entre la lluvia que no había cesado ni un solo minuto y las clases de Psicofarmacología y Neuropsicología estaba completamente agotada. Se tira hacia atrás en la silla, manteniendo los ojos cerrados con fuerza, lo único que deseaba era que sus amigas aparecieran por la puerta de su casa en 3, 2, 1… abre los ojos rápidamente, mira hacia un lado y hacia otro, pero no hay señal de nadie. Vuelve a cerrarlos de nuevo, apretándolos todavía más fuertemente que antes

- Hermanita, me voy - la puerta de su habitación se había abierto y la figura de su hermano estaba ante ella. La chica abre un poco los ojos asintiendo, el plan era que ellas llegarían cuando él ya no estuviera en casa, ya que Hermione no tenía ganas ningunas de encontrarse con él, pero aun así ella estaba deseando que llegaran, necesitaba descansar, dormir muchas horas o no aguantaría ni dos minutos en la fiesta - dile a mamá que…

- que sí, pesado, que sí, le digo que fuiste a ensayar y que vendrás tarde, lo de siempre, ¿Quieres pirarte ya? - el pelirrojo arquea una de sus cejas y la mira con incredulidad, su hermana nunca le hablaba mal, al menos no después de lo que le había pasado a él, antes sí, pero antes tampoco es que tuvieran una relación demasiado buena. A pesar de todo, prefiere salir de aquella habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él sin decir nada más.

Solo le da tiempo a volver a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, resoplando, cuando la puerta se había vuelto a abrir. Abre un poco los labios, como para protestar, pero al girarse ve que no se trata de su hermano y resopla un tanto aliviada

- menos mal que llegáis… me estaba a punto de quedar dormida - se frota ligeramente los ojos mientras evita que un evidente bostezo - por cierto, mi hermano… - Luna había sido la primera en entrar y la miraba directamente

- sí, Ginny, nos lo acabamos de encontrar - la pelirroja hace una mueca de disculpa con sus labios. Mira su reloj, su hermano se había ido más tarde de lo normal. La castaña simplemente se limita a bajar la mirada y no decir nada

- está bien, chicas, pues comencemos con los globos, ahí están - señala hacia una pequeña bolsa color azul. La rubia se acerca a ella dando pequeños saltitos de alegría, una escena que a la castaña le resultó un tanto parecido a Heidi, si ella fuera morena serían clavaditas. No sabe porque esas ocurrencias salen de su cabeza en esos momentos y no puede evitar solar una leve carcajada - podemos hinchar unos veinte, más o menos, y del resto que se encarguen los chicos… mañana los bajo

- ¿por qué no lo hacemos abajo ya?

- porque mi madre no nos deja entrar allí hasta mañana… - Hermione la miraba con un gesto extraño, y la pelirroja parece haberlo notado - ya lo sé, una auténtica gilipollez, pero nos tiene los días contados allí dentro, no sé muy bien de que tiene miedo - se acerca a la bolsa y alarga su brazo derecho, cogiendo dos globos, uno rosa y otro amarillo, el primero completamente liso y el segundo que un dibujo que, por más que intentaba descubrirlo, la castaña no tenía ni idea de que se trataba

- Ginny, hay algo que tengo que decirte… - la pelirroja le extiende el globo rosa mientras coloca el otro entre sus labios y comienza a soplar muy ligeramente. Hermione lo acepta y lo acaricia con la punta de sus dedos, sin llegar a hacer lo mismo que su amiga. A pesar de que no sabe si la chica la está escuchando, se anima a continuar - yo no pienso ir a la fiesta - ahora sí que había llevado su globo hasta los labios, pero a penas soplaba, sentía que no tenía el aire suficiente en ese momento como para desperdiciarlo.

- ¿Cómo que no?, ¡es el cumpleaños de Luna! - la pelirroja había dejado caer el globo en el suelo y la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, la castaña se gira hacia la rubia, con el ceño fruncido. Ve como coge un globo verde entre sus manos, lo estira un poco, y dibuja algo en él con el rotulador negro

- ¿es tu cumpleaños? - la chica parecía haberse percatado en ese momento de la conversación. Deja el globo encima de una de sus rodillas y mira hacia la castaña con un gesto extraño dibujado en sus labios

- ¡Noooo!, ¿qué dices?, quedan más de dos meses para mi cumpleaños… - la castaña se gira de nuevo hacia aquella pelirroja, negando de nuevo con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos, su postura es inamovible, cuando ella decía que no, era que no, y no pensaba ceder ante nada, y mucho menos ante las mentiras

- ya sé que no es su cumpleaños, sé perfectamente cuando cumple Luna, pero esa fue la excusa que le puse a Ron, y tú no puedes faltar a su cumpleaños, no se lo creerían…

- no me importa tu hermano Ginny, si no quiero ir es precisamente porque no me lo quiero encontrar - vuelve a acercar el globo despacio hasta sus labios - pero no te preocupes, os ayudo con todo lo necesario, siempre y cuando no lo tenga que ver como ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

- pero Hermione, a mi me apetece mucho que vengas… aunque sea hazlo por mí, por Luna, por Neville - la chica sigue negando con la cabeza - ¿por darle en la cabeza a la idiota de Lavender? No le va a gustar verte aquí y lo sabes

- pues eso, fijo que me monta algún numerito como el otro día en clase delante del profesor Lupin… que vergüenza me hizo pasar esa tonta - se echa una de sus manos a la cabeza mientras se sienta en una silla roja que tenía la chica en su habitación. La pelirroja se acerca un poco a ella, agachándose para conseguir tener la nariz de Hermione frente a la suya

- vale, a ver qué te parece esto - la rubia sigue escribiendo algo en los globos y, aunque ninguna de las dos chicas saben lo que es, dejan que haga lo que quiera sin decirle ni preguntarle nada - la fiesta será en la casa de la piscina, al lado de nuestra casa, tú vienes y, cuando te canses, te vienes para aquí, para mi habitación - mueve la cabeza señalando la zona donde estaba situada su cama - y duermes aquí toda la noche… el sitio está insonorizado, así que no te enterarás de nada - la castaña resopla con fuerza, un no era un no pero parecía que aquella pelirroja todavía no sabía que a ella era imposible convencerla - y te prometo que cuando te quieras ir te dejaré ir, sin resistencia… pero a Lavender le molestaría mucho verte allí, muchísimo… no olvides que ahora cree que eres competencia, sino jamás se habría puesto así contigo - ¿competencia? Suelta una leve carcajada, pero la pelirroja estaba hablando completamente en serio, nadie se pone celoso de alguien a quien considera insignificante

- bueno, vale, está bien, pero solo si me das permiso para agredir a la idiota de Lavender, al gilipollas de Malfoy, que yo no sé que ves en él porque no lo hay más imbécil, y a tu querido hermano si se ponen tontos en algún momento, sino, no voy - la pelirroja asiente, aunque aquel comentario sobre Draco no le había gustado, pero tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, es normal que Hermione estuviera molesta con él después de lo que había pasado. Se acerca a ella y le da un fuerte abrazo. Dos ojos están puestos sobre ellas, parece que ambas se dan cuenta porque rápidamente se separan y se fijan en esa persona, que las miraba con una amplia sonrisa

- yo también quiero un abrazo ¡eh! - la rubia se junta y entre las tres se dan un apretón conjunto.

* * *

La última nota no le coincidía bien, no le gustaba. Llevaba más de 10 minutos intentando que de aquellas cuerdas saliera alguna melodía decente, sin conseguir nada. Lanza un fuerte suspiro al aire mientras tira su guitarra encima de aquel sofá.

- Relájate, Weasley, que a este paso te vas a tener que comprar una guitarra nueva… - el pelirrojo se gira y fija su vista en la persona que había hablado, haciendo una mueca con sus labios en señal de saludo y asintiendo débilmente con la cabeza, sabe que tiene razón, pero detesta que las cosas no le salgan a la primera - además, tengo una mala noticia, aunque visto lo visto puede que no sea tan mala - se acerca a donde estaba el chico y coge su guitarra entre la manos, ofreciéndosela de nuevo al pelirrojo, quien la coge y la apoya en la pared, que es lo que sabe que tendría que haber hecho desde el principio

- ¿qué pasa Harry?, siempre que me miras así me dices algo muy malo… - el moreno intenta sonreír para relajarlo, aunque sabe de sobra que no lo está haciendo creíble y que su amigo sigue igual de preocupado que antes

- Malfoy me acaba de llamar… no viene a ensayar - el pelirrojo se encoje de hombros, ¿esa era la mala noticia? Ni que fuera una novedad… la mayor parte de los días el rubio se escaqueaba de los ensayos, al principio le molestaba, pero ahora le era completamente indiferente, mientras que en los conciertos estuviera a la altura de los demás… - no es eso Ron, el problema es que no viene porque Sirius lo llamó… y hay un problema - el chico, que había cogido una botella de agua entre sus manos, lo mira apretándola con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que Harry se imagina que si sigue así podrían terminar por tener que salir nadando de aquel local. Coge aire antes de continuar hablando - nuestras canciones no les gustan, parece ser que no llegamos a ser un grupo que escuche la gente mayor, pero tampoco somos un grupo para adolescentes - respira fuertemente - resulta que ahora están buscando grupos como los 'Jonas brothers' o Justin Bieber - el moreno se tira sobre el sofá, en el mismo sitio donde antes estaba aquella guitarra, después de decir todo esto, como si fuera una carga muy pesada que acababa de soltar y ahora su cuerpo ya no se aguantara en pie. El otro chico lo mira, todavía con la botella entre sus manos

- Harry, Justin Bieber no es un grupo - el moreno suelta un leve bufido, no tenía ni idea de quién era ese chico, solamente lo conocía por su nombre y lo que él quería decir es que buscaban ese tipo de música

- lo siento Ron, no sabía que a ti te gustaba, igual te he faltado y… - el pelirrojo no lo deja terminar. Sabe que lo único que pretende su amigo es reírse de él, claro que no le gustaba Justin Bieber, pero sabe quién es

- pues claro que no me gusta, pero a Lavender sí, se pasa el día escuchándolo en el iPod, resulta un poco pesado escucharla cantar sus canciones, créeme… - A pesar de que no tiene el cuerpo para nada, el moreno no puede evitar soltar una carcajada, la reacción de su amigo le había resultado muy graciosa. El otro chico niega débilmente con la cabeza y lleva la botella de agua hasta sus labios, dando un pequeño trago para después pasársela a su amigo por el aire

- pero me dijo Draco que le habían propuesto que hiciéramos unos pequeños homenajes a algún grupo, o a alguna época, que lo podemos grabar y si tiene éxito… - el moreno aguantaba la botella entre las manos, mientras miraba hacia el fondo del local. A Ron nunca le había apasionado la idea de tocar temas que no fueran propios porque sentía que los estaba robando. Escucha la respiración fuerte de su amigo, que permanece callado durante unos segundos

- está bien, supongo que es lo lógico… tenemos que pensar sobre que lo podemos hacer, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos para prepararlo? - el moreno se encoje de hombros, jamás pensó que el chico aceptara tan rápido - tenemos que decírselo a Neville y ponernos cuanto antes - alarga un poco su mano, donde tenía escrita parte de la letra de la nueva canción, y la rompe por la mitad. Su amigo a punto había estado de pararlo, pero esa canción le resultaba verdaderamente espantosa, y sabía que su amigo pensaba lo mismo, era una canción bastante falsa e hipócrita cuando ellos siempre escribían letras duras, esa era todo lo contrario, pero necesitaban darle un toque diferente al CD, el cual ya no iba a existir, así que eso fuera. Ve como el pelirrojo sonríe con satisfacción cuando ve los trozos tirados en el suelo y estira sus brazos hacia atrás

- Cambiando de tema - el moreno se había levantado de aquel sofá y había agarrado la guitarra del otro chico, que continuaba apoyada en la pared - todavía no entiendo como tus padres os dejaron preparar la fiesta… - da un par de acordes y se da cuenta de que no está bien afinada, tal vez algo se le habría movido con el golpe que le había dado el pelirrojo, así que comienza a hacerlo ante la mirada distraída de su amigo

- es el cumpleaños de Luna - el moreno deja lo que está haciendo y se queda pensando durante unos segundos, y después niega despacio

- no es verdad, Luna cumple en Diciembre, estoy seguro - el pelirrojo hace un gesto de despreocupación y después estalla en una gran carcajada

- sabía que no era su cumpleaños, Ginny se lo inventó todo no sé por qué motivo, pero me da igual, quiero hacer esta fiesta, mis padres creen eso y así seguirá siendo - se mete las manos en los bolsillos mientras ve como su amigo continúa afinando bien su guitarra - por cierto, ¿qué canciones tocaremos? - el moreno hace un gesto con los labios en señal de desinterés, realmente no lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado teniendo en cuenta que la gran mayoría de los presentes en aquella fiesta estarían completamente borrachos, y seguramente Draco y Ron también, siempre pasaba lo mismo y él único normal del grupo terminaba siendo él, aunque bueno, ahora esperaba poder contar también con el apoyo de Neville - yo creo que podríamos cantar algunas canciones del Rock clásico, algunos temas importantes para ver qué grupo o que época nos gusta más o se nos da mejor, porque llevamos mucho tiempo tocando nuestras canciones - desaparece durante un buen rato y vuelve con unas partituras entre sus manos, cuando las ve, el moreno siente la necesidad de pasarles un buen trapo por encima, ya que la mayoría estaban medio amarillentas del tiempo que llevaban allí guardadas. El pelirrojo las empieza a mover, buscando alguna en concreto.

- necesito ayuda para la fiesta de mañana - el rubio había entrado a toda prisa, tanto que ni ellos se habían percatado de que la puerta se había abierto, tirando sus cosas en una silla. Los dos chicos se giran, el moreno le clava los ojos, pero el pelirrojo rápidamente vuelve a sus cosas. El chico de los ojos grises se acerca a ellos suspirando y echando el cuello hacia atrás - necesito que me ayudéis a liarme con alguien mañana en la fiesta - el pelirrojo vuelve a poner su vista sobre él, la aguanta durante un par de segundos antes de estallar en una carcajada. Harry no puede evitar hacer lo mismo que su amigo, pero el rubio no se inmuta, no mueve ni un solo músculo de la cara. Es el moreno quien se da cuenta y cesa las risas, carraspeando ligeramente para que su amigo haga lo mismo - lo estoy diciendo completamente en serio, nunca os lo pediría si no fuera completamente necesario… necesito liarme con Pansy mañana en la fiesta

- Malfoy, primero, ¿qué haces aquí? Harry me dijo qué… - el rubio hace un gesto muy raro con la cabeza, los chicos no sabrían decir si asiente o niega, y mueve las manos con rapidez, como si le estuviera pidiendo a Ron que terminara rápido con eso y que le ofreciera su ayuda con tema que él le acababa de plantear. El pelirrojo parece darse cuenta porque presiona un poco los labios antes de seguir hablando - vale, vale, pues siento decirte que después de lo de esta mañana en clase pues… además, Pansy no es una chica así, sabes perfectamente que es una chica difícil, yo nunca la he visto con ningún chico, y pretendientes no le faltan, ya lo sabes - el pelirrojo esboza una pequeña sonrisa, a él Pansy nunca le había interesado lo más mínimo, pero llevaba muchos años compartiendo clase con ella y tenía que reconocer que siempre había algún chico interesado en aquella morena que, por otra parte, tampoco estaba nada mal. El rubio bufa despacio, todo eso ya lo sabía

- Weasley, todo eso ya lo sé, gracias, por eso mismo, después de lo de hoy en clase no puedo permitir quedar así, ¿comprendes? Necesito liarme con ella delante de la gente, además, ¿te tengo que recordar que tú me lo debes? - abre sus ojos azules como platos, ¿se lo debe?, ¿de qué? El rubio suspira de nuevo, como resignado - pues claro que sí, el otro día te hice un favor enorme, te quité a una garrapata de encima, ahora tú tienes que ayudarme, es de ley…

- ¿se puede saber de quién hablas, Malfoy? - el chico estaba comenzando a cabrearse, Pansy nunca le había caído demasiado bien, pero no le gustaba como se comportaba su amigo con las chicas, independiemtente de quien fuera ella

- pues de Granger, ¿de quien más?, ella se estaba ilusionando contigo, al final iba a ser otra Lavender más, lamiéndote el culo y rogándote por un puñetero beso, joder… - se separa un poco de ellos, dándoles la espalda, agachándose para coger de nuevo sus cosas

- ¿y por qué en vez de hacer esto con Hermione no lo haces con Lavender? Eso sí te lo tendría que agradecer

- ui, ¿Hermione? Veo que la sigues llamando por su nombre de pila - lo mira con el ceño frucido y un gesto gracioso en los labios. Si no supiera que su amigo no lo decía con buenas intenciones, al moreno le habría hecho gracia aquella expresión, pero siendo así permaneció con un talante completamente serio, sin mostrar ni una sola expresión, esperándose una mala reacción por la otra parte

- vete un poquito a la mierda, Malfoy - y, dicho esto, salió del local de ensayo dando un fuerte portazo.

- Que genio tiene este Weasley, ¡eh! - el moreno había reprimido las ganas de ir tras él porque sabía que en 5 minutos se le pasaría, pero detestaba el comportamiento de Malfoy con respeto a esa chica nueva, que no le había hecho nada y que, aunque desconocía el motivo, parecía que a su otro amigo le afectaba mucho - ¿qué haces? - señala hacia la guitarra con uno de sus dedos. Al decir esto, el moreno la apoya de nuevo en la pared

- nada, la estaba afinando que antes… bueno, que estaba desafinada - se acerca a las partituras que había dejado Ron encima de la mesa y las empieza a ojear - Ron está de acuerdo con lo del CD y comentó que mañana podíamos tocar algún tema clásico para ver que tal nos va, lo malo es que llevamos mucho tiempo sin tocarlos y…

- no te preocupes Potter, estoy seguro de que no vamos a tener problema ninguno, y así también dejaremos mal a Neville que seguro que él nunca toco estas canciones y da la nota, una fiesta perfecta - suelta una carcajada. El moreno prefiere no mirar hacia él y suelta un leve bufido, ¿es qué nunca pensaba cambiar?

* * *

Sentía que llevaba meses esperando por aquel día, aunque realmente eso no se acercaba, ni de lejos, a la realidad. Su madre le había obligado a colgar un cartel enorme dentro de la casa de la piscina que ponía: "Luna, Felicidades" en letras rojas y gigantes, les había costado poco menos de una hora colocarlo correctamente para que pasara el visto bueno de la mujer pelirroja, y lo peor de todo es que sabía que no iba a durar demasiado puesto.

- ¿entonces qué os preparo para la cena?, ¿unas tortillas y qué más? - Ginny prefería mantenerse al margen de todo. Coloca todos los globos, los que había decorado Luna, que por fin ahora sabía lo que les había puesto, algo así como caras felices y alguna que otra flor, y los que habían hinchado también sus hermanos. Les pone un pequeño hilo y los cuelga de las zonas más bajas, sabiendo que los chicos se encargarán de colgar el resto desde más arriba.

- podemos hacer algunas croquetas, y luego ya compramos patatas y muchas cosas - Ron le muestra una bolsa enorme de comida a su madre, quien sonríe bastante satisfecha, aunque aun así piensa que deberían de cenar más

- ¿y la tarta?, ¿queréis que le haga a Luna una tarta de chocolate y galletas? Sé que le encanta y… - Ginny abre los ojos como platos, y menos mal que está de espaldas a su madre y esta no la puede ver. Respira profundamente, debe de decirle que no, pero no sabe como hacerlo sin que se note que lo del cumpleaños no es verdad

- mamá, no te preocupes, Harry le fue a encargar una tarta esta tarde para no darte a ti más trabajo, y muchas velas… bueno, tantas como años cumple ella - el pelirrojo le da un pequeño codazo al chico de los ojos verdes, que estaba su lado pero algo ausente, fijándose en como colocaba su hermana todos los globos. Sonríe sin saber muy bien porque mientras vuelve su mirada hacia la señora Weasley

- Harry, eres un amor, pero ya sabes que para mí no es trabajo ninguno… por vosotros, lo que sea - la chica pelirroja siente una punzada en el estómago, le estaba mintiendo a su madre, se sentía rastrera, vil, ruin, mezquina. Respira con fuerza antes de dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios y girarse de nuevo hacia ellos

- está todo bien, mamá, muchas gracias por ayudarnos - su madre le devuelve la sonrisa mientras sale de aquella casa

- me gusta como queda el letrero ese - señala hacia el cartel que tanto tiempo les había llevado poner - y así Luna se sentirá la protagonista de la fiesta, es normal, se lo merece, por algo es su cumpleaños, ¿no? - el pelirrojo le guiña un ojo a su amigo, pero él no se lo responde de ninguna manera, se siente mal por haberle dicho que no era el cumpleaños de Luna, sobre todo porque así había perjudicado a Ginny, pero eso él no lo podía saber

- sabes que a Luna no le gusta ser la protagonista… cuando se vayan me ayudáis a quitarlo - el pelirrojo niega despacio con la cabeza, haciendo un ruidito un poco molesto con los labios, al menos para su gusto

- a mí me gusta, así que ahí se queda - ve como su hermano se separa de ella para acercarse a Bill, que estaba haciendo alguna cosa en la piscina

- ¿sabe que no es el cumpleaños de Luna, no? - ahí dentro ya solo quedaban ellos dos. El chico no puede evitar sentirse mal, aunque realmente no había hecho nada malo, pero no es capaz de mirarla, solo asiente

- lo siento, yo no sabía que… y me dijo que era el cumpleaños de Luna y… - la chica resopla, nunca se habría imaginado que Harry pudiera saber cuándo cumplía Luna, pero era fácil que su hermano se enterara, al fin y al cabo las mentiras tienen las patas muy cortas

- pero… ¿tú como lo sabes?, quiero decir… tú no eres amigo de Luna y eso… ¿no? - el chico niega con la cabeza, bajando la mirada

- no, pero recuerdo perfectamente que cuando la pasaron de curso la gente estaba toda cabreada porque era dos años más pequeña que la mayoría, yo tenía doce años y ella tan solo tenía diez y estábamos en el mismo curso, ¿gracioso, no? - la pelirroja esboza una sonrisa que hace que el moreno vuelva a mirar para ella. Le encanta la mueca que se le forma a ambos lados de los labios cuando sonríe - y recuerdo que un poco antes de terminar el primer trimestre trajo caramelos a clase y unas flores, nos dio cuatro caramelos de fresa a cada uno, y una pequeña flor, que eran preciosas por cierto - Ginny lo miraba con la boca abierta, ¿Cómo puede recordar todo eso? Sabía que Harry tenía un gran corazón, que era una maravillosa persona, pero jamás había imaginado que… Le llama la atención la expresión de la chica, con los ojos medio cerrados, una pequeña sonrisa casi inapreciable en sus labios, mirando hacia el suelo - Ginny, ¿estás bien?

- sí, estoy pensando a quien quiero más, a Neville o a ti - el chico no puede evitar reírse de nuevo, sabía que los sentimientos de Ginny hacia el castaño eran completamente puros, por ese motivo, y solo por eso, le había hecho gracia aquel comentario - sí, lo digo en serio, sé un secreto de Neville y ahora sé uno tuyo, y resulta que es… parecido, digamos… Neville es mi amigo desde siempre y tú no, pero yo a ti… te tengo un cariño especial… en fin, me voy a pensarlo y esta noche os ayudaré a uno de los dos, o tal vez a los dos, no sé. Te quiero Harry - le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Tira el vestido a los pies de la cama, ese tampoco le valdría para esa noche. La tarde anterior de compras no le había servido para nada, ya que nada de lo que se había comprado lo veía adecuado. Le queda una camiseta roja, con un escote casi hasta el ombligo, o al menos eso es lo que le había dicho su madre cuando lo vio. Suelta una carcajada al recordarlo y se la pone por delante, ella nunca vestía tan provocativa, pero esa noche merecía la pena.

- ¿Pansy? Están aquí tus amigas… - la chica se acerca corriendo hasta la puerta, tapándose con la camiseta todavía, ya que estaba tan solo con la ropa interior puesta

- guau, veo que tienes la habitación muy ordenada, ¿no? - Lavender tenía que ir saltando los vestidos que estaban tirados por el suelo para no pisarlos. Astoria directamente se había tendido encima del sofá que la morena había decidido colocar cerca de la entrada para evitar todo aquello

- no sé que ponerme, es que lo veo todo tan… soso, ¿vosotras lo tenéis decidido ya? - la rubia le muestra una bolsa, donde llevaba todo lo necesario para estar guapísima en aquella fiesta - bien, venga, pues ayudadme a mí, ¿esta os parece muy atrevida? - se pone la camiseta, que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las caderas. El escote dejaba intuir sus preciosos pechos, pero no llegaba a dejarlos ver, al menos no como le había dicho su madre

- no, a mi me parece muy sexi - ambas se giran, fijando la vista en la chica castaña, que era la que había opinado - ¿podemos saber cuál es tu objetivo?

- no, no quiero gafarlo, lo sabréis cuando me veáis agarrada de su cuello en la fiesta, porque mis piernas estarán alrededor de sus caderas en alguna habitación donde nadie nos vea, ya sabéis que yo tengo una reputación que mantener, chicas - ambas se ríen, eso es cierto, Pansy nunca se liaba con ningún chico de la facultad porque no quería que pensaran que era ninguna fresca.

* * *

_**N/A: **Hasta aquí el capítulo 6, sé que no pasan demasiadas cosas importantes pero solo os voy a decir que en el próximo capitulo es la fiesta! y os dejo un par de preguntas: ¿qué pensáis que va a pasar?, ¿quién creéis que es el objetivo de Pansy? Os aseguro que el siguiente capítulo va a estar cargado de cosas y va a ser muy importante para el desarrollo del fic. Espero vuestros comentarios y ¡hasta pronto! :)_


	7. Capítulo 7

_**N/A (1) :** Las canciones que tocan en el grupo son, por este orden: 'Nothing else Matters' de Metallica; 'Still loving you' de Scorpions y 'The Show must go on' de Queen. Los amantes de este tipo de música las conoceréis, los demás posiblemente también, ya que son realmente conocidas las tres, pero yo os invito a escucharlas y a recordarlas, por supuesto ;)_

_**N/A (2) **En cierto momento hago una referencia a Bernabé Tierno, para que lo entendáis, se trata de unpsicólogo, pedagogo y escritor español muy conocido._

_Pues ahora, sin más, os dejo con la lectura! ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Se despierta y se gira un poco sobre sí misma, una luz bastante débil la obligaba a entrecerrar los ojos. Hace una mueca de disgusto pero finalmente consigue abrirlos, aunque el dolor de cabeza prácticamente no la deja hacerlo. Busca el reloj en su muñeca izquierda pero no lo encuentra, así que finalmente se tira de nuevo hacia atrás despacio, cerrando los ojos nuevamente, pero unas voces a lo lejos la sobresaltan. Suspira con resignación, cada día escucha voces como esas e incluso peores, pero el dolor de cabeza le va en aumento. La luz le sigue molestando, así que se gira sobre sí misma, poniéndose en contra de la ventana y es ahí cuando se da cuenta, cuando se da cuenta de que hay otra persona dentro de su cama, ¿por qué es su cama, no? Consigue ahogar un pequeño grito que había estado a punto de salir de sus cuerdas vocales. No es capaz ni de moverse, siente su pelo en su cara, no recuerda nada del día anterior, con mucho cuidado se gira de nuevo, sacando cada una de sus piernas, todavía desnudas, de aquella cama que, claramente, no era la suya. Mira a todos lados, pero no reconoce aquella habitación. Se sienta sobre la cama, suspirando, mientras busca con la mirada su vestido, su bolso y sus joyas, que estaban apoyadas en la mesita de noche de su lado, lo coge todo y sale de puntillas de aquella habitación, sin mirar hacia la cama.

Cierra la puerta con mucho cuidado, se apoya en ella mientras suelta un leve sollozo, dejándose caer al suelo. Va vestida únicamente con una camiseta blanca, que por suerte le llega más abajo de los muslos e impide que se le vea nada. Cierra los ojos con fuerza de nuevo, como si intentara que los pensamientos y los recuerdos de aquella noche le dejaran de golpear, pero la vibración de su móvil la hace estremecer, le da igual quien sea, pero aun así lo saca del bolso con mucha paciencia y lo mira, tal vez por saber la hora o simplemente por saber si alguien podía hacerle recordar lo ocurrido realmente esa noche. Lo abre, ve que es un mensaje pero ni se fija en el nombre de la persona que lo envía

_"Hola princesa, sé que estos días he estado muy ausente, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero y que… ¡feliz cumpleaños! ¿Pensabas que por estar a tantos kilómetros me iba a olvidar? Creo que cuanto más lejos estás de mí más te echo de menos, me muero de ganas de que lleguen las vacaciones y que aparezcas por la puerta de mi casa con el desayuno… te quiero mucho. Ernie"_

**12 horas antes…**

- ¿estáis seguros que todo está bien así? - era la quinta vez que su madre entraba para comprobarlo, suspira con resignación, ¿es qué no pensaban irse nunca? Después de muchos intentos, habían conseguido que sus padres se fueran a pasar el fin de semana a la playa, a pesar de que a la señora Weasley no le gustaba demasiado la arena, pero el verano no había sido demasiado bueno como para desaprovechar un fin de semana soleado en pleno mes de septiembre. Mira el reloj de su móvil, quedan menos de diez minutos para que la gente comience a llegar. Su hermano parece darse cuenta de ese detalle también porque se acerca a ellos y, dándoles pequeños empujoncitos y diciéndoles algo que la chica no llega a escuchar, consigue sacarlos de allí.

- ¿ya está?, ¿Se fueron? - el pelirrojo mueve la cabeza de arriba para abajo, dibujando una amplia sonrisa en los labios, le hace una seña a su hermana con la cabeza y ella asiente, deben de quitar el cartel del cumpleaños de Luna. Ella no era lo suficientemente alta como para conseguirlo, pero finalmente en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba fuera, era increíble la de tiempo que les había llevado ponerlo y lo pronto que lo habían quitado, la chica lo comparó con la comida que hacía su madre, normalmente se pasaba cuatro o cinco horas en la cocina, y en cambio, en menos de una hora ya no quedaba ni rastro de aquello, Ron lo compararía con otra cosa, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo colocar las mesas y las sillas para que quedara sitio suficiente para poner los instrumentos

- está bien, Draco y Harry vendrán ahora, lo colocaremos todo y en diez minutos estará aquí el resto de la gente - mira hacia su hermana, nota como le cuesta respirar - Ginny, ¿estás bien? - niega, pero al chico no le resulta para nada creíble, aun así prefiere no interesarse demasiado en el tema, si realmente estaba preocupada por algo, está seguro de que confiaría en él, siempre lo hacía.

- no, es que todavía tengo que cambiarme - la verdad le preocupaba que su hermano la viera con la ropa que tenía pensado ponerse, pero se había cansado de ser la niña buena enamorada y que Draco no fuera capaz de verla como a una mujer. El chico le hace una señal como para darle pista libre para arreglarse y ella, finalmente y sin decir nada más, sale de allí.

Llevaba demasiados años siendo la hermana de Ron pero esta noche, por fin, pensaba convertirse en Ginny, quería que él la empezara a ver con otros ojos y sabe de sobra que tiene encantos suficientes como para poder conseguirlo. Llega a la puerta de su habitación y suspira con fuerza antes de hacer girar la manilla y entrar.

- Ginny, no me gusta este vestido, me queda mal… - la chica hace oídos sordos, Luna estaba realmente guapa con aquel vestido negro que le había prestado ella, le favorecía un montón. La mira de arriba abajo y le sonríe de forma satisfactoria. Además, en su ausencia, Hermione le había hecho un recogido precioso en el pelo, se muerde un poco el labio inferior, siempre había sentido un poco de envidia de la belleza de Luna, pero ella jamás se quería arreglar, solo se limitaba a ponerse ropa cómoda y coletas o moños altos en el pelo, además, esa noche llevaría unos zapatos de tacón completamente espectaculares en los píes.

- tenemos poco más de media hora para estar completamente listas, ¿dónde está Hermione? - la pelirroja se había quitado los zapatos y había comenzado a desabrocharse el botón de su pantalón vaquero, solo tenía treinta minutos para convertirse en princesa, y sentía que el tiempo la quemaba por dentro, como si a las 12 su carruaje se fuera a convertir en una simple calabaza.

- se está maquillando en el baño, ¿no te parece que yo voy demasiado maquillada? - Ginny no puede evitar sonreírle con ternura, estaba muchísimo más guapa que de costumbre. Hermione le había puesto una base clarita, ideal para su tono de piel, que apenas se le notaba, pero le tapaba todas las posibles imperfecciones, había resaltado el color de sus ojos con un lápiz negro, por debajo del ojo, y una sombra azul por encima, que gradualmente iba disminuyendo de color, empezando por un tono más oscuro y, finalmente, terminando por un tono casi blanco, y todo eso sin resultar cargante. En los labios iba mucho más sencilla, con un simple brillo transparente, y Ginny podría jurar que no llevaba máscara en las pestañas, aunque no había tenido demasiado tiempo para fijarse en todos los detalles con detenimiento. Deja los pantalones sobre la cama y se quita la camiseta, quedándose solo con la ropa interior, y busca rápidamente su vestido rojo dentro del armario

- odio mi pelo, es imposible dominarlo con nada - la puerta del baño se había abierto. Ginny lo agradeció porque el tiempo apremiaba, y todavía tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer. Se pone el vestido con mucho cuidado, ya que le quedaba bastante pegado al cuerpo, se lo acomoda bien y luego se mira al espejo durante un par de segundos - bff Ginny, estás preciosa, si yo fuera Malfoy te aseguro que ese vestido poco tiempo te duraría puesto - la castaña se había puesto tras ella, así que la pelirroja también conseguía verla por el espejo, se giró hacia ella y se le dibujó una discreta sonrisa en los labios

- creo que esta noche las tres vamos a triunfar, espero que os busquéis a algún objetivo porque hoy va a ser especial - y, diciendo esto, salió hacia el baño

* * *

Las guitarras, los micrófonos, los altavoces, la batería, las puñeteras sillas por el medio y las mesas fastidiando todavía más. El pelirrojo resopla con fuerza mientras arrastra una de las mesas hacia un lado, haciendo que quede completamente nivelada con la otra. Es en momentos como este cuando se alegra de haberse pasado tantas y tantas horas viciando al 'tetris' en aquel primer móvil que le habían regalado sus padres, mientras sus amigos se dedicaban a ligar con las chicas mediante sms, que él ni siquiera sabía enviar, y la verdad, por veces le daba la impresión que pronto completaría una línea, le darían puntos, y alguna de esas fastidiosas mesas desaparecería

- ¿entonces cual es el plan? - el rubio colocaba el teclado delante de uno de los micrófonos mientras los otros dos chicos intentaban colocar el resto del local para que estuviera perfecto

- pues ya sabes, habíamos pensado en _"we will rock you",_ que seguro que esa anima un poco el ambiente, y también en… - Ron se había parado frente al chico enumerando con sus dedos cada una de las canciones que iba nombrando, pero el rubio no lo deja continuar

- claramente no me refiero a eso Weasley, me refiero al plan que tenéis para que yo me ligue a Pansy - mira hacia los chicos, quienes invadidos por la sorpresa, lo miraban con la boca medio abierta - que sí, habíamos quedado en qué…

- no Malfoy, no habíamos quedado en nada, si tú te quieres liar con Pansy te buscas la vida, ¿o te pido yo que me consigas a…? - el moreno se quedo callado durante unos segundos, como buscando un nombre, como intentando que ese nombres saliera de sus labios pero… ¿quién? Solamente una persona ocupaba sus pensamientos y su corazón, pero precisamente ese nombre no lo podía decir. Sus amigos se giran hacia él, hasta ese momento hasta él sentía que no lo estaban escuchando, pero está claro que en los peores momentos, cuando él no sabe que decir, en ese momento si que están atentos a sus palabras

- ¿quién, Harry? Porque hablamos de Pansy ayer pero tú no eres muy diferente ¡eh!, porque que yo sepa tú nunca has tenido ninguna novia desde que… - Draco se pasa la mano por la barbilla, acariciándola despacio - pues sí, desde que te conozco, oh, ya sé… ¿Pansy y tú estáis juntos en secreto, verdad? - el moreno estalla en una carcajada monumental, esperando no ser el único que se ría, al menos cuenta con la compañía de Ron, pero pronto se da cuenta de que no es así. Cesa como puede las risas y mira hacia su amigo, quien asentía muy despacio a la afirmación que acababa de inventarse, totalmente, aquel chico rubio

- joder Draco, pues claro que no, ni ella es mi tipo, ni yo tampoco soy el suyo, de eso estoy seguro…

- yo no tengo ni idea de cual es su tipo, si yo no le gusto yo creo que tiene que ser lesbiana… ¡oh! Puede ser eso… ¿te gustan los tíos? - se tira un poco hacia atrás, como apartándolo con una de sus manos. El moreno resopla fuertemente

- no, simplemente yo soy… diferente a vosotros, yo no pienso en acostarme con una chica hoy y con otra mañana, yo quiero acostarme y levantarme con la misma el resto de mi vida - esa vez sí que se escuchan una serie de carcajadas procedentes del par de chicos que están delante de él, pero poco tiempo duran ya que el tiempo se les había terminado, es escuchan pitidos procedentes de diversos coches. Ron dirige rápidamente su mirada hacia su ropa, no es que no esté conforme, sino que al mover las mesas se había manchado su camiseta blanca y no estaba dispuesto a dejársela puesta, lanza un leve suspiro al aire y sale en dirección a la casa sin decir ni avisar a nadie.

* * *

Últimos retoques, últimos minutos. Ginny se mira otra vez en aquel espejo, Hermione había desaparecido de nuevo, encerrándose dentro del cuarto de baño, ya que no paraba de quejarse de todo, de su pelo, de sus ojos, de su vestido… la pelirroja la veía más que preciosa, pero la entendía, a ella le pasaba lo mismo, pero no pensaba complicarse más, tanto Luna como Hermione le habían repetido más de una vez que estaba preciosa, y sabía que con un par de copas ella comenzaría a pensar lo mismo.

- Hermione, ¿te falta mucho? - ambas se habían acercado a la puerta del baño, ya tenían los zapatos puestos y estaban completamente preparadas para bajar con los demás. Como respuesta escuchan una serie de murmullos y de algo parecido a unas maldiciones por parte de la castaña, quien finalmente les dice que vayan bajando. La rubia se gira hacia ella y se encoje de hombros - está bien, pues entonces te esperamos abajo, pero no tardes, ¿vale? Estás guapísima ya, no nos quieras quitar el protagonismo, ¡eh! - lanza una leve carcajada al aire antes de salir.

Deja de escuchar las voces de las chicas, por lo que supone que ya estará sola en aquella habitación. Suspira fuertemente, no es que no se guste, la verdad se gusta más que nunca, pero se ve rara, siente que no es ella. Lleva más de diez minutos intentando retocarse el maquillaje, se ve muy cargada pero, si se quita, siente que le falta. Niega despacio con la cabeza para, finalmente, aplicarse la máscara de pestañas, el único detalle al que Luna se había negado rotundamente aquella noche, y abre la puerta del baño, sujetando un pequeño bolso blanco entre sus manos.

- eh… perdona yo - no puede evitar que un pequeño grito salga de su garganta e, inmediatamente se echa la mano al pecho, pensaba que estaba sola, que las chicas habían salido y, en efecto, así era, pero ella no estaba sola, tenía compañía - quería ver a Ginny porque… -la escanea con la mirada, de arriba abajo. La chica se intenta tapar inconscientemente con sus dos manos, como si estuviera desnuda, le avergonzaba demasiado aquella situación.

- acaba de bajar a la fiesta, y yo pensaba hacer lo mismo, pero esta es tu casa, Ronald, puedes hacer lo que quieras siempre que Ginny te lo permita, claro - aparta su mirada de él, comenzando a caminar hacia un lado en concreto de la habitación. Coge unos zapatos blancos y se sienta en la silla delante del escritorio de la pelirroja, poniéndoselos con la mayor tranquilidad posible

- está bien, venía a buscar una camiseta, mi madre siempre las mezcla y… - se acerca al armario y lo abre. En ese momento la castaña siente la necesidad de dirigir su mirada hacia él. Tiene el torso desnudo, puede ver a la perfección sus brazos marcados por el gimnasio, su piel bastante morena teniendo en cuenta su tono claro de piel, supone que por el reciente verano, o tal vez de solárium. Desde luego no se puede decir que tenga un cuerpo de Sylvester Stallone en las últimas películas de Rocky, pero sí que tiene un cuerpo muy atlético, notándosele las horas de ejercicio físico. Siente como sus mejillas tienen que estar entrando en un color rojo bastante elevado, y no de la vergüenza precisamente, ya que él en aquel momento no la podía estar viendo. Estaba de espaldas a ella, buscando algo, algo que le había dicho minutos antes y que ella ni se había molestado en escuchar. No sabe por qué extraño motivo siente la necesidad de acercarse a él y acariciarle los brazos, su espalda, su fuerte y fornido dorso, lo único que alcanza ver en aquel momento, pero consigue controlarse. El chico coge una camiseta negra de dentro del armario y mete los brazos dentro de ella, la castaña no puede evitar morderse un poco el labio inferior mientras admira la escena con mucho cuidado y atención, no sabe por qué lo hace, pero no puede apartar la vista de él, no puede dejar de admirar cada movimiento que hace con su cuerpo para ponerse aquella camiseta. Siente que tarde o temprano comenzará a babear. Sitúa la vista en su cintura, y poco a poco la va elevando un poco más. Su cuerpo ya está completamente tapado por aquella tela de algodón negra, pasa la lengua por su labio inferior una y otra vez, ¿qué tiene ese chico para provocar esa reacción en ella? Sigue subiendo la mirada, admirando cada parte de su cuerpo, cada centímetro, cada… baja la mirada intimidada, al llegar arriba se había dado cuenta que el chico la miraba con una media sonrisa dibujada en los labios, se había dado la vuelta y, al estar en el estado en que se encontraba, ni siquiera se había percatado de eso - por cierto, me gusta mucho tu vestido Hermione, es muy bonito - de nuevo dirige su mirada a su vestido azul. Era de una firma importante, se lo había comprado su madre para su graduación antes de entrar en la universidad, pero al final nunca había llegado a estrenarlo. Era de una tela fina azul, bastante corto para su gusto, ya que le llegaba más o menos a la mitad de los muslos. Se trataba de un vestido ajustado hasta la cintura, que luego se ensanchaba un poco en forma de pequeños volantes. Dirige su mirada hacia sus pies, y de pronto parece recordar quienes la esperan abajo. Suspira con fuerza, rogándole al maquillaje que tape todo lo que aquel hombre había provocado en ella, sin que se le notara ni una pizca el color rosado que estaba segura que estarían manteniendo en ese preciso momento sus mejillas. Carraspea ligeramente antes de ponerse en pie de nuevo, el chico sigue mirándola con atención y espera a que esta llegue a su altura - en serio, me parece que estás muy atractiva hoy - estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia y, al escuchar esto, casi pierde el equilibrio y cae de sus preciosos zapatos blancos. Sonríe un poco forzada por la situación, no sabe qué hacer, no sabe ni lo que debe ni lo que quiere hacer. Después de muchos intentos, había conseguido mantener su pelo en un recogido alto, y aunque algunos rizos se le habían escapado, ella no se veía tan mal, además, según Luna, eso le daba un toque más glamuroso al vestido - al menos muy guapa para lo que tú eres, que no eres gran cosa tampoco - cierra los ojos y sin querer, un sentimiento de decepción invade todo su cuerpo, dibuja una falsa sonrisa en los labios y, sin saber de dónde saca las fuerzas, da un par de pasos hacia delante, acercándose totalmente a aquel pelirrojo, situándose así frente a él. El chico mantenía un semblante completamente serio, sin mover ni un solo músculo de su cara

- ¿pues sabes qué? Tú tampoco estás nada mal, estás muy bien, tienes un buen cuerpo - sus labios rozaban el lóbulo de la oreja del chico a quien, a cada palabra, le producía un leve escalofrío por todo el cuerpo - y esa camiseta puede que te siente de vicio, pero no tienes cabeza, eres un inmaduro y un gilipollas, y el físico no te sirve para nada para superar eso, ¿sabes? En cambio yo puede que sea un patito feo, pero soy lista y madura, y puedo arreglarme y provocar cosas que ni tú pensabas que podía provocar en ti - le guiña un ojo antes de salir de aquella habitación, dejando a un Ron completamente petrificado ante aquellas palabras.

* * *

La cierta intimidad que pretendía conseguir con Draco aquella noche iba a ser demasiado complicada. Mira a uno y a otro lado, la casa de la piscina que habían construido sus padres un par de años antes no era demasiado grande, entrarían aproximadamente unas cuarenta personas sin estar demasiado apretadas y, teniendo en cuenta que los instrumentos ocupaban una buena parte de la zona, Ginny no sabría decir con exactitud cuántos eran, pero estaba demasiado lleno, incluso había un par de chicas dando vueltas alrededor de la piscina, chicas que ella ni conocía.

La música estaba bastante alta, aunque ella no sabría decir el nombre de la canción que sonaba, jamás escuchaba ese estilo de música, no era amante de la música electrónica, y sabía que su hermano tampoco. Durante un momento busca la cabeza rojo fuego de Ron, pero no la encuentra. Se gira y aprieta la mano de Luna entre la suya, no quiere perderla allí dentro. Cuando por fin se mete entre la gente, siente que necesita coger aire, como si se estuviera sumergiendo debajo del agua.

Entre tanta gente no podía diferenciar quien había sido, pero en más de una ocasión había tenido que apartar una mano de cierta zona prohibida, en definitiva, aquel vestido iba a despertar pasiones entre los hombres de la fiesta. Además, también había escuchado algún "cachondas" o cosas similares que había preferido obviar, es cierto que le gustaba gustar a los chicos, pero no de esa manera y no a todos, eso está claro.

- ¡Harry!, cuanta gente, ¿no? - el chico moreno mantenía una amena conversación con una chica de rasgos asiáticos, aunque la música tampoco les dejaba demasiada oportunidad para poder hablar. La pelirroja se había acercado a él y había elevado bastante la voz para que la pudiera escuchar. El muchacho se había girado rápidamente hacia ella, como si la otra chica hubiera desaparecido, y la miraba muy sonriente

- pues sí, la verdad es que no pensábamos que viniera tanta gente, creo que no vamos a poder tocar - la pelirroja escuchaba lo que le decía con mucha dificultad, así que se limita a sonreír. Sabe que Harry no estaría sin su hermano, y tal vez tampoco sin Malfoy, así que vuelve a buscar con la mirada, pero no los encuentra - tu hermano se fue a cambiar de ropa, estará a punto de llegar, no te preocupes - la chica sonríe satisfecha mientras asiente despacio con la cabeza, se gira un momento hacia Luna, quien parecía entretenida mirando hacia algún punto de la fiesta que ella no lograba identificar - por cierto, Ginny - la chica vuelve hacia él, le vuelve a sonreír, Harry es una de las pocas personas a la que siempre le sonreía, tal vez por su manera de hablar o por su tono de voz, pero siempre tenía una sonrisa reservada para él, y él también se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, por supuesto, y le encantaba - estás preciosa hoy... - la sonrisa de la chica se había hecho más grande. Sabía que Harry era un caballero y jamás le diría las cosas que acababa de escuchar minutos antes de acercarse a él, pero pensaba que él también la veía como la hermana de su amigo Ron, solo como eso, ¿por qué Malfoy no le podía decir esas cosas también? El chico había bajado la mirada, nervioso - bueno, quiero decir, siempre lo estás, pero hoy… te queda muy bien el pelo así, estás guapísima - la chica dirige la mano que no tiene ocupada hasta su mejilla derecha y se la acaricia haciendo pequeños círculos con el pulgar. El chico suelta una risa nerviosa, cualquier contacto con ella lo hacía estremecer

- muchas gracias Harry, ¿y sabes qué? Tú tampoco estás nada mal - le guiña un ojo. El chico sonríe discretamente, entre la vergüenza y la situación no sabía realmente que hacer. La chica eleva su mano hasta su pelo y, una vez allí, se lo alborota ligeramente - seguro que hoy ligas con muchas chicas - sin saber porque, aquellas palabras habían causado una gran decepción en él, hasta tal punto que su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo de su rostro. Hace una pequeña mueca con los labios, para que la chica no sospechara nada, antes de girarse de nuevo para encontrarse solo, Cho se había ido y estaba bailando muy energéticamente con un chico moreno al que no conocía, y la verdad se sentía aliviado, no tenía ganas ningunas de hablar con nadie.

La pelirroja vuelve a girarse hacia Luna y le hace una señal para que camine hacia el lado opuesto, necesitaba que le diera el aire un rato. Cuando por fin habían llegado a la puerta, respira profundamente como si quisiera que el aire hinchara por completo sus pulmones. No necesita mirar demasiado para ver una cabellera rubia que se acercaba a ella contoneando las caderas de un lado para otro. Hace una mueca de disgusto con los labios que, por suerte, solo es apreciada por Luna. Se gira, entablando conversación con su amiga, intentando parecer distraída y sin ganas de saludar a ninguna víbora, pero una señal por parte de Luna le notifica que sus intentos fueron fallidos, la súper nena rubia viene hacia ella de igual manera

- ¿dónde está tu hermano? - su tono de voz era bastante desagradable, tanto que, si no llega a ser su fiesta, Ginny se habría girado y le habría dado una buena bofetada, pero su madre le había enseñado a ser una buena anfitriona, así que cambio la expresión molesta por una sonrisa claramente fingida en sus labios - llevo un buen rato buscándolo - la pelirroja no puede evitar mirarla con asco, pero intenta disimularlo como puede. La mira de arriba abajo, igual que está haciendo la rubia con ella. Lleva unas medias de rejilla bastante feas para el gusto de Ginny, acompañados de una falda vaquera extremadamente corta y una camiseta blanca que deja a la vista su sujetador verde. Suspira durante un par de segundos antes de contestar

- no sé donde está mi hermano, ya ves que por aquí hay muchas chicas, tal vez esté intercambiando… conversación con alguna de ellas, ya me entiendes - le guiña un ojo antes de girarse de nuevo hacia su amiga. La rubia respiraba de forma rápida y sale a toda prisa en busca del chico. La pelirroja suelta una débil carcajada

- Ginny, es tu hermano… ¿Te das cuenta de que lo va a matar cuando lo vea? - Luna odiaba a Ron, pero la pelirroja se atrevería a decir que por su mirada si estaba preocuada por él, temía a aquella super nena más que a ninguna

- mi hermano no es de su propiedad, y espero que nunca lo sea o lo mato, después de lo de Kathie ya debería de haber aprendido a diferencia entre mujeres y víboras como estas - la rubia ve como eleva un poco la mano en el aire, supone que para saludar a alguien, pero no se gira a comprobar quien es, no es que coincida en muchos amigos con Ginny

- Hola chicas, lo siento por tardar, ¿no entráis? - Hermione respiraba de forma entrecortada y sin muchas fuerzas

* * *

Dos golpes con las baquetas sobre la batería, y 3, 2, 1, la música de la guitarra comienza a sonar. No está tranquilo, claro que no. Busca alguna cara amiga entre el público, pero no encuentra a nadie, Luna no está, Ginny tampoco, y la chica castaña parecía haber desaparecido del planeta, no la había visto en todo el día. Intenta respirar con tranquilidad, no es la primera vez que toca con el grupo, pero si la vez que peor parado podía salir, todos están deseando reírse de él, menos mal que Harry le había enviado un sms el día anterior con las canciones que iban a tocar y le había dado tiempo a prepararlas, aunque la mayoría las conocía a la perfección.

Sentía que la sangre no le llegaba al cerebro, le temblaban las piernas, y eso que solo estaban probando los instrumentos. La gente ya se empezaba a fijar en ellos, muchos les mostraban sus vasos en lo alto, vasos llenos de algún líquido, posiblemente alcohol, ¿qué si no? El castaño resopla despacio, si ya eran insoportables bien, prefería no tener que vivirlos borrachos… ¿por qué había aceptado tocar en esa maldita fiesta? Vuelve a buscar la cabellera rubia de Luna entre el público, pero finalmente se rinde, está demasiado lleno de gente. Se fija en que Harry está haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él, estira el cuello hasta que no puede más y, a continuación, mira el reloj en su muñeca izquierda, había repetido todo el proceso ya unas cinco o seis veces, y no lo deja de hacer hasta que cierta persona de pelo rojo se empezó a divisar entre la multitud

- ¿se puede saber dónde te habías metido? Para cambiar una camiseta no hacen falta cuarenta minutos, ¿eh? - le cuesta escuchar lo que el chico de los ojos verdes le dice al otro, pero se fija en el gesto del pelirrojo, que se da cuenta de que tiene razón y acepta la bronca que le echa, como si estuviera bajando las orejas y esperando la colleja tan frecuente en su madre cuando se enfadaba - hay demasiada gente, pero Draco quiere tocar ya, dice que después quiere estar a su bola, que lo mejor es hacerlo ahora y despreocuparse - el pelirrojo mueve la cabeza de arriba para abajo, pero con la mirada como ausente. Al darse cuenta de ello, el otro chico le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros - ¿estás bien?

- claro, claro que sí, Harry, es solo que Malfoy tiene razón, debemos que tocar ya - se gira hacia el castaño, quien no les había quitado ojo en todo el rato - ¿sabes cuales vamos a tocar, no? Supongo que ya te pondrían al día - el chico asiente de la misma manera que había hecho antes el pelirrojo - pues genial - se acerca a la guitarra, que estaba apoyada en la pared, y se la coloca. Se escuchan una serie de carraspeos que provocan que todos dirijan su mirada hacia ellos

- Hola chicos, como ya os habíamos dicho, vamos a permitiros que disfrutéis de un par de canciones con nosotros - el que estaba hablando era el chico rubio, que ya estaba situado detrás del teclado - vamos a interpretar cuatro canciones de Rock muy conocidas y con las que esperemos que todos podáis disfrutar - se escucha un ruido un poco desagradable producido por el chico al bajar un poco el micrófono. Se ve como las súper nenas que, como siempre, estaban en primera fila, ponen una mueca de disgusto en sus labios, muchos de los demás también se echan las manos a los oídos como para intentar disminuir la molestia.

El moreno le dirige una mirada a Neville que el chico no sabe si interpretarla como tranquilizadora o simplemente con la intención de notificarle que deben de comenzar. Siente como el corazón le golpea fuertemente, se atrevería a decir incluso que en cualquier momento le salta por la garganta. Respira profundamente y lo expulsa controlando la respiración como bien le había dicho su madre, que desde hacía un par de años se había convertido en algo parecido a una adicta a los libros de Bernabé Tierno, y de psicología estaba comenzando a controlar bastante. Da de nuevo tres golpes y espera la reacción de los demás, que no se hace esperar. La guitarra se empieza a escuchar, seguida rápidamente por el bajo y por el teclado, la música había comenzado a sonar, esa canción no era de sus favoritas, es más, pocas veces la había tocado, pero se la sabía a la perfección. Siente como el sonido de la música lo va tranquilizando poco a poco.

_"So close no matter how far__  
couldn't be much more from the heart"_

La voz de Harry se escuchaba bastante baja, pero servía para tranquilizar al chico. La mayoría de los presentes movían los brazos en el aire al ritmo de la música, algunos elevando sus vasos, como bien ya habían hecho antes, y muchos otros simplemente con el dedo índice un poco más elevado que el resto, nunca había entendido el porqué de levantar el dedo índice y no mantener todo el puño cerrado

_"forever trusting who we are__  
and nothing else matters"_

Habían hecho su propia versión de la canción de 'Metallica', aunque la esencia de la canción la mantenían. Siente algo en el estómago cuando, a lo lejos, aprecia una pulsera rosa y azul que le resulta familiar, no sabe si son nervios o tal vez todo lo contrario, lo que sí sabe es que sentir que ella está ahí, escuchándolo y viéndolo tocar le da más confianza

_"trust I seek and I find in you__  
every day for us something new  
open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters"_

Se escuchan al unísono las voces de los tres componen de los 'crazy clowns'. Neville se había negado a cantar en ninguna canción, su pasión era la batería y jamás se había molestado en trabajar su voz. Por fin consigue verla, las tres chicas se habían abierto el paso para llegar a la primera fila y se habían puesto justo al lado de las súper nenas. El castaño no puede evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa al aire, ya había visto a Luna antes, pero a lo lejos, solamente había llegado a ver su pelo y poco más, pero ahora la podía apreciar a la perfección. Intenta no perder el hilo de la música, pero aun así no puede dejar de mirarla, no consigue dejar de admirar su belleza, ¿por qué aquella chica le apartaba de toda realidad?, desde siempre había sentido algo demasiado especial por ella, le gustaba de todas las maneras posibles pero nunca antes le había gustado tanto como en ese preciso instante, con ese vestido, con ese peinado y con esa mirada de ilusión fija en él, ella nunca lo miraba así, ¿será que tal vez se estaba comenzando a despertar algún sentimiento especial en ella?

_"never cared for what they do__  
never cared for what they know  
but I know"_

Ginny agarra las manos de sus dos amigas con fuerza y las eleva en el aire, como el resto de los asistentes, moviéndolas al ritmo de la música. Las tres chicas parecen estar contentas y felices porque esbozan unas amplias sonrisas. Neville se fija en que Luna no mueve los labios en ningún momento, por lo que supone que no reconoce aquella canción, en cambio, Ginny y Hermione sí que lo hacen, la primera todo el rato, y la segunda tan solo en los estribillos.

La música cesa, y el castaño se siente feliz, feliz por haber pasado de forma satisfactoria la primera canción. Ve como el moreno se gira y le guiña un ojo a la vez que levanta el pulgar en señal de aprobación, no era solo su impresión, Harry también le había dado el visto bueno.

- ¿Qué tal os lo estáis pasando? - esta vez el que hablaba era el pelirrojo, uno de los anfitriones de la fiesta. Como contestación a su pregunta se volvieron a elevar en el aire tantos brazos como personas había allí dentro, o al menos eso le pareció a la castaña al girarse hacia atrás, y emitieron un pequeño grito que ella no logró a entender, algo así como un "uoooo", ¿pero eso era una contestación a una pregunta? - no os escuchamos… ¿os lo estáis pasando bien?, ¿queréis que sigamos? - esa vez la respuesta fue más clara, y la chica pudo entender, aunque a duras penas, un fuerte "siiii" muy intensificado. El chico soltó una pequeña risa antes de darle una seña a Neville de que la siguiente canción estaba a punto de empezar.

La castaña fija la mirada en su amigo, parecía estar tranquilo, como si llevara una vida tocando con el grupo, pero en cambio esa era la primera vez que lo hacía ante tanta gente, le parecía realmente admirable la actuación del chico. No puede evitar sonreír cuando lo ve marcando los ritmos de la siguiente canción. Al momento, el resto de instrumentos comienza a sonar, Hermione espera volver a escuchar la voz de Harry, la verdad es que tenía una voz muy bonita para el género, algo rasgada y muy melódica, pero esta vez su vista se centra en otra persona, otra voz, otro chico, esta vez pelirrojo, que estaba justo a su lado

_"Time, it needs time__  
To win back your love again"_

No es que no le gustara su voz, puede que sí, pero al darse cuenta de que era él había sentido un fuerte escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, algo que incluso le había taponado los oídos, o al menos esa fue su impresión. Coge aire por la nariz y lo suelta despacio por la boca, aquel hombre causaba un efecto demasiado raro en ella, nunca nadie le impresionaba de tal manera. Durante la anterior canción había centrado su vista en Neville y en aquel chico moreno, evitando por completo a aquel pelirrojo que había entrado en la habitación de Ginny para meterse con ella, no sabía ni de donde había salido aquella respuesta que le había conseguido espetar, ni tampoco tenía idea de si a él le habría importado o si, por el contrario, incluso se había reído de ella después de que hubiera salido por aquella puerta, posiblemente estuviera en la segunda situación.

_"I will be there, I will be there  
Love, only love  
Can bring back your love someday  
I will be there, I will be there"_

No es capaz de escuchar la voz, no es capaz de percibir la música porque el latido de su corazón es todavía más fuerte, pero lo que no puede hacer es quitar los ojos de los labios de aquel chico, se fija en cada movimiento, como los abre y los cierra para pronunciar las palabras, como los marca en algunos tonos. Se fija en como mueve los dedos en su guitarra, de arriba para abajo, casi sin pensar, como si no le costara trabajo alguno hacerlo, como si le naciera de dentro. De pronto le viene una imagen a la cabeza, la imagen que había visto minutos antes en aquella habitación, lo que estaba escondido detrás de aquella camiseta negra. Suspira fuertemente, no quiere volver a sentir lo que sintió antes, ella no es así, ella no siente esas cosas, no le provoca un chico simplemente por no llevar camiseta y llevar el pecho al descubierto, por mostrar los brazos o ese torso que… dirige su mano derecha a la parte de atrás de su cuello y se lo frota, siente que suda por cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, no sabe si por los pensamientos que está teniendo o tal vez por la cantidad de gente que son allí dentro. Nota como la pelirroja la mira algo preocupada, así que se limita a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios con gesto tranquilizador, que la chica parece creerse. La agarra de la mano, como había hecho minutos antes, y empieza a moverla al ritmo de la música estirándola en el aire todo lo posible.

_"__This can't be the end__  
I'm still loving you"  
I'm still loving you, I need your love  
I'm still loving you"_

Por primera vez en toda la canción, la castaña había reaccionado a aquellas palabras, que le habían producido otro escalofrío, esa canción siempre le había gustado mucho, no solo por la música, sino por la letra, por su significado… el significado de esas palabras que acababa de pronunciar, ¿él sentiría por alguien todo eso?, ¿él amaría a alguien? La música había llegado a su fin y multitud de aplausos llenan el local, acompañados de algún silbido y algún que otro grito proveniente de tres chicas que estaban al lado derecho de ellas. La pelirroja se gira hacia ella poniendo un gesto de asco y repulsión en la cara, la verdad es que las detestaba todavía más que ella. No puede evitar soltar una carcajada, la verdad es que son realmente odiosas, ella lo sabe bien.

- oh, perdona - se gira al darse cuenta de que alguien la había pisado, los píes le duelen bastante ya que no está acostumbrada a ponerse tacones, pero aun así intenta disimular el gesto de dolor con una pequeña sonrisa - no te había visto - hace la sonrisa un poco más amplia, para que el chico no se sienta culpable - creo que no nos conocemos… me llamo Viktor, Viktor Krum - le extiende su mano derecha. La chica dirige su mirada hacia donde estaba todo el grupo, y ve como estaban comenzando a tocar la siguiente canción. Al momento se gira de nuevo hacia aquel chico, lo último que quiere es parecer una maleducada, y le extiende su mano

- yo me llamo Hermione, encantada - pero el chico entrecierra un poco los ojos mientras niega. Se acerca más a ella, la música ya había comenzado a sonar con fuerza y casi no permitía que se escuchara nada más - yo soy Hermione - suelta un pequeño grito cuando el chico estaba a su altura, lo que provoca que él ponga una mueca de dolor, ella se da cuenta pero lo omite, la verdad quería que ese chico desapareciera, quería terminar de ver la actuación y esfumarse de allí. Dirige de nuevo su mirada al grupo, evitando por completo al pelirrojo.

_"Empty spaces - what are we waiting for__  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score  
On and on  
Does anybody know what we are looking for"_

Esta vez el que cantaba era de nuevo aquel chico moreno. Parecía que ni Neville ni Malfoy se animaban a cantar, al menos no esta vez. El chico todavía seguía a su lado, y siente como la rodea por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, acercándose cada vez más a ella

- ¿y por qué no te conocía? - la castaña no puede evitar solar un pequeño suspiro, ¿es qué pretendía ligar con ella? Se gira, por educación, y se acerca de nuevo a él, igual que había hecho antes, pero esta vez no eleva tanto la voz

- soy nueva en Londres - sentía como el chico se acercaba cada vez más, es cierto que eran demasiados y que no podían estar muy separados, pero él ya la estaba comenzando a agobiar con su presencia y con sus palabras

- ¿eres la novia de Ron o algo parecido? - la chica se gira al momento y lo mira directamente a los ojos, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta? La mira furiosa, realmente cabreada, aquel chico moreno suelta una carcajada - entiendo eso como un no, ¿verdad? Menos mal… porque yo me llevo fatal con Ron y la verdad no me gustaría empeorar las cosas con él, no le gusta que toquen lo suyo y tú a mi pues… me pareces muy atractiva - al escuchar esto la chica tiene necesidad de buscar a aquel pelirrojo con la mirada y lo hace sin pensar en nada más. Se da cuenta de que tenía sus dos ojos clavados en ellos pero que, al ver que ella se volteaba hacia él, había girado la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Suelta una pequeña sonrisa y se separa un poco del chico, agarrando a la pelirroja de un brazo, quien al momento se gira hacia ella con una sonrisa reluciente en los labios

- voy a salir, estoy algo mareada, ¿vale? - la pelirroja la mira, alargando su mano hasta su frente y ladea un poco los labios, para después entreabrirlos, la chica ya sabe lo que va a decir, así que prosigue - no te preocupes, voy con este chico, estaré bien, te lo prometo… disfruta de la actuación y de la vista - le guiña un ojo. La pelirroja no necesita saber nada más, sabe de sobra que lo dice por Malfoy, llevaba todo el rato sin quitarle la vista de encima, cada día estaba más atractivo.

Se gira de nuevo hacia él, lo agarra del brazo y lo saca fuera de allí, bajo la atenta mirada de dos ojos casi tan rojos como su pelo de la ira y de la rabia que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento

_"The show must go on__  
The show must go on  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on"_

* * *

**_N/A:_** _Sí, lo sé, soy cruel, pero os voy a dejar con la duda, ¿qué creéis que va a pasar?, ¿con quién creéis que se despierta Hermione al día siguiente? ;) _

_Si os soy sinceros, pensaba hacer un solo capítulo, pero me he dado cuenta de que eran demasiadas cosas para uno solo, así que lo he dividido en dos, van a pasar muchas cosas, os lo advierto! _

_Por cierto, estoy en una época muy mala, muy agobiada, y aun así estoy cumpliendo con los plazos, subiendo un capítulo a los siete días (esta vez fue al 6º día) no creéis que me merezco algún comentario? ;))) _

_El próximo capítulo lo subiré en una semana, menos, o incluso más, dependerá de vuestras ansias por leerlo, ya que vosotros me inyectáis las fuerzas y las ansias para seguir escribiendo. _

_¡Gracias por leer y espero vuestros comentarios! :)_


	8. Capítulo 8

_**N/A:**¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal? como veis me he adelantado muchos días a la actualización, y eso es solo por un motivo: ¡os lo merecéis! Quería agradeceros los comentarios, que posteriormente pasaré a responder al final del capítulo. Espero que os guste y que no os decepcione porque, como ya os he dicho, es un regalo mío hacia vosotros, y así os quiero intentar animar a que me dejéis vuestras opiniones siempre, y yo os lo iré agradeciendo de esta manera. _

_¡Muchas gracias de nuevo!_

_Por cierto, la canción a la que se hace mención, y de la que incluso aparecen algunos fragmentos, es la nueva de Juan Magan, "Mal de amores"._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Se gira de nuevo hacia él, lo agarra del brazo y lo saca fuera de allí, bajo la atenta mirada de dos ojos casi tan rojos como su pelo de la ira y de la rabia que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento

_"The show must go on__  
The show must go on  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on"_

La castaña respira profundamente. Había demasiada gente allí dentro y por un lado se alegra de haber salido, siente como el chico la agarra ligeramente por la cintura, ella piensa en apartarle las manos, pero le parece algo cruel ya que ella lo había sacado hasta allí

- ¿no te gusta la canción, por eso me sacas? - la chica suelta una carcajada, el moreno se había acercado a ella demasiado, intentaba darle un pequeño beso en el cuello pero ella termina por escabullirse. La verdad es que el hecho de provocar a Ron le gustaba bastante, sino fuera por eso jamás habría salido con él

- hay demasiada gente, es muy agobiante, no te creas que me tienes ganada, yo no soy como muchas de las chicas que hay ahí dentro, a mi me tienes que ganar poco a poco - se separa con algo de brusquedad de él y se sienta en un pequeño banco justo al lado de la piscina

- sé que tú no eres como las demás, eres mucho más especial, y la más guapa de todas… elegí correctamente a la chica a la que pisar - le guiña un ojo. La castaña suelta de nuevo una risotada, puede que ese chico no le gustara, pero le parecía muy divertido, aunque los acercamientos que intentaba cada dos por tres la intimidaran bastante - está bien, no sé nada ti, ¿qué te parece si jugamos al juego de las tres preguntas? - el muchacho se sienta a su lado, manteniendo una distancia bastante prudente que la castaña agradeció. Se gira hacia él haciendo una mueca con los labios, que el chico interpreta correctamente, y comienza a explicarle el "juego" - se trata de que yo te hago a ti tres preguntas, y tú a mi otras tres y las tenemos que contestar sí o sí, sin excepciones ni excusas - la chica asiente, no demasiado convencida, pero prefiere eso a que la vuelva a abrazar por la espalda o que la intente besar a traición - está bien, empiezo yo… ¿qué te gustó de mi tan pronto me viste? - la chica vuelve de nuevo a la situación de antes, se ríe sin parar, el moreno no sabe como tomarse aquello, pero prefiere sonreír, ella le había gustado mucho y su sonrisa le parecía realmente bonita

- pues fue tu… tu… - intenta pensar rápidamente manteniendo la mirada fija en el agua de la piscina… ¿qué le gustó de él? Pues NADA, si lo único que quería era que desapareciera de su vista, el chico parece que comienza a impacientarse

- ah, estáis aquí vosotros… - ambos se giran hacia la puerta. La castaña comienza a sentir una serie de mariposas por todo el cuerpo, ¿qué se supone que hace ahí delante de ellos si estaba tocando con el grupo?

- pues sí, Weasley, ¿se puede saber qué querías? - el odio que se tienen se podía hasta palpar. La chica siente ganas de que la tierra se abra y se la trague, pero a pesar de que se lo pide al universo, eso no ocurre. Suspira fuertemente, esperando que no lleguen a las manos, ¿sería ella la culpable de esa situación? Comienza a girar la cabeza bruscamente de un lado para otro, como para intentar mentalizarse de que no era así, pero los chicos parecen estar tan absortos en lo suyo que ni cuenta se dan de los actos de la castaña

- pues nada, esta es mi casa, y mi fiesta, por si no lo sabes todavía, pero bueno, que estaba buscando a Lavender, ¿la habéis visto? - la chica entreabre un poco la boca, entre decepcionada y dolida, así que buscaba a la tonta y presumida de Lavender Brown. Escucha como el moreno hace un pequeño ruido con los labios, que rápidamente interpreta como un "ni lo sé ni me importa" pero el pelirrojo no se mueve de allí, como esperando que ella también responda a su pregunta. Después de respirar profundamente un par de veces, se gira hacia él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y se levanta de aquel banco como si tuviera un muelle en el trasero

- pues estaba en primera fila, viendo como tocabais, seguramente sigue ahí, esperando que le firmes un autógrafo en las tetas… - si lo otro se podía palpar, la tensión que había entre ellos todavía más. El moreno sonríe satisfecho, esa batalla la iba a ganar él, estaba seguro de ello - pero bueno, voy a beber algo que tengo sed, ¿vale? Nos vemos después, Viktor - le dirige una pequeña mirada al chico y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, pasando por delante de Ron. Ahora era el pelirrojo quien sonreía con satisfacción, había conseguido separarlos y eso ya era un gran logro para él

- eh, Hermione, espera… - la chica se da la vuelta y lo mira, entre confusa y cabreada por la situación, aunque ella misma se lo había buscado saliendo con él de aquella fiesta - como tú a mi no me contestaste, te la voy a contestar yo a ti como si me la hicieras tú, ¿vale? - la chica se muerde el labio inferior, le da absolutamente igual su respuesta, pero asiente muy despacio, ella jamás le habría preguntado eso, al menos nunca en serio - a mi me gustó tu pelo, tu voz, tu vestido, tu manera de mirarme, tu manera de comportarte… creo que eres una auténtica señorita y no una cualquiera - la chica le sonríe, no esperaba esa respuesta, aunque le había agradado, sobre todo porque había cierta persona detrás de ella que también lo había escuchado - después nos vemos - la castaña asiente y entra en la casa, seguida muy de cerca por el pelirrojo

- ¿ves? Alguna gente me ve como algo más que un patito feo… - intenta que nadie más la escuche. El pelirrojo se acerca a ella, y la agarra por la cintura, escondiendo sus labios entre su pelo

- no te fíes de Krum, le dice eso a todas - la chica se gira y lo mira cabreada, él buscaba a la guapísima de Lavender, ¿no? Pues que a ella la dejara disfrutar con quien quisiera - veo que no me crees… pues pregúntaselo a Ginny, tú no eres así, Hermione, no dejes que te hagan daño

* * *

La última canción había llegado a su fin, y los tres miembros de los 'Crazy Clowns' que quedaban en el escenario agradecían con las manos los aplausos recibidos

- Oye, ¿tú sabes lo que le pasó a Ron? - la pelirroja se encoje de hombros, mirando hacia el escenario

- se estaría meando, yo que sé Luna, pero ya ves que tampoco fue tan necesario, ¿no? - levanta un poco las cejas mientras mira hacia su amiga, quien resopla como para controlar los nervios, era su hermano y pensaba que era más necesario cierto chico rubio insoportable - vale, que sí, que tienes razón, voy a ver qué le pasa y el motivo por el que se fue así, ¿pero es tan malo disfrutar de la vista un rato? Ron se había ido pero Malfoy…

- Dios Ginny, deberías de mirártelo, estás demasiado obsesionada con Malfoy… - la rubia se gira, comenzando a caminar entre la gente, y la otra chica sigue sus pasos. Aunque tenía ganas de recriminar las palabras de su amiga, prefiere no comentar nada al respecto, pero ella no estaba obsesionada, ella lo quería y punto.

- ¡Eh, Ginny, espera! - se gira rápidamente, con una mueca amable en sus labios, sabía de quien era aquella voz, la voz que siempre le quitaba amplias sonrisas, aunque no comprendía por qué - ¿sabes dónde está Ron? - la chica muda su expresión, no tenía ni idea, la verdad es que Luna tenía razón, se había despreocupado demasiado por su hermano. Niega despacio con la cabeza - nunca se había ido así, pero bueno, ahora lo sabremos - le sonríe con ternura, la chica no puede evitar volver a hacerlo, su sonrisa siempre le había parecido preciosa - ¿qué te ha parecido la actuación?

- sois muy buenos, Harry, y tengo que decirte que… - se intenta elevar algo más en el aire, pero los tacones ya eran demasiado altos y apenas lo consigue, no quiere que nadie más escuche aquello, así que se acerca, posando sus labios sobre la oreja del chico, provocándole a él un pequeño escalofrío - me gusta mucho más Neville que Cormac, pero esto que quede entre nosotros, ¿vale? - se separa de él y le guiña un ojo. El chico asiente, todavía manteniendo esa amplia y reluciente sonrisa en los labios, aunque con sus mejillas algo más sonrosadas que antes. La chica siente como alguien le tira hacia abajo del brazo y se gira, mirando con sorpresa y confusión a la culpable de aquello, que miraba hacia atrás, como buscando a alguien, y al momento señala hacia una de las mesas. La pelirroja se despide de Harry con la mano antes de salir en la dirección que Luna le marcaba.

* * *

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Había salido de una fiesta con un chico solo por molestar a Ron, ¿por qué se supone que a él le iba a importar eso? Agarra la botella de vodka y se echa hasta la mitad del vaso, para después rellenar con limón, que era lo que tenía más cerca en ese momento. Lleva el vaso hasta los labios y hace una mueca de repulsión, odia el alcohol, siempre lo había detestado, solamente se había emborrado una vez en su vida, y apenas dos veces más se había molestado en probarlo, y siempre lo había escupido, pero esa vez sentía que lo necesitaba, sentía que necesitaba beber aquello para sentirse mejor, ¿eso es lo que pensarían los borrachos antes de beber?, ¿se estaría convirtiendo en una borracha? Prefiere no imaginarse en una sesión de alcohólicos anónimos, así que cierra los ojos y comienza a beber el líquido presente dentro de aquel vaso y que, en un par de tragos, ya estaba completamente vacío. Vuelve a hacer lo mismo de antes, llena el vaso hasta la mitad, siguiendo el mismo proceso.

- Hola, Hermione - la chica se gira con brusquedad al notar como alguien le tocaba en el hombro. Suelta una pequeña sonrisa cuando ve a las dos chicas y se acerca a ellas para darles un fuerte abrazo - ¿estás bien? - ella podía ser cualquier cosa, pero no era una chica excesivamente cariñosa. Ella se separa, asintiendo feliz - vale, me alegro, ¿ya no estás mareada?

- sí… quiero decir, no, ya estoy bien - se acerca de nuevo el vaso a los labios, dándole un par de tragos. La pelirroja le sonríe, satisfecha con aquella respuesta, y se acerca a la mesa

- ¿estás borracha? - la rubia la miraba algo cabreada, en el fondo esperaba que Hermione fuera una chica responsable, o eso es lo que a ella le parecía, y verla en esa situación no le gustaba nada

- ¡No! Claro que no, Luna, estoy perfectamente, estoy feliz, es una fiesta, ¿no? Hay que estar animado - la agarra por la cintura y comienza a moverla al ritmo de la música. La rubia suelta una pequeña carcajada, la verdad es que no imaginaba que Hermione fuera tan divertida, pero eso le gustaba. Se separa de ella y le da un último trago a su vaso de vodka con limón, ya no le parece que tenga un sabor tan desagradable, es más, se atrevería a decir incluso que le gusta como sabe - voy a por algo más de beber, ¿tú no quieres nada? - le muestra su vaso ya vacío. La rubia hace un gesto de agradecimiento con los labios

- pues sí, algo de naranja, muchas gracias - la castaña asiente y se acerca a Ginny. La rubia mira los movimientos que hace la chica, aunque algo distraída. A los pocos minutos Hermione vuelve con dos vasos, en su mano derecha uno amarillo con dos pajitas negras y, en su mano izquierda, un vaso de tubo con un líquido naranja bastante clarito y dos pajitas de colores. Le da el segundo a la rubia quien, con una sonrisa, se lo agradece. Acerca una de las pajitas a sus labios y le da un pequeño trago, soltándola al momento y comenzando a toser - pero… ¿qué es esto? - aparta un poco el brazo hacia un lado, como si quisiera que le quitaran el vaso de las manos. La castaña se encoje de hombros

- ni idea, te lo echó Ginny mientras yo me preparaba lo mío, será marca blanca, no te preocupes, no creo que sea nada malo - le sonríe de forma tranquilizadora. La chica asiente, la verdad es que estaba acostumbrada a tomar siempre 'Fanta' de naranja e incluso le costaba beber el 'kas' cuando su padre se confundía, así que era muy posible que aquello tan solo se tratara de una marca blanca de algún supermercado, no dice nada más y le da otro pequeño trago, poniendo de nuevo la misma cara de asco que antes, pero tiene demasiada sed como para dejar el vaso encima de una de las mesas.

Mira a un lado y a otro de nuevo. Se gira y ve la cara de Luna bastante molesta, pero no deja el vaso. Se siente un poco mal, pero quiere ver a su amiga animada, y solo se trataba de un poco de 'bacardi' con naranja, ¿qué mal le podía hacer? Ni siquiera le había echado la mitad del vaso. Sonríe de forma un poco malévola y se gira de nuevo hacia delante.

- mamá te mataría si te viera así vestida - la chica siente un pequeño escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, pero esta vez no por nada bueno, sabía que su hermano se iba a molestar cuando la viera con ese vestido. Se gira hacia él con una sonrisa, intentando disminuir la bronca que le va a echar

- Hola Ron, ¿qué te pasó? Te he estado buscando… - la verdad es que no miente, se sentía culpable por no haber salido antes tras él, así que desde que se habían acercado a la mesa había estado mirando para un lado y para otro, buscando desesperadamente la cabellera rojo fuego de su hermano, sin conseguir nada

- ya, bueno… he tenido un pequeño problema pero… ya está todo solucionado - coge un vaso de tubo y lo llena hasta la mitad de 'Larios', completándolo con Coca-Cola. Lo lleva hasta sus labios y, de un trago, se bebe la mitad. Se aparta el vaso, se limpia un poco las comisuras de los labios e inconscientemente se gira un poco hacia atrás, buscando a determinada chica con un vestido azul, que mantenía una conversación muy animada con Luna - ¿estás bebiendo alcohol? - su hermana acababa de darle un trago, casi tan grande como el suyo, a un vaso con un líquido rosado, no tiene ni idea de lo que puede ser, pero está claro que coca-cola no

- Ron, por favor, es una fiesta y ya no soy una cría, ¿Qué mal tiene que beba un poco? No me voy a emborrachar, no te preocupes, te aseguro que nadie me quitará el vestido - el chico se limita a suspirar y a elevar un poco las cejas, no le había hecho ninguna gracia el comentario de su hermana. Le da otro fuerte trago a su vaso, con lo que ya se le había quedado completamente vacío

- ¿sabes qué Ginny? - vuelve a hacer exactamente lo mismo de antes, llena su vaso con aquel líquido blanco hasta la mitad, y luego el refresco - eres una chica muy guapa, y cada día más - se gira hacia ella, y le coge la cara entre sus grandes manos, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa - tienes unos ojos lindísimos, está claro que de cuerpo no estás nada mal - se separa un poco de ella y la agarra de la mano, elevándola un poco y haciéndola girar sobre sí misma. La chica esboza una pequeña sonrisa, se esperaba una reprimenda de su hermano, no que le dijera lo guapa que estaba con ese vestido - tú no necesitas vestirte así para levantar pasiones, pero la verdad es que estás muy guapa - se acerca a ella igual que antes, acariciándole la mejilla - eres muy lista, ten mucho cuidado con los buitres que se intenten acercar a ti, yo sé bien de lo que hablo que soy uno de ellos - coge el vaso con una de sus manos y lo acerca a los labios, dándole un pequeño trago - está claro que soy un buitre con las demás, no contigo ¡eh! - añade al ver la expresión entre divertida y asustada que había puesto su hermana, que al momento estalla en una carcajada, le hacía gracia ponerlo en esos apuros - Tú eres mi hermana y te quiero, cuídate mucho que estoy seguro de que todos estos están deseando quitarte el vestido… y créeme que me hierve la sangre cuando lo pienso - se acerca a él y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, lo adoraba, desde hacía un año su hermano había cambiado mucho con ella, y notaba que estaba empezando a cambiar con el resto del mundo también

- tú tampoco estás nada mal, ¿sabes? - lo agarra por el brazo, remarcando todo su músculo - se te nota bastante el ejercicio y sé de alguna que lleva un buen rato babeando mirando para ti, no digo nada más - le guiña un ojo antes de salir en dirección a donde estaban hablando sus amigas, dejando aquel vaso con el líquido rosado, casi vacío, encima de la mesa. Sin saber porque clava los ojos en aquella chica castaña, que llevaba un buen rato hablando con la despistada de Luna y sin prestarle ninguna atención a él. Se muerde un poco el labio inferior, realmente le gustaría que esa chica fuera ella, pero claramente Ginny no podía referirse a aquella castaña. Lanza un pequeño suspiro al aire antes de terminarse de nuevo el cubata.

* * *

Abre el papel que tiene entre sus manos una vez más mientras suspira, está vez saldrá bien. Comienza a leer las palabras sueltas por aquella hoja entrecerrando un poco los ojos, como si se las estuviera intentando memorizar para un examen: "paciencia, ternura, diversión, medir los pasos pero atreverse…" suspira de nuevo, ¿por qué está tan nervioso? Ni que fuera la primera vez que intentaba ligar con una chica, estaba demasiado acostumbrado, pero normalmente no tenía que seguir ningunos pasos, hablaba con ella y punto, no tenía más ciencia, pero sabía que esta vez iba a ser mucho más complicado.

Mira hacia delante y la ve, allí de pie, con un vaso en su mano derecha, hablando animadamente con las otras dos chicas. Se recoloca bien el pelo, siente como el corazón le late demasiado fuerte, su reputación estaba en juego, ella tenía que caer a sus pies y tenía que ser esa misma noche

- Hola, Pansy - le dirige una sonrisa lo más cautivadora posible. La chica morena lo mira de arriba abajo conteniendo la risa, no es que Malfoy no le pareciera adorable, pero… ¿qué pretendía? Se limita a hacerle una mueca con los labios para luego girarse de nuevo hacia sus amigas - ¿qué tal? - "paciencia, paciencia" se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. La chica se gira de nuevo mientras suspira y dirige su mirada al techo durante un par de segundos

- pues bien, Malfoy, aquí, intentando hablar con mis amigas, ¿te importaría? - "ternura, mucha comprensión, confianza, cariño…" el chico sonríe tiernamente, intentando que la morena se ablande, pero su expresión no cambia en ningún momento

- claro que no me importa, Pansy, tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras - la chica hace una mueca con los labios que al rubio parece agradarle, pero al momento se gira y continúa charlando con las otras dos súper nenas, vuelve a recordar la palabra clave "paciencia", se acerca a ella y le rodea la cintura. La chica rubia se empieza a reír y, en cambio, la castaña pone una mueca bastante tierna con los labios, ¿no podía causar esa reacción en Pansy también? - pero… también puedes querer venir a dar una vuelta conmigo, ¿no? - escucha como la chica resopla antes de girarse hacia él

- está bien, ¿si voy me dejarás en paz después? - asiente, con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada en los labios "después me rogarás que no lo haga", piensa, sin poder evitar que una risa algo malvada salga de sus labios, pero la chica parece no enterarse de ello, se despide de sus amigas con un leve contacto con los dedos, entrelazándoselos, algo que a Malfoy le parece bastante extraño y cursi, pero claramente no dice nada.

Tan pronto como puede, la agarra por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, pero la chica pronto se deshace de él, no quiere tener demasiado contacto con el chico. El rubio se limita a rodar los ojos, recordando de nuevo todo aquello que había leído en aquel artículo "paciencia, compresión, cariño, dar pasos pequeños para lograr lo que queremos, apoyarla, escucharla, siempre lo que ella quiera" los va enumerando mentalmente, señalando cada palabra con cada uno de sus dedos, sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos vigilaban la situación con mucha atención, dos ojos cargados de tristeza y de lágrimas

- Hola Ginny, ¿estás bien? - la chica seguía con la mirada perdida en aquella puerta por donde había salido la pareja segundos antes, intenta poner una sonrisa, aunque apenas consigue hacer una pequeña mueca con los labios

- hola, Neville, estoy perfectamente, y por cierto, buenísima actuación - cierra el puño y le da un pequeño golpe con él en el hombro. El chico lo agradece con una sonrisa, aunque no se tragaba eso de que estaba "perfectamente" pero prefiere no meterse más en el asunto - está guapísima hoy, ¿verdad? - señala a Luna con la cabeza, ve como el chico comienza a ponerse completamente rojo y no puede evitar reír con cariño, le parecían muy tiernos - ¿por qué no lo intentas? Luna jamás se enfadaría contigo, ya lo sabes, si no lo intentas jamás lo conseguirás - al momento le volvió a la cabeza la imagen de Malfoy abrazado a Pansy saliendo hacia el jardín, ella dándole consejos a Neville mientras esperaba a que él llegara con los brazos abiertos para decirle lo guapa que estaba esa noche, algo que jamás ocurriría

- tengo miedo de que se ría de mí, o tal vez de que me diga que soy su amigo, que me ve como un hermano nada más, no sé que sería peor… - asiente totalmente convencida, ella tiene todos esos mismos miedos. Mira hacia el chico, que mantiene un vaso de algo marrón en las manos, se lo arranca y le da un trago, poniendo al momento cara de disgusto. El castaño mira la situación entre impresionado y extrañado. Se lo devuelve y comienza a caminar hacia el jardín, puede que las cosas le salieran mal, pero al menos eso no sería porque ella no lo intentara.

* * *

Llevaba un buen rato admirando a aquel chico, admiraba su cuerpo con cada movimiento, su pecho tapado por aquella camiseta de algodón negra, su trasero poco marcado dentro de esos pantalones vaqueros, pero se lo imagina, siente un impulso de acercarse a él y agarrárselo como tantas otras veces había hecho, pero siempre a traición, sin que él se diera cuenta. Tenía ganas de hacerlo de nuevo, pero que esta vez fuera algo consentido. Mira hacia su amiga, como pidiéndole el consentimiento de alejarse, normalmente no lo hacía, pero esta vez estaban solo ellas dos. La chica castaña asiente y le hace un gesto para que se vaya mientras se sienta en un sofá y se tira hacia atrás, el alcohol ya estaba comenzando a afectarle bastante así que dejó el vaso en el suelo, sin importarle si alguien lo tiraba.

Se comienza a aproximar a él, moviendo las caderas de un lado para otro, robando miradas y algún que otro silbido, eso era algo que solía provocar ella siempre, y le encantaba. Se acerca a su objetivo, agarrándolo por la cintura y soplándole ligeramente cerca de su oreja. En un primer momento siente como el chico se sobresalta y se gira hacia ella, pero finalmente hace una mueca que ella no llega a interpretar, pero le da igual, esa noche le debe algo y ella se lo piensa cobrar.

- ¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando? - la distancia entre ellos es mínima. El chico se intenta separar un poco hacia atrás, y al hacerlo se da con una silla en la espinilla. Pone una mueca de dolor pero, finalmente, la cambia por una media sonrisa, algo falsa, que la chica interpreta como un "bien" - pues a partir de ahora te lo pasarás todavía mejor, te lo aseguro - sin saber porque, vuelve a hacer lo mismo que hizo momentos antes, busca con la mirada a aquella chica castaña, y se la encuentra allí, mirando hacia ellos. Cuando se da cuenta de que el chico la ha descubierto, se pone a hablar con Neville moviendo mucho las manos, con gesto algo nervioso. El chico sonríe de forma traviesa y mira a Lavender por el rabillo del ojo. Una nueva canción había comenzado a sonar, y la chica había comenzado a mover las caderas de forma sensual, de tal manera que ya tenía a tres chicos a su alrededor, pero ella solo miraba a uno directamente, como para provocarlo. El pelirrojo se limita rodar los ojos, pero esa vez ella va a conseguir lo que quiere, pero no precisamente por ella, sino por otra chica que sabe de sobra que tiene la situación muy controlada

_Te he llamado en ocasiones  
Y tú nunca has respondido  
Deja a un lado el mal de amores  
No es pa' tanto lo que pido_

Se acerca a la rubia y le coloca una mano en la cintura, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que los otros chicos desaparecieran o se buscaran a otras para bailar. La chica se muerde el labio inferior de manera muy sensual mientras baila de una manera bastante exagerada, haciendo grandes contoneos de caderas y juntando su cuerpo todo lo permitido al del pelirrojo. En ese momento, casi todos los presentes se habían girado a mirarlos. Ron hacía todo lo posible por seguirle el ritmo, y la verdad es que lo hacía demasiado bien para no bailar nunca ese estilo de música

_No hace falta que me escuches  
Sólo que estés a mi lado  
Si no estás conmigo ahora  
Es por errores del pasado _

A su lado varias parejas habían comenzado a bailar de la misma manera, muchas de las chicas admiraban la forma de bailar de Lavender para luego copiarla. Hermione dibuja una mueca de repugnancia en los labios, estaban realmente juntos, completamente pegados, casi podía decir que eran incapaces de respirar. Parecía que estaban haciendo el amor, pero vestidos. Suelta un leve quejido sin querer, aunque nadie parece percatarse, ya que la música está demasiado alta y la gente demasiado ocupada admirando la escena. Ella no puede quitar ojo a la situación, aunque intenta centrarse únicamente en él, en su cuerpo, en su manera de bailar. La verdad le gustaría que a ella la agarrara así, que se acercara así a ella, que la mirara de aquella manera tan… le gustaría estar en la situación de Lavender en ese preciso momento. Se pega en la cabeza al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, Ernie, demasiado tiempo sin saber de él, pero lo quería a él y solo a él. Sonríe, intenta mentalizarse de nuevo, solo quiere a Ernie. Le da un fuerte trago al vaso que tenía en su mano, se había prometido no beber más, pero la situación la estaba volviendo loca, ella misma se estaba volviendo loca con sus propios pensamientos. De pronto algo se vuelve a apoderar de ella, un poder más fuerte, un calor sobrenatural. No sabe de dónde sale todo eso, pero deja el vaso sobre la mesa y agarra a Neville del brazo, tirando de él

- ¿bailamos? - el chico la mira un poco asustado, ¿bailar?, ¿Él? ¡Él no sabía bailar! La chica parece leer sus pensamientos porque le sonríe con tranquilidad, ella tampoco tenía ni idea, pero solo quería sentirse mejor, él no iba a ser el único que bailara, no. Se comenzó a acercar a él igual que lo hacía Lavender con el pelirrojo, moviendo las caderas de arriba para abajo, pero más despacio y con mucha más clase, al menos para su gusto. Entre Neville y ella había una distancia de seguridad bastante marcada, no como en el caso de la otra pareja, apenas se rozaban las piernas de vez en cuando. El castaño también se movía al ritmo de la música dejando a la vista que no era tan mal bailarín como él creía. Se reía de manera un poco exagerada, y la castaña no podía evitar hacerlo también, con él.

_¿Dime qué tal? ¿cómo te va?  
Tiene un momento pa' yo molestar  
Si en tu mirar pudiera yo obviar,  
Que tú conmigo quisieras estar _

Se fija como los ojos del pelirrojo están clavados en ella. Se había girado un poco para poder verla, mientras se movía la miraba con mucha atención, con una sonrisa ladeada en los labios, una sonrisa que más que ser típica de él era típica de otro amigo suyo, rubio, que por suerte para todos no estaba allí, sino seguramente se estaría riendo a carcajada limpia de ella y de Neville, algo a lo que ella ya estaba bastante acostumbrada.

_Pero pienso que yo-yo  
Con esta letra de amor-mor  
Te ruego, te pido perdón  
Yo no soy tan malo  
Cómo tú piensas por Dios  
Bailamos esta canción  
Tú y yo _

No tenía ni idea de donde había salido toda esa energía para bailar aquella canción, cuando ella nunca, jamás, había bailado nada parecido. El castaño parecía cada vez más puesto, más energético, con más ganas. La agarra por la cintura y la acerca más a él. Se fija como el chico del pelo rojo se comienza a poner más y más serio mirando la situación. Se pega más a la rubia, sin dejar ni un solo centímetro por el medio.

_Oh y oh oh oh  
Oh y oh oh oh  
Oh y oh _

La agarra fuerte por la cintura. La chica sigue contoneándose, a pesar de que la música ya había cesado. Otra canción estaba a punto de empezar. La castaña se separa de Neville regalándole una gran sonrisa, a pesar de lo que había vivido con Ron, se lo había pasado bastante bien, y el chico todavía mejor. Siente como algo lo empieza a comer por dentro. Agarra a Lavender más fuerte, la acerca a él y junta sus labios con los suyos, preso de la ira y de los celos. La rubia mantiene los ojos muy abiertos, como sin creerse lo que estaba sucediendo en ese preciso momento. La castaña permanece quieta, como con los pies pegados al suelo y los labios muy apretados, intentando que no salga de sus preciosos ojos ni una sola lágrima.

* * *

Esa parte no la tenía realmente planeada, simplemente se limitó a acercarla a un banco e invitarla a sentarse con él

- háblame de ti, Pansy - le dedica una bonita sonrisa. La chica resopla, llevaba repitiendo el mismo proceso desde que habían salido de la casa, ya se estaba hartando de esa situación, y eso que todavía no había casi ni empezado

- pues te digo que me quiero ir para dentro, ¿ves? Me gusta esta canción - comienza a moverse un poco en el banco. El chico se limita a rodar los ojos, tiene que controlarse, nadie le dijo que eso fuera sencillo. Recuerda de nuevo los pasos importantes para conquistar a una mujer, y uno de ellos era hacerla reír. Respira con fuerza, esta tiene que ser la suya

- mira, pansy, escucha esto - se aclara un poco la garganta antes de continuar hablando - estos son dos amigos que están hablando y le dice uno al otro: ¿Oye, cómo se escribe nariz en inglés? "nose" le contesta el amigo "¿Tú tampoco?, mierda, nadie lo sabe…" - la chica se queda mirando para él sin articular palabra, intenta reírse, pero solo le sale un leve amago de sonrisa, que no llega ni a serlo. El chico carraspea un poco - vale, escucha este, este es buenísimo, te vas a partir fijo "hola, ¿está Félix?" y le contesta "no, estoy tristex" - el chico comienza a reírse de una forma bastante exagerada, la morena se muerde el labio inferior mientras niega despacio con la cabeza, lo de ese hombre era un caso perdido, ¿de verdad pensaba que estaba consiguiendo algo con ella?

- ¿Malfoy? Necesitaba hablar contigo de… - se había pasado un buen rato buscándose una buena excusa para hablar con él y tenía que intervenir ya, lo veía demasiado puesto con Pansy, muy sonriente y muy cercano a ella, y no quería arrepentirse de no hacerlo. El chico se gira hacia ella, sin perder la sonrisa, Pansy tenía que ver que él era tierno con todo el mundo, no solo con ella, ¿no?

- ahora estoy ocupado con esta preciosidad, Ginny - recuerda lo que había leído en aquella revista "hazla sentir única, especial, la más bella del planeta y la única de tus pensamientos" y lo intenta aplicar. La chica se levanta y se acerca a la pelirroja

- sí, Ginny, quédatelo tú y recuérdame que te debo un favor… menudo pesado que es este tío… - y comienza a caminar hasta la casa - ¡ah! Y dile que te cuente el chiste del tal "Félix" bueniiiisimo - destaca de una forma exagerada la última palabra antes de seguir su camino. Ginny se había quedado allí plantada, paralizada ante un Draco que la miraba con cabreo, hasta podía decir que parecía que los ojos le iban a salir del sitio

- ¿estarás contenta, no? Gracias, muchas gracias Ginny, me acabas de joder el polvo con Pansy y mi reputación ya está por los suelos… - cierra los ojos con fuerza, no puede creerse lo que acaba de escuchar. Aprieta el puño todo lo que puede hasta llegar a hacerse daño

- no habrías conseguido nada, ¿sabes? No tienes ni idea de conquistar a una chica, y yo de eso no tengo culpa, y tampoco tienes ni idea de buscar a la indicada, Pansy no es para ti, pero seguro que hay muchas chicas deseando estar contigo - da media vuelta y sale corriendo de allí, con las lágrimas en los ojos.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que la chica pelirroja había salido corriendo de allí y él ya se sentía mal por como se había portado con ella, tal vez tenía razón y él no sabía conquistar a nadie, pero es que normalmente no le hacía falta, las chicas eran las que venían a él

- ¿Hola? - el chico se gira hacia la voz que lo había saludado y se limita a levantar un poco la cabeza, lo que le había dicho Ginny lo había dejado bastante tocado y las ganas que tenía de hablar eran bastante pocas, por no decir nulas - perdona, Malfoy, estaba buscando a Ginny… sé que salió y no la encuentro - el chico se encoje de hombros, con la mirada todavía baja - ¿te pasa algo?

- no, estoy bien - mira durante un segundo hacia ella, y sin saber porque comienza a llorar. La chica se sienta a su lado, poniendo una mano encima de su hombro - tú y yo no nos llevamos bien…

- me da igual, no me gusta ver a la gente pasándolo mal, me da igual quien sea - la chica se cruza de piernas y abre su bolso, sacando de él un pequeño pañuelo de tela bordado con una "L" cursiva. El rubio la mira, sonriente, y se lo agradece - si tú necesitas un hombro para llorar, aunque no nos llevemos muy bien, yo aquí estaré

- eres un sol - no creía que esas palabras pudieran salir de sus labios. Sin entender muy bien porque, la chica se comenzó a reír. Con el pañuelo todavía doblado se secó las pocas lágrimas que habían caído de sus preciosos ojos grises - ¿qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? - no quería sonar borde, pero era su tono de voz habitual. A pesar de eso, la chica parece no darse cuenta o tal vez omite ese detalle

- bueno, todos me llaman Luna y tú me llamas sol… me pareció gracioso - el chico elevó la mirada hacia ella y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa - no creo que seas tan malo, Malfoy, es cierto que te vas de chico duro, pero yo creo que tienes un buen corazón - se permite acercar su mano hasta el pecho del chico, señalando con su dedo índice su lado izquierdo. Él solo se limita a hacer una especie de mueca de agradecimiento con los labios - no sé lo que te habrá pasado, pero nadie se merece sufrir

- ¿y alguien que se ríe y le hace daño a los demás?

- bueno, creo en el 'Karma' y en la justicia divina, pero me hace daño ver mal a la gente, me gusta ayudar a todo el mundo siempre que puedo

- ¿tú crees que yo me merezco algo bueno? - la chica ladea un poco la cabeza mientras le sonríe

- pues claro, todos nos lo merecemos, y te llegará cuando cambies un poco tu actitud hacia los demás. Tendrás a una chica perfecta y loca por ti a tu lado cuando te esfuerces en conquistarla - a pesar de que el rubio no le había dicho nada, ella sabía perfectamente por donde iban los tiros

- eso no es tan fácil, lo he intentado de todas las maneras posibles, con paciencia, con confianza… - resopla de nuevo, esa chica hablaba sin saber. Pero ella se limita a sonreír

- eso no es así, cuando te gusta alguien de verdad las cosas te salen solas, mira - le agarra la mano y la acaricia con ternura. El chico se gira hacia ella y la intenta apartar, pero no sabe porque no lo hace, como si algo le impidiera hacerlo, una mano invisible que las mantuviera unidas, tal vez - tienes que cogerle la mano así y decirle todo lo que ves en ella, yo que sé, su mirada, su sonrisa, su forma de ser contigo, como trata a los animales, a los demás tal vez, que te gusta hablar con ella, salir con ella, que…

- que nunca había visto una mirada tan profunda, ni unos labios tan bonitos sin estar a penas pintados, que nunca había sentido tantas ganas de abrazar a alguien, que nunca me había sentido tan querido ni tan protegido por alguien que no fueran mis padres - baja un poco la mirada, algo intimidado, y suelta una pequeña risa. La chica asiente, muy satisfecha - que tu pelo me encanta - extiende su brazo hasta rozar las puntas de la chica, quien ahora estaba mudando algo su expresión - que tienes una cara preciosa - ahora su mano la dirige a las mejillas de la chica, acariciándolas con mucho cuidado, llegando posteriormente hasta sus labios. La chica baja algo la mirada y se aleja un poco de él

- sí, ¿ves? Así lo harías genial, yo… - intenta levantarse, está un poco desorientada, no sabe hacia donde están guiando aquella conversación y no quiere equivocarse

- ¿por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? - señala con la cabeza la parte de atrás de la piscina. La chica niega, despacio y sin perder la sonrisa - venga, por favor… lo necesito - le hace una especie de pucheritos con los labios, la chica no puede evitar reírse y asentir

- está bien, vamos - el rubio le sonríe abiertamente, mientras le muestra su brazo para que se agarre a él, sin darse cuenta de que entre tanta gente, era normal que fuesen vistos por alguien.

* * *

Después de todo lo que había pasado solo tenía ganas de desaparecer. Mira hacia el suelo mientras hace pequeños círculos con el vaso ya totalmente vacío sobre la mesa. Seguramente ese sentimiento que tenía ahora era lo que la gente llamaba el bajón del alcohol, había tenido un momento de subidón total, pero ahora mismo estaba por los suelos. No puede evitar volver a mirar hacia aquella esquina, donde Lavender y cierto chico pelirrojo llevaban un buen rato hablando y haciéndose manitas, o al menos es lo que a ella le parecía. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Se fija por un momento en que cada vez queda menos gente en esa casa, busca con la mirada a Ginny y a Luna, pero no las encuentra. Suspira fuertemente, quería desaparecer, ¿era tanto pedir? Ve a Neville a lo lejos y levanta la mano con brusquedad, moviéndola de un lado para otro, el chico la ve y se dirige hacia ella, sin mover ni un solo músculo de la cara

- ¡Neville! ¿dónde te habías metido? - se había quitado los tacones y tenía los pies encima de un pequeño sofá. El chico se sienta a su lado, respira de forma entrecortada

- fui al baño, ¿quieres beber algo? Yo me muero de sed - se levanta a toda velocidad, se acerca a una de las mesas y agarra la primera botella que encuentra, que casualmente era de Tequila, con una de sus manos y vuelve a ocupar su sitio, sentándose al lado de la chica. Comenzó a echar alcohol en el vaso, llenándolo solamente como si se tratara de un chupito, e hizo lo mismo para ella - venga, por nosotros - la chica se queda paralizada, ¿tiene sed y quiere beber tequila? Inconscientemente dirige de nuevo la mirada a aquella esquina, Lavender le estaba comenzando a dar pequeños besos por el cuello, no necesitaba más. Empinó el vaso hasta que no quedó nada dentro de él

- quiero otro - le informó. El chico accedió encantado y lo sirvió para ambos. Después de unos seis o siete más, ni ellos llevaban la cuenta, la castaña se empezó a sentir un poco mareada - ¿dónde están todos? - el chico suelta una gran carcajada, había mucha gente allí dentro, pero nada en comparación con un par de horas antes. Mira hacia la botella, estaba completamente vacía

- ni idea, ¿por qué no jugamos a la botella? - la pone delante de ellos y la hace girar con toda la fuerza posible, pero solo consigue que de un par de vueltas antes de frenarse

- ¿tú y yo solos? A ver, Neville, si quieres que te de un beso pídemelo directamente, ¿Vale? - ambos se empiezan a reír con ganas, tenían una confianza el uno con el otro fuera de lo normal, e incluso eran capaces de bromear con temas como esos - ven aquí, cariño - tira de él hasta que lo tiene a su altura y le planta un beso fuerte en la mejilla - que eres el guapo de todos los chicos que están jugando, menos mal que me tocó dártelo a ti - sin querer vuelve su mirada hacia la pareja, no es capaz de controlarse, cuando empieza a estar bien y entretenida, aquel pelirrojo vuelve a ocupar su mente

- ¿te gusta mucho, no? - se gira de nuevo hacia él. Tenía una serie de lágrimas en los ojos, ¿esos cambios de humor eran normales?

- ¿a mí? No, claro que no, yo… yo tengo novio Neville… - baja la mirada, ni ella misma sabía lo que le estaba pasando

- ya, pero tienes miedo porque Ron te está gustando más que tu novio, ¿no es así?

- no, no me gusta, no es eso… es… me voy a ir a dormir, ¿vale? Si no te importa, claro - mira hacia él, intenta sacar una sonrisa de sus labios, y finalmente lo consigue. El chico asiente, despacio - pero antes quiero que me llenes este vaso de algo, ¿o me voy a ir sin bebida para cama? - el chico suelta una pequeña risotada antes de hacerle caso.

Decir que no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba con aquel pelirrojo era quedarse muy corta. Cuando cerraba los ojos lo veía a él, recordaba el día en que la defendió de Lavender, aquel día cuando le quitó la harina de los labios, y aquella conversación en la cocina de su casa, recordaba su voz a cada momento, y sabía que durante mucho tiempo iba a tener la imagen de aquel beso gravada a fuego en su cabeza.

Abre la puerta de la casa de Ginny con mucha dificultad, ella le había explicado donde estaba la llave y cómo hacer para entrar, y después de conseguirlo, deja de que ésta se cierre sola con un leve 'click', por suerte no había hecho demasiado escándalo. Tal vez Ginny ya estuviera durmiendo, así que intenta hacer el menor ruido posible para no molestar a nadie. Comienza a subir las escaleras, la cabeza se le va demasiado, así que se agarra como puede al pasamanos con la mano que tiene libre, ya que en la otra lleva el vaso, ya medio vacío, que le había pedido a Neville.

La idea de no hacer ruido desde luego no la había llevado mucho a la práctica. Se había torcido un tobillo y se había caído en medio del pasillo haciendo un ruido bastante fuerte. Una vez en el suelo resopla e intenta controlar una risa tonta que parece que quiere hacerse hueco.

- ¿qué pasa aquí? - la castaña ya no lo puede evitar. Suelta una fuerte carcajada. El chico, que había subido las escaleras a toda prisa al escucharla, se acerca un poco más y la ve tirada en el suelo y, sin pensarlo, se agacha a ayudarla - ¿estás bien?

- ni que te importara - se quita los zapatos y se intenta incorporar apoyando una mano en el suelo, pero no lo consigue. Suelta un leve suspiro y se sienta de nuevo, con las piernas cruzadas, negándose a agarrarse a la mano del chico - vete con tu novia, la tonta esa de Brown, que fijo que está desesperada buscándote, no pierdas el tiempo con una tonta como yo

- Lavender no es mi novia y lo sabes - se había puesto frente a ella y la miraba con ternura, le gustaba verla celosa, aunque no sabía por qué. La chica no lo mira, mantiene la mirada baja en algún punto desconocido

- pues bien que te comía los labios en la fiesta… - él no puede evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa al aire, le gustaba era reacción en ella

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás celosa? - más que una pregunta era una afirmación, él ya sabía que ella estaba celosa, ¿sino por qué le iba a importar lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer con ninguna otra chica? La castaña suelta un leve suspiro antes de hablar, lo bastante fuerte como para que el chico se entere

- ¿yo? Por mi te puede comer los labios u otra cosa si quiere también, ya ves tú… aunque bueno, seguro que ya lo hizo - el chico dibuja una mueca de repulsión en la cara, por primera vez ella había levantado la vista y lo miraba directamente a él. El chico se fija en que se muerde continuamente la parte de dentro de su labio inferior, hasta tal punto que teme que se haga una herida y empiece a sangrar, pero tampoco hace nada por evitarlo.

- eso que acabas de decir es muy asqueroso, espero que lo sepas… - se sienta delante de ella, después de desistir en ayudarla a levantarse de allí, está claro que ella no piensa ceder. Espera su reacción, pero la castaña se encoje algo de hombros, como si no le importara en absoluto - creo que tienes una imagen de mi muy lejana a la realidad

- ¿ah sí?, pues sorpréndeme, ¿qué imagen crees que tengo de ti? - busca con la mirada los ojos azules del chico que poco tardan en posarse en los suyos. No sabe de dónde saca toda esa valentía, tal vez la cantidad de alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo le ayudara un poco a hacer todo eso

- está bien, hagamos un trato… si acierto me darás un besito aquí - señala con su dedo índice su mejilla derecha - y luego te meterás en la cama a dormir toda la noche como una niña buena, ¿aceptas?

- puede que tú tampoco tengas una imagen correcta de mí, ¿qué te hace pensar que soy una niña buena? - dibuja una media sonrisa ladeada en sus labios, ¿estaba tonteando con él? Al momento la borra intentando parecer cabreada, pero lo único que consigue es que el chico suelte una carcajada y la mire tiernamente

- tu comportamiento de hoy desde luego que no… - señala con la cabeza el vaso que la chica había subido y todavía mantenía a su lado, prácticamente vacío debido a la cantidad de líquido que había perdido con la caída

- vale, bien, pues hagamos el trato entonces, total me estoy muriendo de sueño así que la parte de irme a dormir no me costará cumplirla… - se lleva una mano a la boca, como intentando tapar un bostezo - pero eso sí, dormiré yo sola en la habitación de Ginny, no voy a dejar que te aproveches de mí - el chico hace una mueca con los labios, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior, y moviendo la cabeza de arriba para abajo, que le hace entender que está de acuerdo con lo que le acaba de proponer la chica

- pues creo que piensas que soy un mujeriego, que me acuesto con todo lo que se mueve, un borracho, aunque hoy quedó más que claro que tú bebes mucho más que yo - suelta una pequeña risa y ella lo mira con cara de pocos amigos - crees que soy un egocéntrico, un gilipollas, un malcriado, un egoísta, un inmaduro… y podría seguir así un montón de tiempo

- eres un idiota, eso sí que es cierto, un idiota con muy mal gusto, ¿cómo te puede gustar la gilipollas de Lavender? Es que no tiene explicación, tú eres un chico un poco idiota, sí, pero eres muy guapo, tienes un cuerpo de escándalo, yo quitaría al David de Miguel Ángel y te pondría a ti en su sitio - siente como todo le da vueltas, cierra un poco los ojos. El chico la mira asombrado mientras ella intenta ponerse en pie, consiguiéndolo después de un par de segundos luchando con su propia cabeza - y la verdad es que sí, sí estaba un poco celosa, porque puede que yo no tenga sus curvas - se pone las manos en la cintura y la contonea, intentando imitar el movimiento de la rubia al caminar - puede que yo no tenga su melenaza rubia, que no tenga esos pechos tan… - hace un gesto con sus manos delante de los suyos, exagerándolos mucho más - ¿pero soy tan fea como para que tú solo tengas ojos para ella y no para mí? No creo que seas un mujeriego, Ronald Weasley, lo que creo es que eres un superficial, ella no tiene más que un buen par de tetas, unas piernas delgadas y un culo en su sitio, yo puede que tenga menos tetas, pero tengo más cabeza y te valoraría mucho más que ella, que se nota que lo único que busca es un mísero polvo, que la tienes con un calentón increíble, que incluso tiene que ir mendigándole sexo a los demás… - el chico la mira arqueando un poco los ojos, no sabía si todo lo estaba diciendo porque de verdad lo pensaba y lo sentía así o fruto del alcohol consumido - no me mires así, todo el mundo sabe que Lavender es un poco 'guarrilla' - mueve los dedos en el aire como para destacar las comillas. El chico no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa, a él Lavender no le preocupaba en absoluto. Se levanta y se pone tras ella

- ¿de verdad piensas todo eso?, ¿no estarás hablando de más por el alcohol? - la castaña se gira sobre sí misma, y al hacerlo tiene que cerrar un poco los ojos. Siente como todo le da vueltas. Se echa la mano a la cabeza como para intentar que así pare quieta, pero claramente no lo consigue. El chico la mira atento, sin hacer ningún movimiento

- Ronald Weasley, yo nunca bebo, ¿entiendes? Claro que estoy hablando de más por el alcohol, mi amiga Alicia siempre me decía que yo debería de tener prohibido beber, solamente me había emborrachado otra vez, el día en que… - se queda callada durante unos segundos, como si intentara recordar, o al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio al pelirrojo, aunque ella realmente no tenía que recordar nada, incluso en esa situación se acordaba de lo que había pasado, de las consecuencias que le había acarreado aquella noche, no es que se arrepintiera, o tal vez sí, pero lo importante es que le había servido de escarmiento para no beber nunca más - pero todo lo que te acabo de decir lo pienso… ahora contéstame a algo, ¿qué te gusta de Lavender? - baja la mirada, como temiendo esa respuesta, pero realmente la necesitaba saber

- me encanta… - se había levantado y se había puesto a su altura, manteniendo sus labios muy cerca de los suyos. La chica ve como se pasa moja un poco el labio inferior al decir esto

- joder, ya lo sé, te estoy preguntando que qué te gusta de ella - se separa de él un par de centímetros, pero él vuelve a agarrarla, acercándose de nuevo a ella

- no sabía que la niña buena también dijera palabrotas… - los separan muy pocos centímetros. La castaña siente como su corazón le late cada vez con más fuerza, tiene ganas de salir corriendo de allí, pero sabe que si lo intenta se caerá, nota como todo le da vueltas

- ya te dije que podía ser que estuvieras equivocado y que no fuera tan buena niña como tú te crees, Weasley - aparta la vista de él, la intimidaba tenerlo tan cerca

- ¿por qué no me llamas Ron?

- porque no eres mi amigo, solo eres el hermano de… - él le coloca su dedo índice delante de sus labios, no está dispuesto a escuchar que para ella él es el hermano de Ginny, se niega a pensar que eso llegue a ser así, para ella quiere ser Ron, solo Ron

- tengo muchos hermanos, eso es cierto, pero no quiero que nadie me conozca como "hermano de", y créeme que no quiero ser tu amigo, eso lo tengo claro desde el minuto uno en que te vi, tú y yo no estamos predestinados a ser amigos…

- serás idiota… y yo que quería ser amable contigo y… - se gira bruscamente, como intentando escapar de aquella situación, pero él no se lo permite, agarrándola del brazo de nuevo

- es la cuarta o la quinta vez que me llamas idiota desde que empezamos esta conversación

- será porque lo eres… - se acerca un poco más a ella, provocado que su corazón vaya más y más rápido, está a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Pasa la lengua por su labio inferior, piensa hacerlo, quiere hacerlo, su cuerpo le pide que la bese, ella no se inmuta, permanece allí parada, sin moverse ni un solo centímetro para impedir lo que era evidente que estaba a punto de pasar. Él desvía su mano hasta su mejilla, acariciándola con mucho cuidado para después pasar a su cuello. Ve como la chica dibuja una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria, eso era lo que le faltaba para atreverse finalmente a hacerlo, su aprobación. Apoyó su mano en el cuello de la chica, con mucha más contundencia que antes, no quería dejarla escapar, no quería que ella se arrepintiera, quería que eso pasara, y estaba seguro de que ella también lo quería. Dirigió su mirada a los labios de la chica, observando cada curva, cada pequeño movimiento que hacía con ellos. Cada vez la sentía más cerca, su respiración se hacía más entrecortada, y sentía como la castaña cada vez respiraba más y más rápido, pero en cuestión de segundos la situación había cambiado, la chica había girado la cabeza, nerviosa. Alguien había cerrado la puerta de la calle de manera bastante exagerada, tanto que al pelirrojo le había parecido hasta que las paredes habían temblado. Escuchan voces y ruidos de alguien subiendo las escaleras, aunque el chico al menos no logra diferenciar de quienes son. No sabe de dónde saca la valentía, pero la agarra de la muñeca y tira de ella hasta la puerta abierta, hasta su habitación. La chica no dice nada ni pone impedimento alguno. Al entrar, cierra con el pestillo de forma disimulada, no le preocupaba que ella pudiera salir, de hecho le dejaría hacerlo tan pronto quisiera, simplemente quería evitar que nadie entrara allí, de todas formas la castaña está demasiado mareada como para darse cuenta de ello. La chica le dedica una tierna sonrisa, con lo que le demuestra que no está para nada molesta por lo que acaba de hacer. De forma instintiva, vuelve a agarrarla de la muñeca de forma muy suave, pero ella se deja hacer. La acerca a él despacio y, cuando la tiene a pocos centímetros de distancia, la hace girar sobre sí misma colocando la espalda de la chica pegada a la puerta, le acaricia de nuevo la mejilla, haciendo pequeños círculos en ella, para después volver a la posición en la que estaba antes, le agarra el cuello con contundencia, aunque sin hacerle daño, se pasa la lengua por sus labios para después juntarlos con los suyos en un pequeño e inocente beso. Se separa un poco de ella, y la castaña le lanza una pequeña sonrisa. Se fija en sus labios de nuevo, no demasiado gruesos, pero tampoco excesivamente delgados, con la curvatura del labio superior bastante marcada, como dibujada. Luego deja que sus ojos se posen en los de la chica, castaños, pero con un toque muy especial, siente como brillan en exceso, aunque no sabe decir si se trata de la situación, o tal vez del alcohol. No puede evitarlo más y vuelve a acercarse a ella de nuevo, juntando sus labios en un beso algo más intenso, algo más profundo. Hermione se lo corresponde totalmente, comenzando por un contacto lento de sus labios en una serie de movimientos algo pesados, y terminando por algo más urgente, comenzando a juguetear con sus lenguas. Hermione siente una serie de movimientos detrás de sí, y se retuerce ligeramente. El chico se separa de ella, pensando que está incómoda, pero ella le responde con una tranquilizadora sonrisa

- intentan abrir la puerta - el pelirrojo suelta una risa tonta, le daba igual quien fuera, no piensa abrir. Pone sus manos en la cintura de la chica, haciéndola girar de nuevo, colocándose él junto a la puerta

- da igual quien sea, ahora solo quiero estar para ti - había acercado sus labios a su oreja, ocasionándole a ella un leve escalofrío. Lo mira durante un par de segundos, mira sus ojos, sus labios, sus pecas, y no puede evitar volver a realizar ese contacto, se acerca a él totalmente, cerrando la poca distancia que quedaba libre otra vez.

* * *

**N/A:**_ ¡Hasta aquí el capítulo 8! Quiero saber vuestras opiniones, ¿era lo que os esperabais , ¿os ha decepcionado? quiero saber lo que pensáis de todo lo que pasó, así que ya sabéis, dejadme comentarios ;) _

_fatty73 te mereces una mención especial por comentar cada día, normalmente contesto por privado, y esta vez también lo voy a hacer, pero quiero darte las gracias porque es gracias a ti y es por ti por quien escribo siempre, porque tú me das ánimos y fuerzas para seguir, de verdad que muchas gracias! :)_

_miuri, a pesar de que estás registrado no me deja contestarte, así que nada, darte las gracias y espero que te pases más veces a dejarme algún comentario o alguna opinión, con lo que te guste y con lo que no, todo será bien recibido :)_

_HermioneJG, , Lucia, Heermimii, Grace Blood os unifico la respuesta porque no me habéis formulado ninguna cuestión en concreto. Daros las gracias, y pues que me gustaría saber vuestra opinión de este capítulo ya que, como ya he dicho, lo he subido hoy gracias a todos vosotros, sino lo escribiría con algo más de paciencia, pero os lo merecíais! _

_Estoy realmente agradecida por todo el apoyo recibido ¡Un beso a todos!_


	9. Capítulo 9

_**N/A:** __Todo lo que está en cursiva son recuerdos de la noche de la fiesta, con esto ya no os molesto más, os dejo leer ;) _

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

La lluvia había regresado a aquel pequeño paraíso y parecía comenzar a acomodarse demasiado, ya que debía de llevar unas veinte horas haciéndolo sin parar. No sabía que estaba peor, si sus pies, su pelo, o tal vez sus libros. Resopla con resignación mientras pelea por acomodar su paraguas rosa dentro del paragüero que estaba junto a la puerta de su clase, aquel que le había regalado su madre un año antes por su cumpleaños, precisamente hacía en esta misma fecha 365 días desde aquel momento, así que se podía decir que su querido y adorado paraguas estaba de aniversario. Después de conseguir su propósito de dejar el paraguas allí, evitando de esta manera que siguiera goteando por todos lados, se quita su abrigo negro y lo tira sobre una silla, con la esperanza de que llegara a secar antes de salir de la facultad. Como siempre, no había nadie en clase todavía, cosa que agradecía porque las ganas que tenía de hablar con nadie eran nulas, inexistentes. Todavía sentía como el dolor de cabeza le golpeaba fuertemente, y los hechos no le ayudaban a estar mejor. Se sienta en su sitio de siempre, en primera fila, y presiona fuertemente la cabeza, como si así fuera a conseguir que ese dolor desapareciera por fin.

Un leve sonido proveniente de su bolso le hizo recordar que se había olvidado de apagar el móvil, mira hacia el techo mientras introduce la mano dentro de su bolso - llamado 'maleta' por su madre debido a su gran tamaño - para buscar dentro de él ese pequeño aparato, no demasiado moderno, por cierto, que llevaba con ella tantos años. Cuando al fin lo encuentra se queda mirando para él durante un momento, se trataba de una simple alarma que se había olvidado de silenciar. Suspira antes de darle al botón de apagado, pero algo se lo impide, un sentimiento dentro de ella le impide hacerlo, va a los mensajes recibidos, y ahí lo tiene, todavía está ahí, intacto, y sin recibir ni una sola contestación:

_"Hola princesa, sé que estos días he estado muy ausente, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero y que… ¡feliz cumpleaños! ¿Pensabas que por estar a tantos kilómetros me iba a olvidar? Creo que cuanto más lejos estás de mí más te echo de menos, me muero de ganas de que lleguen las vacaciones y que aparezcas por la puerta de mi casa con el desayuno… te quiero mucho. Ernie"_

¿Qué se supone que le debía de contestar a eso? Estaba enfadada, molesta, pero no sabe si con él, por haber pasado tanto tiempo sin molestarse en ponerse en contacto con ella, o tal vez con ella misma por lo que había pasado en aquella maldita fiesta. No piensa contestarle, o al menos todavía no se ve preparada para ello. Presiona fuertemente el botón rojo hasta que en la pequeña pantalla de su teléfono móvil aparece el mensaje de "bye, bye", y lo introduce de nuevo, de no muy buenas maneras, dentro de su bolso.

- Hola, Hermione - estaba tan entretenida con sus pensamientos que ni se había percatado de la presencia de la chica. Parecía todavía más desganada que ella, y eso le parecía imposible - hoy nos darán las notas por fin, ¿no? - intenta fingir una pequeña sonrisa de ilusión, pero la castaña nota a la perfección que se trata solo de eso, de una máscara, y que algo la estaba preocupando, era la primera vez que no veía ese brillo de ilusión y de esperanza en sus ojos, pero aun así prefiere no decir nada, todavía siente que no conoce tanto a Luna como para meterse en sus cosas, la apoyará y esperará al momento en que ella la necesite, y se limita a asentir con la cabeza, aunque realmente esas notas, ahora mismo, le eran completamente indiferentes, y era la primera vez que eso le pasaba.

No tuvieron demasiado tiempo a decir nada más porque pronto comenzó a entrar la poca gente que tenía aquella optativa, seguidos de ese profesor castaño tan simpático. La chica baja la mirada durante todo el rato, evitando encontrarse con cierto pelirrojo que, aunque no lo había visto, sabía que estaría presente.

Mentiría totalmente si dijera que se había enterado de algo durante todas esas dos largas y eternas horas de clase, ya que se había limitado a mirar el reloj cada cinco minutos, con la esperanza de que así se le pasara el tiempo más rápido, aunque había sido un grave error. Sí se había fijado, en cambio, que Luna había escrito bastantes cosas en su libreta, y se encargaría de pedírsela para así poder seguir el hilo de la asignatura.

Todos se levantan a la vez con la intención de ir a ver las notas y la composición de los grupos que había dejado el profesor Lupin en el corcho de la clase antes de desaparecer por la puerta, Luna es la primera en levantarse, la castaña se había fijado que llevaba un buen rato mordisqueando ligeramente la tapa de su boli bic azul, y eso también la hacía sentir un poco culpable por no sentirse ni la mitad de nerviosa que ella, en otra situación estaría igual, o tal vez peor, pero en ese mismo momento ese examen era el menor de sus preocupaciones. Escucha un leve murmullo, algunas caras de decepción y un gran "toma" por parte de Luna que le hace respirar con alivio, al menos a ella le había salido bien.

- ¿no te interesan las notas? - aquella voz… ¿Cómo no reconocerla? Siente un fuerte escalofrío dentro de ella, un calor que le sube desde la punta de los pies hasta el último centímetro de su pelo. Intenta controlar la respiración, pero su corazón no se lo permite. Se gira un poco hasta comprobar lo evidente, clava su mirada en su pelo rojo, no es capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, se encoje ligeramente de hombros - a mi me salió fatal, ya sabes que ese día… - se sienta en la mesa de atrás, mirándola directamente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. No hacía falta que le dijera nada más, ese día también había sido horroroso para ella, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? - pero seguro que tú aprobaste con buena nota

- cuando todos se vayan iré a mirar, no me apetece meterme en el medio… - se moja un poco los labios con la lengua, está nerviosa, realmente nerviosa, no sabe ni cómo reaccionar, ni qué hacer, ni qué pensar

- por cierto, me enteré de algo que tú me ocultaste el otro día… no pasa nada, pero me gustaría que me lo hubieses dicho - siente como su corazón le late más y más fuerte por segundos, ¿cómo se había enterado? Había sido una idiota, no es que le tuviera que haber dicho que tenía novio, que Ernie era el hombre de sus pensamientos y de su vida, sino que ya no debería de haber pasado nada entre ellos, nada, ni un simple roce, ni un simple beso. Aunque no puede sentirse realmente culpable de lo que había pasado porque los recuerdos no le llegan con total exactitud, no recuerda absolutamente todo lo que había pasado, "maldito alcohol, no volveré a beber jamás" puntualiza mentalmente mientras se lleva las manos a las mejillas, intentando evitar que ese color rosado se haga mayor, pero es inútil, ya está incrustado en ella.

- yo… Ronald yo… lo siento, no estaba bien, tú lo sabes, estaba bastante… - ve como el chico introduce la mano en su bolsillo y, a continuación, deja algo sobre la mesa

- lo sé, no te preocupes, ya te he dicho que no pasa nada, estabas muy borracha, pero… toma, esto es para ti - lo agarra de nuevo y se lo ofrece. La chica extiende su mano sin entender nada - puede que no sea gran cosa, no es un gran regalo, pero feliz cumpleaños, aunque sea un poco atrasado - no es capaz ni de parpadear, ¿todo eso era por su cumpleaños?, ¿de eso se había enterado? No sabe porque pero no puede evitar soltar una sonrisa, aliviada, aunque lo que había hecho era imperdonable, y él lo tendría que saber, tarde o temprano se lo diría - es… bueno, tú me dijiste que querías escuchar algún tema mío, pues ese es el último que compuse - siente como le recorre un leve escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, no se acordaba de haberle pedido eso, pero se estaba sintiendo como una auténtica… mala persona, muy mala persona. Se repite todo esto en su mente durante un buen rato, hasta que Luna consigue que sus pensamientos desaparezcan, al menos durante un momento

- Hermione, tienes 38 de 40, ¿no es genial? - la castaña asiente, sin expresar absolutamente nada con su rostro - pero hay una mala noticia… en los grupos te tocó con Lavender, lo siento.

* * *

¿Había hecho lo correcto? La mirada tímida de Hermione, la sonrisa de "queda bien" y las pocas palabras que le había dedicado no le demostraban que se sintiera orgullosa de lo que había pasado. Sale sin mirar atrás de clase, seguido muy de cerca por Harry.

No sabe de dónde saca la valentía, pero la agarra de la muñeca y tira de ella hasta la puerta abierta, hasta su habitación. La chica no dice nada ni pone impedimento alguno. Al entrar, cierra con el pestillo de forma disimulada, no le preocupaba que ella pudiera salir, de hecho le dejaría hacerlo tan pronto quisiera, simplemente quería evitar que nadie entrara allí, de todas formas la castaña está demasiado mareada como para darse cuenta de ello. La chica le dedica una tierna sonrisa, con lo que le demuestra que no está para nada molesta por lo que acaba de hacer. De forma instintiva, vuelve a agarrarla de la muñeca de forma muy suave, pero ella se deja hacer. La acerca a él despacio y, cuando la tiene a pocos centímetros de distancia, la hace girar sobre sí misma colocando la espalda de la chica pegada a la puerta, le acaricia de nuevo la mejilla, haciendo pequeños círculos en ella, para después volver a la posición en la que estaba antes, le agarra el cuello con contundencia, aunque sin hacerle daño, se pasa la lengua por sus labios para después juntarlos con los suyos en un pequeño e inocente beso. Se separa un poco de ella, y la castaña le lanza una pequeña sonrisa. Se fija en sus labios de nuevo, no demasiado gruesos, pero tampoco excesivamente delgados, con la curvatura del labio superior bastante marcada, como dibujada. Luego deja que sus ojos se posen en los de la chica, castaños, pero con un toque muy especial, siente como brillan en exceso, aunque no sabe decir si se trata de la situación, o tal vez del alcohol. No puede evitarlo más y vuelve a acercarse a ella de nuevo, juntando sus labios en un beso algo más intenso, algo más profundo. Hermione se lo corresponde totalmente, comenzando por un contacto lento de sus labios en una serie de movimientos algo pesados, y terminando por algo más urgente, comenzando a juguetear con sus lenguas. Hermione siente una serie de movimientos detrás de sí, y se retuerce ligeramente. El chico se separa de ella, pensando que está incómoda, pero ella le responde con una tranquilizadora sonrisa

- intentan abrir la puerta - el pelirrojo suelta una risa tonta, le daba igual quien fuera, no piensa abrir. Pone sus manos en la cintura de la chica, haciéndola girar de nuevo, colocándose él junto a la puerta

- da igual quien sea, ahora solo quiero estar para ti - había acercado sus labios a su oreja, ocasionándole a ella un leve escalofrío. Lo mira durante un par de segundos, mira sus ojos, sus labios, sus pecas, y no puede evitar volver a realizar ese contacto, se acerca a él totalmente, cerrando la poca distancia que quedaba libre otra vez.

_Siente la mano del chico acariciándole la espalda, despacio, de arriba abajo, lo que provoca que el beso se vaya haciendo cada vez más grande, más apasionado. Se separan un poco de la puerta. La castaña acerca a su mano hasta su pelo rojo, despeinándolo y agarrándose a él con fuerza, pero sin llegar a tirar de él. El chico separa durante un segundo los labios y ella se fija como una sonrisa ocupaba gran parte de ellos, sin saber por qué se da la vuelta, aunque encantada con la situación, ¿se estaba intentando hacer la difícil con él?, ¿estaba tonteando? No tenía ni idea, pero le encantaba todo lo que hacía. Él la agarra por la cintura y se acerca a ella, respirando fuertemente y llenándose con todo su aroma._

_Se gira de nuevo hacia él, mordiéndose un poco su dedo índice, acercándose de nuevo, pasando a estar a la misma distancia que antes_

_- mis zapatos… - el chico dirige su mirada a sus pies, totalmente descalzos, y se da cuenta de lo que le estaba queriendo decir la chica_

_- ¿crees que los vas a necesitar? - la castaña se muerde un poco el labio inferior y niega débilmente con la cabeza, con gesto infantil - entonces déjalos ahí fuera, tus pies son demasiado bonitos como para que tengan que estar tapados - ambos sienten como la música no consigue ocultar el palpitar de sus corazones, a la chica ya no le preocupa que el maquillaje tape el color de sus mejillas, se pone un poco de puntillas y roza débilmente sus labios con los del chico, para después sentarse sobre la cama. El pelirrojo esboza una débil sonrisa, se fija en cada movimiento de la chica, que intenta llegar a la almohada para después acurrucarse allí. No sabe por qué, pero se da cuenta de que le encantaría vivir eso una y millones de veces. Sonríe con ganas. La castaña le hace un gesto con la mano para que se acueste a su lado, y él, sin pensarlo, se acerca a la cama, se quita los playeros y, posteriormente, lo hace._

_- tienes una habitación muy bonita - intenta fijarse en cada detalle, aunque le resulta complicado, ya que cada vez que mueve la cabeza siente que todo le da vueltas. La habitación de Ron era un poco más pequeña que la de Ginny, tal vez por ser el chico más pequeño, Ginny sería la más consentida por ser la única niña, o al menos eso es lo que piensa Hermione. La tenía toda pintada de un azul oscuro, su cama era bastante grande, pero no tenía tanto sitio para las visitas como la pelirroja, que tenía un amplio sofá con una pequeña mesa, en este caso no tenía nada más que un par de sillas forradas de azul, también muy bonitas - ¿compones? - dice girándose hacia la guitarra acústica que tenía apoyada en el suelo_

_- a veces… aunque últimamente casi no tengo tiempo, dejé de hacerlo hace algo más de un año - baja la mirada, no es que le importe hablar de esto, de hecho está más que acostumbrado, pero no quiere que unos simples recuerdos le arruinen ese momento. Estaban uno frente al otro, la chica esboza una pequeña sonrisa y él no puede evitar hacer lo mismo - algún día espero volver a tener materia para componer, ahora estoy centrado en el grupo, en los temas del grupo, aunque ahora ya… - recuerda la conversación con Harry, ya no podrán grabar un CD con canciones suyas, así que supone que se pasará bastante tiempo sin componer_

_- me gustaría algún día poder escuchar algún tema tuyo, escrito desde el corazón - el chico hace un débil gesto con los labios, como intentando que se parezca a una sonrisa. No hace demasiado tiempo eso lo hacía a menudo, pero ahora ya nunca cogía aquella guitarra, sentía que la tenía medio abandonada - ¿me escribirías una a mi? - no se esperaba esa pregunta, pero realmente tampoco le había sorprendido. Mueve la cabeza hacia los lados, la chica dibuja un gesto de ofendida en la cara para después echarse a reír, los dos lo hacen. Él pasa su brazo por encima de ella, llegando hasta sus mejillas, y le dibuja pequeños círculos_

_- el tiempo lo dirá, pero yo no lo descarto - la castaña mueve la cabeza con satisfacción, "respuesta perfecta" piensa mientras lo mira, entre embobada y distraída, ¿qué tenía ese chico que provocara todo eso en ella? Mira sus labios, puede que no fueran perfectos, pero a ella le parecían los más apetecibles que había visto jamás. El chico se moja el labio inferior con la lengua y ella siente un leve cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y, como si tuviera un resorte, al momento se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Todavía siente la mano del chico pegada a ella, con cada pequeño movimiento cierra ligeramente los ojos, como gesto involuntario, para disfrutar más de aquel leve contacto. Ahora siente como las manos del chico se habían centrado en recorrer otra parte de ella: sus labios. Los acaricia muy lentamente, como intentando descubrir algo, algún secreto escondido que todavía no había llegado a encontrar momentos antes, cuando estaban pegados a aquella puerta y sus labios eran los que hablaban por ellos_

_- ¿te recuerdo que antes gané la apuesta y tenía que estar durmiendo en la habitación de Ginny? - el chico suelta una pequeña sonrisa mientras niega_

_- no es verdad, te dije que eso solo pasaba si yo acertaba… y solo acerté en que te parezco un "idiota" - remarca mucho la palabra por el número de veces que la chica se lo había llamado. Ella se aparta un poco, coge uno de los cojines, también azules, que tenía sobre la cama y se lo intentar tirar la cabeza, pero el chico consigue agarrarle la muñeca antes de lograrlo - no pensaba que te pareciera un chico tan atractivo…_

_- eres un idiota - se cruza de brazos, con gesto enfadado, después de conseguir librarse de la mano del chico_

_- ¿otra vez? Que sí, que eso ya lo sé, me lo dijiste unas… - comienza a mover los dedos como intentando recordar cuantas veces lo había dicho - yo que sé, ya perdí la cuenta_

_- ¿y yo a ti? - el chico cierra un poco los ojos y pone una mueca extraña en los labios que ella interpreta a la perfección y le repite la pregunta - ¿yo a ti que te parezco?, ¿cómo me definirías? No es justo que tú lo sepas y yo no…_

_- pues… me pareces una idiota, un poco creída por veces, un poco insoportable, resabida - la chica iba mudando su expresión por momentos, lo que al pelirrojo le hace mucha gracia. Se comienza a reír viendo como, de esta manera, ella todavía se enfadaba más - es broma, me pareces una chica increíble, eres… eres… - ahora mantenía la mirada en los labios del chico, fijándose en como pronunciaba cada palabra, cada intento de decirle sus cualidades, con el semblante serio - tú no eres guapa, eres preciosa - vuelve a acariciarle las mejillas de nuevo, era un vicio que estaba comenzando a coger y que parecía que cuando la tenía cerca le resultaba imposible controlarse - me pareces espectacular, no eres una chica cualquiera, como tú hay pocas, casi no te conozco pero la verdad es que me tienes impresionado, no creo que me esté confundiendo contigo - la castaña sonríe tímidamente, bajando un poco la mirada. El chico la agarra sutilmente por el mentón, provocando que sus labios queden muy cerca de los suyos - me gustas mucho, Hermione, mucho - se acerca a ella y le da un tierno beso en los labios, no quiere nada más que estar cerca de ella, no necesita nada más que sentir ese roce para darse cuenta de las cosas, para darse cuenta de que ella es la chica, se separa durante un momento de sus labios, pero todavía muy cerca de ella - ¿quieres quedarte aquí esta noche? - la castaña se muerde un poco el labio inferior mientras asiente - me gusta esa respuesta_

_El chico se levanta de la cama y se acerca al armario, sacando de él unos pantalones de pijama azules, ¿mucho le gustaba el color azul a ese pelirrojo, no? Sonríe al darse cuenta, a ella siempre le había encantado, desde pequeña, pero normalmente no se lo dejaban poner porque decían que era un "color de chico". Como si le diera igual que ella estuviera delante, se quita la camiseta negra, doblándola y dejándola sobre una silla. De nuevo aquella visión, su cuerpo completamente formado, era la segunda vez en esa noche que conseguía verlo así, y cada vez le gustaba más, le gustaba su pecho, sus brazos, su espalda. Sin saber de dónde saca las fuerzas se levanta de la cama, tambaleándose un poco por el efecto del alcohol, y esta vez le da igual, lo agarra por la espalda, rodeándole la barriga con las manos, y lo empieza a acariciar como para descubrir todos y cada uno de sus secretos. Escucha como el chico suelta como una especie de risa cuando las siente, pero ni eso ni nada la piensan parar. Se acerca por completo a su piel, intentando absorber su aroma, igual que había hecho él momentos antes. Ve como se da la vuelta, está completamente serio, le da la impresión de estar hasta molesto con ella, se queda paralizada durante un par de segundos hasta que el chico esboza una mínima sonrisa, un leve gesto que provocó que ella se acercara a él, era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba sentir que todo iba bien. Se acerca a sus labios, junta sus labios con los del chico una vez más, pero esta vez no quiere que el tiempo pase, quiere pararlo, quiere aprovechar cada segundo. Se beneficia de la cercanía con él bajando su mano por toda su espalda. Nota como el pelirrojo se estremece ligeramente, y eso la hace sentirse todavía más poderosa. Captura el labio inferior del chico con los suyos, no sabe lo que le pasa, ella no es así, no se deja llevar por las situaciones, ella siempre lo tiene todo bajo control, pero este chico, este pelirrojo, la volvía totalmente loca. Él sube y baja poco a poco las manos que mantenía apoyadas en su cintura, acariciándola por todo el cuerpo. Siente la respiración del chico cada vez más entrecortada, siente como su corazón cada vez late con más y más fuerza, y las ganas de sentirlo a él cada vez eran mayores. Sin pensarlo, desvía su mano hasta el primer botón de su pantalón vaquero, él no puede evitar soltar un pequeño sollozo al sentir como la chica desabrocha hasta el último de los botones. Se separa un momento de ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos, como para asegurarse de que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero con una sonrisa resolvió todas sus dudas. Por el peso de las llaves y demás cosas que llevaba en los bolsillos, los pantalones se fueron resbalando hasta llegar a sus tobillos, dejando a la vista unos ajustados bóxers negros, a juego con aquella camiseta que, por suerte para la castaña, ya estaba apoyada en aquella silla. La chica se separó un poco de él para poder observarlo a la perfección, sentándose sobre la cama. El pelirrojo esboza una pequeña sonrisa mientras se quita los pantalones para dejarlos también encima de la silla. La chica lo mira mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero él no le deja demasiado tiempo ya que se acerca de nuevo a ella, agarrándola ligeramente de la mano y medio obligándola a levantarse de la cama, le sonríe abiertamente, está encantada con la situación. Se acerca a ella buscando sus labios de nuevo, de una forma bastante exagerada, y ella le corresponde fascinada. Siente como las manos del chico estaban comenzando a pelear con la cremallera de su vestido, un leve cosquilleo la recorre de arriba abajo, no sabe si eso será lo correcto, pero no quiere pensar. Sin apartarse ni un solo centímetro de sus labios, alarga un poco su brazo hacia atrás, ayudándole a conseguir algo que a él le estaba resultado imposible y que, en cambio, a ella solo le había robado un par de segundos. El pelirrojo intenta hacerle resbalar ese vestido azul que tanto le había gustado por los brazos, para terminar de nuevo también en sus tobillos. El chico se separa por un momento y la admira, sobre todo le dedica un tiempo especial a sus pechos, a sus caderas y a sus muslos. Se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior, sabía que esa chica tenía algo especial, pero eso superaba con creces a todas sus expectativas. Observa como la chica sube un poco el brazo, tirando de algo que mantenía unido su pelo en un espectacular recogido, dejándolo completamente suelto y a un Ron totalmente extasiado. Suspira con fuerza y cierra los ojos durante un par de segundos, momentos que llegan para que la chica lo agarre del brazo y tire de él hacia la cama_

_- quiero… - se acerca a su oído, se lo dice en un pequeño susurro. El chico lanza de nuevo otro suspiro al aire, no quiere que lo diga, no quiere que lo diga - quiero que me hagas el amor - siente un escalofrío y un fuego interno que quieren hacerle caso, pero hay algo que puede con todo eso_

_- no, no puedo… - baja un poco la cabeza. La chica se había separado bruscamente de él y lo miraba algo extrañada. Al momento se tapa la cara con las manos mientras pronuncia una serie de cosas que el chico no llega a comprender - no, no tiene que ver contigo, bueno, sí, pero no con lo que tú piensas… ven - tira de ella hacia la cama y la invita a tumbarse con él. Ella a duras penas consigue mirarlo a la cara, se siente avergonzada - tú… tú eres preciosa, pero ahora mismo no estás bien, estás borracha, te dije que creo que tú eres una chica muy especial, no quiero aprovecharme de ti_

_- pero si soy yo la que te lo dije…_

_- ya, ya lo sé, pero créeme que no sabes lo que dices, no quiero que te arrepientas de nada - la castaña le dedica una bonita sonrisa, y él se siente satisfecho con eso - me gustaría irte conociendo poco a poco, y más adelante, algún día, si yo te sigo gustando… - baja un poco la mirada, ahora el que se siente avergonzado es él. A la castaña le parece súper tierno y se acerca a él, agarrándolo ligeramente por el mentón, igual que había hecho él antes con ella, y le obsequia con un simple y sencillo roce de labios_

_- ¿o esto tampoco puedo hacerlo? - el pelirrojo sonríe ampliamente, esa chica tenía algo que le hacía perder la cordura, había algo en ella que lo enamoraba por momentos. La mira durante un par de segundos antes de levantarse y dirigirse al armario, para volver con una camiseta blanca_

_- toma, póntela, te quedara bien como camisón - la castaña le hace caso, poniéndosela y tirándose de nuevo sobre la cama - ¿todavía quieres dormir aquí conmigo? - asiente, despacio, sonriéndole como una niña pequeña. Ve como el chico se pone la parte de abajo de aquel pijama azul que había sacado antes del armario y se acurruca a su lado. Le da un pequeño beso de buenas noches antes de apagar la luz._

- ¿puedo saber qué te pasa? - Harry lo agarra del brazo, llevaba un buen rato detrás de él sin que el chico se molestara en girarse ni en decirle nada. El pelirrojo lo mira como si se acabara de percatar ahora mismo de su presencia - ¿es por los grupos de trabajo? - el chico niega, volviendo a perder la vista entre algún punto no concretado

- no, Luna es amiga de Ginny, no creo que tenga problema para hacer el trabajo con ella - el moreno asiente, sabía que no tenía que ver con los grupos, y sabe que no tiene nada que ver con mala calificación que había obtenido en el examen de 'cine norteamericano' porque eso él ya lo sabía, además, nunca se sentía mal por suspender un examen - no tiene nada que ver con esto, de verdad, es otro tema… - Harry lo agarra por los hombros, obligándolo a que así lo mire a los ojos

- somos amigos, Ron, algo te pasa, y te aseguro que no logro saber si es bueno o malo, no te reconozco

- yo tampoco lo sé, Harry, no sé lo que me pasa… - se acaricia la frente con mucho cuidado. El moreno lo suelta, bajando los brazos, pero lo mira asintiendo, como para animarlo a continuar - es por lo que pasó, por lo que pasó con Hermione - el moreno conocía los datos más importantes de la noche, era al único al que se lo había contado porque sabía que él jamás se burlaría de nada y lo intentaría entender - no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo interpretar las cosas

- Ron, te portaste como un caballero con ella, si te hubieras acostado con ella yo mismo te pegaría un puñetazo en los dientes - el pelirrojo suspira mientras asiente, sabe que hizo lo correcto, de eso no se arrepiente

- estoy muy confundido, tú sabes que yo jamás…

- ¿tienes miedo de volver a enamorarte?, ¿es eso? - el chico se limita a encogerse de hombros, no tiene ni idea de lo que es, pero no quiere volver a sufrir por nadie, Hermione no es su prototipo de chica, pero lo volvía loco con una sola mirada, con una sola palabra, ¿y si pasaba?, ¿y si la comenzaba a querer y ella luego le rompía el corazón?

* * *

_Detestaba caminar por la hierba, y más con esos pedazo tacones que le había dejado Ginny, el chico la mira algo divertido al ver como cada dos por tres tiene que pararse a desenterrar el pie_

_- ¿eres muy gracioso tú, no?, ¿qué te parece si te los pones tú y caminas un ratito por aquí? - el rubio mueve la cabeza en señal de negación, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios_

_- Bueno Luna, ¿entonces te gusta el fútbol? - se tira en la hierba, mirando hacia el cielo. La chica se quita la chaqueta que tenía sobre sus hombros, y la pone antes de sentarse para evitar ensuciarse el vestido con cualquier cosa. La rubia asiente y suelta una pequeña risotada, ningún chico la creía cuando se lo decía - ¿pero lo jugaste alguna vez? - se pone de lado, para poder verla, colocando el brazo doblado sujetando su cabeza_

_- claro, hasta que empecé en la facultad jugaba con un equipo del barrio… lo que pasa que como eran todo chicos casi nunca me dejaban… - baja un poco la voz, casi nadie sabía eso, ella era un chica a la que le gustaba el futbol, tampoco era nada raro_

_- vaya… ¿y eras buena?_

_- bueno, no te creas que era tan mala, ¡eh! Pero tampoco era un 'crack' - suelta una carcajada que el chico continúa al segundo_

_- me gustaría verte jugar, en serio, podíamos echarnos un partidito un día, tú y yo_

_- no querrías, además, ¿te recuerdo porque estoy aquí? Porque tú decías que estabas mal, pero yo te veo muy bien, ¡eh! Creo que debería de irme a buscar a Ginny… - se intenta levantar pero antes de que lo consiga el chico se incorpora un poco y le tira del brazo - ¿por qué quieres que me quede?_

_- pues… porque hoy me apetece estar contigo_

_- Malfoy_

_- Draco - le dedica una sonrisa seductora, a lo que ella le contesta rodando los ojos_

_- bueno, como quieras, Draco, si estás intentando poner a prueba tus tácticas para ligar con las demás…_

_- Luna, no estoy intentando ligar contigo - una pequeña sonrisa ladeada estaba presente en sus preciosos labios. La chica niega despacio_

_- menos mal, en serio, ¡porque no estabas consiguiendo nada! - suelta una carcajada, y al momento el rubio se tira encima de ella y le comienza a hacer cosquillas - Malfoy, por favor… ¡para! - se empezaban a escuchar pasos que se acercaban hacia ellos, así que la chica se acercó un poco más a él como podía, ya que él no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas, y ella no podía parar de reírse - por favor… - lo dice lo más bajo que puede. El rubio se queda embobado durante un momento, mirando hacia ella, y ella se mantiene igualmente paralizada. Cuando los pasos llegan a su altura, se fijan que tres chicas se giran hacia ellos, chicas que, al menos la rubia, no llega a reconocer - espero que no nos conocieran… - se separa bruscamente de ella, sentándose de nuevo en la hierba_

_- ¿por qué?, ¿qué tiene de malo que estemos aquí? - la chica se consigue levantar, después de muchos intentos, para colocarse bien el vestido de nuevo_

_- Nada, pero estabas encima de mí… ¿crees que alguien se creerá que un chico como tú pueda estar encima de una chica como yo - se contonea de una manera lo más sexy posible - haciéndole cosquillas? Pues no hijo, nadie se lo creería - se sienta de nuevo encima de la chaqueta para no mancharse, aunque presiente que el vestido tiene que estar todo asqueroso del verde de la hierba_

_- ¿y qué tiene de malo que piensen que estábamos haciendo 'cositas'? - remarca mucho la última palabra, acompañado de una sonrisa cautivadora, que no pasa desapercibida para la rubia_

_- pues para ti nada, tú solo estarías haciendo 'cositas' con una chica muy atractiva - vuelve a remarcar la palabra igual que había hecho el chico antes - pero para mí sería mucho… ¡está en juego mi reputación! - al ver la cara de ofendido del rubio, continúa - no te enfades, pero eres un mujeriego, y yo no soy una chica fácil, te lo vas a tener que currar y mucho para conseguirme_

_- vale, te prepararé una cena romántica - le guiña un ojo, mientras se intenta acercar un poco más a ella_

_- ¿una cena? No, eso es muy poco para mi, ¿no me merezco más? El amor se compra con dinero… - el chico la mira entre divertido y confuso, no tiene ni idea de si habla en serio o no, casi no la conoce, pero le parece raro después de la charla que le había dado momentos antes - es broma, yo creo que nadie será capaz jamás de conquistarme a mí, soy demasiado rara…_

_- no creo, y seguro que ya hay algún chico qué…_

_- ¿a mi? Jamás_

Esboza una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras se tira hacia atrás en la cama, él iba a ser el primero al que amara esa chica rubia, se lo había propuesto, y lo pensaba conseguir, ella se iba a enamorar de él, lo iba a desear y sería suya, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda.

* * *

Todo en silencio, demasiado silencio para su parecer. Entra en la cocina y abre la nevera, está muerto de hambre. Se coloca bien las gafas, y después de echar un vistazo general se decide por un yogurt de fresa que estaba en la puerta y que, según la fecha, estaba a punto de caducar. Coge una cuchara y lo abre, tirando la tapa en la papelera. No puede evitar que los pensamientos y los recuerdos del Sábado lo golpeen, ahora tenía claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos, y también conocía los de ella.

_Llevaba un buen rato sentado en las escaleras, que Ron cerrara la puerta de su habitación ya no era normal, pero todavía lo era menos que tardara tanto en salir. Se acaricia el pelo una vez más y se muerde un poco el labio inferior inconscientemente, está cansado, le duele la cabeza y la espalda. Apoya la cabeza en el pasamanos y cierra un poco los ojos._

_- ¿Harry? - salta ligeramente al escuchar su nombre, no se había percatado ni de que no estaba solo. Siente como su corazón le late rápidamente, no sabe si por el susto o por la persona que estaba delante de él - perdona, yo no quería… me quité los zapatos abajo porque creo que Hermione ya está durmiendo, no quería que se enterará de que… - niega un poco con la cabeza. Tiene los ojos hinchados y excesivamente rojos, siente como el chico la mira atentamente - ¿qué haces aquí?_

_- subí hace un ratito, pero resulta que tu hermano tiene la puerta cerrada - resopla de nuevo, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pasamanos otra vez, siente que hasta le pesa_

_- no me digas eso… no vi a Lavender en la fiesta, ¿estarán juntos? - se tapa la cara con ambas manos. En otra situación se habría tirado a la puerta hasta que consiguiera sacarlos de ahí, pero en ese momento no, solo quería irse para su habitación - no te quedes aquí, puedes ir a la habitación de mis padres y… - el chico niega, despacio, con una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero claramente no era de felicidad_

_- ya lo he intentado, la gran mayoría de ellas están cerradas con pestillo, y las demás prefería que lo estuvieran, la verdad, porque después de lo que vi… - se echa la mano a la cabeza. Recuerda haber visto salir a una chica medio desnuda de una de las habitaciones después de que abriera la puerta, una chica rubia a la que él ni conocía. Después de eso se había decidido por esperar a que Ron se dignara a abrir la puerta. La chica se limita a rodar los ojos_

_- ¿y en mi habitación miraste? La pensaba cerrar con llave, como siempre, pero como dormía con Hermione y con Luna y… - el chico mueve la cabeza de un lado para otro, la verdad pensaba que estarían ellas dentro y no quería molestar - supongo que estarán ellas, a Luna no la veo desde hace un buen rato, pero Neville me dijo que Hermione había subido a dormir, aun así ven conmigo, prefiero que estés dentro con nosotras que aquí - el chico vuelve a negar, no quiere molestar y ellas querrán dormir, igual puede que Hermione esté en pijama y se moleste con él por eso - venga, no seas tonto - se acerca y le tira del brazo, ligeramente, hasta que consigue que acepte. Abre la puerta despacio, las luces están apagadas y no se escucha ni un solo ruido - ¿Hermione?, ¿estás aquí? - intenta decirlo lo más bajo posible, con la intención de que su amiga hiciera algún tipo de ruido para notificarle que sí, que estaba ahí dentro, pero no se escucha nada. Se acerca hasta el interruptor y lo prende, miran ambos hacia dentro y nada, no había nadie allí, solamente estaba el edredón de la cama de Ginny algo movido - ¿pero…?_

_- seguramente fue Hermione - sabe que es casi imposible, solo intenta tranquilizarla y que no ponga el grito en el cielo. La chica le dedica una mirada no demasiado amable_

_- ¿Con Neville? - la pelirroja pone cara de pocos amigos, claramente eso no lo peguntaba en serio, le quería hacer ver a Harry que todo eso era una locura, claramente alguien había estado en su habitación, y no era Hermione - ven, ayúdame - se acerca y tira del edredón, hasta dejarlo en el suelo. El chico se acerca rápidamente a ella y le ayuda a cargarlo hasta el baño. Para la época en la que estábamos, ese edredón era bastante pesado y abrigoso - ¿hará falta quitar el resto de la ropa?_

_- Ginny, el edredón estaba movido, nada más, no te preocupes que nadie se metió en tu cama - la chica resopla y se tira hacia atrás, sobre la cama, tenía que haber cerrado la habitación - Harry… ¿viste a Pansy o a Malfoy en la fiesta? Es que yo hace un rato que… bueno, estaba en la fiesta pero algo apartada - el chico se acerca a ella y se tumba a su lado_

_- a Draco hace bastante que no lo veo, pero a Pansy por desgracia sí que la vi… demasiado, pero es normal que no la vieras en la fiesta, me siguió hasta fuera - la pelirroja se gira, colocando su brazo debajo de su cabeza para poder mirar para él. El chico se da cuenta de ello pero no se gira a mirarla - sí, no sé que le dio hoy conmigo, quería bailar todo el rato, incluso intentó besarme un par de veces… - se gira hacia ella, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta también - no me mires así, Ginny, claramente no pasó nada - la chica sonríe inconscientemente, pero… ¿qué más le daba a ella lo que pasara entre ellos? Vuelve a su posición inicial, mirando a un punto escondido del techo_

_- ¿te quedas conmigo? - el chico se incorpora ligeramente, poniéndose a la altura necesaria para poder tener sus ojos a pocos centímetros de los suyos, viendo que estaban completamente rojos y a punto de explotar otra vez. Inconscientemente se acercó a ella, intento transmitirle apoyo y cariño, no sabía que estaría pasando por su cabeza, pero no iba a dejarla sola. La pelirroja le agradeció el gesto y se lo tomó como un sí - Muchas gracias, Harry, eres un gran amigo._

Amigo… eso era para ella, un simple amigo. Consigue contener una pequeña lágrima que estaba a punto de salir de sus ojos azabache, los presiona con fuerza y se pasa así un buen rato. Mira de nuevo hacia ese yogurt que tiene sobre la mesa, con una cuchara dentro de él, lo cierto es que estaba muerto de hambre pero solo había conseguido comer una simple cucharada. Suspira débilmente, siente que no tiene fuerzas ni para eso. Se siente mal por lo que va a hacer, pero deja la cuchara en el fregadero y el yogurt lo tira a la papelera, prácticamente sin probar.

* * *

Le da una última calada a su cigarrillo y lo tira en el suelo, pisándolo para conseguir apagarlo y después lo entierra un poco en el jardín. Se para delante de la puerta, buscando la colonia dentro de su bolso. Se da un par de toques al lado de las orejas, y también se echa un par de gotas por su ropa. Después la guarda y saca un caramelo de menta, abre el papel y se lo mete en la boca, lo de todos los días, su madre no se podía enterar de su pequeño secreto, o bueno, mejor dicho, de uno de sus secretos.

Escucha una serie de sonidos provenientes del salón, supone que será algún programa de cotilleo, pero por suerte su habitación está antes y logra evitar hablar con su madre, no es que tuvieran una relación realmente buena.

Se acerca a la mesa de su ordenador y enciende la pantalla pulsando la tecla del monitor. Cada mañana encendía lo encendía al levantarse y así ya se pasaba el resto del día, era demasiado lento como para tener que esperar un buen rato cada vez que llegaba de clase. Se fija que tiene cuatro conversaciones abiertas del MSN, pero ni las abre, simplemente se limita a pasar el ratón por encima de ellas, pulsar el botón derecho y darles a "salir", no tiene ni idea de quienes son, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrada a eso cada día, a que le hablaran un montón de chicos para ligar con ella, pero eso solo pasaría cuando ella quisiera.

A continuación entra en el _facebook_, no necesita poner su usuario ni su contraseña porque ya tiene la sesión guardada, entraba todos los días a todas horas, pero desde la mañana el móvil se le había quedado sin batería, así que llevaba al menos unas ocho horas sin entrar, tendría millones de notificaciones. Cuando consigue que le cargue al 100% se da cuenta de que sí, tenía razón, tiene 35 notificaciones nuevas. Sonríe con satisfacción, le encanta ser popular, le encanta levantar esas pasiones en los hombres para después pasar de ellos y tenerlos a su entera disposición solo cuando ella quisiera. 30 de ellas son fotos nuevas, las abre. En la mayoría sale con alguna de sus dos grandes amigas, sonríe cuando llega a una en la que sale con los brazos entrelazados con Pansy, cada una bebiendo por su vaso, al estilo de las bodas. Sin pensarlo ni un momento se decide por ponerla de foto de perfil, le resultaba graciosa y muy bonita. Después de terminar con todas esas fotos, llega a una con cierto pelirrojo, bailando de forma muy sexy. Sonríe con satisfacción recordando aquel beso y aquellas caricias de después aunque… ¿por qué la noche no había terminado como ella quería?

_¿Dónde se supone que se había metido ese pelirrojo? Sale de la casa, caminando de lado y soltando pequeñas risas cada dos por tres. Coge aire como si tuviera los pulmones completamente vacíos y necesitara más oxígeno para vivir. Camina un par de pasos más, mirando hacia todos lados, continúa caminando sin fijarse en el camino, solo busca cierta cabellera pelirroja. De pronto siente como que pierde el equilibrio y, al momento, se ve completamente empapada. Se empieza a reír de una manera muy exagerada_

_- ¿estás bien? - se gira hacia aquella voz, sin parar de reír. Se había caído en la piscina, no sabía porque, pero le resultaba muy gracioso_

_- supongo que sí, no sé nadar así que… - vuelve a reírse, esta vez con más fuerza. En cuestión de segundos ve como el chico se tira al agua y la agarra, siente unos brazos que la rodean, se siente protegida. Nota como hace un pequeño esfuerzo para cogerla y sacarla de allí, dejándola tirada sobre el cemento, permaneciendo agachado a su lado - ¿Qué has hecho? Estaba bien en el agua_

_- pero si me has dicho que…_

_- eres bobo, si no supiera nadar ya me habría ahogado desde un primer momento… - no podía parar de reír. El chico resopla fuertemente, estaba completamente empapado por culpa de una idiota, y a la que encima no soportaba - ¿te llamas Neville, no? - el chico asiente, contrariado - tengo que decirte que me gustó mucho como bailaste hoy, lo haces muy bien_

_- gracias, y de nada por haberte salvado del agua, me voy - se levanta, dispuesto a desaparecer de su vista, estaba completamente empapado por su culpa, ella era una desagradecida y encima pensaba reírse de él, pues ni de broma pensaba quedarse ahí ni medio segundo más_

_- Espera, por favor… - se gira un momento, desde luego es demasiado bueno - estoy empapada y me voy a enfermar - el chico resopla, ¿se cree que es la única? Además, ella se había caído por estar borracha, él estaba perfectamente bien, solo había sido tan tonto como para meterse ahí dentro para ayudarla, se sentía un idiota - al menos acompáñame hasta dentro… - el chico asiente y se acerca de nuevo a ella - ¿has visto a Ron?_

_- no, ni idea - le ofrece el brazo para que se enganche a él, y ella lo acepta gustosa. Lo para un momento, tirando un poco de él_

_- Neville yo… ¿te gusto? - se acerca y le da un pequeño beso en el cuello. El chico se retuerce un poco, en señal de molestia, estaba enfadado, cabreado con Luna por lo que había visto, y esto todavía lo cabreaba más, pero la chica interpreta eso como un "sí" - pues… no sé, podríamos hacer algo, pero tendría que ser un secreto, Ron no se podría enterar jamás, ¿me entiendes? Él tiene que pensar que yo solo soy suya… - el chico no puede evitar soltar una carcajada, ¿hablaba en serio? No pensaba acostarse con ella. Niega despacio con la cabeza - venga, que sé que quieres, tú a mi me pones mucho, después de lo del baile pues… me dejaste con ganas de ver cómo te mueves - el chico se para delante de ella y la mira directamente. Puede que Lavender no le gustara, que no le interesara lo más mínimo, pero el odio y las ganas de venganza eran demasiado fuertes para él. Se acerca a ella con ganas, la agarra del cuello y deja que sus labios y sus lenguas hablen por ellos._

Sonríe con autosuficiencia, lo cierto es que siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, Neville no era su tipo, pero Ron no estaba y en ese momento era lo más cercano que tenía, le encantaba tener el poder de decidir con quién y cuando se acostaba, solo había un chico que se resistía, pero pronto caería a sus pies, igual que el resto.

* * *

Había escuchado ruidos en la cocina y se había acercado a saludar a su madre como cada tarde, pero tiempo después se había arrepentido. Un hombre alto, moreno y de buen porte estaba con ella, charlaban sobre algo que parecía ser trabajo, aunque con demasiada cercanía para tratarse de un jefe. Hermione consigue pintar una sonrisa en sus labios y saludar de manera no demasiado exagerada con la mano antes de irse de allí. No es que no quiera que su madre sea feliz, no es que le moleste aquel hombre en su casa, todo lo contrario, pero se hizo una promesa a sí misma, que hasta que su madre no conociera al definitivo, o al menos a uno con el que tuviera un gran futuro por delante, no quería conocer a nadie. Había conocido a un montón de hombres, y al final ya les llamaba "¡ey!" o "¡Que hay!" porque no era capaz ni de recordar sus nombres. No sabía si este sería el definitivo o no pero con el tiempo se enteraría. Sale de la cocina, se apoya en la pared y la sonrisa se hace algo mayor, había visto a su madre muy feliz y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Sube de nuevo hasta su habitación. Había dejado el ordenador cargando, y parecía que ahora, por fin, había terminado. Se acerca a él, pasando antes por su bolso y cogiendo aquel regalo que le había hecho Ron, estaba intrigada. Introduce aquel CD dentro de su ordenador, siente como le sudan las manos y el corazón le late sin control. Después de un par de segundos, le comienza a cargar. Se ve un primer plano del chico pelirrojo, en una habitación bastante oscura, pintada de una tonalidad gris, con aquella guitarra acústica que había visto la noche anterior. Escucha como se aclara un poco la garganta antes que comenzar a tocar las cuerdas de aquella guitarra, para que de ellas saliera una preciosa melodía. No sabe el motivo, pero solo con el sonido de aquellas cuerdas se le habían puesto los pelos de punta.

_"Cuando te vi,__  
cuando te conocí__  
eras un verso perfecto__  
dedicado para mí__"_

Su voz, delicada, tierna, para nada parecida a la que había escuchado la noche anterior en aquella fiesta, tal vez porque el estilo de música era muy diferente, la verdad nunca se había imaginado a Ron Weasley cantando una balada.__

"y el tiempo nos llevó por el camino,_  
pasamos de ser dos a ser uno mismo__"___

Se fija en cada movimiento, en el movimiento de sus labios al pronunciar cada palabra, en el movimiento de sus manos con el roce de aquella guitarra, en su pelo, que se movía ligeramente de vez en cuando, supone que a causa de alguna ventana abierta o al aire acondicionado

_"has deshojado mi ilusión,__  
has acabado con la historia entre los dos__"_

El cosquilleo que siente cada vez es mayor. Cierra un poco los ojos para poder sentir la música, para poder sentir la letra sin que esa imagen la distraiga, para poder sentir la base de aquella canción

"_sin darme cuenta me has llevado__  
a lo más hondo del abismo de lo incierto__  
has llenado de mentiras__ lo que ayer era perfecto,__  
me has dejado el corazón con un saldo negativo__  
endeudado de cariño, predispuesto a lo peor,__  
embargado por tu amor___

¿Por qué luchar?_nada podemos salvar  
la obediente marioneta se cansó ya de bailar___

la segunda vez_que se intenta querer__  
es pretender que el fruto amargo__  
sepa dulce como miel___

No vale hacerle trampas al destino_  
si no eres para mi__  
¿qué hago yo contigo?__"__  
_  
Abre los ojos, se da cuenta de que ya no son solo los pelos de sus brazos, sino también sus ojos los que están realmente impresionados y emocionados. Se limpia un poco las pequeñas lagrimas que habían salido por ellos, respirando tranquilamente, su voz la hacía trasportarse a otra dimensión, y esa letra, esa letra tan bonita pero tan triste… ¿habría sentido él algo así?

_"sin darme cuenta has llegado a convencerme__  
que lo blanco siempre es negro__  
que si dos y dos son tres__  
si tú lo dices yo lo creo,__  
me has robado tanto amor__  
que tendré que reiniciarme__  
para ver si aún soy alguien,__  
alguien que te dijo adiós, alguien__  
que al despertar todo esto ya olvidó"_

La canción estaba terminando, lo siente por como la tonalidad de la música va cayendo. Siente como el corazón le late de forma descontrolada, está realmente emocionada, es la canción más bonita que había escuchado jamás. Se fija como al final sale un mensaje en la pantalla: Facebook: Ronald B. Weasley. Suspira y se lo piensa durante un momento, hace mucho que no entra a su _facebook_, pero después de todo él se merecía que le diera su opinión y que, al menos, se lo agradeciera.

Entra sin pensarlo demasiado, poniendo su correo electrónico y su contraseña, hacía tanto que no entraba que su ordenador portátil ni le recordaba los datos, y espera a que cargue. Ve que tiene un montón de notificaciones, pero lo primero que hace es poner el nombre de Ron en el buscador para, a continuación, darle a "añadir a mis amigos". Respira fuertemente antes de atreverse con las nuevas notificaciones, casi todas eran felicitaciones, y solo le presta atención a una:

Alicia Spinnet: _¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿sabes cuánto te echo de menos? Espero que hablemos pronto. Te quiero!_

Suelta una pequeña sonrisa. Primero le da a _'me gusta'_ y a continuación le contesta _"muchas gracias Ali, yo a ti también te echo d menos, y sí, te aseguro que hablaremos pronto! LOVE"_

El resto de los comentarios ni se fija de quienes son, y se limita a contestarlos todos con un simple "gracias" general poniendo una nueva entrada. También se fija que tiene dos peticiones de amistad, pincha encima y les a aceptar a ambas, ya que eran de Ginny y de Neville. Espera durante un par de segundos más, y el corazón le empieza a bombear más sangre cuando ve un uno en las notificaciones, podría ser un siempre _'me gusta'_ de alguien a su nueva entrada, tal vez una nueva contestación de Alicia en su tablón, pero algo le decía que…

_"Ronald B. Weasley ha aceptado su petición de amistad"._ Respira un par de veces para controlar la respiración, ella misma lo había agregado, ¿cuál era el problema? Después de dudarlo un par de segundos, abre una ventanita de chat

Hermione Granger: _¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que no te haya parecido mal que te agregara, acabo de ver el vídeo que me regalaste y como al final salía tu facebook… quería agradecerte el regalo, no tenías porque haberlo hecho_

Espera un buen rato, no recuerda bien cómo funciona el chat, de hecho juraría que lo habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que ella había entrado, ella era mucho más simple y prefería el msn, más sencillo y directo. Abre y cierra la ventana sin control, siente como le tiemblan las manos y hasta comienza a morderse la uña de uno de sus pulgares sin darse cuenta, hasta que un pequeño sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos y le obligó a volver a abrir la ventana, que en ese momento estaba cerrada

Ronald B. Weasley: _hola Hermione, claro que no me molesta que me hayas agregado, al contrario ;) qué te ha parecido?_

Hermione Granger: _¡preciosa! Pero algo triste… la letra es muy muy bonita, ¿la has escrito tu?_

Ahora no tiene tiempo a ponerse nerviosa, se fija en que debajo aparece un _"está escribiendo"_ al igual que en el MSN, y sonríe sin querer, esperando ansiosa su contestación con la ventana todavía abierta

Ronald B. Weasley_: sí, claro, es la última canción que escribí, ya hace más de un año de eso… estoy en un momento algo… apagado supongo, no tengo imaginación ninguna_

Hermione Granger: _pues no deberías de dejarlo, lo haces muy bien_

El chico le contesta con una carita sonriente, y ella no puede evitar sonreír con él

Otra ventana se le había abierto, siente algo por dentro, pero muy diferente a lo que estaba sintiendo cuando ve el nombre de la persona que le había hablado

Ernie Macmillan: _Veo que no te llegó mi mensaje al móvil…_

* * *

**_ N/A:_**_¿Me merezco algún comentario? ;)_

_La canción que sale es la de "sin darme cuenta" de Sergio Dalma, iré poniendo algunas canciones y os las iré recomendando, es una canción preciosa, no está toda la letra, pero si gran parte de ella, a los que no la conozcáis os recomiendo que la escuchéis :)_

_Ahora voy a proceder a contestar comentarios:_

_Pao, a ti te contesto especialmente por la pregunta que me hiciste, si tuvieras cuenta te lo habría contestado tan pronto lo vi, ahora ya sabrás la respuesta, salvo que pase algo que yo no pueda evitar o os avise por aquí, actualizo siempre los Lunes o los Martes, excepto cuando os quiero premiar por portaros tan bien y dejarme tantos comentarios, como la última vez, que lo subí el Lunes y el Miércoles, pero eso es raro, suelo subir uno a la semana. Espero verte por aquí más veces y que me sigas dando tu opinión! :) _

_ Tanto a Pao, como miuri, Grace Blood, Luca, HermioneJG y fatty73 (a ti ya sabes que te voy a contestar ahora mismo por privado también) muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! me ayudáis a seguir adelante y me animáis, espero que os siga gustando y me sigáis dando vuestras opiniones :)  
_

_Por lo que veo a muchos os chocó la parte de Luna y Draco, tengo que decir que yo... bueno, no digo nada, lo iréis viendo con el paso de los capítulos ;))_

_Por ahora me despido, hasta cuando ya sabéis que dependerá en gran parte de vosotros, aunque posiblemente me veréis por aquí el Lunes._

___¡Hasta pronto!_


	10. Capítulo 10

_**N/A:** lo que aparece en cursiva son recuerdos, intento no abusar demasiado de ellos para no liaros, pero en algunos casos creo que son importantes. _

_Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Parecía que la calma había vuelto a Londres. Una leve brisa y unos pequeños rallos de sol dominaban por completo en aquel afligido día. Una pelirroja bastante atractiva para el gusto de muchos, que se giraban a mirarla, y muchos otros incluso a silbarle, llevaba un buen rato sentada en un pequeño banco, con una cazadora algo abierta que dejaba entrever sus preciosos pechos marcados por una camiseta rosa. Mira hacia la entrada con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que alguien había abierto la puerta, pero pronto la borra al darse cuenta de que una niña, bastante pequeña para su forma de ver, salía por ella. Supone que se tratará de alguna de 1º, que no sabe porque cada año parecen más pequeños. Suspira fuertemente, llevándose la mano a su coleta, acariciando su precioso y suave pelo rojo.

Escucha unos pasos tras ellas, pero supone que será alguno de esos chicos que antes se habían girado para mirarla, o algún otro que se acerca para hacerlo, no es que fuera creída, pero la realidad es que lo hacían, demasiados para su gusto. Siente que unas manos le tapan los ojos. En un primer momento piensa en girarse rápidamente y darle una mala contestación, pero algo dentro de ella quiere mantener la intriga y adivinar por sí misma quién se esconde detrás de esas manos. Inconscientemente las acaricia con calma, se muerde ligeramente el labio superior, solo tenía tres opciones en su cabeza, sino se trataría de un desconocido y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia, y la primera de ellas estaba descartada ya que se trataba de unas manos rudas, varoniles, así que Luna estaba claro que no era. Emite una especie de ronroneo mientras que el chico se acerca algo más a ella, soplando despacio al lado de su oreja

- eres un idiota, claro que sé quién eres - al escuchar eso el chico había separado sus manos, permitiéndole a ella girarse a comprobar su teoría - ¿por qué me quieres dar estos su…? - abre los ojos como platos, traga saliva un par de veces, siente como el corazón le late a mil por hora - per…perdo… perdón, pensaba que eras…

- Ron, supongo - la chica asiente, bastante nerviosa. Estaba entre Neville y su querido hermano Ron, pero se había decantado por el segundo por la particularidad de soplarle al lado de la oreja, un detalle muy típico en su hermano para despertarla cuando se quedaba dormida en el sofá, ¿había confundido a Malfoy con su hermano? Se quiere pegar millones de bofetadas por lo que acaba de hacer. El chico sonríe y le hace un gesto, como preguntándole si se puede sentar a su lado, a lo que la chica acepta.

- no sé qué haces aquí, pero me viene bien que estés, quería hablar contigo, pensaba ir uno de estos días hasta vuestra casa - la chica asiente, con la mirada perdida en algún punto desconocido, intentando controlar sus pensamientos y su corazón, que llevaban un buen rato traicionándole - el otro día, en la fiesta, me pasé contigo, y tenías razón, yo no sé tratar a una mujer, no sé conquistarlas, pero me gustaría mucho aprender a hacerlo - la chica se gira y lo mira directamente, nunca había tenido una conversación con él, siempre habían sido saludos o palabras sueltas sin más

- ¿qué me estás queriendo decir? - siente como le sudan las manos y le cuesta respirar, pero consigue controlarlo para que el chico no lo note

- pues… no es fácil, por un lado quería pedirte perdón, y por otro lado ayuda, aunque no sé si después de lo del otro día…

- olvídate de eso, yo ya lo hice, estabas un poco borracho y algo molesto porque te fastidie el plan que tenías con Pansy, supongo que es normal… - le dolía pronunciar esas palabras, pero después de la fiesta había terminado por mentalizarse, él no era para ella y cuanto antes lo asumiera mejor.

- que va, si me hiciste un favor, pero en ese momento todavía no me había dado cuenta… ¿me vas a ayudar? - le agarra la mano y la acaricia con la suya. La chica siente algo dentro de ella, aunque más por la sorpresa que por el simple contacto

- te voy a dar un consejo Malfoy, no todo son unas buenas tetas o un culo de infarto, a veces una sonrisa o una mirada significan mucho más, una mirada pura es mucho más importante que unas tetas de silicona, no seas tan superficial, estoy segura que muchas chicas están locas por ti pero tú no las ves porque estás ocupado en limpiar el camino que pisan las _'divas'_ - el chico pierde la mirada en la entrada de aquella facultad y permanece así durante un par de segundos - si me haces caso, te prometo darte algún consejo para conseguir a las chicas, pero a las de verdad, a las buenas chicas, sensatas, pero no a ese tipo de tías, porque yo no sé como conquistar a alguien así, tan superficial y tan poca cosa como Lavender… - esto último lo había dicho en alto, aunque sin querer. El chico se gira hacia ella con una sonrisa de medio lado, se acerca y le planta un breve beso en la mejilla derecha

- Ginny, en serio, muchas gracias, cada día me abres más los ojos - se levanta y desaparece de allí casi al segundo, no sin antes quedarse mirando para las dos chicas que se acercaban a ella.

- ¡Ginny! - la chica rubia de mirada perdida corría hacia ella. Le da un tierno abrazo - ¿qué haces aquí? No contábamos contigo hoy

- quería daros una sorpresa - todavía sufre las secuelas de lo que acababa de ocurrir, la chica la mira con gesto extraño - ¿Qué pasa? Os echaba de menos… ¿eso es malo? - intenta disimular lo que le pasa, sobre todo porque ni ella misma lo sabe y no le gustaría que le empezaran a bombardear a preguntas. Se muerde ligeramente el labio inferior y finalmente consigue que una pequeña sonrisa se dibuje en su rostro - está bien, me habéis pillado, pero que conste que también os echo de menos, ¡eh! Lo que pasa es que tengo noticias frescas, y ya sabéis que yo no puedo… - baja un poco la voz, mirando hacia las chicas, como diciéndoles con la mirada que se acerquen algo más a ella. Ambas parecen entenderlo porque le hacen caso - ocultaros nada, ¿entendéis? Pero esto es muy fuerte, debemos de estar sentadas y comiendo unos bocadillos, ¿qué os parece? Invito yo - hace una seña hacia la cafetería, las dos chicas la siguen

- jo Ginny, pero adelántanos algo, ¿sobre quién es? - la rubia caminaba tras ella tan rápido como las piernas se lo permitían

- os vais a quedar de piedra… aunque la verdad no sé si debería de alegrarme - se gira hacia ella, mordiéndose de nuevo el labio inferior por dentro - no, no me alegro, es simple cotilleo, sois mis amigas y… - se siente algo mal porque el culpable de aquel chisme también es su amigo pero ellas tenían que saberlo. Abre la puerta de la cafetería y se sientan en una mesa vacía, la castaña piensa que debe de ser la única libre a juzgar por cómo está aquello. Cogen la carta y la ojean durante un par de minutos hasta que Ginny levanta la mano para indicarle al camarero que ya saben lo que van a tomar - pues… yo quiero un bocadillo de queso y _bacon_ y una botella de agua - el muchacho lo apunta todo en una pequeña libreta con un _mini _bolígrafo muy gracioso, que no tardó en llamar la atención de Luna por su colorido - fría, por favor - el chico le sonríe. No debía de ser mucho más mayor que ellas, moreno y con unos ojos azules demasiado penetrantes, tanto que la castaña no consigue mirarlo, así que baja la mirada hacia la carta, como si la continuara ojeando

- yo quiero un sándwich mixto y un _'nestea' _- le dedica una pequeña sonrisa mientras cierra la carta y se la da. No consigue llegar a escuchar lo que le había pedido Luna porque la entrada de cierta persona en la cafetería la había distraído. Millones de recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza, escenas sin final, porque no era capaz de recordarlas. Ve como el chico levanta un poco la mano, y Ginny le hace un pequeño gesto con los labios, algo semejante a una sonrisa. A continuación los ojos del pelirrojo se posan en ella, pero se limita a hacer un leve movimiento de labios, que ella interpreta como un saludo forzoso, así que pasa de contestarlo. Al verlo no puede evitar que aquella canción, de nuevo, resonara dentro de su cabeza, su voz, dulce, y los movimientos de sus manos al tocar aquella guitarra. Cierra un poco los ojos mientras una pequeña sonrisa se le dibuja en los labios. Una serie de sentimientos contradictorios se adueñaban de ella: por un lado se sentía a gusto con aquel chico, hablando con él, y el detalle de la canción le había parecido precioso, pero por otro lado algo no la dejaba respirar, sentía como una opresión en el pecho por no recordar todo lo que había pasado esa noche, por lo que sabía que había pasado, pero en cambio ella no era capaz de volver la vista atrás y verlo todo con claridad, sentía lagunas, necesitaba que alguien la obligara a hacerlo, a recordar cada detalle, cada momento, aunque por otro lado también tenía miedo, miedo a sentirse sucia y utilizada otra vez.

- qué guapo es - el chico moreno acababa de desaparecer y la rubia se mordía con cuidado el labio inferior. Las dos chicas la miran un poco extrañadas, pero sonrientes, ya que ella nunca decía nada, nunca hacía ningún comentario sobre ningún chico, pero parecía que ese camarero sí que le había entrado por el ojo, al igual que a sus amigas, ya que no había pasado desapercibido para ninguna de ellas, pero finalmente deciden pasar de aquel comentario, lo que Ginny les iba a contar era mucho más importante, o al menos más intrigante, que eso

- está bien chicas, pues resulta que hoy cuando nos levantamos, mi madre nos tenía una sorpresa preparada, una noticia de última hora, estaba con _"el quisquilloso"_ en la mano… es una revista de cotilleo, ya sabes… - aclara al ver la cara de la castaña - pues bien, resulta que…

_- "Alcohol, música y sexo. De nuevo la familia Weasley en el punto de mira" ¿se puede saber qué es esto? Os dejamos bien claras las cosas, tenéis que controlar… - su madre daba vueltas de un lado para otro, con la revista en la mano, resoplando sin parar _

_- mamá, te juro que… - el más joven de los chicos estaba sentado tras una gran taza de 'colacao' y casi no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, cuando su madre se enfadaba lo mejor era agachar las orejas_

_- no, Ronald Weasley, no me jures nada porque no te creo, ¿se puede saber qué pasó en esta maldita fiesta? - señala la foto de la portada, donde se puede ver a dos chicos dándose un beso. Su madre mueve la revista con mucha rapidez, por lo que no logran distinguir quienes son. Ginny baja un poco la mirada, haciendo una mueca con los labios, sabe que no habían hecho nada malo, al menos ella no, lo había cumplido todo a raja tabla - ¿os imagináis como estarán Bill y Percy ahora después de leer esto? Siempre estamos dando la nota, esto no puede ser… _

_- Bill fijo que encantado, ¿no dice que nos echa tanto de menos? Así tiene noticias nuestras - uno de los gemelos había entrado en la cocina, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El otro, George, pasó tras él_

_- pero si ni siquiera salís vosotros en las fotografías… - resopla, sentándose y tirando la revista encima de la mesa, momento que Ginny aprovecha para estirar el brazo y mirar atentamente aquella portada - y vosotros sois los mayores, os dejamos quedaros para que los controlarais y mirad… _

_- si no salimos en las fotografías será que tan malos tampoco somos - George se acerca a ella y le da un ligero beso en la mejilla poniendo cara de bueno. La señora pelirroja suelta un pequeño quejido, no sabe qué hacer con ellos - hacemos fiestas porque somos jóvenes, igual que el resto de los humanos, pero nosotros tenemos la mala suerte de que… _

_- ¿pero qué…? - suelta Ginny sin pensar, cortando así a su hermano, quien parecía estar muy convencido de sus palabras. La chica dibuja una clara mueca de sorpresa en los labios. En la foto se podían ver a dos chicos, ella con sus brazos estirados enganchados en el cuello de él, y el joven solo la aguantaba con una de sus grandes manos, que tenía apoyada en sus caderas. Ron se echa la mano a la boca y aprieta un poco los labios para contener la risa, a su madre no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia aquella situación y no quería ganarse un castigo. Por el contrario, tanto Ginny como los gemelos se comienzan a burlar abiertamente de la pareja, si no los conocieran les parecerían unos auténticos enamorados._

- ¿y se puede saber desde cuando salís en las revistas? No creo que cualquier familia tenga ese 'privilegio' - suelta una pequeña risa mientras vacía la botella de _'nestea'_, que le acababa de traer aquel chico moreno, en un vaso de tubo

- son famosos… MUY famosos - recalca exageradamente la palabra 'muy'. La pelirroja se ríe disimuladamente mientras niega

- eso no es cierto, a ver, Hermione, nuestra familia es… algo conocida porque tenemos un par de genios dentro de ella - la castaña arquea un poco los ojos, esperando a que su amiga se lo explique - tenemos un genio de las ciencias y a otro del fútbol, vale, me explico - continúa al ver la cara extrañada de su amiga - Por un lado tenemos al famoso "de pacotilla" - hace el gesto de las comilla con los dedos - y no lo digo porque sea menos importante lo que hace, es mucho más, pero a la gente le importa un bledo, seamos claros, quien sea y quienes sean sus padres o sus novias, en fin, ese es mi hermano Percy, es biólogo, es muy conocido, salió un montón de veces en la televisión, en el telediario, y sale en un montón de revistas dedicadas a esos temas - se aclara un poco la garganta, abre la botella de agua y le da un sorbo - y luego está Bill, que es el famoso con mayúsculas, es jugador de fútbol, actualmente juega en los _'Chudley Cannons'_ pero estuvo en un montón de equipos como en el _'Arsenal'_, y es por él por quien nos controlan cada movimiento, pero no pensábamos que nos vigilaran tanto como para saber que íbamos a hacer una fiesta, por eso mi madre nos dejó, pero ahora está muy cabreada…

- me imagino… - la rubia suelta una pequeña sonrisa de compasión, ya había visto a la señora Weasley enfadada y la verdad no quería verla más veces

- pero es que no os imagináis quienes estaban en la portada… - se acerca un poco más a ellas, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios - no he traído la revista porque si no mi madre me mataba, pero es que… - se muerde un poco el labio inferior, recordando de nuevo aquella fotografía. Mientras Luna cumple los deseos de Ginny, insistiéndole para que le cuente el contenido, la castaña lleva las manos a sus ojos, frotándoselos ligeramente, para posteriormente dirigirlas a su cabeza echándose el pelo hacia atrás, ella tenía demasiado sueño como para preocuparse de un simple cotilleo que, por suerte, no tenía nada que ver con ella

- Hola chicas - Hermione aparta las manos de su cabeza y comienza a dirigir la mirada hacia la persona que las había saludado. Sabe que no le hace falta hacerlo porque había reconocido a la perfección aquel timbre de voz, pero al encontrarse con sus _'vans'_ negras y blancas, cualquier duda se había disipado. El pelirrojo pronto tenía sobre él la mirada de las tres chicas, pero es su hermana la única que le responde al saludo con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Hermione, podría hablar contigo? - el corazón le estaba comenzando a golpear fuertemente, nota como le falta la respiración. Al notar sobre él las miradas de Luna y de su propia hermana, continúa - es sobre el trabajo de Lupin, Lav me pidió que te comentara algo - la chica se levanta apartando un poco la silla y sale tras él de la cafetería, en un completo silencio. El corazón se le había tranquilizado un poco después de aquellas palabras, pero escuchar su voz la ponía demasiado nerviosa. Percibe un pequeño "clic" que le confirma que la puerta ya se había cerrado tras ellos, y ve como el chico se separa algo de ella, echándose las manos a la cabeza, alborotando así su precioso cabello rojo - ¿Cuándo me lo pensabas decir? - de nuevo aquella sensación, lo del trabajo había sido una simple excusa, tal vez para conseguir que ella saliera a hablar con él o para que las chicas no sospecharan. De nuevo a la misma situación de antes, sentía el corazón en la garganta. No hacía falta que le dijera nada más, ya sabe por dónde van los tiros, aun así prefiere hacerse la loca y no contestar hasta que él diga algo más. Había estado pensando, imaginándose esa pregunta durante toda la noche, y todavía no se le había ocurrido una respuesta buena, algo que no hiciera que él la odiara de por vida - la verdad no me lo esperaba… me he portado increíblemente bien contigo, y tú me ocultas que tienes novio… - lanza un suspiro al aire, definitivamente tenía razón, eso era lo que él sabía.

- Yo nunca te mentí, nunca te dije que no lo tuviera - había elevado la vista hasta sus ojos. Cruza los dedos por detrás de la espalda para que él no la vea después de pronunciar esas palabras, realmente no sabe lo que le dijo y lo que no, no recuerda ni la mitad de la noche que había pasado con él, pero ella jamás mentía, aunque está claro que tampoco se estaba acordando demasiado de Ernie en esos momentos, sino jamás habría hecho eso. El chico se gira hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda

- confié en ti, ¿sabes? Confié en ti… - se pasa la mano por el pelo de manera descontrolada. La castaña no puede evitar que un gran nudo se le coloque en la boca el estómago

- ¿co… com… cómo te enteraste? - le costaba hablar. Se acerca un poco más a él bajando algo la voz, intentando que nadie más se enterara de aquella conversación tan vergonzosa para ella. Sentía una presión en el pecho fuera de lo normal, su corazón ya había cobrado vida propia. El pelirrojo se gira, ella a duras penas consigue fijar la mirada en sus ojos durante unos segundos, rojos, tal vez de la ira y de la furia por la situación

- ¿pensabas que no me iba a enterar?, ¿qué pasa, querías estar conmigo y con él a la vez? - la chica abre mucho los ojos y levanta la mano para pegarle una bofetada, pero él se la agarra al vuelo - no era difícil que me enterara - le agarra la mano, con poca fuerza, sin hacerle daño, pero impidiendo que ella pueda apartarla - teniendo en cuenta que lo tenéis anunciado en el facebook… _"Hermione Granger tiene una relación con Ernie Macmillan"_ - repite, esta vez en alto. Desde que lo había visto se lo había repetido mentalmente unas mil millones de veces, hasta tal punto que había soñado con eso aquella noche, poniéndole cara a ese chico que, misteriosamente, se parecía mucho a cierto moreno con el que la chica también había tonteado en aquella fiesta - yo confié en ti, la otra noche… - suelta el brazo de la chica y se gira de nuevo, tapando su cara con una de sus manos

- lo que pasó fue un error - intenta mantener la compostura, está claro que ella no se había portado bien con él, pero él no tenía que faltarle al respeto insinuando que ella era una "cualquiera" porque ella no era así

- ¿lo qué fue un error, Hermione?, ¿lo qué? - se gira de nuevo hacia ella. Tiene los ojos completamente rojos, tanto como su pelo, y sus mejillas están comenzando a seguirle el camino - ¿qué me besaras fue un error?, ¿fue un error que te quedaras a dormir en mi cama?, ¿fue un error que me pidieras que te hiciera el amor? - la castaña cierra los ojos con fuerza, intentando respirar con calma. Aprieta los labios, uno contra el otro

- yo no te pedí que… - siente como sus mejillas están comenzando a subir de tono, ella nunca había dicho eso, de ella no habría salido tal cosa, ella nunca lo habría deseado

- sí, sí lo hiciste, claro que lo hiciste, ¿o no te acuerdas? - la chica niega, manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo - ¿no te acuerdas de nada de lo que pasó esa noche? - la castaña continúa moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro, en señal de negación, solo recordaba ciertos momentos, ciertos detalles como sus labios sobre los de aquel chico cerca de las escaleras, después su imagen se distorsionaba por completo - pues que suerte, al menos uno de nosotros lo tendrá fácil para olvidar… - se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar en el sentido contrario a la cafetería, hacia el aparcamiento, pero la chica corre tras él y lo agarra un poco por el brazo, despacio

- Ron… ¿Qué pasó?, ¿qué pasó esa noche? - el chico cierra los ojos, las lágrimas estaban pidiendo a gritos inundar sus preciosos ojos azules, pero él no pensaba permitirle que lo viera tan afectado. Se gira, fijando su vista en ella

- ¿tú qué crees que pasó?

- que te aprovechaste de la situación, yo estaba borracha y era un blanco fácil - el chico asiente, despacio, con una sonrisa ladeada en los labios - y lo peor de todo es que no es la primera vez que me pasa, parece que no aprendo… - ahora era ella la que luchaba por contener esas lágrimas, pero no lo consigue y una lagrima furtiva desemboca en sus preciosos y pequeños labios

- hazme un favor, dile a Luna que he tenido un problema, pero no delante de Ginny, no quiero que se preocupe, dile que hago la primera parte del trabajo y se la traigo mañana, que ella se encargue de la segunda - esta vez se gira y escapa de allí sin que nadie se lo impida.

* * *

- ¿se puede saber qué es esto? - como de costumbre, Lavender había llegado a casa a la hora de comer y se había encerrado en su habitación, pero su madre había ido a su encuentro tan pronto había escuchado cerrar la puerta de la calle. Solo con escucharla puede imaginarse a que se refiere, tan pronto como Pansy se lo comentó en la facultad recordó que su madre estaba suscrita a _"el quisquilloso"_ y que no tardaría en ver la noticia, sobre todo porque su foto ocupaba la primera plana de dicha revista. Suspira antes de girarse hacia ella

- no mamá, no es lo que parece… - la mujer le mostraba la revista, agarrándola con sus dedos índice y pulgar - esa no…

- no me vengas con esas, Lavender, sé que eres tú, no soy idiota, pero se supone que tú no tenías novio, ¿no? - había pensado una buena excusa para su madre durante toda la mañana, había intentado imaginarse la situación, pero no se le había ocurrido nada, o al menos no nada que le sirviera para ahorrarse un buen castigo. Suspira, se muerde un poco el labio inferior, e intenta pensar algo con rapidez

- ya, bueno, mamá, pero es que… este chico es diferente, es especial, hace mucho tiempo que… - millones de cosas se le pasan por la cabeza, no puede decir que él la obligo porque su madre lo denunciaría, y además ella se veía muy contenta en aquella fotografía, suspira resignada, lo que va a decir es la mayor tontería y la mayor barbaridad que se le podía haber ocurrido, pero su madre ni se imagina como es ella, y eso tenía que seguir siendo así - hace mucho tiempo que me gusta, me pongo nerviosa cuando lo tengo cerca y… - carraspea un poco, aclarándose la garganta. Baja la mirada al suelo, está claro que su madre no es ninguna experta, ya que hasta ahora nunca la había descubierto, pero aun así cuando le mentía jamás la miraba a los ojos - justo en la fiesta se me declaró - se abofetea interiormente por lo que acababa de soltar por sus labios, pero conoce a su madre, sabe que o le dice que hay algo serio entre ellos o estará castigada hasta su jubilación. Su madre poco a poco va mudando su expresión, pasando a dibujar una discreta sonrisa en los labios. Marlene Brown era una señora de unos cuarenta años, había sido una madre joven, todavía no había llegado a cumplir la mayoría de edad cuando se había quedado embarazada de Lavender, pero aun así era una señora bastante atrasada, tenía unos pensamientos bastante cautos y puros debido a la educación que le habían inculcado sus padres y, como ella no lo había cumplido, se había empeñado en conseguir que su hija si siguiera el buen camino y que nunca jamás llegara a tener algún tipo de relación con el hombre equivocado, como sí le había pasado a ella.

- creía que te gustaba ese chico pelirrojo, no recuerdo su nombre - hace un gesto con los labios. Lavender suspira, pues claro que le gusta Ron, más que a un tonto un lápiz, y la verdad lo único que deseaba es que el chico de aquella foto fuera él, pero el destino le había querido jugar una mala pasada - está bien, pues si es tu novio lo quiero conocer, es lo justo, ¿no? Soy tu madre

- pe… pe… pero… es que… estamos empezando todavía, ¿y si no sale bien? - comenzaba a mover las manos de forma descontrolada, lo único que necesitaba ahora era fumar, darle un par de caladas a un cigarrillo hasta calmar esos malditos nervios.

- pues eso que se lo pensara antes de meterle la lengua a mi pequeña dentro de la boca

- ¡No! Él no me metió nada, solo fue un simple contacto de…

- Lavender, que venga el Sábado a cenar, no hay más que hablar - tan pronto escucha como su madre cierra la puerta de su habitación se echa la mano al pecho e intenta respirar de forma tranquila, pero no es capaz, su corazón le late a una velocidad descontrolada, ella es la que lleva las riendas de su vida, de sus actos, pero ahora todo se había vuelto en su contra, por un simple beso con un chico que ni siquiera le gustaba, ¡le parecía hasta feo!, ¿por qué había dicho tantas tonterías?, ¿cómo saldría de esta ahora?

* * *

Lleva un buen rato mirando para ese puñetero libro, dedicándose a pasar la vista por cada una de las palabras de esa maldita página 152. Se echa las manos a la cabeza, alborotando un poco más su cabello, ¿había tomado la decisión correcta?, ¿se habría precipitado demasiado?

_Otra ventana se le había abierto, siente algo por dentro, pero muy diferente a lo que estaba sintiendo cuando ve el nombre de la persona que le había hablado_

_Ernie Macmillan:_ _Veo que no te llegó mi mensaje al móvil…_

_Suspira un par de veces con tranquilidad antes de contestarle_

_Hermione Granger: sí, muchas gracias por acordarte de mí, aunque solo sea por mi cumpleaños, eres un amor Ernie_

_¿Le estaba echando en cara todo lo que había pasado de ella?, ¿se estaba justificando por lo que había pasado con Ron en aquella habitación? Respira fuertemente, como intentando que el aire le llegue a la cabeza y así poder pensar con más cordura, pero la realidad es que ella se había pasado muchos días preocupada por él, al margen de lo que había pasado en la fiesta, y él no se había molestado en decirle nada, en enviarle nada, ¿piensa que con un simple mensaje después de meses ya está todo arreglado? Pues no._

_Ernie Macmillan: he estado muy ocupado cariño, con las clases y todo eso… _

_¿cariño? No puede evitar soltar un gran "JA" cuando lo lee, le resulta hasta gracioso, puede que lo suyo no tuviera perdón, pero él no le había hecho caso en un montón de tiempo, había estado realmente muy preocupada por él_

_Hermione Granger - ¿y crees que yo no? Pero tenía tiempo para ti igualmente, siempre lo tuve_

_Aguanta la cabeza con las manos. Ellos jamás habían discutido, nunca había tenido una palabra más alta que otra para él, pero esa vez era diferente, sentía que lo tenía que soltar todo, que tenía que desahogarse y… ¿tal vez justificar lo que ella había hecho? _

_Ernie Macmillan: Hermione, te pediría que me miraras pero sé que no puede ser, así que solo te voy a pedir que leas con atención lo que te digo. Hace mucho que te fuiste y te echo mucho de menos, lo paso mal yo también, ¿sabes? No eres la única que se siente sola, a mi también me pasa, me faltan tus abrazos, tus caricias, me falta respirar tu perfume. No quiero hablar tanto contigo porque cuanto más lo hago peor lo paso, ¿no lo comprendes? En las vacaciones ya nos veremos _

_Siente algo en el pecho aprisionando con fuerza, ¿la culpa tal vez? Había querido echar balones fuera de su campo, había querido refugiarse en el comportamiento de Ernie para justificar algo que había hecho ella, y ahora se sentía como una auténtica basura, ¿qué le estaba pasando por la mente?, ¿por qué no era capaz de sentir lo mismo que sentía antes por él, hablando con él?, ¿o tal vez nunca había sentido nada especial? Se echa las manos a la cabeza, está confundida, muy confundida. Vuelve a leer todo lo que el chico le acababa de decir, no sabe si creerlo o no._

_Hermione Granger: ¿tienes puente estos días, no? _

_Como contestación, el chico le pone un simple emoticono con un guiño, la castaña no puede evitar dibujar una leve sonrisa, recordando que Ernie siempre contestaba de esa manera afirmativamente, y si solo tenía que decir que no ponía uno muy serio que a la chica siempre le había dado bastante mal rollo, al parecer su novio no había perdido sus viejas costumbres, al menos en eso no. _

_Hermione Granger: pues ven, si tanto me quieres ven a pasarte estos cuatro días aquí y me lo demuestras_

_Se echa las manos a la boca como si lo acabara de pronunciar ella sin pensar, sabía que necesitaba verlo, estaba sintiendo cosas que no debía por otra persona y eso solo podía ser porque él estaba lejos y porque casi no mantenía contacto con él, sino ella no sentiría nada, absolutamente nada por nadie más, lo sabe, lo cree._

_Ernie Macmillan: pero… eso es muy difícil, estás muy lejos_

_Hermione Granger: no me dirás que es por el dinero porque sé que no tienes problemas de eso, así que te lo dejo claro, si no vienes lo nuestro se acaba, yo necesito verte y estar contigo_

_Se fija como el nombre de "Ronald B. Weasley" estaba parpadeando, lo que le indica que le habría dicho algo nuevo, al momento ve un "está escribiendo" en la pantalla de Ernie pero, finalmente, decide no esperar. Apaga el ordenador sin importarle nada de ninguna de esas dos conversaciones, necesita dormir y aclararse las ideas._

_Necesitaba verlo para comprobar si realmente seguía sintiendo lo mismo por él. Vuelve a mirar hacia ese libro y, a continuación, para el reloj de su muñeca izquierda, quedaban poco menos de 10 minutos para que le clase de fotografía comenzara, así que se dispone a cerrar todo y subir a toda prisa para no llegar tarde._

* * *

- ¿molesto? - la chica gira su cabeza para un lado y para otro, habría hecho lo mismo tratándose de cualquier otra persona, pero realmente todas le molestaban en ese momento, estaba intentando concentrarse en el trabajo. Intenta mudar su expresión de fastidio por una más alegre, dibujando una media sonrisa en los labios, y mira hacia el chico castaño que acababa de entrar por la puerta - ¿qué tal estás Luna?

- pues… supongo que bien, ¿y tú qué tal estás, Neville?, ¿te pasa algo? Normalmente no necesitas hacerme estas preguntas…

- ya, pero normalmente soy capaz de ver en ti a esa amiga de la que llevo… - se queda en silencio durante un momento, su subconsciente casi lo había traicionado. La chica lo mira con gesto gracioso, algo típico en ella. Aprieta un poco los labios antes de continuar - la cuestión es que no te reconozco, Luna, desde ayer estás diferente, y en la fiesta también…

- en la fiesta fue culpa de Ginny, que me dijo que no pero sé que me emborrachó un poquito y yo no estoy demasiado acostumbrada a beber, ya lo sabes… de hecho no acostumbro ni a salir

- ¿confías en mí? - la rubia hace un gesto inexpresivo que el chico no llega a comprender - está bien, me lo tomaré como un sí… ¿Qué pasó en esa fiesta?

- ¿qué pasó de qué? No pasó nada Neville, lo que pasó ya lo sabes - dirige de nuevo la mirada a aquel libro enorme, acerca su mano derecha a sus labios, mordisqueando un poco la uña de su dedo meñique, el chico mira atento la situación, aunque no son los únicos ojos clavados en la pareja. Finalmente se da la vuelta y sale de aquella clase, refunfuñando en voz baja, algo que la chica no llega a percibir.

Llevaba un buen rato observándola, desde la noche del Sábado no había sido capaz de borrar ciertos momentos de su cabeza, y desde que Neville había salido por aquella puerta estaba intentando controlar sus pies para no entrar a hablar con ella. Mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca un pañuelo blanco, completamente doblado con una _"L"_ cursiva bordada. Lo acerca a sus labios y lo vuelve a guardar de nuevo en el mismo sitio. Ella sigue allí, sentada delante de una mesa de la primera fila, en el mismo sitio de siempre, rodeada de un montón de libros, tantos, que por veces al chico le parecía que en cualquier momento la absorberían.

- Hola - la chica se gira, algo asustada, pero finalmente sonríe al ver de quien se trata, no porque le agradara verlo, sino por simple educación - ¿Qué tal estás?

- Hola Malfoy - aparta un poco el libro, no sin antes doblar un poco la esquina superior de la hoja que estaba leyendo para no perderla - bien, estaba mirando en este libro los temas del trabajo, son más de cien hojas las que tenemos que resumir para el viernes, es demasiado… - suelta un pequeño suspiro. El chico la sigue mirando, muy atento

- yo si quieres te puedo ayudar - recarga su peso sobre una rodilla, doblándola ligeramente y apoyándose en la mesa de Luna, quedando a pocos centímetros de ella

- ¿tú? Yo hago el trabajo con Ronald, pero me dijo Hermione que tuvo un problema y se tuvo que ir, él hará la primera parte y yo la segunda, pero aun así es demasiado… además, tú tienes que hacer tu trabajo - el chico suelta una pequeña risa y se encoje de hombros

- no me importa, si te puedo ayudar lo haré encantado, ¿quién no ayudaría a una chica con unos ojos tan bonitos? - pone su mano en el mentón de la rubia, elevándolo discretamente. Ella dibuja una sonrisa infantil en los labios, seguía sin confiar en ese chico, pero le gustaba llevarse bien con todo el mundo, tal vez ese fuera el primer paso - pero también es cierto que tú eres muy lista, seguro que no necesitas ayuda de alguien tan burro como yo - aparta su mano de ella, pero sigue manteniendo una distancia crítica con la muchacha

- no digas eso, tú no eres ningún burro, ni yo tampoco soy lista, solo estudio bastante, ya sabes, soy una… - el chico acerca su mano a sus labios y le pone el dedo índice sobre ellos

- eres una chica increíble, a mi me gustaría ser como tú, y me encantaría que todas fueran como tú: Lavender, Pansy, incluso tu amiga Granger, ¿no sería perfecto? Toda la clase llena de chicas risueñas, divertidas y con unos ojos asombrosos - la chica mordisquea débilmente la tapa de su boli _bic_ mientras mienta esbozar una pequeña sonrisa

- señor Malfoy, ya le he dicho que no intente probar sus técnicas de ligue conmigo porque jamás le funcionarán - le guiña un ojo. El rubio baja un poco la mirada sin dejar de sonreír

- yo jamás intentaría ligar contigo, Luna, porque no lo necesito… tú me adoras, lo que pasa que intentas transformar esa atracción que sientes por mi por odio pero se te ve, se te ve en esa mirada tan profunda que tienes que eso no es así… - vuelve a elevar la cara de la chica agarrándola por el mentón. Cuando la tiene a su altura, comienza a acariciarle los labios con el pulgar, apoyando el índice un poco más abajo. Les da pequeños pellizcos sin que lleguen a ser perceptibles para la chica y se empieza a acercar un poco más a ella, siente su respiración. Se pasa la lengua por sus labios y, cuando está a punto de acortar las distancias, la rubia se separa bruscamente de él

- Ni lo sueñes, tus labios nunca se rozarán con los míos, es que ni de broma - le guiña un ojo de forma juguetona. Está segura de que el chico quiere probar con ella sus tácticas de ligue, y la verdad le parece un jugador patético. El rubio no puede evitar respirar de forma entrecortada, solamente lo habían rechazado dos chicas en su vida: Pansy y Luna, y con Pansy ya no pensaba ni volver a intentarlo, pero con esa chica rubia con aire despistado la cosa era diferente, tenía ganas, la miraba y sentía la necesidad de acercarse e intentarlo, aunque sabía de sobra que era un simple capricho que se le pasaría tan pronto consiguiera lo que quería, que estaba claro que eso sería mucho más pronto de lo que ella pensaba.

* * *

Fuera de esa clase, a pocos metros, otra pareja mantenía otra especie de conversación. Lavender había seguido a Neville y lo había arrinconado en una esquina, no le apasionaba la idea de que la gente los viera juntos, así que se había decidido por un lugar bastante tranquilo y poco transitado, exactamente al lado de una ventana, cerca de los baños de los profesores.

- ¿qué?, estás loca si piensas que voy a hacer eso… - la rubia le muestra la fotografía de la revista que le había robado a su madre, pero él hace caso omiso. La chica levanta la cabeza con dignidad, pero finalmente vuelve a ceder, necesita que el chico le haga caso

- ¿pero a ti que más te da? Solo será una noche, una simple cena… además, el otro día no parecía importarte tanto cuando…

- Lavender, no pasó nada entre nosotros, nos dimos un simple beso y unos puñeteros fotógrafos inmortalizaron el momento para jodernos la vida y que ahora no podamos olvidarnos de eso jamás, pero créeme que a mi… me la suda - se gira, intentando salir de aquel rincón, pero la chica lo agarra fuertemente por el brazo para que no lo pueda conseguir. El castaño solamente se limita a respirar con fuerza y vuelve a su posición anterior

- no es cierto, tus padres seguro que…

- mis padres no leen esas revistas

- se enterarán igual - mantiene firme su posición_, "el quisquilloso"_ era una de las revistas del corazón más populares de Londres, cualquiera que viera esa foto les iría con el chisme a sus padres, ¿o a caso él vivía en otro planeta?

- no es cierto, y si se enteran les digo cualquier cosa y ya está, tú deberías de hacer lo mismo…

- sabes que en el fondo estás preocupado, pero no piensas darme la razón en que no es tan mala idea fingir un poco ante ellos, decir que somos felices y que estamos enamorados, durante un mes, no es tanto tiempo… - intentaba mirarlo directamente a los ojos, ni ella misma se creía que esas palabras estuvieran saliendo de sus labios, lo que estaba claro es que para su madre ella era una gran desconocida

- es demasiado - claro que era demasiado, para ella era demasiado hasta pasar un minuto a su lado, pero no le quedaba otra opción, se sentía ridícula, se sentía fatal, pero la cara de Neville se veía a la perfección en aquella fotografía, no colaría Cedric como su novio, sino lo utilizaría a él, lo tenía claro

- ¿no te gusta ninguna chica? Estoy segura de que sí, y seguro que si te ve con novia… quiero decir, que si te ve conmigo… - se acerca un poco más a él, con una sonrisa coqueta

- no me intentes manipular Lavender, no me gusta nada todo esto, no quiero ser tu novio, ni tampoco fingir que lo soy, me resulta patético… - la separa bruscamente de él, ayudándose con la mano

- está bien, no hagas nada, deja que Luna te ignore, ¿creías que no lo sabía? - añade al ver la mirada de odio que le había lanzado el chico - pero si todo el mundo lo sabe… bueno, todos menos ella… estoy segura de que si te viera con novia se daría cuenta cuanto te quiere y cuanto eres para ella - estaba utilizando cosas que no debía, sabía que se estaba metiendo en terreno caudaloso, sobre todo porque no tenía ni idea de cómo eran las cosas entre Luna y él, pero no le quedaba más remedio que recurrir a eso. El chico se queda pensando durante un momento, recordando el instante de la fiesta en donde la había visto con Malfoy, con más ni menos que con el rubio insoportable del que estaba enamorada su mejor amiga. Sin saber porque suelta una pequeña risa fingida que la chica aprecia, se da cuenta de que su táctica está funcionando, así que se ríe con superioridad.

- está bien - añade después de un par de segundos. La rubia sonríe con prepotencia, siempre lograba lo que quería - pero quiero poner mis normas: primero, nada de sexo, ni de tocamientos - estaba comenzando a elevar un poco la voz, varias chicas se habían girado hacia ellos y cuchicheaban por lo bajo. Ella lo agarra y acerca sus labios a los del chico para así conseguir que las jóvenes se vayan, solo se había tratado de un simple roce. El chico mantiene los ojos abiertos como platos - ni de besos ¡maldita sea!, somos novios solo cara a los demás, esto quiere decir que no quiero que me llames nunca - la rubia le hace un gesto con la mano para que baje un poco el tono de voz a la vez que pronuncia un leve "shhh" con los labios. El castaño se da cuenta y le hace caso - ni que me mandes SMS, no quiero que me hables por chat, no quiero saber nada de ti que no tenga que ver única y exclusivamente con este puñetero plan, pero eso sí, somos novios a la vista de todos, todos lo pensarán, mis padres también, si tú te salvas el culo con esto, yo también - la chica asiente, completamente de acuerdo con las normas.

* * *

La expresión "salvados por la campana" nunca había tenido tanto sentido para la castaña como en ese preciso momento. La semana había pasado bastante despacio para el gusto de Hermione, quien se había pasado el resto de los días encerrada en la biblioteca intentando hacer un trabajo que parecía que su compañera, la señorita Lavender Brown, no estaba dispuesta a hacer con ella. El profesor Lupin llevaba un buen rato escuchando, pacientemente, las exposiciones de los grupos, comenzando con Malfoy y Neville, quienes lo habían hecho bastante mal y se habían llevado, en consecuencia, una buena bronca por parte del hombre que estaba sentado frente a ellos. La castaña sentía como le temblaban las piernas y como el sudor se adueñaba de sus manos, sabía que era imposible que lo hicieran bien ya que la rubia se había negado a quedarse ningún día después de clase y era ella la que había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo, y ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarle cómo iban a exponer juntas. Los siguientes fueron Luna y Ron. La castaña le dio un leve apretón en la mano a su amiga, para pasarle toda su energía, que la joven entendió y agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa. La verdad es que en toda esa semana Ron y Hermione a penas se habían visto, la chica lo había evitado pero él no era menos, solamente iba a las clases obligatorias y no se quedaba ni un minuto más en la facultad de lo necesario, la castaña todavía se preguntaba cómo era posible que Luna y él consiguieran tener el trabajo terminado y tan bien preparado. La voz de Luna comenzó a resonar por toda la clase, aunque bastante bajo, tanto que la castaña no lograba comprender lo que decía. Después de unos minutos, bastante largos para ella, llegó el turno de cierto pelirrojo, que estaba en pie, delante de todos, con un par de folios en la mano y con la mirada algo distraída. Se aclaró la garganta un par de veces antes de hablar. En ese momento la castaña siente como su voz le llega hasta dentro, hacía bastantes días que no la percibía, pero aun así ella la había escuchado durante cada segundo del día en su cabeza, recordaba aquella canción pero, sobre todo, recordaba sus palabras echándole en cara lo de Ernie y que ella se lo ocultara, eran compañeros de clase, eso no podía seguir así. Las siguientes en exponer eran Hermione y Lavender pero, por suerte, la campana había sonado a tiempo y el profesor Lupin solo les había exigido el trabajo por escrito.

- Menuda potra que tenéis, ¡eh! - la rubia había salido tras ella, dando pequeños saltitos para alcanzarla

- Vosotros lo habéis hecho genial, espero que os ponga una buena nota - la castaña se gira un poco y la mira con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿cómo lo hicisteis? Quiero decir, Ron no veía mucho por clase, ¿no?

- nos comunicamos por Ginny, la verdad me gustó hacer el trabajo con Ron, es bastante trabajador, opinaba otra cosa de él - la castaña pensaba exactamente lo mismo, así que se limita a asentir despacio con la cabeza - ¿qué os pasa? - Hermione la mira arqueando una ceja y se frena un momento - sí, no me mires así, no soy tonta… cada vez que tenía que hablar conmigo venía Harry a buscarme en vez de acercarse a nosotras, y hoy me fije que cuando habló él te dedicaste a dibujar algo en un papel en vez de mirar para delante, ¿crees que soy tonta? - no se lo decía enfadada, se lo decía con voz sosegada y hasta algo triste. La castaña mira hacia todos lados y se acerca a un banco que había frente a unas clases. La rubia fue tras ella, sin perder esa pequeña sonrisa y el hilo de tristeza dentro de ella

- es horrible Luna, pasó algo qué… - Cruza las piernas echándose un poco hacia atrás. Levanta un poco la mirada, para que la chica la vea. La rubia ve como intenta que las lágrimas no broten de sus ojos

- te liaste con él en la fiesta - se sienta su lado, con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia delante

- ¿qué? ¿có… cómo lo sabes? - se le quebraba la voz, ese sudor volvía a adueñarse de sus manos de nuevo, y su pierna derecha, la que había cruzado por encima de la otra, había comenzado a moverse a una velocidad increíble. La rubia posa su mano sobre ella, mirándola con tranquilidad

- no hay que ser muy lista, el lunes estabas rara y él te dio algo, puede que algo que se te olvidara o algún detalle que quiso tener contigo por lo que pasó - la castaña se muerde un poco la labio inferior, intentando evitar la mirada de su amiga - el martes te vino a buscar con una excusa bastante ridícula teniendo en cuenta que a la _súper nena_ rubia le importan poco los trabajos de clase y discutisteis, llegaste con los ojos rojos y muy acalorada, y desde esa no os volvisteis a mirar… hasta la fiesta erais casi unos desconocidos y ahora os evitáis - Luna siempre parecía ausente, pero después de eso, Hermione se estaba dando cuenta de que solo era una simple fachada, se enteraba de todo. Suspira fuertemente, echándose las manos a la cabeza, provocando que, de esta manera, un par de pelos revoltosos se escaparan de su elegante recogido

- y… ¿alguien más…? - comienza a decir, pero no es capaz de continuar, no es capaz ni de mirarla, le resultaba demasiado violento todo ese tema. Ve como Luna había fijado su mirada en algún punto que ella desconocía, y la verdad se lo agradecía

- no creo, Ginny creo que se creyó lo de Lavender, luego te vio algo alterada pero pensó que era porque la rubia tonta te había dejado tirada con el trabajo, yo no me lo creí, a veces creo que tengo algún súper poder para ver algunas cosas… - ahora se gira de nuevo hacia la chica, mirándola con cariño - no podéis seguir así, si él te gusta, genial, pero si no te gusta habla con él, arreglad las cosas y seguid como amigos, o al menos como compañeros, esta semana estuviste fatal, y él tampoco estuvo bien - se queda pensando durante un momento, hace una pequeña mueca con los labios antes de continuar - la verdad me importa poco como esté él, no es santo de mi devoción y lo sabes, pero tú sí me importas Hermione, y mucho, arréglalo - le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse y desaparecer de su vista

Puede que Luna tuviera razón, ambos se estaban comportando como unos críos. Había pasado una semana horrible, no había querido hablar ni mantener ningún tipo de contacto con nadie. Se echa las manos de nuevo a la cabeza, empujándola un poco hacia abajo, y suelta una serie de quejidos por sus labios, todo eso la estaba superando. Nota como unos pasos se acercan a ella y dejan de escucharse cuando está a su altura. Siente la necesidad de incorporarse para ver quién es, pero no lo hace, permanece así hasta que nota como esa persona se sienta a su lado

- Hola - levanta un poco la cabeza, mirando hacia delante. No necesita girarse, sabe de sobra quien está sentado allí. Hace una pequeña mueca con los labios, todavía mirando hacia un punto perdido de la pared - quería hablar contigo - respira hondo antes de girarse a mirarlo

- ¿y esto? Quiero decir… ¿por qué quieres hablar conmigo? - no es capaz de mirarlo directamente a los ojos, así que pierde su mirada en el medio de su pelo rojo fuego. El chico coge aire antes de continuar

- Harry me convenció, me dijo que era un idiota, que me estaba comportando como un crío, que daba pena y que, ante todo, éramos personas y compañeros de clase

- vaya… - la chica se queda pensando durante un momento, con la mirada algo perdida - mira tú por dónde, Luna me acaba de decir lo mismo - suelta una pequeña carcajada mientras mueve la cabeza de un lado para otro

- ¿en serio? Yo pensaba que estaba compinchado con mi hermana, jamás pensé que fuera con Luna… - la chica le lanza una mirada de odio que el pelirrojo no consigue obviar y suelta una pequeña sonrisa - Ginny no tiene ni idea de lo que pasó, pero soy su hermano, en algún momento lo descubrirá, ¿no crees? - la chica suaviza su mirada y suelta un leve suspiro - está bien, pues te quería pedir perdón por mi comportamiento, me porté como un idiota integral el otro día, no tengo derecho a pedirte explicaciones porque tú y yo no... - la chica se gira, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el traga un par de veces como para conseguir fuerzas para pronunciar lo que tiene en mente, cierra un poco los ojos - no somos nada - el silencio se apoderó del lugar. Ya no había gente dando vueltas por el pasillo, seguramente ya todos estarían comiendo en la cafetería o tal vez por el jardín. El silencio se había vuelto hasta incómodo, ella no sabía que decir, solo se limitaba a mirarlo, a inspeccionar cada centímetro de su precioso y delicado rostro, se detiene en cada una de sus pecas, en el rosado de sus mejillas, en sus labios, no demasiado gruesos. Ve como el chico se pasa le lengua por el labio inferior y no puede evitar hacer ella lo mismo. Al momento sus ojos se posan en los suyos, azules y tan penetrantes como los del chico de aquella cafetería del que ella no conocía ni el nombre, pero en ese momento le daba igual. Él mantiene los ojos fijos en los castaños de Hermione sin pestañear durante un par de segundos, el contacto visual no lo pierden en ningún momento. Sin saber de dónde saca las fuerzas, el pelirrojo dirige una de sus manos al rostro de la chica, haciendo sin pensar aquello que había repetido tantas y tantas veces aquella noche, aquello que se estaba convirtiendo en un vicio para él, comienza a dibujar pequeños círculos en sus mejillas y la chica le corresponde al gesto con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos ahora habían bajado un poco, situándose de nuevo en sus voluptuosos labios, recorriéndolos con la mirada, marcando cada zona, cada escondite de ellos, descubriéndolos con los ojos tanto como sabía que los había descubierto días antes con los suyos propios. Siente como el chico había pasado de acariciar sus mejillas a hacer lo mismo con sus labios, esas caricias le eran conocidas, siente los dedos del pelirrojo acariciarlos, y un extraño rubor se acomoda en sus mejillas, siente como su corazón bombea cada vez con más fuerza, su respiración se vuelve entrecortada y el rostro del chico cada vez está más cerca del suyo, pero ella no se mueve, permanece inmóvil en el mismo sitio, sin quitarle ojo a aquellos labios que estaba deseando tocar con los suyos propios, acariciarlos, besarlos como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie, o tal vez sí, con él, pero no lo recordaba con exactitud. Quería besarlo, y esta vez sin que el alcohol tuviera nada que ver, sin que influyera en su decisión. No sabe con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasó entre que ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta que notó un leve roce en sus labios que la hizo estremecer, pero la verdad es que le da igual. Siente sus labios sobre los del chico, y comienza a responder al beso despacio, con calma. La mano del pelirrojo continúa apoyada en su mejilla, pero esta vez la mantiene firme. Nota como los labios del chico buscan un beso mucho más profundo al que ella corresponde sin dudarlo, no quiere separarse, no quiere que ese beso llegue a su fin, quiere que el reloj se pare en ese mismo momento. Ahora el chico apoyaba una de sus fuertes manos en su cintura, lo que había provocado que ella se acercara un poco más a él. La chica suelta un leve quejido al sentir el cuerpo del pelirrojo tan cerca del suyo, ambos respiran con rapidez, siente el corazón del chico palpitar con fuerza y sus labios le dicen que quiere más, no quiere separarse de él. Un leve sonido dentro de su bolso provocó lo que ninguno de los dos quería que ocurriera, consiguió que ambos se separaran un poco. La chica bajó la mirada, introduciendo la mano dentro de su bolso, buscando el pequeño aparato que lo había producido y contesta sin molestarse en mirar el nombre de quien llama. Le cuesta respirar, todavía siente la respiración del chico sobre su nuca, siente sus labios, dándole pequeños besos cortos y no puede evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa antes de llevar el teléfono hasta su oreja.

- ¿Quién es? - se muerde un poco el labio inferior al notar la mano del chico sobre su cintura de nuevo, que se elevaba un poco hacia su espalda, lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien pero… ¿y qué? Ahora había hecho lo que quería

- ¿cómo que quien soy? Estoy delante de la puerta de tu facultad, ¿Dónde estás? - rápidamente la chica se gira, mirando por la ventana que estaba tras ellos. El pelirrojo la mira extrañado por la brusquedad con la que se había girado. Mira de nuevo hacia su móvil, con los ojos abiertos como platos y pulsa la tecla roja sin pensarlo

- mierda, mierda, mierda… - se echa las manos a la cabeza y sale rápidamente de allí, cogiendo como puede la carpeta y los libros que había dejado apoyados en el banco. El pelirrojo sale tras ella, intentando agarrarla pero ella no accede, sale lo más rápido que se lo permiten sus pies de aquella facultad.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, un chico moreno, bastante alto y desconocido para Ron, se acerca a ella y la eleva en el aire, plantándole un pequeño beso en los labios que ella le corresponde de la misma manera que le había correspondido antes del suyo. Siente como el mundo se le viene encima y lo único que puede hacer es correr, huir de allí.

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ sé que ahora me vais a querer matar, pero todavía va a ser peor cuando os diga lo que voy a hacer. Como sabréis llevo un tiempo algo agobiada y aún así intento sacar tiempo para escribir, pero ahora las cosas supongo que serán diferentes y tendré menos tiempo, aún así no dejaré de hacerlo, lo que implica que posiblemente comience a subir los capítulos, a partir de ahora y hasta nuevo aviso, cada dos semanas, sobre todo lo hago por vosotros, porque no quiero escribir capítulos por escribir, quiero esforzarme sobre todo porque a partir de ahora comenzarán a pasar muchas cosas y quiero tener puestos los cinco sentidos en esto. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado y me dejéis vuestras opiniones porque seguiré con el fic y me veréis por aquí en dos semanitas, si me veo capacitada de subirlo en una semana lo haré, pero os digo esto porque lo veo complicado en este momento que estoy con muchas cosas en la cabeza._

_Y dicho esto, voy a pasar a contestar a los comentarios que me habéis dejado :)_

_Agradecer a todos y a cada uno por vuestros comentarios: "Miuri", "Lucía", "Noe22", "RodriguezGranger", "Fatty73", "ana". Tengo una duda, "HeeeeeermioneJG" y "HermioneJG" sois la misma persona? Yo por los comentarios deduzco que no, así que os daré las gracias individualmente por comentar y por leer, pero me gustaría saberlo para un futuro. A los nuevos, que me comentan que están comenzando a leer el fic, o que se lo acaban de encontrar, os doy la bienvenida y las gracias por comentar, y al resto os agradezco que sigáis ahí, día tras día, comentando y animándome a escribir :)_

_A los que os puedo contestar por privado lo haré, para el resto os dejo aquí un par de cosas en general, que por lo que he visto es lo que más me comentáis_

_Después de lo de Neville y Lavender muchos me estaréis odiando mucho, ¿no? Jajaja bueno, ya lo tenía todo planeado antes de empezar el fic, pero veo que está ocasionando más impresiones de lo que yo creía, aun así espero que me deis vuestra opinión :) pero bueno, tanto a Luna como a Neville les tengo un cariño especial, así que jamás les haré daño, lo digo como dato para que me odiéis menos por esto :)_

_os iréis enterando de por quién va la canción con el paso de los capítulos. Lucía, me alegro de que te guste pero claramente no espero que os imaginéis a Ron con la voz de Sergio Dalma, la he puesto solo porque me parecía perfecta para la situación, pronto lo entenderéis ;)_

_Para todos los que me decíais que Ernie os caía mal pero que no lo conocíais, a partir de este capítulo me podréis dar vuestra impresión real de él porque comenzará a salir bastante, al menos durante un par de capítulos. _

_En general** gracias** por los ánimos que me dais y por los comentarios que me hacéis sobre el fic, me ayudáis muchísimo a seguir. Espero que os siga gustando y que ____espero que os animéis a dejarme alguno también en este, sino, no pasa nada, pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. _

_¡Hasta el capítulo 11! :)_

_Por cierto, os informo que soy nueva en twitter, casi ni lo sé utilizar aun, pero os dejo aquí mi dirección /SandriitaBlack muak! :)_


	11. Capítulo 11

Ayudarle a su madre a hacer la comida era una tarea que siempre le había entusiasmado, pero en ese momento prefería mil veces estar encerrada en su habitación, con una manta hasta las orejas y leyendo cualquier libro que cayera en sus manos. Lanza otro pequeño suspiro al aire, se siente intimidada con la mirada de Ernie sobre ella, fijándose en cada movimiento que ella efectúa. Carraspea un poco mientras se agacha para coger el bote de sal que le había pedido su madre

- ¿te gustan los calamares? - finalmente parecía que Jane se había dado cuenta de la situación y se había decidido por romper un poco el hielo. Se gira hacia Ernie y lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. El chico se limita a asentir, pero sin quitar la vista de su hija, que luchaba ahora por llegar a una botella de aceite que estaba en la alacena superior - ¿los quieres con patatas fritas? Normalmente nosotras hacemos ensalada, pero no me importa prepararte algunas para ti

- claro, muchas gracias señora Granger, no soy mucho de verduras… - al fin había conseguido que el muchacho del pelo negro la mirara directamente a ella, por lo que sonríe con satisfacción. Realmente ella ya pensaba hacerle esas patatas, las tenía casi preparadas para meter en la freidora, pero no se le había ocurrido ningún otro tema de conversación

- cariño, ¿te encargas tú de todo eso? Me gustaría hablar con Ernie, nunca habíamos hablado antes y eso que llevas ya tiempo con mi hija… - la castaña asiente con la cabeza limitándose solo a eso, a moverla de arriba para abajo muy despacio, se alegraba de que se lo llevara de allí, pero por otro lado tampoco le hacía mucha gracia que su madre y su novio hablaran a solas, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

_Después de dar unas veinte vueltas en la cama sentía como aquel pijama la estaba asfixiando, los recuerdos de aquel beso, de su aroma, de su voz… de aquella canción, volvían cada dos por tres a su cabeza, y después el beso de Ernie, su aparición repentina, aquella llamada que la había hecho recobrar la cordura, volver a la realidad. Echa las mantas un poco hacia atrás, está muerta de calor, se había puesto el pijama más largo que tenía en el armario por si acaso Ernie la veía en algún momento, tal vez cuando saliera al baño, ya que su madre le había acomodado el sofá para que pudiera dormir cómodamente en él. Siente una fuerte presión en el pecho y le cuesta controlar las lágrimas de sus preciosos ojos castaños._

_- Hermione, Hermione… ¿estás dormida? - la chica abre un poco los ojos pero gracias a que está de espaldas a la puerta él no logra darse cuenta. Intenta controlar su respiración, pero no contesta. Después de esperar un par de segundos, escucha como cierra la puerta de nuevo, lo que le hace respirar con tranquilidad, por fin, se había ido, pero su corazón vuelve a latirle con fuerza cuando siente un cuerpo pegado al suyo sobre la cama, que la acariciaba por encima de la única manta que todavía mantenía encima de ella. Primero siente sus manos sobre su cintura, para después pasar a sus piernas. Ella da un ligero salto en la cama y se gira hacia él_

_- ¿se puede saber que haces? - se le quiebra un poco la voz, intenta no gritar demasiado para que su madre no se entere_

_- no hago nada, solo te echaba de menos… ¿es malo querer dormir con mi novia? No entiendo porque me dejaste en el sofá… - se acerca un poco a ella, con gesto seductor. La castaña se muerde un poco el labio inferior como para controlar sus palabras_

_- pues porque estamos en mi casa, y mi madre quiso que eso fuera así, así que si no te importa… - le muestra la puerta con su mano derecha, incorporándose ligeramente en la cama_

_- ¿y qué más da? La suegra ya está durmiendo, ¿no quieres que me quede? - se lo piensa durante un momento, aunque no lo necesita, sabe de sobra que quiere estar sola, quiere pensar, aclararse, no quiere compartir cama con él_

_- quiero que te vayas - el chico hace caso omiso y se acerca un poco más a ella, dándole pequeños besos en el cuello. La chica se muerde un poco el labio inferior de nuevo y lanza un leve suspiro. Sin saber porque las imágenes del pelirrojo vienen a su cabeza, recuerda sus besos, sus caricias, esa forma de acariciarla tan peculiar que tenía él. Desconoce el motivo, pero comienza a buscar los labios del chico, ese beso no es tierno como el que le había dado a aquel pelirrojo, sino que era mucho más apasionado, mucho más hambriento. Ella sube sus manos hasta su pelo, tirando fuertemente de él, tanto que el chico suelta un leve quejido. La agarra por la cintura y la tira hacia atrás, dejándola debajo de él e introduciendo sus manos por dentro de la camiseta del pijama rosa de la chica, que lucha con la goma del pantalón de su novio, que parece no querer ceder a que ella introduzca dentro de él su mano. Después de un buen rato lo termina por conseguir, la chica inicia una exploración detallada de su trasero por encima de esos bóxer que todavía no tenía la vista. El moreno se separa un poco de ella, siente como le levanta la camiseta hasta la altura de sus pechos, sin llegar a destaparlos porque ella se lo había impedido con una de sus manos. El chico dibuja una pequeña y discreta sonrisa juguetona en los labios y se agacha para darle pequeños besos en el ombligo. Antes de levantarse, tira de la goma del pantalón de la chica, para posteriormente bajárselo sin mayor complicación y tirándolo en el suelo, dejando a la vista sus bragas rosas de 'hello kitty', que le habían regalado sus amigas antes de irse para Londres, diciéndole que con ellas no le quedaría más remedio que serle fiel a Ernie ya que nadie se atrevería a hacer nada con ella después de vérselas, aunque el moreno ni se había fijado en los pequeños dibujos de sus bragas. El muchacho vuelve hasta arriba, ardiendo de pasión, sudando por cada una de las partes de cuerpo, y captura de nuevo su boca con la suya, comienzan a luchar con sus lenguas. Se vuelve a separar un poco de ella y se acerca a una de sus orejas, dando pequeños y largos besos intermitentemente_

_- yo… yo no recordaba que tú… - se dirige a su cuello y la muerde muy discretamente - fueras tan fogosa - la chica no le hace caso y busca de nuevo sus labios, lo agarra del pelo de nuevo. El moreno escucha como suelta una serie de ronroneos y quejidos, la escucha gemir ligeramente, y eso que todavía no habían comenzado a hacer nada_

_- Ron… - suelta sin querer en medio de un pequeño sollozo. El chico la mira divertido, con una pequeña sonrisa_

_- pero si tú no bebes… ¿o ahora también lo haces? Eres una auténtica desconocida para mí - se vuelve a tirar sobre ella, pero esta vez ella no le responde. Se queda paralizada con los ojos muy abiertos, como si acabara de aterrizar ahora mismo en aquel lugar, como si no fuera ella hasta ese preciso momento. Hace una serie de movimientos con sus brazos para que el chico se aparte y, una vez que lo había conseguido, se levanta a toda prisa para conseguir llegar hasta su pijama - ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? Íbamos muy bien…_

_- no, no es cierto, tú sabes que yo… yo no soy así - se tapa rápidamente_

_- pues a mí me gusta que seas así, creo que te está viniendo bien vivir en Londres, ¿eh?_

_- ¿así que te gusta que estemos separados, no? - intenta buscar alguna excusa, cualquier comentario para hacerse la ofendida y no llevarse ella toda la culpa de la situación, últimamente lo estaba haciendo mucho_

_- no, yo no he dicho eso, no pongas palabras en mis labios que no he pronunciado…pero me gusta que seas así, tan… ardiente - se acerca a ella, la rodea con sus brazos, buscando de nuevo sus labios, pero ella le gira la cara_

_- es tarde, mi madre estará durmiendo y no quiero despertarla, será mejor que volvamos a la cama… bueno, yo a mi cama y tú al sofá, se entiende - el chico la mira extrañado, negando con la cabeza - y no vuelvas a subir, por favor…_

Lo peor de todo es que ahora lo tenía claro, había hecho ir a Ernie hasta Londres para aclararse y ahora sabía que no lo quería a él, ¿qué se supone que debía de hacer?, ¿Dejarlo después de todos los kilómetros que se había hecho por su culpa? Eso sería muy injusto

* * *

Le da un par de tragos al vaso de 'coca-cola' que tenía sobre su mesa para a continuación introducir dentro de su boca el último pedazo de pollo asado que le quedaba en el plato. Era la primera vez que no pronunciaba palabra en la mesa, pero los demás estaban demasiado ocupados como para percatarse de ello

- ¿entonces quién es esa tal _Fleur Delacour_? - la señora pelirroja se estaba echando agua en su vaso. Todos los chicos de la mesa, excepto el más joven, fijan sus ojos en ella asombrados, incluido su esposo

- mamá, ¿no sabes quién es? Es conocidísima en el mundo entero - George introduce el último trozo de pan en la boca y espera a tragarlo antes de proseguir - es una modelo francesa, hija de Aaron y Apolline Delacour

- él es una persona muy importante en el _'societe Generale'_ que, para quienes no lo sepáis, es el segundo banco más importante de Francia - le completa su gemelo. George le da las gracias con una pequeña reverencia - y ella es una actriz muy conocida, pero ya retirada, creo que tiene hasta un '_oscar'_ y todo

- sí, hizo un montón de dramones insoportables, pero lo importante es que Fleur es la hija mayor de ambos, se dedica a posar para grandes marcas, es una chica rubia, de ojos azules - esto lo dice mirando para su madre exclusivamente, ya que da por hecho que los demás la conocen todos a la perfección - tendrá la edad de Bill, algo menos tal vez, no es la típica modelo tonta, tiene una carrera en historia del arte, creo, y ella sí que es una obra de arte… - se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior. Ginny no puede evitar rodar los ojos observando la situación

- a pesar de ser modelo - continúa su hermano de nuevo - no está esquelética, tiene el cuerpo perfecto, la cara más bonita que hayas visto jamás, y muchas marcas de champús hacen colas para que ella sea su imagen publicitaria - cierra los ojos durante unos segundos, imaginándose a la chica moviendo su pelo de un lado para otro y diciendo _'porque yo lo valgo'_, suelta una pequeña risa

- su hermana pequeña, Gabrielle, está intentando introducirse en el mundo de la moda también, concursó en un par de certámenes y en todos ellos quedó entre los tres primeros puestos

- de tal palo tal astilla - ambos dibujan una sonrisa en los labios y asienten

- madre mía… - su hermana los miraba a ambos con la boca abierta - parecéis la puta 'wikipedia'

- Ginny, ¡esa boca! - su madre la reprende con la mirada y la chica se limita a asentir con resignación - ¿cómo sabéis todo eso?

- pues porque nos hemos documentado un poco, todos deberíais de hacerlo, siempre que sale un rumor intentamos averiguar si es la adecuada para nuestro hermanito

- y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que Fleur jamás le haría caso a Bill, se trata de un bulo más, todos tranquilos - concluye Fred, dando por zanjada la conversación.

- ¿tú qué crees? - Ginny se gira hacia el pequeño de sus hermanos, que seguía jugando con un trozo de pan y con la mente en otro sitio. La mira, asustado, preguntándole con la mirada de que estaba hablando - de lo de Fleur y Bill

- ¿Fleur?, ¿Fleur Delacour? - abre los ojos como platos, igual que habían hecho antes los demás. La chica intenta no soltar una carcajada, aprieta los labios uno contra el otro y, finalmente, lo consigue - esa chica es… preciosa, es modelo, la conoces, ¿no? - la chica asiente con la cabeza, realmente Ron no estaba allí, si tenía sus dudas ahora se lo había dejado todo claro - jamás le haría caso a Bill, es imposible, ¿se rumorea que están juntos?

- Ron… ¿en qué mundo vives? Mamá contó que habían dicho en la televisión que Bill y Fleur habían cenado juntos y que lo habían visto entrar en su casa de Londres con ella, pero nosotros pensamos que se tratará de cualquier chica rubia y por morbo se inventan eso porque en las imágenes mamá dice que ni Bill se distinguía

- pues puede que ni sea él, ya sabes cómo son estos_ 'paparazzis'_ - se levanta, tirando la servilleta encima de la mesa y dirigiéndose a su habitación

"Ronald Weasley, ¿qué te pasa" - se pregunta para sí misma. Se tira un poco hacia atrás, observando a su hermano a lo lejos subiendo las escaleras y desapareciendo de su vista - "lo averiguaré, eso seguro…" - vuelve su mirada hacia el resto de los Weasley que todavía continuaban con el tema de Bill y ni se habían percatado de que uno de ellos había abandonado la mesa

- a mí me gustaba su anterior novia, la chica morena, hacían muy buena pareja - era la primera vez que escuchaba a su padre abrir la boca en todo el rato. Ginny nunca se enteraba de esas cosas, Bill nunca llevaba a ninguna novia a casa por lo que ella siempre creía que se trataba de montajes, tal vez por las revistas, o quizás por su propio equipo de futbol, para crear el morbo. Intenta dar un sorbo a su vaso de tubo lleno de agua pero el móvil le comienza a vibrar en el bolsillo. Carraspea un poco para que su madre no se dé cuenta, pensando que se trata de un simple mensaje, ya que la regla número uno de la señora Weasley en la mesa es "no móviles ni otros dispositivos electrónicos que os puedan distraer". Al darse cuenta de que la vibración no cesa, se disculpa, justificando que se va al baño, y desaparece a toda prisa ante la mirada de los gemelos. Tan pronto los pierde de vista, saca el móvil del bolsillo y ve el nombre de "Hermione" en la pantalla. Arquea un poco los ojos antes de darle a la tecla verde y llevar el auricular hasta su oreja derecha, contestando en un pequeño susurro.

- ¿Sí?

- Hola, Ginny, menos mal que me contestas… - parecía apurada, con la voz entrecortada, tal vez algo triste. La pelirroja se comienza a preocupar, pero la deja continuar - necesitaba pedirte un favor… ¿interrumpo algo?

- no, claro que no, mis padres están en la mesa charlando sobre las novietas de Bill así que están ocupados más que de sobra, dime

- está bien, resulta que Ernie, mi novio, vino ayer y se queda hasta el Martes - la pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos, acababa de darse cuenta del motivo por el que su hermano estaba tan raro y sintió pena por él en su interior - pero yo… no estoy muy cómoda, ¿me entiendes? Quiero decir, llevo mucho sin verlo y no quiero pasar mucho tiempo a solas con él, me cuesta rechazarlo pero no me apetece que se acerque a mi igual que antes - la pelirroja asiente, con una sonrisa, pero permanece en silencio - me gustaría pedirte que me acompañaras hoy al cine, él también irá, pero no sé, puedes decírselo a Neville o quien tú quieras y hacer como una salida de parejitas - la pelirroja esboza una media sonrisa, se alegra de que su amiga no pueda verla o se daría cuenta de que algo estaba pasando por su cabeza y en ese caso le pediría que no se molestara en acompañarla - a Luna la he llamado también pero me ha dicho que no…

- ya, no le gusta demasiado salir, ya sabes como es… - baja un poco la voz mientras mira hacia los lados para comprobar que nadie la escucha - pues… hay una película en el cine que tengo muchas ganas de ver, lo que pasa que es de miedo y no sé si…

- me da igual, con tal de que vengas voy a ver lo que sea… - todo iba sobre ruedas, su amiga no iba a rechazar su ayuda, sabía lo mucho que detestaba las películas de miedo y aun así seguía aceptando

- está bien, pues mándame un sms con la hora, yo me encargo de comprar las entradas por internet, es un estreno y seguro que hay mucha gente, así que esta vez invito yo

- muchísimas gracias Ginny, te debo una

* * *

Sentía como el corazón cada vez le latía más fuerte, estaba a punto de mentirle a su madre con un tema muy serio, bueno, no, más bien ya lo había hecho. Su madre le había insistido mucho en que se pusiera muy guapa para la ocasión, y finalmente había accedido a ponerse un vestido blanco, ajustado hasta el pecho y que luego le caía sin marcar absolutamente nada de su cuerpo, ella se sentía como una mesa camilla, completamente cursi, solo le faltaba un lazo rosa en la cabeza y sería peor que cuando tenía 6 años y su madre la vestía como un repollo. Prácticamente sin ningún maquillaje en la cara, con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y sin tacones en los pies, aquella mujer a la que estaba viendo en el reflejo del espejo frente a su cama no parecía Lavender Brown. Sin saber porque, su expresión va mudando por segundos, terminando en una muy discreta sonrisa, recuerda la conversación por teléfono con alguien, alguien muy especial para ella.

_Siente vibrar el móvil dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero, pero no tiene ganas ningunas de hablar con Neville, habían quedado en no tener ningún tipo de trato, de no hablar ni llamarse, estaba claro que tenía que enviarle la hora de la cena, pero lo haría por sms. Suspira de nuevo, mirando hacia el techo de su habitación, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de sus pechos. El móvil no dejaba de vibrar, así que finalmente acerca su mano hasta su bolsillo y lo saca ligeramente. Siente como el corazón le deja de funcionar cuando ve el nombre en aquel aparato, aprieta un poco los labios el uno contra el otro antes de sacar por completo el móvil de su bolsillo y pulsar la tecla verde._

_- ¿Hola? - sabía perfectamente quien era, ella normalmente no le contestaba así cuando la llamaba, pero esa vez la había pillado por sorpresa totalmente. Siente un nudo en la garganta, el corazón ya le había vuelto a funcionar, pero a una velocidad insuperable_

_- Hola Lavender, soy Ron - sabía que era él, pero escuchar su voz y, sobre todo, escuchar su nombre la había hecho estremecer de nuevo - pensaba que no me contestabas, estaba a punto de colgar, no te quería decir esto por mensaje_

_- ¿decirme lo qué?, ¿algo de clase? - temía que algo así fuera, aunque sus esperanzas todavía le estaban gritando que quería verla, que querría compartir un rato con ella, besarla, abrazarla, hacerle el amor… ¿querría eso?_

_- quería… bueno, voy a ser directo, ¿quieres venir conmigo al cine esta noche? - la chica se incorpora inconscientemente de aquella cama, abriendo la boca ligeramente - sería tarde, sobre la 1 o así, tengo cosas que hacer antes y…_

_- ¡claro que quiero! Quiero decir… - carraspea un poco, como intentando aclararse la garganta - acepto ir contigo al cine, y me viene mejor que sea tarde ya que tengo una especie de cena familiar, ya sabes… - pone una mueca de asco, durante un par de segundos se había olvidado de esa maldita cena_

_- genial, ¿te parece bien si te paso a recoger a las 12? - por el tono de su voz juraría que está entusiasmado, sonríe de oreja a oreja, las cosas empezaban a marchar bien_

_- sí, pero… mejor espérame en el cruce, estaré allí a las 12 en punto, te lo aseguro - no puede saberlo, pero supone que el chico estaría asintiendo con la cabeza, siempre lo hacía cuando hablaba por teléfono, era muy expresivo hasta cuando no lo podían ver - hasta después, Ron, cuídate - separa un poco el teléfono de la oreja y pulsa la tecla roja. No quiere seguir hablando con él, no quiere que él se arrepienta. A las 12 lo verá sí o sí, sonríe con satisfacción tirando su móvil sobre la cama._

El timbre la hace volver a la realidad. Resopla de nuevo, escucha pasos hasta la puerta. Se vuelve a mirar de nuevo en el espejo, ¿de verdad su madre se creía que ella era así? Algún día tendría que quitarle esa venda de los ojos.

- Lavender, cariño, está aquí tu novio - ¿novio? Qué raro le sonaba eso… deseaba abrir la puerta de la habitación y encontrarse de frente con cierto pelirrojo, que la cogiera en brazos y la llevara hasta la mesa del comedor, y que por el camino le fuera dando millones y millones de besos. ¡Qué diablos! Realmente quería que fuera él, que entrara en su habitación, la tirara sobre aquella cama que estaba tapada por un edredón verde, bastante feo para su gusto, y le quitara ese puñetero vestido. Resopla de nuevo, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior, agarra la manilla de la puerta, hace una cuenta atrás en su mente "3…2…1…" y la hace girar, dibujando a la vez una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

- Hola, Neville, ¿qué tal estás? - el castaño estaba ante la puerta, agarrado del brazo de su madre. Llevaba puesta una camiseta negra que lo hacía un poco más atractivo que de costumbre, pero solo un poco. El chico aprieta ligeramente los labios, la rubia se da cuenta del motivo, está ridícula, lo peor de todo es que no lo puede culpar, hasta si se llegara a reír lo tendría que entender, pero le parece mal y se lo demuestra fulminándolo con la mirada. El chico consigue reprimir esa carcajada y la cambia por una amable y falsa sonrisa

- yo estoy muy bien cariño, y tú estás preciosa - y lo peor de todo es que no lo decía solo por quedar bien ante su madre, la verdad es que le había hecho gracia verla así, pero a la vez le había encantado, tan tierna, tan… natural. La chica coge aire como para intentar controlarse y, a continuación, lo agarra por el brazo que tiene libre, indicándole el camino hasta el comedor

- ¿Entonces cómo os conocisteis? Mi hija nunca habla de nada, se encierra en su habitación y casi no sé nada de ella - Neville se sienta al lado de Lavender, dejándole el sitio de enfrente para Marlene, quien había comenzado a servirles la cena, algo así como ensaladilla rusa, aunque con un olor y con unas pintas un poco asquerosas para su hija, quien mantenía la mano cerca de la boca, intentando respirar lo menos posible. Neville, al darse cuenta de la situación, baja su mano hasta la pierna de la chica y se la aprieta ligeramente, para tranquilizarla un poco

- somos compañeros de clase, supongo que fue algo del día a día… - la chica se limita a asentir. Coge el tenedor y comienza a jugar con la comida, ante la mirada atenta de su madre. Cuando Marlene comienza a entreabrir la boca para regañarla, como hacía cada día, la chica decide ser valiente y acercar el tenedor a sus labios con una pequeña cantidad de comida, que traga sin llegar a saborear. La mujer sonríe con satisfacción - está muy rica la cena, señora Brown, es usted una gran cocinera - la mujer se lleva una servilleta de papel hasta los labios y se los limpia con mucha delicadeza

- no me llames de usted, tampoco soy tan mayor, ¿no? - suelta una pequeña risa, Neville siente como el corazón le late muy fuerte, esa situación lo incomodaba bastante. Pronto se da cuenta de que todavía mantiene la mano sobre la pierna de su "novia" así que la aparta sin mucha sutileza, detalle observado por la señora rubia sentada frente a ellos, quien intenta percatarse de cada movimiento de la pareja - y Neville, una pregunta, ¿cómo les ha sentado a tus padres la portada de la revista? - la verdad es que señores Longbotton no se habían enterado de nada, o al menos no se lo habían comunicado a él

- pues… - comienza a pensar con rapidez, tal vez decirle que sus padres no sabían nada no fuera lo más adecuado. Por primera vez en todo el rato, Lavender se gira hacia él con una mirada que él no llega a definir - bien, sí… quiero decir, ellos no sabían tampoco nada, Lavender y yo queríamos ser un poco egoístas y guardarnos esto para nosotros un tiempo más para luego hacerlo público, pero bueno, quizá esto nos dio el empujón que necesitábamos para hacerlo todo más formal - la chica rubia sonríe y asiente, le parece increíble pero su madre parece creérselo todo y estar muy satisfecha con aquel chico. Ve como la mujer se levanta, cogiendo su plato entre las manos y estirándose a por el de Neville. Ella solamente había conseguido comerse la mitad del plato, engulléndolo sin llegar a saborearlo, por lo que, cuando su madre le pregunta con la mirada si se lo puede recoger ni lo dudó un segundo - ¿qué tal lo hago? - se había acercado a ella para que su madre no lo llegara a escuchar, cosa que era bastante complicada ya que estaba dentro de la cocina. La chica lo mira, moviendo la cabeza en señal de afirmación, aunque con el semblante muy serio, con su madre en la cocina ella ya no tenía que fingir nada.

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se arreglaba para una cena, al menos no tanto como aquella noche. Se mira de nuevo al espejo mientras se coloca bien la chaqueta blanca que se había puesto por encima. No es que estuviera estrenando vestido, ese se lo había puesto numerosas veces cuando tenía las cenas del trabajo, pero le había hecho un par de arreglos que lo hacían parecer otro completamente diferente. Se había hecho un pequeño recogido en el pelo, sentía que se había arreglado demasiado, pero la ocasión merecería la pena. Después de varias semanas, por fin su hija conocería a ese hombre por el que ella llevaba un tiempo sintiendo cosas especiales, tal vez no fuera amor, pero se parecía demasiado. Escucha el timbre de la puerta y siente como el corazón le da un vuelco, una serie de mariposas comienzan a revolotear por dentro de su barriga, y un escalofrío la recorre de cabeza a pies. Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, se siente como una auténtica adolescente. Se mira un par de veces más al espejo antes de salir de aquella habitación y comienza a bajar las escaleras. Nota como más de un par de ojos se clavan en ella, y pronto puede darse cuenta de que se trata de los dos hombres, ambos altos, morenos y muy atractivos

- vaya Jane… estás preciosa - el más mayor de ellos se acerca a la mujer, ofreciéndole su mano para bajar aquella última escalera. La castaña le da las gracias con una tierna sonrisa y se agarra de aquella mano fuerte y musculosa

- veo que has conocido a Ernie - el hombre asiente, todavía sin quitarle la vista de encima - es el novio de Hermione, de mi hija, ahora cuando ella baje también te la presentaré, pero sería bueno que nos fuéramos sentando ya…- el hombre asiente y la sigue. La mujer le hace un gesto con la mano a Ernie para que también los acompañe, aunque él pensaba permanecer allí esperando a Hermione para darle el mismo recibimiento que le había dado aquel hombre a la que ya era su suegra - espero que os guste la cena, aunque no es nada de otro mundo - les muestra la mesa con una mano para que los chicos se sienten, cosa que hacen, cada uno a un lado de la mesa, mientras la mujer se quita la chaqueta y la deja en el respaldo de la silla

- mamá, yo me encargo de servir la comida, tú estás demasiado guapa como para mancharte - Hermione acababa de entrar por la puerta y se había ganado la mirada de todos los presentes. Claramente Jane era la más arreglada de los cuatro, ya que llevaba un vestido azul marino, no demasiado largo, pero tampoco corto, con la longitud perfecta, algo ajustado, pero que a su cuerpo le quedaba increíblemente bien. En cambio, su hija, tan solo llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca. Su madre le sonríe y asiente, contenta ante la proposición de su hija

- cariño, mira, este es Samuel, Samuel… - el hombre se había levantando, poniéndose detrás de su novia y agarrándola ligeramente por la cintura

- Samuel a secas, o Sam si lo prefieres así, no quiero convertir esto en algo formal, dejemos los apellidos para el trabajo, y si no te importa a ti te llamaré Hermione sin más - la chica se acerca a la pareja, dando una serie de pasos cortos. Su madre se aparta un poco para dejarle el paso libre, y con una pequeña sonrisa le da un beso en cada una de sus mejillas - encantado de conocerte entonces, Hermione

- lo mismo digo, es un placer conocer a alguien que hace feliz a mi madre - le dedica una última sonrisa antes de separarse definitivamente de ellos - bueno, ahora si no os importa voy a llenar las bandejas de pollo asado, exquisito, a mi madre le sale de vicio - la mujer niega, sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento, murmurando que su hija es una exagerada

- ¿y vosotros desde cuando os conocéis? - esta vez la pregunta iba dirigida a Ernie. El moreno permanecía con la mirada algo baja, como incómodo ante aquella situación familiar tan inusual. Levanta la vista, mirando directamente al hombre que le había hecho la pregunta. La castaña intenta no prestar atención, pero no puede evitarlo, lleva dos años con Ernie pero siente que no lo conoce, ahora son como dos grandes desconocidos

- desde el primer año de carrera, fue algo a simple vista, ¿verdad, cariño? - la castaña regresaba, apresurando el paso, con una bandeja grande blanca en las manos. Esboza una pequeña sonrisa antes de sentarse en su sitio, al lado de su novio, mientras observa como su madre comienza a servir los pedazos de pollo con su guarnición en cada uno de los platos

- la verdad es que no es cierto, se lo tuvo que currar mucho, él lo sabe - le guiña un ojo. El moreno pone una mueca de desagrado, pero ella tenía razón, cuando lo había conocido no había sentido nada, y si ahora estaba con él era por lo que había pasado en aquella maldita fiesta. Normalmente intentaba apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ella no lo quería, no como a un novio, pero con el tiempo todo podía llegar. Sin saber porque, le viene a la mente la conversación que había mantenido con Alicia días antes de que Ernie se apareciera en Londres, momentos en los que ella estaba llena de dudas y de resentimientos

_Puede ser que explicar sus sentimientos, contar sus experiencias y sus miedos no le ayudaran, de hecho nunca le habían ayudado, pero aun así confiar en Alicia era lo único que le quedaba, claro que Luna y Ginny eran muy importantes para ella, pero había temas que no iban a conocer de ella ni de su pasado porque ella misma había intentado borrarlos durante mucho tiempo._

_Alicia Spinnet 23 dice: entiendo como te sientes, pero ahora lo que tienes que hacer es pensar en ti, dejar atrás todo lo demás, todo lo que no te haga feliz, aunque eso incluya a Ernie_

_Suspira después de leerlo por cuarta vez, lo peor de todo es que sabe que Alicia tiene razón, ella no está marcada de por vida, no tiene porque pasarse la vida atada a él, pero algo le dice que eso debería de ser así. Cuando empezó con él, sabía que tendría que cargar con eso toda la vida, con la culpa y con las consecuencias de lo que había pasado_

_Alicia Spinnet 23 dice: en su momento Ernie jugó muy bien sus cartas, pero el pasado es pasado Hermione, en Londres nadie te conoce ni sabe el motivo por el que tú tuviste una estúpida relación con un idiota que nunca te supo valorar lo suficiente, tú vales mucho más y si encuentras a alguien que te quiere pues… ¿por qué lo vas a perder? ¡adelante!_

Juega con el tenedor en el plato, con la mirada perdida y todavía recordando cada palabra, cada consejo, sabe que su amiga tiene razón, ella no debería de sentirse tan mal, ahora la situación era diferente y lo que estaba claro es que ella nunca había estado enamorada de él, se preocupaba por él como por un amigo más

- Hermione, cariño… ¿estás bien? - su madre se había incorporado ligeramente y estaba alargando su mano hasta su frente, como para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre. La castaña esboza de nuevo una pequeña sonrisa mientras asiente

- está muy buena la comida mamá - todavía se había dado cuenta en ese preciso momento de que ya la había servido. Se fija como los demás introducen trozos de pollo y de verduras en la boca, y las saborean discretamente, así que ella hace lo mismo el resto. Su madre sonríe satisfecha, por lo que parecía no haberse percatado del detalle de que su hija todavía no había probado la comida hasta ese mismo momento.

* * *

Se mira de nuevo al espejo, en ese mismo espejo en el que se había visto horas antes vestida como una monja. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, llevaba una falda muy corta, de esas que muchas madres dicen que parecen cinturones, de un color blanco impoluto y una camisa escotada rojo escarlata. Esta vez sí se había maquillado y obviamente llevaba unos tacones de unos 15 centímetros en sus pies y el pelo suelto sobre los hombros. Resopla al ver de nuevo su reflejo, por fin era ella, ella era la verdadera Lavender Brown. Se acerca a la puerta de su habitación, pone la oreja pegada a ella. No escucha nada, seguramente su madre no esté cerca de allí. La abre un poco, mira hacia el pasillo y nada, vacío. Sale sin hacer mucho ruido de su habitación y, a los pocos segundos, también de su casa.

El resto de la cena había transcurrido bastante tranquila. Entre el segundo plato y el postre tan solo habían conversado sobre temas banales, como el tiempo, grupos musicales e incluso alguna película, lo que le hizo recordar a Lavender al lugar que tenía que acudir después de la famosa cena.

Al despedirse habían quedado en llamarse, en que Lavender saldría un rato con sus amigas y que, al llegar a casa, le daría un toque para que no se preocupara. Su madre parecía encantada con la pareja.

No había cogido ninguna chaqueta porque no pensaba que hiciera frío, pero la verdad ya estaba comenzando a refrescar. Claramente llevaba una ropa para cambiarse en el bolso antes de llegar a casa, ropa que abrigaba bastante más que la que llevaba puesta, pero prefería aguantar y pasar frío antes que vestirse así. Abre el bolso y busca con su mano derecha el paquete de cigarrillos, llevándose uno de ellos a la boca. Tapa el aire con una de sus manos y con la otra lo intenta encender, dando pequeñas caladas. Una vez que lo había logrado, guarda el paquete de nuevo y continúa caminando hasta el cruce en el que había quedado de verse con Ron.

* * *

_"Después de las 12 que tengo cena "familiar"… envíame tú la dirección y la hora exactas. Gracias otra vez"_

_Sonríe de forma maliciosa mientras deja el móvil encima de su escritorio y comienza a teclear en su ordenador la cadena de cines a donde los piensa llevar "vue Cinema", que se encontraban dentro del centro comercial más grande de Londres y busca la película con la mirada. Le cuesta un poco encontrarla pero, finalmente, teclea encima de aquella fotografía con un fondo rojo y una imagen que era mejor no intentar ver con detenimiento, que en letras blancas ponía: "La maldición de Lawler"_

_- ¿Qué haces? - aquella voz la había hecho saltar, pero a la vez, sin saber porque, se le dibujo una discreta sonrisa en los labios, algo que él siempre tenía el poder de provocar en ella_

_- pues… estoy pensando un plan, bueno, lo estoy llevando a cabo más bien, ¿qué te parece esta película? - se aparta un poco, dejando a la vista el argumento y la imagen con el fondo rojo de antes. Ve como el chico va cambiando de expresión cada pocos segundos, supone que al ir leyendo el argumento de la película, cada vez pone una expresión de repulsión y asco más grande - ¿de mucho miedo?_

_- Asco, repulsiva… miedo no sé, pero asquerosa sí, ¿qué pretendes exactamente?_

_- juntar a Ron y a Hermione en el cine, ella irá con su novio, ayúdame a convencerlo_

_- pero, si Ron…_

_- Harry, no soy idiota, ¿vale? No sé si a ti te lo habrá contado y te pidió que no me dijeras nada, pero es mi hermano y lo conozco, sé perfectamente lo que hay, no sé si pasó algo o no, pero sé que le gusta Hermione por como la mira, el otro día en la cafetería me di cuenta pero no dije nada, pero esta vez pienso darle la oportunidad, ¿me vas a ayudar? - el chico se queda callado un momento, no sabía si debería de meterse en eso o no, normalmente los planes de Ginny eran de todo menos racionales, pero finalmente mueve la cabeza, despacio, de arriba para abajo, mientras se muerde un poco el labio inferior_

_- claro Ginny, claro que te ayudo - la chica asiente, muy despacio, con una media sonrisa dibujada en los labios, dispuesta a contarle todo el plan a aquel chico moreno que la miraba bastante atónito_

No tenía ni idea de cómo se había dejado convencer para tal cosa, puede que fuera por ayudar a su amigo, o tal vez por ella, por pasar un rato a su lado. Siente su mano sobre la suya, agarrándola con fuerza, nota como le suda ligeramente y lo único que puede hacer es sonreír. Sabe que si esa mano fuera de cualquier otra persona y la notara sudar entre la suya, se apartaría muy galantemente y se la limpiaría con cualquier pañuelo de papel que tuviera guardado en el bolsillo, pero ella era diferente y hasta eso le parecía encantador.

- tardan mucho, ¿no? Ya deberían de estar aquí, solo quedan veinte minutos para que empiece la película y… - se intenta apartar de él, pero el chico moreno no se lo permite, le agarra la mano con más fuerza, como para transmitirle tranquilidad y le sonríe muy dulcemente. La pelirroja parece apreciar aquel gesto porque respira profundamente, aprieta un poco los labios y le responde ligeramente a aquel apretón.

A lo lejos ven a una pareja subir por las escaleras, no es que fuera nada extraño ya que habían subido miles durante los diez escasos minutos que llevaban allí, pero la pelirroja conoce a la perfección ese pelo rizo de su amiga, acompañado de una sonrisa de complacencia, no quería estar con él, ya se lo había demostrado por teléfono, pero tan pronto la vio se lo aclaró. Iba vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta azul de manga larga y un fular blanco en el cuello, a juego con sus tacones y su bolso. Ve como la chica se muerde un poco el labio inferior y esboza una sonrisa cuando se da cuenta de la presencia de la pareja

- Ginny, estás preciosa - comienza a acelerar el paso, dejando a aquel moreno tras ella. Le da dos besos a la chica pelirroja, que iba muy elegante con un vestido negro y el pelo suelto sobre los hombros, completamente liso y reluciente - mírame a mí, horrible, y tú perfecta - se separa de ella, agarrándola por las manos para poder ver a la perfección a la chica

- tú estás admirable, en serio, me gusta mucho tu camiseta - y no le mentía, tenía el cuello barco, dejando así a la vista sus preciosos hombros. Estaba claro que Hermione no era una chica que se arreglara demasiado, al menos no en sus días libres, le gustaba ir muy elegante a la facultad, pero luego era muy amiga de los vaqueros y las camisetas cómodas, cosa que a ella le parecía perfecto, además, su amiga estaba guapa con cualquier cosa. La castaña se aparta un poco de ella y clava sus ojos en Harry, quien le sonríe abiertamente. Se acerca a él y le planta un beso en cada mejilla

- gracias - mueve los labios para que solo él se pueda enterar. El chico sonríe de nuevo, igual que antes, moviendo la cabeza para ambos lados - bueno, pues este es Ernie, Ernie estos son Ginny y Harry - el chico se acerca primero a la pelirroja, dando dos besos en las mejillas, y luego al chico, a quien le extiende la mano

- bueno, Hermione, perdona, tomad las entradas, id subiendo ya que es algo tarde y no quiero que os perdáis nada de la película - se las extiende. La chica las mira, son entradas mucho más grandes que las normales, seguramente porque Ginny le había dicho que las iba a pedir por internet, no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban esas cosas, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Se fija en la sala, la fila y el asiento seleccionados en cada una de las entradas y les sonríe discretamente.

Continúa agarrándola ligeramente de aquella mano, que ya había dejado de sudar. Se fijan en la pareja, que desaparece escaleras arriba. Nota como la pelirroja respira fuertemente antes de buscar con la mirada a otra pareja que estaba detrás de una columna, no le gustaría saber que excusa tendría que haberle puesto su hermano a aquella chica idiota y tonta de Lavender Brown para que aceptara quedarse allí detrás, solo esperaba que no hubiera ningún intercambio de fluidos porque, solo pensarlo, se le comenzaban a revolver las tripas.

- toma, estas son las vuestras, nosotros vamos a dar una vuelta - le guiña un ojo a Harry, quien le sonríe discretamente, algo casi imperceptible para la otra pareja

- Potter, cuidado con mi hermana, ¿eh? Mucho ojito que como me entere que… - se acerca a él, con gesto agresivo. El moreno da dos pasos hacia atrás, fingiendo estar asustado, aunque sabía de sobra que su amigo no se lo estaba diciendo en serio, al menos no totalmente

- Ro-Ro, vámonos, es muy tarde, déjalos que hagan lo que quieran que ya son mayores - se acerca y le da un pequeño beso cerca de la comisura de los labios, con lo que el pelirrojo resopla despacio, no le gusta nada la actitud de la chica y no está para nada convencido de que la idea de Ginny sea la correcta, pero cuando su hermana le dijo que Hermione iba a ir con su novio no fue capaz de decirle que no, él la había visto con ese chico, ¿por qué ella no lo iba a ver a él feliz también? Puede que Lavender no fuera la mejor, pero era su mejor, o más bien única, opción en ese momento.

* * *

Mira para los pies de nuevo, como intentando contar los pasos que dan antes de llegar a las butacas marcadas en aquellas entradas blancas. Siente la mano de su novio rodeándole la cintura, lo que le produce un pequeño escalofrío involuntario. Levanta un poco la mirada, fijándose en la cantidad de personas presentes en aquella sala, tenía que darle la razón a Ginny, estaba demasiado llena. Busca con la mirada la fila 10, llevaban un buen rato subiendo escaleras, demasiadas para ella, que sentía como cada vez le dolían más los tobillos ya que no estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ponerse tacones. Respira agradecida cuando su novio le notifica que habían llegado a la fila y comienza a caminar hacia sus asientos, con pasos muy pequeños y cuidadosos, obligando a todas las personas que ya estaban sentadas a separar ligeramente sus piernas. Cuando por fin consiguen llegar a sus asientos, la castaña se sienta en el más alejado, dejando el de la derecha para el chico moreno que iba tras ella, se acopla el bolso detrás de sus pies, asegurándose que nadie pueda acceder a él, y mira hacia delante, intentando evitar la situación incómoda que presentía que estaba a punto de ocurrir. El chico se acomoda, colocando la bebida en su sitio y la bolsa enorme de palomitas sobre sus piernas, llevándose una a la boca y a la vez invitando a la castaña a otra, quien niega rápidamente con la cabeza

- ¿qué te pasa? Llevas todo el día muy rara… - el chico se había acercando ligeramente a ella, apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros pero dirigiéndole directamente la mirada. La chica resopla, intentando pensar una respuesta rápida, una excusa que le permitiera justificar ese comportamiento, aunque la única que se le ocurría tenía el pelo rojo y, por suerte, su novio no lo conocería jamás

- no estoy rara, lo que pasa es que estoy algo cansada… ayer por la noche no conseguí dormir bien - la verdad que no era del todo una excusa, después de que él se presentara en su habitación no había conseguido pegar ojo. Siente la mano del chico en su mentón y, ligeramente, va provocando que la chica lo mire directamente a él. Separa un poco la cabeza de su hombro, elevándola hasta llegar a la altura de sus labios. La castaña siente cada vez más cerca la respiración del chico, ve como sus ojos se van cerrando y sus labios entreabriendo ligeramente, ¿por qué ahora su corazón no estaba desbocado como cuando Ron se había acercado a ella?, ¿por qué no sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo?, ¿por qué no deseaba que eso pasara? Todavía no había conseguido encontrar ninguna explicación cuando los labios del chico estaban encima de los suyos y se movían a un ritmo lento, pero sin descanso. Cada vez intenta que el beso sea más grande. Ella siente unas ganas enormes de separarse de él, pero algo le impide hacerlo, tal vez sea la culpa o la presión, ¿por qué ya no siente lo mismo de antes cuando lo besa?, ¿o siempre había sentido eso?

- Hola, Hermione - esta vez si vuelve a apreciar de nuevo ese cosquilleo. Ahora ya siente que nada le impide separarse de él. Gira bruscamente la cabeza y se encuentra con esa sonrisa cautivadora, esos ojos que la enloquecían, ese pelo que le provocaba millones de sensaciones -perdona, no os quería interrumpir - se echa la mano al pecho, como asegurando que lo sentía, aunque no había que ser muy listo para saber que lo había hecho a propósito. Ernie lo fulmina con la mirada, fijándose en cada detalle del chico, Ron se percata de ello y sonríe con satisfacción - supongo que no contabais con nosotros, es que mi hermana al final ha tenido un problema y bueno… nos ha cedido sus entradas muy amablemente - al escuchar que hablaba en plural, la castaña mira tras él y se encuentra a una persona en la que no se había percatado, tal vez porque él estaba captando toda su atención. La tonta, insoportable e insufrible de Lavender Brown, como siempre con unas pintas poco propias de una señorita. La castaña no puede evitar poner una mueca de desagrado, totalmente evidente para el pelirrojo, quien vuelve a sonreír con superioridad

- está bien, pues Ronald, Lavender, este es Ernie, mi novio - permanece en el mismo sitio, como paralizada, y con la mirada algo perdida. El pelirrojo le extiende la mano al chico, que se había levantado para saludarlos. Lavender ni se molesta en acercarse, se tira en el asiento más alejado de Hermione, lo que ella agradece totalmente, aunque al momento se arrepiente ya que eso significaba que cierto pelirrojo se iba a sentar a su lado. Los primeros anuncios estaban comenzando a resonar en la sala, por lo que los chicos ocupan sus asientos.

- me han dicho que esta película es muy buena, aunque da demasiado miedo, ¿lo soportarás? - escucha como su novio muerde las palomitas mientras habla, lo que le produce un pequeño escalofrío, odiaba que la gente hiciera eso, al menos de una forma tan evidente, le daba asco, siempre le había pasado eso con él pero nunca se había atrevido a decírselo. Ella se limita a sonreír despacio y asiente, sabe que la película en ese momento no es lo primordial, lo que le va a costar es sobrevivir a una hora y media larga de película entre esos dos chicos.

* * *

Acerca la pajita roja a la boca, da un pequeño sorbo e intenta captar el sabor de la bebida ante la mirada atenta de una pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. No está seguro del todo, pero eso le tiene un sabor a piña y fresa, tal vez, o frambuesa. Vuelve a darle otro trago, siguiendo el mismo proceso. La chica no lo puede evitar y estalla en una carcajada

- venga, atrévete, te doy tres oportunidades pero no te puede faltar nada, ¿eh? - acerca un poco la silla a la del chico, quien se comienza a poner un poco nervioso. Respira profundamente y cierra un poco los ojos antes de atreverse

- está bien, creo que lleva zumo de fresa, piña y uva, ¿puede ser? - la pelirroja hace una mueca con los labios que le demuestra que no va por buen camino, así que el chico prosigue rápidamente. La chica se había acercado un poco más a él, colocando su mano por detrás de su espalda - pues… ¿piña y uva solo? - sabe que no, pero siente como le tiemblan las manos y la voz, no sabe realmente lo que dice. La chica se muerde el labio inferior, sin perder aquella sonrisa, y niega con la cabeza - buff no sé, venga, me rindo

- está bien, pues lleva té rojo con ciruela, zumo de piña y granizado de fresa - coge el vaso del chico y se lleva la otra pajita, la azul, hasta sus labios, dando un pequeño trago - ¿pero a qué está bueno? Siempre que vengo aquí pido lo mismo - el chico asiente, manteniendo la mirada fija en la chica

- Ginny… ¿tú estás segura de que esto es buena idea? - había mudado su expresión por otra mucho más seria, la chica se separa algo de él, y lo mira con despreocupación

- sé que a Hermione no le parecerá bien, pero sé que es buena idea, ella está empezando a dudar de sus sentimientos hacia su novio, si se quiere enfadar conmigo pues… - se lleva de nuevo la pajita a la boca hasta que el liquido le llega a los labios, los moja ligeramente y luego deja el vaso sobre la mesa - ya se le pasará Harry, sé que no es mala idea que vea a Ron con otra, se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos, aunque ella se empeñé en no demostrarlos, sé que existen - el chico se inclina un poco hacia delante, colocando un brazo sobre la mesa y apoyando su cabeza sobre él - mira, Harry, desde que vi como mi hermano cambiaba por amor siempre he soñado con que nunca más se enamoraría, no me gustó su cambio, no me gustó como empezó a tratar a la gente - niega despacio con la cabeza, ella había apreciado en primera persona todo eso, había vivido sus cambios de humor, sus malas palabras hacia mucha gente. Suspira despacio y cierra un poco los ojos antes de continuar - no me gustó que empezara a diferenciar entre "buena" y "mala" gente - hace el gesto con los dedos de las comillas. El moreno no necesita preguntarle a que se refiere ya que lo sabe a la perfección, no le preocupaba la forma de ser o de comportarse de la gente, sino que se basaba en otros criterios bastante criticables a ojos de ambos - y lo pasé peor cuando me enteré que ella lo había engañado… él no lo quería ver y después, cuando ella lo dejó la primera vez… él no salía de su habitación, no se daba cuenta de las cosas, solo le hizo falta volver con ella para abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que lo estaba consumiendo… ¿por qué crees que siempre intento separarlo de chicas como Lavender? Precisamente por esto Harry, porque sé que puede volver a ser el mismo de antes - intenta controlar las lágrimas, pero una pequeña se escurre por sus preciosas mejillas rosadas. El chico estira uno de sus brazos y se la limpia con el pulgar, la chica le agradece el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa - no quiero que se enamore de alguien que no merezca la pena, y sé que yo eso no lo puedo decidir, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que había con Hermione… no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, ¿entiendes? - se gira un poco sobre sí misma, mirando directamente al chico - me da igual a quien me tenga que llevar por delante, por como la mira sé que hay algo entre ellos, algo especial, y ella es… ella es única Harry, tú lo sabes, tú la conoces, ella no le haría daño, ella le ayudaría a volver a ser al 100% el Ron que era antes, ¿comprendes?

* * *

_**N/A: **¡Muy buenas chicos! ¿Me echabais de menos? ;) Como ya os he dicho estoy bastante agobiada y me ha costado bastante escribir este capítulo. Aun así he cumplido el plazo que me había puesto y os garantizo que los seguiré publicando, como muy tarde, a los 15 días, aunque intentaré hacerlo antes. Ahora mismo estoy en el peor momento, tengo un montón de exámenes, y aunque me encanta escribir, por vosotros prefiero hacerlo un poco más despacio y hacerlo bien. _

_Espero que sigáis ahí, leyéndome y comentándome, porque es por vosotros por quienes continúo escribiendo. _

_Fatty73, miuri, RodriguezGranger, Sunny Mikayla, GraceBlood muchas gracias por los comentarios, y por el apoyo, espero que este capítulo os guste igual que los demás :) _

_A los nuevos bienvenidos y a los demás pues eso, que espero que os siga gustando. No tengo mucho tiempo, pero en la próxima actualización prometo contestar a todo lo que me comentéis con pelos y señales! _

_Un beso grande y hasta pronto! :)_


	12. Capítulo 12

** Capítulo 12**

_"Estos han sido, con diferencia, los mejores días de mi vida. Me alegro muchísimo de haber pasado este tiempo contigo, lo necesitaba. Espero que podamos seguir viéndonos de vez en cuando. Gracias. Que sepas que aunque estemos lejos te respetaré, y espero que tú hagas lo mismo. Te quiero mucho Hermione. Ernie" _

Es la quinta o sexta vez que lee el mismo sms en su móvil. Solamente hacía un par de días que Ernie había volado para Nueva York de nuevo, se había ido diciéndole que la quería muchísimo, que era toda su vida y agradeciéndole por los días que habían pasado juntos, pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que todo era una fachada, que al llegar a Nueva York le diría que estaba todo terminado y, lo peor de todo, es que ella lo deseaba.

Respira profundamente, estaba claro que los días que habían pasado juntos en Londres no habían sido los mejores, ella lo había evitado cada vez que se acercaba a su habitación, cuando la tocaba o la besaba de forma apasionada, no le interesaba llegar a nada más con él, es como si todos esos recuerdos los intentara borrar de su cabeza y no quisiera repetirlos, aunque sinceramente en Nueva York también lo evitaba con mucha frecuencia, y si le terminaba siguiendo el rollo era por él, por no hacerle un feo.

_La película ya había terminado, Hermione no podía parar de mirar hacia su mano, la mano que había buscado a la de aquel pelirrojo durante la emisión de la película y la había agarrado con fuerza… ¿por qué había hecho eso?, no comprendía el motivo, solo sabía que se había pasado así al menos una hora y que, gracias a eso, ella había pasado por completo de aquellas escenas tan asquerosas, porque su mente estaba puesta en él y en lo que sentía con el roce de sus manos. Además, de vez en cuando, sentía como él le daba pequeños masajes en ella, pequeños roces intermitentes que le provocaban millones de sensaciones dentro de ella, por veces sentía un fuerte calor, provocándole una sensación hasta de desmayo, y otras veces lo que sentía era un pequeño cosquilleo desde la boca del estómago hasta la punta de los pies. Además, estaba segura de que sus mejillas estarían completamente sonrojadas ante la situación. Por otro lado, Ernie se había pasado toda la película engullendo palomitas como un cerdo, y riéndose de escenas de sangre bastante macabras, a la castaña le resultaba repugnante todo eso, y a la vez le producía una gran vergüenza ver como las chicas de los asientos de delante se giraban hacia él cada vez que provocaba uno de esos ruidos tan insoportables, ¿cómo le podía resultar gracioso ver cómo le cortaban el brazo a alguien? A la castaña le resultaría totalmente asqueroso si no estuviera ocupada pensando en aquel roce, sintiendo cada movimiento, cada sentimiento dentro de ella con fuerza. Por suerte, entre que Ernie estaba ocupado riéndose de las peores escenas de la película y comiendo palomitas como un loco, y Lavender también lo estaba tapándose la cabeza con la chaqueta de Ron, ninguno de ellos se pudo percatar de la situación. Al contrario que la castaña, Ron parecía estar muy metido en la película, no giraba la cabeza en ningún momento para ningún lado, ni para comprobar que Lavender estuviera bien, que por su cara parecía que en cualquier momento echaría la poca cena que había consumido aquella noche con Neville y su madre, ni hacia la chica que tenía bien agarrada con su mano izquierda, pero la realidad era muy diferente. Lo que él estaba sintiendo dentro de él solo él sería capaz de explicarlo con exactitud. De vez en cuando sentía la necesidad de apretar más aquella mano, y no era precisamente porque estuviera pasando miedo, a él no le asustaban esas películas, estaba muy acostumbrado a verlas y, aunque sea extraño decirlo, ya no le afectaban tanto, pero sobre todo porque se había mentalizado de que todo eso era mentira, si existiera la más mínima posibilidad de que fuera verdad está seguro de que estaría igual que Lavender, o tal vez peor, por lo que si lo hacía era para darle confianza a ella, había escenas un poco más duras que otras, y sentía que necesitaba estar a su lado. _

_Ahora estaban los cuatro sentados alrededor de una mesa de un sitio algo cutre para el gusto de Lavender, acostumbrada a locales mucho más "chics" y muy elegante para el de Ernie, que no salía de "pubs" sin clase en Nueva York. _

_- ¿entonces tú estudias también? - el chico moreno da un trago a su vaso, con un líquido marrón, antes de hablar. A simple vista parecería coca-cola, pero Hermione sabe de sobra que él no sale a ningún lado a pedir algo sin alcohol _

_- bueno, estaba estudiando periodismo - la castaña parece haber aterrizado en aquel mismo momento de otra galaxia, ¿estaba?, ¿Entonces ya no lo hace? No puede evitar abrir los ojos como platos, se incorpora ligeramente en aquella silla, olvidándose por primera vez en todo ese tiempo de su mano, y entreabre un poco la boca para hablar, pero su novio, que había visto sus intenciones, se le adelanta - es una historia larga, ya te la contaré otro día, ¿vale? - se acerca a ella, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios que ella no le corresponde, le había mentido, o más bien, le había ocultado algo muy importante. _

_- ¿y por qué lo dejaste? - el pelirrojo seguía haciendo preguntas, esa vez no porque le interesara directamente, sino porque solo le bastaba mirar hacia Hermione para darse cuenta de que necesitaba saberlo. La chica le dedica una mirada un tanto inexpresiva, y él se limita a hacer un amago de sonrisa, casi inapreciable por el resto, pero que provocaron un vuelco en el estómago de la castaña, que se lleva una de sus manos hasta debajo del pecho, como para controlar un poco la sensación_

_- no importa, como ya he dicho es algo que hablaré con ella cuando tenga tiempo - el pelirrojo chasquea la lengua con fastidio, esperaba que él lo soltara, que ella se cabreara y fuera corriendo a sus brazos, ¿un sueño? Pues tal vez, pero esperaba que ocurriera. La castaña también parece decepcionada, se tira hacia atrás, apoyándose sobre el respaldo de la silla, y solo se incorpora cuando escucha la voz de Ginny a lo lejos, dedicándole una pequeña y discreta sonrisa a su amiga._

Aquel SMS no la había hecho cambiar de opinión, la realidad es que con Ron sentía cosas que jamás había sentido con Ernie, nunca le había importado que su novio la agarrara de la mano, nunca había sentido nada, solo vergüenza cuando lo hacía y alguien los observaba, pero con Ron era diferente, quería que la gente lo viera, quería que todo el mundo se enterara de que iban agarrados, quería abrazarlo y besarlo en público, le daba igual quien los viera, pero eso no podría ser jamás porque ella tenía novio, un novio que la quería y la respetaba.

* * *

¿Qué es lo primero que se os viene a la cabeza cuando alguien os dice "mejor en mi casa"? seguro que en lo último que pensaríais sería en que lo único que quiere es hacer un trabajo para la clase de "cine norteamericano" pero en este caso era así. Se tira hacia atrás en su silla y suspira con fuerza, saber que le había tocado hacer el trabajo con Hermione Granger no lo ayudaba en absoluto a pasar página después de lo que había pasado el fin de semana anterior, no tiene ganas de verla, no después de lo que Ernie le había dicho, de lo que había pasado en aquel bar después de ver aquella película, de estar agarrado a ella, de sentir tantas cosas al hacerlo.

_Después de que las chicas se quejaran de que no les quedaban refrescos en los vasos, Enrie se levantó, como si tuviera un muelle en el culo, ofreciéndose a comprarle otra coca-cola a su novia. Ron, por cortesía, hizo lo mismo con Lavender, y Harry fue con ellos, con la excusa de dejar a las chicas solas para que hablaran de sus cosas, aunque en el fondo no tenía porque ir, ya que su vaso y el de Ginny estaban casi llenos del todo. _

_- ¿qué bebe tu novia, Weasley? - el camarero estaba a mil cosas a la vez. La barra estaba llena de gente a la que atender. Los tres chicos se acomodaron en una esquina de la barra, esperando a que el chico moreno que estaba tras ella se desocupara _

_- vodka, con limón - añade al ver la mirada del chico, la verdad es que Lavender siempre solía beber agua, pero esa noche se había decidido por el alcohol, desconocía el motivo, y la verdad es que le daba igual. Harry estaba tras ellos, serio y callado, realmente había ido con ellos por ayudar a Ron si pasaba algo, pero no tenía ningún interés por hablar con ese tío _

_- ¿así que Ronald, no? - el chico asiente, un poco confuso - ¿te llaman Ron tus amigos? - levanta un poco la ceja. La música estaba demasiado alta y le costaba poder escucharlo, pero asiente. El moreno se acerca algo más a él, para que lo pudiera escuchar sin problema, situando sus labios muy cerca de su oído - Hermione ya me había hablado de ti, ayer por la noche lo hizo - el pelirrojo se separa de él con brusquedad, pidiéndole explicaciones con la mirada, pero el chico no esperó demasiado para proseguir - cuando me metí en su habitación, cuando le metía las manos por dentro de su camiseta para desabrocharle el sujetador, en ese momento te nombró - el pelirrojo sentía como el corazón le latía con muchísima fuerza, se muerde un poco el labio inferior, tiene ganas de pegarle, pero siente como una fuerza invisible lo mantiene quieto, no debe de hacerlo, no puede meter la pata, él no tiene nada con Hermione, no tiene porque enfadarse - ¿y sabes qué pasó después? Dejé que me quitara los pantalones y me lo comiera todo, absolutamente todo, ya me entiendes - le guiña un ojo. El pelirrojo vuelve a contenerse las ganas, pero el dolor que siente por dentro es mucho mayor que el odio por aquel chico moreno - y después le hice el amor como nunca, la tenías que haber escuchado jadear mi nombre, puede que al principio pensara en ti, pero parece que al final se olvidó y se centró en mí, tenías que ver cómo me tiraba del pelo, como me susurraba cosas al oído - se muerde el labio inferior y eleva un poco los ojos, como volviéndose loco - me da igual que le gustes tú, me aprovecharé de ello para conseguir polvos como el de ayer porque yo soy su novio, que no se te olvide - parecía que el camarero se había percatado de la incómoda situación porque había llegado de la nada y se había puesto frente a ellos. Ron negaba con la cabeza, con la mirada perdida, cuando escucha como aquel chico que antes le había relatado su experiencia sexual con Hermione le hace el pedido a aquel hombre - una coca-cola y un vodka con limón, por favor. _

* * *

Después de que el rumor de que Lavender y Ron habían pasado la noche del Sábado juntos se propagara por todas las redes sociales, llegando éstos incluso a ser _Trending Topic_ en twitter durante un par de minutos, Neville y ella habían estado un poco distantes, pero finalmente habían decidido intentar callar esos rumores dedicándose miradas furtivas y tiernos besos por los pasillos, nada serio, como habían planeado, solo se trataba de simples roces discretos de labios. Estaban haciendo su papel a la perfección, Neville notaba a Luna molesta con él, y eso le gustaba, llevaba un par de días sin hablarle, y aunque le dolía sentarse a su lado y que ella ni se girara, sabía que eso eran buenas noticias: celos. Le dolía verlo con Lavender, y él cuanto más lo notaba, más intentaba acercarse a la chica rubia, más provocaba que los vieran. Por otro lado, Lavender no notaba mejorías con respecto a Ron, pero su madre estaba demasiado generosa con ella, le regalaba bolsos y zapatos para estar atractiva para su hombre, e incluso le había dado permiso para llegar un poco más tarde a casa los fines de semana, pero siempre que saliera con él. Parecía que las cosas iban sobre ruedas, poco a poco, pero los planes iban funcionando.

- ¿qué tal el día amorcín? - de nuevo ese tono ñoño que la ponía enferma. Finge una pequeña sonrisa, demasiado forzada, pero parece que el único que se da cuenta es el castaño, que la tenía agarrada de la cintura, y que no puede evitar ponerse nervioso ante la situación, él estaba intentando actuar lo mejor posible, pero parecía que ella no ponía tanto de su parte

- bien, ¿y tú que tal cariñín? - habían llegado al acuerdo de llamarse "amor", "cariño" y poco más, también por abreviaturas de su propio nombre de forma cariñosa, como "Lav" o "Nev", aunque a él eso le parecía demasiado raro. El chico se limita a acercar sus labios a los de la rubia, ya que ve unos ojos azules fijos en ellos, le da igual lo que tenga que hacer, no quiere hacerle daño, pero quiere que al menos ella se dé cuenta de las cosas, de que él es un hombre y que sufra un poco todo lo que lleva sufrido él durante tantos años - ¿te acordarás de venir mañana a mi casa? Tenemos que hacer el trabajo juntos, que suerte hemos tenido, ¡eh! - se fijan como un grupito de chicas los miran embobadas, apuntando con la cámara de su móvil hacia ellos, estaba claro que eran la pareja del año, o bueno, más bien de la semana, porque no llevaban más tiempo "juntos".

- claro que me acuerdo Lav, mañana estaré en tu casa temprano, así aprovechamos todo el día para estar juntos y luego terminar el trabajo - la chica le sonríe y tira de él hacia una esquina. Una vez que habían conseguido que nadie los escuchara, se acerca a él, abrazándolo discretamente y mirándolo con algo de ternura fingida, para que la gente no imaginara de lo que estaban hablando realmente

- mañana sería una buena ocasión para sacarnos fotos juntos, hacemos el trabajo y de vez en cuando nos hacemos alguna foto, alguna trabajando, otra jugando con algo, otra bebiendo, yo que sé, fotos juntos y sonrientes, ¿qué me dices? - la chica no había perdido la sonrisa en todo el rato. El castaño resopla, esto se les estaba yendo un poco de las manos, aunque no puede evitar que le guste ese juego, le gustan las consecuencias que estaba trayendo, él y Lavender jamás podrían estar juntos, pero todos creían que sí. Asiente débilmente

- me parece bien, podemos comer juntos y sacarnos fotos a la mesa y subirlas al facebook o al twitter… alguna foto comiéndonos un helado de la misma copa - la chica dibuja una mueca de repulsión. El castaño se da cuenta y hace rodar sus ojos - yo no hago esto por gusto tampoco, ¿eh? Te aseguro que la última persona con la que me gustaría tener una relación sería contigo… eres odiosa, insoportable y… - se da cuenta de que estaba comenzando a levantar un poco la voz, y un par de chicas que pasaban por allí se habían quedado mirando. Neville muda su expresión por una mucho más cariñosa y se acerca más a ella - la verdad es que no puedo fingir que estoy enfadado contigo, eres la mejor y lo sabes - se acerca y sella la situación con un pequeño beso. Las chicas emiten un "oooh" general antes de desaparecer

- ten más cuidado, por estas cosas nos pueden descubrir, y sería culpa tuya, yo finjo genial - mueve el pelo de un lado para otro. El chico rueda de nuevo los ojos pero no dice nada - está bien, puede que tengas razón, somos novios y tenemos que fingir que no nos tenemos asco, comeremos helado de la misma copa, beberemos del mismo vaso, nos daremos la mano y terminaremos ese puñetero trabajo juntos - se separa de él, saliendo por el portal de la facultad sin mirar atrás.

El castaño se había tirado hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, se estaba dejando llevar sin pensar realmente en las consecuencias de todo eso, Lavender no era una mujer con muy buena reputación precisamente, y eso lo sabía toda la facultad.

- ¿por qué estás con ella? - su voz lo hizo retumbar, algo que conseguía todos los días desde que la había conocido. Abre un poco los ojos, aunque sabe de sobra de quien se trata

- ¿te importa acaso? - lo que realmente le quería preguntar es si le dolía verlo con ella, pero ese comentario había sonado algo borde, él mismo se da cuenta y se da bofetadas mentalmente, pero ya no puede solucionarlo sin quedar como un auténtico idiota

- no me importa Neville, no me importa que estés con ella, lo único que me importa es que tú no eres el chico al que yo conocí hace tiempo, no eres el amigo que tenía y con el que lo compartía todo, eso me duele y claro que me importa… - se echa las manos a la cabeza, tirándose el pelo hacia atrás y suspira - ¿ella sabe todo lo que decías de ella hace un mes?, ¿sabe que su novio no la soportaba? Estoy segura de que ella tampoco decía maravillas de ti…

- ¿Y Malfoy de ti sí? - la chica rubia abre los ojos como platos, siente ganas de escapar de allí, pero algo se lo impide, como si tuviera los pies pegados al suelo - ¿pensabas que yo no lo sabía? Os vi, claro que os vi en la fiesta, ¿te da igual que Ginny esté enamorada de él, verdad? - Luna niega con la cabeza a un ritmo muy lento, pero el chico parece no darse cuenta, o al menos parece que no tiene ganas de dejar esa conversación ahí - no sé quien tiene menos principios aquí, Luna, porque puede que yo no hablara muy bien de Lavender, pero puede que la haya conocido mejor y me haya parecido una buena chica, ¿no crees? Pero lo tuyo sí que tiene delito, tu mejor amiga está enamorada de él, ¿crees que puedes jugar así con la gente?, ¿crees que les puedes hacer daño de esa manera? - ahora no tenía claro que si hablaba de Ginny o hablaba de él. La chica rubia lo mira con las lágrimas en los ojos, él no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, puede que los viera juntos pero… ¿y qué? Eso no significaba nada, NADA.

- no tienes ni idea de nada, Neville, mejor cállate antes de que te arrepientas de lo que hablas, además, estás hablando muy alto - dice mirando hacia todos lados. Otras chicas cuchicheaban sobre ellos

- me da igual, y si quieres grito por ahí que eres una pésima amiga, porque eso no se hace Luna, te has pasado y mucho, y si Ginny no lo sabe aun es porque…

- Lo sabe, ella lo sabe Neville - el castaño se queda paralizado, como si le acabaran de tirar un cubo de agua fría por encima. Luna jamás le mentía a nadie, así que eso tenía que ser verdad - se lo dije no hace mucho, no quería que nadie más se enterara precisamente porque sé la mente enferma que tenéis todos… - se acerca un poco más a él - no debería de darte explicaciones después de todo esto, pero para conservar mi orgullo intacto, y para que no vayas contando por ahí cosas que no son verdad, te diré que estuve con Malfoy esa noche porque él estaba mal, estaba triste y yo soy demasiado buena, creo que tú lo sabes bien, porque si no lo fuera ahora mismo te estaría odiando por lo que me acabas de hacer - mira hacia las chicas que continúan cotilleando sobre ellos. La rubia sabe que, muy posiblemente, se hayan enterado de la mitad de la conversación y, de ser así, pronto irán contando por ahí que ella se acostó con Malfoy, o tal vez algo todavía peor - hablé con él, le di ánimos, intenté hacerlo reír, pero no pasó nada ni lo pasará jamás precisamente porque Ginny está enamora de él - asiente un poco con la cabeza. El chico se muerde el labio inferior ligeramente - bueno, y porque él a mí tampoco me gusta, claro, pero para mí lo más importante es lo de Ginny y jamás le haría daño a ella. Pero para ponerme en tu lugar te diré que si Ginny no sintiera eso por él, y a mí me gustara al menos físicamente, él tendría que demostrarme mucho porque sé todo lo que dijo de mí, y sé el daño que me hizo a mí y a gente que me importa, igual que Lavender - el chico respira profundamente, se siente pisoteado y humillado, no puede hacer nada más que bajar la cabeza, tal vez todo eso se lo merezca por sacar conclusiones antes de hablar con ella - Lavender se río de ti, te hizo daño y te trató peor que a mi perro, también se río de mí, de Ginny y de Hermione, ¿qué hizo ella por ti para que ahora quieras estar con ella, echarte un polvo? Esperaba mucho más de ti Neville, que tenga un buen culo y unas buenas tetas creo que no lo es todo, al menos pensaba que para ti no era así - y sin más, da media vuelta saliendo por el mismo sitio por el que había salido la otra rubia momentos antes, dejando a Neville de nuevo allí, tocado y hundido, apoyado en aquella pared con las lágrimas en sus preciosos ojos.

* * *

La tarde del Sábado llegó más pronto de lo que ellos creían, entre los trabajos y los nervios que muchos sentían por lo que les acontecería las horas habían pasado volando. Ron nunca había ido hasta su casa, ni se había preocupado por saber donde vivía, así que las indicaciones que la castaña le había dado el día anterior le fueron muy útiles. Además, por suerte, también le había comentado sitios buenos para dejar su coche aparcado durante algunas horas, sitios alejados de la gente y de los coches. Por suerte no vivía en el centro de Londres, allí le resultaría imposible encontrar aparcamiento. Después de timbrar un par de veces, ve como la puerta se abre y las manos le comienzan a sudar sin control.

- Buenas tardes - una señora castaña, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios lo saludaba desde la puerta - tú debes de ser Ronald, ¿verdad?

- sí, señora Granger, pero llámeme Ron, por favor - la castaña se aparta, dejándose sitio para que entre, y después cierra la puerta

- y tú a mi Jane, siempre odié que me llamaran por el apellido… ya no me queda más remedio en el trabajo, así que entre familia y amigos lo prefiero así - por suerte para ambos la chica castaña estaba bajando ya las escaleras. Así que sin más, su madre se despide de ellos con un leve movimiento de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa

- es muy guapa tu madre - los nervios siempre le traicionaban, es verdad que la señora Granger era muy atractiva, pero jamás lo habría dicho. Al contrario de lo que él pensaba, Hermione soltó una débil sonrisa - y os parecéis una barbaridad

- sí, todos lo dicen, no sé si será cierto pero… ¿vamos hasta la biblioteca? - a ella también le costaba controlar los nervios, las manos le temblaban y sentía como las piernas de un momento a otro le iban a fallar, provocando que cayera en aquel limpio e impoluto suelo negro

- no hace falta, he traído el ordenador, supongo que tú tendrás otro y podremos… no sé, hacer las cosas más rápido

- sí, bueno… - se coloca un pelo travieso por detrás de la oreja, lo hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa, aunque no tuviera ningún pelo suelto, ese movimiento lo ejecutaba siempre. El pelirrojo la mira un poco extrañado, esperando su respuesta - claro que tengo, pero el portátil está estropeado y el fijo está en mi habitación y… - se queda callada durante unos minutos, ¿debe de ser sincera? Puede inventarse algo, cualquier cosa. Pone en marcha su cabeza y su imaginación, pero no sale nada creíble de ella - está recién pintada y… es mejor que no…

- vale, lo entiendo, no te preocupes, creo que con el mío nos arreglaremos - le sonríe con disimulo, ella se lo agradece, no está acostumbrada a mentir, pero ese era un caso de urgente necesidad - ¿dónde nos podemos poner?

- pues en el salón, supongo que mi madre no tendrá problema, creo que tiene una cita esta tarde - hace un gesto que el chico no llega a comprender con los labios - como me cuesta decir esto, a pesar de que ya debería de estar acostumbrada porque… bueno, da igual, vayamos al salón - los nervios cada vez se hacen mayores. La castaña le muestra una amplia mesa que les llega de sobra para poder hacer el trabajo. El pelirrojo apoya la bolsa de su portátil en una silla y después saca el ordenador de ella

- ¿no te gusta que tu madre tenga novio?

- no, no es eso, es solo que no quiero que le hagan daño… supongo que ella se preocupará por mí, y yo me tengo que preocupar por ella - le suelta una pequeña sonrisa, pero no es capaz ni de mirarlo

- pero bueno, ella por ti no tiene que preocuparse que tienes un novio que te cuida mucho, ¿verdad? - por suerte para ella, el ordenador se encendió y lo importante volvió a ser el trabajo. Ella carraspeó un par de veces, no quería contestarle a eso ni a nada, quería centrarse únicamente en el trabajo. El pelirrojo se quedo mirándola durante un par de segundos, esperando algún tipo de respuesta que no llegó

* * *

Harry estaba sentado delante de una gran taza de cola cao y un paquete pequeño de galletas 'María'. La verdad es que se sentía como un crío, mojándolas en la leche y apurando para que la galleta no se deshiciera antes de llegar a su boca. Su compañera de piso lo mira divertida desde la puerta

- señor Potter, ¿Cuántos años tiene? - suelta una leve carcajada. El chico, lejos de sonrojarse, sonríe con amplitud - en fin, eres peor que un niño… tienes una visita, yo me voy de compras con las niñas

- ¿Cola cao por la tarde? - la voz de esa chica no podía pasarle desapercibida. Igual que antes había sonreído, ahora sí que la vergüenza se apodera de él

- bueno, es una merienda para recobrar fuerzas, como Cormac se negó a hacer el trabajo lo estoy teniendo que hacer solo - le muestra una silla delante de él para que se siente. La chica pelirroja se acerca, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios - ¿quieres? - niega con la cabeza, pero con un gesto divertido

- no tengo hambre, pero muchas gracias - le sonríe de nuevo - ¿por qué no quiere hacer el trabajo contigo?

- ¿conmigo? No, no tiene que ver conmigo, o eso creo… lo que pasa es que este año está muy pasota, ya ves, dejó el grupo y ahora pasa de estudiar, no sé si le estará pasando algo, está irreconocible

- pero no lo hagas por él, quiero decir, si solo tú haces el trabajo solo tú te deberías de llevar los méritos - la pelirroja conocía de sobra el gran corazón de su amigo y tenía claro que no quería que nadie se riera de él

- sí, no te preocupes, pondré solo mi nombre… - le da un último sorbo al cola cao y se levanta a dejar la taza sobre el fregadero - pero cuéntame, ¿qué te trae por aquí? - dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en los labios para que la chica se dé cuenta de que no le molesta su presencia, solo es una pregunta para romper un poco el hielo, y también dejar de hablar de la facultad, para eso ya tenía el resto de la semana, y además Ginny Weasley nunca iba a verlo porque sí

- ¿somos amigos, no? Me apetecía verte… - lo peor de todo es que era cierto, se había pasado todo el día pensando en una buena excusa para ir a verlo, a veces las bromas solo sirven para ocultar grandes verdades. Le guiña un ojo antes de continuar - no, en serio, estoy algo preocupada por Ron, quiero decir… desde el Sábado lo he visto algo raro, ¿tú no?

- te dije que igual no era buena idea lo de Hermione, ella tiene su novio y puede que él… - se sienta de nuevo frente a ella cruzándose de brazos

- ¿novio?, ¿pero tú los viste igual que yo, verdad? Eso no era ni una pareja ni nada

- sí, puede que tengas razón, además él me pareció un poco…

- imbécil - dice la pelirroja sin pelos en la lengua. El moreno niega con una sonrisa, ella siempre tan directa y sincera - ella se merece algo mejor, algo como Ron, pero él está ahora como algo distante, como enfadado con el mundo, ayer mismo se fue sin cenar para cama

- ¿y qué quieres que haga yo? Quiero decir… viniste a verme porque pensabas que te podía ayudar con algo, ¿no? - corrige, siempre mide las palabras con ella, no quiere que pueda existir ningún tipo de malentendido entre ellos. La pelirroja sonríe con superioridad

- sí, quiero que pensemos un plan… a ver, ¿ellos se gustan, no? - el moreno asiente de una forma un poco confusa, supone que sí, parece que se quieren, pero nadie lo puede saber con certeza más que ellos dos - y ambos queremos lo mejor para Ron, ¿a que sí? - ahora su respuesta es mucho más clara, asiente con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque teme lo que pueda venir a continuación, los planes de Ginny nunca fueron precisamente sanos - pues entonces… tenemos que pensar un plan para unirlos, algo que haga que pasen tiempo juntos y solos, ¿un juego tal vez? - el chico arquea un poco las cejas, ¿un juego?, ¿qué juego?, ¿el escondite? - me refiero a… no sé, algo como "verdad o reto" o algo así, jugando los cuatro, también podemos decírselo a Luna y a… ¿Malfoy? - por desgracia, el moreno conocía a la perfección los sentimientos de Ginny por el chico rubio, por lo que no tardó demasiado en sentirse bastante triste por el comentario, aunque puede que no fuera tan mala idea - es decir, cuando le toque a alguno de los dos, les ponemos algún reto complicado, no sé, que se pasen horas juntos o algo así, será una tontería, pero no se me ocurre nada más

- no, no es tan mala idea… ¿pero te das cuenta de que también nos pueden poner retos a nosotros, no? Puede que te toque conmigo o con Malfoy, imagínate que nos piden que nos demos un beso, a ti y a mí, ¿qué pasaría? - la pelirroja se sonroja ligeramente, pero pronto muda su expresión por una tímida sonrisa

- pues lo haríamos, no pasaría nada, me arriesgo por ellos - no era la respuesta que quería escuchar, pero está claro que era mucho mejor que la que esperaba. Esboza una sonrisa antes de asentir

- está bien, pues podemos hacerlo, habla con Luna, solo los cuatro sería un poco raro y sospecharían… pero digo yo que deberíamos de organizar una fiesta o algo, ¿o así sin más?

- no, una fiesta del pijama en mi casa, el fin de semana que viene, con algo de alcohol, música bajita para que mamá Molly no nos riña, y muchos, muchos, muchos retos - le guiña un ojo de manera coqueta. El moreno no puede evitar sonrojarse.

* * *

_"En esa época las películas en los estudios de Hollywood se rodaban de forma parecida a la que se utilizaba para ensamblar los coches en las cadenas de montaje de Henry Ford. No había dos películas exactamente iguales, pero la mayoría seguía un género: Western, comedia, cine negro, musicales, cine de animación, biográfico"_

Mira de nuevo la pantalla de su ordenador para finalmente echarse hacia atrás. Llevaban más de una hora buscando información y la habían obtenido, sí, pero ponerse de acuerdo para redactar les estaba costando demasiado, aunque parecía totalmente imposible, Hermione podía ser mucho más exigente y mandona que cualquier profesor de la facultad. Resopla de nuevo, no quiere discutir así que accede, a regañadientes, a hacerlo a su manera.

- deberíamos de poner un poco sobre cada género, ¿no? - se atreve a preguntar. El trabajo era de los dos, no entiende porque ella es tan estricta con él, se supone que ambos deberían de tener voz y voto. La chica resopla por lo bajo antes de girarse hacia él

- sí, claro, sería buena idea, pero ¿por qué mejor no nos lo dividimos? Así lo haremos en la mitad de tiempo - coge su libreta y comienza a apuntar los géneros en ella, comenzando a dividirlos entre los dos

- si tú tuvieras otro ordenador lo podríamos hacer… así nos tendremos que conformar con esto - resopla con fuerza. La chica deja el boli sobre la libreta y lo mira directamente

- está estropeado - mantiene el rostro serio, tanto que el pelirrojo hasta se llega a asustar, pero no lo intimida. La mira directamente a sus ojos color miel, parece que están haciendo una competición de "el primero que pestañee, pierde"

- tienes otro arriba - responde con superioridad, sabe que tiene razón y no la piensa perder

- ¡no podemos subir a mi habitación! - se apresura a decir ella. Si estuvieran haciendo ese concurso, ella habría perdido porque acababa de apartar la mirada de la rubia del chico, después de pestañear un montón de veces. Mira hacia el suelo, un poco avergonzada

- ¿por qué? ¿te da miedo no poder resistirte a mis encantos? - se acerca un poco a ella. La castaña puede sentir el roce de sus palabras sobre su blanca piel, lo que le provoca que los pelos de sus brazos se ericen en cosa de segundos

- serás idiota… ya te dije que está todo pintado, no deberíamos de subir y aquí estamos bien, sin un ordenador pero bueno, no queda otra - no es capaz de elevar la voz, lo dice todo en un pequeño susurro. Busca con la vista algo como para cambiar de tema, pero al no encontrar nada vuelve de nuevo los ojos hasta sus manos, que se mueven de forma descontrolada entrelazando sus dedos una y otra vez

- eres una mentirosa, sé que no quieres subir porque tienes miedo de no poder aguantarte, de querer revolcarte en esa cama conmigo, ¿qué pasa?, ¿te recuerda a lo que hiciste con Ernie, no? - tal vez había perdido por completo los modales y la calma, pero esa castaña lo estaba volviendo loco, ¿se creía que no lo sabía? Además era una pésima mentirosa, se le notaba que mentía de lejos.

- ¿qué?, pero… ¿quién te crees para hablarme así? - se levanta de la silla y se pone frente a él. Intenta mantener la calma, algo que estaba claro que el pelirrojo no había hecho. Respira profundamente un par de veces antes de volver a sentarse - bueno, da igual, será mejor que olvidemos todo esto y nos pongamos con el puñetero trabajo, busquemos todo juntos y comportémonos como personas al menos durante un par de horas

- perdóname, no quería decir todo eso, era una simple broma que se me fue un poco de las manos - se intenta justificar, aunque está muy claro que miente. Baja un poco la mirada hacia el teclado del ordenador. Apretaba tanto sus manos que llegaba a hacerse daño, estaba celoso, dolido, molesto, había conseguido que las provocaciones de Ernie surtieran efecto, y seguro que hasta eran mentira… ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

- vale, no te preocupes - la castaña dibuja una discreta sonrisa en los labios que él no llega a ver. Se fija como en la cara del chico aparecen muchas expresiones, pero desde luego ninguna buena. Nota como se le hincha la vena del cuello y ve como se muerde el labio inferior con demasiada fuerza. Se acerca a él, acariciando su espalda con la palma de su mano - Ron, ¿estás bien?

- ¿eh? - se gira hacia ella como si acabara de percatarse de su presencia en aquella habitación, con los ojos desorientados - sí, claro, perdona… estaba pensando en cosas que… ¿qué más da? Pongámonos con el trabajo, esto es lo de menos, perdóname por lo de antes, solo era una broma de mal gusto

- no, no da igual… algo te está pasando, ¿qué es? - El chico hace caso omiso a sus palabras, mientras teclea la palabra _Western _en el espacio reservado para búsquedas de _google. _La castaña resopla ligeramente tirándose hacia atrás, ¿después de todo lo que había pasado todavía esperaba que se sincerara con ella? Se sentía un poco patética por haberlo intentando, él debería de pensar que es una tonta, pero realmente se preocupaba por él, le dolía verlo mal, no sabía porque, pero era así.

* * *

El camarero guapo de la facultad parece ser que también tenía otro trabajo. Se fija de nuevo en él y ve como deja los vasos en una mesa algo lejana a ellos. Pronto vuelve a la realidad, se fija en la mesa y ve dos vasos, uno con coca-cola, el suyo, y el otro con un líquido amarillo, que debía de ser cerveza, no se había enterado mucho del pedido ya que estaba demasiado ocupada fantaseando con aquel hombre moreno, ¿pero qué le pasa? Ella nunca se fija en ningún chico, o al menos de esa manera.

- y bueno, ¿te gusta este sitio? Me dijeron que era uno de los mejores de la ciudad, de los más elegantes - la chica resopla un poco, ella nunca iba a bares y menos así

- pues la verdad… Malfoy, ¿no deberíamos de estar haciendo el trabajo ya? Se nos va a hacer tarde - señala con su dedo índice el reloj en su mano izquierda, a lo que el rubio hace caso omiso. Señala a los músico y la invita a cerrar los ojos con él para que disfrute de aquel pequeño hilo musical

- no es mi estilo preferido, pero es una música buena, ¿no? - la rubia asiente casi por obligación, había perdido al camarero de vista y ahora lo único que quería era huir de ahí - es cierto que tenemos que hacer el trabajo, pero no te preocupes, ahora iremos, lo que pasa es que me di cuenta que no sabía nada de ti y… en este tipo de sitios la gente se conoce, ¿no? - la chica resopla de nuevo, tiene ganas de desaparecer del mundo, ¿por qué Malfoy quería conocerla? Ya sabía suficiente de ella, ¿pensaba aprovechar lo que le dijera para utilizarlo en su contra? Ella nunca pensaba mal de los demás, o al menos intentaba no hacerlo, pero ese comportamiento le estaba parecido demasiado extraño

- pues te diré que no me gustan los bares, me agobia la gente y los espacios cerrados, prefiero el aire libre, pasear y respirar aire puro - ya está, ya lo había dicho. Se estaba sintiendo aprisionada allí dentro, y menos mal que existe una ley que prohíbe fumar dentro de estos locales, sino ya estaría intentando aguantar la respiración durante todo el rato. Ve como a Malfoy se le muda un poco la expresión de la cara pero, para su sorpresa, es por una pequeña y diminuta sonrisa amable, o al menos a ella le da esa impresión. Levanta un poco la mano y un joven moreno, el joven moreno de siempre, viene a toda prisa a traerles la cuenta. La rubia se queda mirando para él como una pasmarota, le gusta cómo se ríe, le gusta como habla, le gusta cómo se mueve… el chico rubio le da un par de billetes y, a continuación, se gira hacia ella, ofreciéndose para salir de ahí.

Una vez fuera, la rubia intentó respirar tanto aire como le entraba en los pulmones y lo fue soltando poco a poco, ante la mirada divertida de un Malfoy al que parecía darle igual haber fallado en su plan de conquista

- me alegro de saber lo que te gusta, no tenía ni idea, aunque debí de imaginármelo, tú eres más un espíritu libre - la chica asiente sonriente, puede que le tuviera que confesar algo que odiaba a Malfoy, pero había merecido la pena, lo único bueno de ese sitio era el camarero - Austin nos había recomendado este sitio, y la verdad es que mal tampoco está - la chica se gira hacia él, arqueando un poco las cejas - ¡oh! Perdona, Austin es el camarero, el chico moreno, no sé si te fijaste en él - ¿Austin? Tal vez su nombre no fuera lo que ella se habría esperado, pero estaba bien. Sigue caminando, mirando hacia los pies sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa surja de sus labios. Lo mejor de aquel sitio es que estaba frente a un gran parque y a un paseo marítimo, solo necesitaban cruzar la calle para disfrutar de unas vistas espectaculares y de un aire fresco que les golpeara muy débilmente sobre sus caras - es el camarero favorito de mi padre, lo contrata siempre que hay alguna fiesta importante, pero como tiene bastantes problemas económicos trabaja en varios sitios, aquí, en la facultad y en un hotel del centro de Londres, nosotros vamos muchas veces, es de cinco estrellas y está increíblemente bien

- me sonaba mucho el chico, supongo que será de la facultad - miente, nunca antes se había fijado tanto en nadie como en él. El rubio asiente, se había fijado en que la rubia no le quitaba la vista de encima y, en cierto modo, se había llegado a sentir hasta intimidado por él. Nunca había tenido una cita con una chica y otra persona le había robado el protagonismo, y menos un camarero, pero la verdad es que Malfoy y Austin siempre se habían llevado muy bien, tal vez por ser de edades parecidas, y además llevaba trabajando con ellos muchos años

- es un buen chico, es muy amable y trabajador, a mi padre le encanta y yo estoy encantado de que venga a las fiestas tan aburridas que damos en mi casa a veces… ¿te cuento algo? - la rubia asiente, encantada, mientras se muerde el labio inferior débilmente. Puede que solo se tratara por estar al aire libre, puede que la conversación sobre el chico moreno le estuviera encantando, pero Draco le estaba resultando mucho más simpático y cercano. Miran a ambos lados de la carretera y, después de comprobar que estaba todo desierto, cruzan, comenzando a caminar por el paseo de piedras - un año, tendría yo unos doce más o menos, mi padre organizó una reunión por asuntos de trabajo… contrató a este chico y a muchos otros por recomendación, aunque Austin solo tenía 16 años por esa época, pero ya estaba en edad de trabajar… - mueve mucho las manos mientras habla, como nervioso, intentando controlarse o tal vez intentando explicar todo con exactitud - me aburría muchísimo y me colé en la cocina con él, los abogados y peces gordos que estaban con mi padre eran un coñazo y bueno… meamos en las copas antes de llevárselas, los dos - suelta una pequeña risa. A la chica parece no hacerle mucha gracia porque hace una mueca un tanto desagradable con los labios - él, como era algo mayor, se sintió mal y tiró la mitad de las suyas, creo que lo hizo más por contentarme a mí, por ser el hijo del dueño de la casa, que por otra cosa, pero yo las lleve a las mesas y sé que las bebieron - la chica pone una mueca de asco pero a la vez suelta también una pequeña carcajada - Austin para mí es muy importante, si quieres algún día te lo presento - Luna siente como las manos le empiezan a sudar, se pasa la lengua por los labios e intenta pensar una respuesta coherente, pero su mente le grita: sí, sí, sí, sí, y no es capaz de decir otra cosa. Respira profundamente antes de hablar

- como tú quieras - le dedica una sonrisa. El chico parece estar satisfecho con la reacción, porque asiente, a la vez que le pasa el brazo a la rubia por encima de los hombros, ¿eso se estaba convirtiendo en una cita? - Malfoy… que no te parezca mal pero… ¿y si vamos a hacer el trabajo? Se está haciendo tarde y no creo que nos dé tiempo a terminarlo hoy - el chico asiente, pero sin soltarla. Siguen así todo el paseo, pero en silencio, hasta que llegan a un portal, el chico saca la llave y la mete en la cerradura.

* * *

Llevaban más de un par de horas trabajando y todavía sentían que no llevaban nada. La castaña suspira y se tira un poco hacia atrás, frotándose un poco los ojos

- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para comer? - dice sin saber muy bien que decir, llevan un buen rato en silencio, buscando cosas y preguntándose solo dudas y problemas sobre el trabajo

- pues la verdad no te voy a decir que no a tal ofrecimiento - suelta una pequeña risa. La castaña se ruboriza un poco, no hay motivo para hacerlo, pero su sonrisa, su mirada, su voz se lo provocaban. Se levanta rápidamente, como si tuviera un muelle en el trasero, y se acerca a la cocina. Al poco aparece con unos bocadillos de queso en pan de molde. El pelirrojo se lo agradece con una amplia sonrisa antes de darles el primer bocado - umm… están exquisitos, eres una gran "preparadora de bocadillos" - suelta una pequeña risa de nuevo. La chica no puede evitar reírse con él, ¿cómo podía hacerle gracia un comentario tan tonto?

- bueno, pues creo que podemos dejarlo ya por hoy, ¿mañana podrías quedar para terminarlo? - el chico eleva un poco la vista y va dibujando una sonrisa poco a poco, a vez que asiente con la cabeza

- preferiría otro tipo de cita pero… con tal de verte me conformo - no intenta disimular la sonrisa en ningún momento. La chica baja un poco la mirada, sabe que se tiene que estar poniendo roja como un tomate, y la risa coqueta de Ron se lo notifica. No puede ser, ¿por qué tiene ese poder sobre ella? - me gustó mucho la tarde, aunque prefería otra, prefería que me concedieras una cita en otro sitio, los dos solos y sin libros de por medio - se pone en pie y se acerca un poco a ella, llegando a acariciarle un poco la cintura. La castaña se ruboriza todavía más, quiere irse de allí corriendo, pero algo la mantiene quieta. Presiona un poco los labios uno contra otro - lo que pasó entre nosotros pasó por algo y sé que no solo lo siento yo…

- pasó porque estábamos muy borrachos y… - siente la respiración del pelirrojo cada vez más cerca de ella. Nota como le agarra las caderas con sus dos manos, y va subiendo una de ellas, poco a poco, por su espalda. Siente un pequeño escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, desde el pecho hasta la punta de los pies. La respiración se le comienza a entrecortar un poco

- no es cierto, el otro día en la facultad no estábamos borrachos, ni tampoco el Sábado en el cine, me agarraste la mano porque quisiste y sé que sentiste lo mismo que yo - algo dentro de ella le dice que debería de apartarlo, que debería de huir de ahí, pero no lo hace, se queda allí, a pocos centímetros de sus labios y esperando lo que era evidente, pero unos ruidos en la puerta los alertaron y ambos se separaron, rompieron esa fuerza que parecía imposible de deshacerse.

- Hola, chicos, ¿Qué tal la tarde? - la señora Granger volvía de su cita. Llevaba un vestido muy elegante y un peinado que la hacía muy atractiva. Ambos asintieron con una sonrisa

- ¿Ronald? - el pelirrojo se gira, reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio. Dibuja una amplia sonrisa antes de contestar

- ¡Sam! ¿qué tal todo? Hace siglos que no te veía - el hombre se acerca a apretarle la mano al pelirrojo ante la mirada muy atenta y, por otro lado, confusa, de dos mujeres - así que tú y… - señala hacia la señora Granger, quien se estaba comenzando a poner tan roja como su hija

- sí, llevamos juntos poco tiempo pero es una mujer increíble - le guiña un ojo, y la mujer parece relajarse un poco más. Hermione carraspea despacio, para llamar así la atención de Ron, quien se disculpa con una sonrisa, justificando que debe de irse

La castaña lo agarra despacio de la mano, tirando de él hacia la puerta del piso

- ¿de qué lo conoces? Es el novio de mi madre y…

- tranquila, es amigo de mis padres desde siempre, es casi como mi segundo padre, puedes estar tranquila, te aseguro que si yo tuviera que dejar mi vida en manos de alguien, y no pudiera ser en las de nadie de mi familia, sería en él - le sonríe con ternura. La verdad es que las palabras de Ron la habían tranquilizado totalmente, tenía miedo que no fuera el adecuado para su madre, que no la hiciera feliz o que le pudiera hacer daño - es increíble que tenga el hijo que tiene, es un desagradecido, no hace nada de provecho, nada más que ligar con todas, por eso lo detesto, porque sabe que su padre quiere otro futuro para él, tendría la vida resuelta y… - se queda pensando durante un par de segundos, arrugando algo la frente - mira tú por dónde, tú lo conoces, es Sam Krum, el padre de Viktor, el chico que intentó ligar contigo en la fiesta, ¿recuerdas?

* * *

_**N/A:** Primero de todo deciros que ¡Lo siento muchísimo! sé que me he retrasado muchísimo con el capítulo, pero he estado con examenes, con poco tiempo y, sobre todo, con poca inspiración. Escribí un capítulo y, cuando iba por la mitad, lo eliminé porque no me convencía mucho, para después escribir este, ¿qué os ha parecido? espero que me deis vuestra opinión, tanto buena como mala. Muchas gracias a los que seguís ahí después de tanto tiempo, sobre todo a Miuri y a fatty73, que llevas ahí desde el capítulo 1. Espero que os siga gustando. _

_No os voy a prometer ninguna fecha, pero si os diré que estoy bastante ocupada, aun así haré lo imposible por subir pronto la continuación. _

_Muchos besos! :)_


	13. Capítulo 13

**_N/A:_**_ todo lo que está en cursiva son recuerdos, el primero de esa misma mañana y el resto del día anterior. Y sin más, os dejo leer ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Se frota las manos con nerviosismo mientras respira intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire puro. El aire en Londres venía demasiado cargado, parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con la situación. Él no se había portado bien con ella, había cargado con todo el trabajo sola. Mira para todos lados antes de pulsar el timbre con su mano derecha y espera a que abran la puerta.

_El día había amanecido nublado, el día de Halloween. A pesar de que en la facultad ya no celebraban esas cosas, siempre había algún chico con alguna mascara para espantar a las muchachas o algún profesor con algún toque festival, pero en este caso, la clase de Cine Norteamericano estaba completamente en silencio y más seria que de costumbre. El profesor Lupin les había rogado disciplina y mucha seriedad para ese día. Luna se retuerce en su asiento, intentando acomodarse a la perfección, aunque realmente lo único que le pasa es que está incómoda teniendo al chico castaño a su lado, Hermione no iba a aparecer por clase, la había avisado, había tenido un problema familiar, o eso le ponía en el SMS, y le costaba mucho tener que sentarse al lado de Neville y no poder girarse a decirle nada, pero estaba enfadada, muy cabreada con él y las cosas tenían que ser así. Por otro lado, en la parte de atrás de la clase había diversas posturas: Ron, con la mirada algo perdida y preocupado por la ausencia de cierta chica en la primera fila, sobre todo, o eso pensaba él, porque era ella quien tenía el trabajo para entregar. Harry, muy activo y pendiente de la clase, Lavender en su mundo, dibujando corazones y flores sobre un papel y Malfoy, quien no apartaba la vista de cierta chica rubia. Mientras tanto, el profesor Lupin daba vueltas por la clase, con papeles en las manos, leyendo y releyendo los trabajos ya que les había prohibido exponer esa mañana debido a un fuerte dolor de cabeza con el que se había levantado, aunque todos sabían que tendría que ver con Halloween, estaba claro no le gustaba demasiado esa fecha, se le notaba por cómo se comportaba y por lo susceptible que estaba._

_- está bien, pues vamos a proceder con las notas de los trabajos - el pelirrojo carraspea ligeramente y comienza a levantar un poco la mano, pero el profesor hace un gesto con la cabeza para impedirlo. El chico, de mala gana, le hace caso - la media está bastante bien, me han gustado mucho estos grupos, aunque Harry, ¿lo has hecho tú solo? - el chico asiente, despacio, pero el hecho de que Cormac no estuviera presente en la clase le ayudaba bastante - aun así te he puesto un 8, está muy bien argumentado, es uno de los mejores trabajos que he leído - el chico sonríe con satisfacción, le había costado mucho hacerlo pero estaba claro que el esfuerzo había merecido la pena - muy bien, pues ahora vamos con el siguiente - comienza a mover papeles hasta que encuentra el nombre de los integrantes del grupo - Lavender y Neville, vosotros tenéis un 6 - los chicos asienten, les parecía raro que un profesor los llamara por su nombre, pero Lupin cada día los sorprendía más - Draco y Luna un 8.5, está muy bien, igual que el de Harry, una argumentación perfecta y la presentación es increíble - la chica rubia sonríe satisfecha, todo eso había sido obra suya, el rubio quería dejarlo de cualquiera manera pero ella se había empeñado en ponerle una letra bonita, unos buenos márgenes y una portada decente. Draco niega despacio con una sonrisa, le debía la nota a cierta chica y le tenía que devolver el favor - y, por último - el chico pelirrojo vuelve a levantar la mano, pero Lupin vuelve a ignorarlo - Ron y Hermione, vosotros tenéis un 9.5, el trabajo es impecable, es el mejor que he leído en muchos años, sin faltas de coherencia ni de ortografía, no os he puesto el 10 porque creo que lo haré en el próximo trabajo, por el momento conformaros con el 9.5_

- Hola, Ron - la puerta se había abierto, y una Hermione con aspecto cansado estaba tras ella. La verdad es que tenía bastantes ojeras, signo de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche, y la mirada un tanto perdida, pero a Ron, aun así, me pareció encantadora - ¿qué haces aquí?

- sé que no me he portado bien contigo - le muestra un ramo de rosas blancas que le había comprado en un puesto un poco más abajo. La chica hace un gesto con los labios que el pelirrojo no llega a distinguir, pero estaba claro que no era de agradecimiento, aun así las agarra entre sus manos y las coloca como si se trataran de un bebé - sé que ayer te hice cargar a ti con el peso de todo el trabajo, pero te aseguro que todo tiene una explicación, no sé porque no te avisé, tal vez porque soy idiota, pero te lo puedo explicar - la chica suspira, no puede evitar rodar sus ojos antes de dejarlo pasar

- está bien, entra, vamos a ponerle agua a éstas rosas antes de que se mueran - el chico asiente, algo confuso, pero al menos había conseguido que lo dejara entrar - siéntate por ahí - le señala el salón donde habían estado la tarde del sábado haciendo el trabajo. El chico asiente, se conoce el sitio a la perfección, y se sienta en la mesa, justo en el mismo sitio de nuevo, mientras ve como la chica desaparece por la puerta de la cocina y vuelve, tiempo después, con las rosas en un pequeño jarrón blanco. Las deja en el centro de la mesa y se sienta frente a él, sacando valentía y mirándolo directamente a los ojos - la verdad no tengo ganas de escuchar ninguna excusa, Ronald Weasley, la verdad es que me dejaste sola y tuve que hacer la mitad del trabajo yo, ¿ves mis ojeras? - señala hacia sus ojos, el chico asiente, casi obligado, se había fijado en ellas desde el primer momento en que la había visto - he dormido poquísimas horas, menos mal que mi madre me ayudó, ¿a qué vienes?, ¿a darme las gracias? - el chico traga saliva, no sabe ni por dónde empezar

- vengo a… - se aclara un poco la garganta, sus manos vuelven a sudar de nuevo, aunque no tiene claro que dejaran de hacerlo en algún momento - invitarte a venir conmigo a un sitio, no sé si sabes qué día es hoy - la chica arquea una de sus cejas, claro que sabe el día que es, en Nueva York también lo celebraban, no viene de Marte - no quería ir, el año pasado me negué a asistir pero después de todo… me apetece que vengas conmigo, me apetece que seas mi pareja en el baile de halloween, creo que te lo debo, ¿aceptas? - la chica suelta una pequeña carcajada, después de lo que le había hecho, ¿de verdad esperaba que aceptara? - lo de ayer tiene una explicación - comienza el chico, algo intimidado por la mirada fija de la castaña, quien le hace una mueca con las cejas señalándole que la espera impaciente. El pelirrojo respira con fuerza, como intentando conseguir fuerzas para soltar aquella bomba - la explicación es que soy un idiota, un imbécil y un cobarde, después de lo que pasó entre nosotros en la fiesta de "cumpleaños" de Luna - hace el gesto de las comillas en el aire con los dedos - y después de lo que fue pasando poco a poco me siento un poco… avergonzado contigo - baja algo la mirada, todo lo que le está diciendo es verdad y llevaba horas pensando como decírselo, había hecho un esquema en su cabeza con cada uno de los puntos que quería tocar, y la verdad es que después de todo estaba improvisando, estaba soltando cosas sin pensar, estaba siendo sincero con alguien después de mucho tiempo. La chica sigue mirándolo fijamente, todavía con cierto hilo de reproche por lo que había pasado - me cuesta bastante dirigirme a ti y no poder abrazarte porque no eres mi novia, es más, tienes novio - se atreve a elevar un poco la mirada hacia los ojos de la chica, que comienzan a estar algo emocionados, respira con fuerza, no quiere que a él le pase lo mismo, ya se avergüenza demasiado de la situación como para aun encima rematarla con eso - no te culpo por lo que pasó, no pienso ni pensaré jamás mal de ti, eres una buena chica, pero yo no puedo estar cerca de ti sin desear que pase algo más, el Sábado me quedó claro, me quedó claro que no puedo mantener las distancias contigo y quiero respetarte, no quiero que tú te sientas mal o intimidada, pero cuando estoy contigo… - todavía no puede creer que todo eso pueda estar saliendo de sus labios, baja la mirada hasta sus manos, que juegan entre ellas sin control, moviéndolas sin parar, ya no sabe ni si sudan ni sino, tiene otras preocupaciones en mente - no me puedo controlar las ganas de sentirte cerca de mí, es algo irracional, por eso me da miedo pasar tiempo contigo, desde que pasó eso en mi casa no he conseguido estar con ninguna otra chica, ni poniéndole tu cara podría - sin querer le estaba echando en cara lo que Ernie le había contado, se fija en como la chica no baja la mirada, no se siente ni ofendida por el comentario, por lo que finalmente es él quien lo hace. Se frota los ojos, como intentando disimular lo obvio, que le brillaban de la emoción y de la tristeza a la vez de saber que ella nunca sería suya - sé que esto, con el tiempo, se me pasará, pero necesito estar lejos de ti y es difícil porque nos pasamos muchas horas juntos, y ahora encima con los trabajos todavía más, pero creo que esto te lo debo, te debo una por el grandísimo favor que me hiciste después de lo mal que me porté yo contigo - se queda callado. Respira profundamente, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, aunque por otro lado se siente hundido, como humillado por las cosas que había dicho y que creía que ella no le correspondería jamás. La castaña lo mira con una mezcla de ternura y confusión y, finalmente, consigue esbozar una mínima sonrisa.

- no me apetece ser tu pareja, Ronald Weasley, nada, pero me apetece ir a ese baile, ¿a qué hora tengo que estar lista?

* * *

Puede que este fuera el último plan que ejecutaran juntos, y tal vez eso sería lo mejor. Se mira de nuevo frente al espejo de la entrada de la casa de Lavender, da algo de miedo, cree que ni él se reconocería con toda la cara pintada de rojo, al igual que su ropa, roja y negra, y unos cuernos muy graciosos en la cabeza que sabe que le encantarían a la Luna de antes, se pasaría horas y horas jugando con ellos y haciéndose fotos, robándoselos y poniéndoselos a la gente por ahí. De repente siente un hilo de tristeza dentro de él, las cosas con Luna cada vez iban a peor, esa mañana ni le había dirigido la palabra, estaba claro que debía de terminar ya esa mentira para poder volver a recuperar a su amiga, aunque solo fuera eso.

Las cosas con Lavender se le estaban comenzando a ir un poco de las manos, sentía que necesitaba vivir todo eso, todas esas sensaciones y momentos, con otra persona, con la indicada. No quería llegar a confundir sentimientos solo porque nunca había vivido eso con nadie, no quería que Lavender comenzará a ser importante para él solo por la cantidad de cosas vividas con ella, y con lo que había ocurrido durante ese fin de semana, no entre ellos, sino lo que había surgido en su interior, estaba realmente asustado.

_Décimo tercera y última foto. Suspira con tranquilidad cuando el facebook le avisa de que ya todas están subidas, todo estaba en marcha. _

_- ¿salimos guapos? - con lo del trabajo, la señora Brown se había empeñado en que Neville se quedara a dormir con Lavender, no quería hacerlo volver al día siguiente. Después de que su hija pusiera muchos "peros" y que el castaño intentara salir en un par de ocasiones casi a espaldas de la mujer, ambos habían aceptado a pasar la noche juntos, trabajando, para así terminar cuanto antes y poder separarse por fin. El reloj de la mesita de la chica rubia marcaba las 12 menos 10 de la noche. Ve como el castaño esboza un pequeño bostezo, pero lo intenta disimular ligeramente_

_- bueno, creo que servirán para que los demás se crean que esto va en serio, a veces creo que nos estamos pasando, quiero decir… - acerca la mano a la barbilla, el chico se sienta tras ella, sobre la cama, pero manteniendo una distancia considerable - esta farsa en principio era para evitarnos la bronca de nuestros padres - ve como el castaño entreabre un poco los labios para protestar, pero ella no le da tiempo a hacerlo - pero ahora todo el mundo lo sabe, y la verdad yo no estoy notando nada positivo, no veo a Ron celoso ni molesto por esto… igual deberíamos parar _

_- ni lo sueñes - la chica se gira bruscamente hacia él al oír esto. Estaba sentada, mirando fijamente para su ordenador portátil, que tenía sobre las piernas, sin fijarse en nada en concreto. Arquea un poco las cejas, dubitativa. El castaño, suponiendo las ideas tan equivocadas que estaban surgiendo por la mente de la rubia, prosigue - no es lo que piensas, pero a mí me está ayudando mucho todo esto… quiero decir, somos dos, a ti todavía no te daría resultados, pero a mí sí, yo te ayudo con tu madre y tú me ayudas con Luna, ¿recuerdas? - la chica no puede evitar rodar los ojos, ¿imaginarse a él y a Luna juntos? Buff, le resultaba demasiado… ¿raro? pero el castaño tenía razón aunque le fastidiara reconocerlo, era de justicia. Se sienta a su lado, agarra el portátil y comienza a escribir algo que el chico no llega a leer_

_- dame un beso - el castaño la mira extrañado - venga, no seas tonto, dame un beso, ya verás porque - después de dudar durante un par de segundos acepta, tomando la cara de la rubia entre sus manos efectúa un leve roce de labios durante algo más de veinte segundos, hasta que la chica se separa con brusquedad de él - ya está, perfecto - suelta una leve risa, el castaño resopla con indiferencia y se gira de nuevo hacia aquel portátil - mira, ¿te gusta? - ve como aquella foto que se acababan de sacar ya salía en la pantalla del twitter de su amiga, con un mensaje arriba que ponía "noche con mi niño nevilleLong12 no será la primera noche, pero tampoco la ultima. Te amo". La rubia sonreía ampliamente, sobre todo al descubrir que más de una persona ya había comentado en aquel tweet, y alguno también lo había marcado como favorito, pero el castaño, por el contrario, era incapaz de formar ninguna mueca en su rostro, ni a gusto ni a disgusto de la situación, estaba como en estado de shock. Sin saber porque se sentía triste, al ver aquella foto había sentido como un pequeño puñal en el estómago, algo que jamás le había pasado antes, había soñado tantas veces con tener todo eso, con tener una relación de verdad, con compartir cama, risas, helados y cenas juntos, todo lo que había hecho con Lavender durante todo ese día, había soñado tantas veces poder hablar con su novia durante horas, poder mirarla a los ojos, poder sacarse alguna foto dándose un beso para darle envidia al resto del mundo, también con acariciarle su suave y sedoso pelo rubio, pero estaba claro que Lavender no era esa persona, era como si sus sueños se cumplieran, pero en vez de ser sueños se tratara de una pesadilla, como si lo que viviera después, con la persona adecuada, ya no pudiera a tener la importancia que debería solo porque eso ya lo había vivido con Lavender. Se muerde un poco el labio inferior, ve como la chica continúa mirando para la pantalla y se fija en un comentario que le llama especialmente la atención, no logra distinguir de quien es, solo se fija en su contenido "hacéis una pareja perfecta, tú eres perfecta, y él es guapísimo. Seguid así" _

Los pensamientos se le quedan interrumpidos de un momento para otro, cuando la puerta de la habitación de su "novia" se abre comienza a sentir algo dentro de él, algo como nervios, que le suben desde la punta de los pies hasta las orejas, algo que jamás le había pasado antes, pero sabe, o espera, que solo se trate por el día que es, el día final. No puede evitar quedarse completamente paralizado cuando la ve salir de su habitación, cuando la ve con su disfraz de 'halloween', ¿a caso se esperaba menos de ella?, iba de ángel, con un vestido bastante corto que le tapaba poco más de los muslos, un escote de infarto, unas alas que le salían de la espalda y el aro flotando en su cabeza, dejándose el pelo suelto al viento, ondulado, y todo ello acompañado por unos tacones blancos, estaba realmente guapa. Neville no puede evitar sonreír al verla, y ve como ella se pone algo roja, aunque no sabe si es por la vergüenza o tal vez por el reflejo de su traje sobre ella

- creo que vamos a ser una pareja explosiva hoy - comenta ella entre risas después de fijarse bien en él. La verdad es que él estaba de todo menos seductor, aunque le costaba imaginarse a aquel chico atractivo, pero estaba realmente gracioso. Se agarra de su brazo, rogándole que salgan antes de que su madre se dé cuenta de que le había cortado a aquel vestido.

* * *

_Después de la larga e intensa conversación que había mantenido por teléfono con Ginny Weasley la noche anterior, ya estaba más que decidida a llevar su plan a cabo, puede que no fuera una idea perfecta, pero el ser siempre la buena de la historia ya le empezaba a resultar un poco aburrido. Se mira de nuevo al espejo, no está acostumbrada a arreglarse demasiado, por lo que se ve un poco rara con aquella camisa negra. El pelo se lo había recogido en un elegante moño, y no había pasado tampoco por alto el toque mínimo de maquillaje, acompañado del lápiz negro bajo el ojo. Suspira de nuevo, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior, no se gusta demasiado y además se siente mala persona con lo que va a hacer, pero puede que sea su única oportunidad, su boleto para el resto de su vida. Draco Malfoy se había ofrecido muy amablemente en invitarla a desayunar en algún sitio al aire libre, no tenía ni idea de lo que se habría inventado, pero estaba ansiosa por descubrirlo. Después de escuchar dos pitazos bajo su casa, se dispuso a salir corriendo, no sin antes despedirse de su padre con un leve grito respondido con un "hasta luego" con voz ronca proveniente de la habitación principal. _

_Al llegar abajo no le costó demasiado reconocer el coche de Malfoy a pesar de que la acera estaba llena de ellos. Era el único descapotable, y su pelo rubio se movía al viento. Se acerca a él, intentando controlar los pasos, pensaba que todo eso le iba a resultar más fácil, siente el corazón en la garganta. _

_- Hola Luna, estás… - se queda mirando hacia ella durante un rato, con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada en los labios, mientras se fija en los esfuerzos que hace la chica para abrir la puerta - preciosa - la rubia se limita a contestar con una pequeña sonrisa mientras baja la mirada, algo intimidada por la situación. Al darse cuenta de que todavía no había conseguido entrar se estira hasta la puerta, abriéndola él desde dentro - a veces se pone algo tonta, no sé porque - miente, la verdad nunca había tenido ningún problema. La chica parece agradecerlo y se sienta, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad_

_- y… ¿a dónde me llevas? - el chico pone el intermitente y mira por el espejo retrovisor, pero la rubia puede apreciar en su rostro una sonrisa pícara. Siente un cosquilleo dentro de ella, ¿está segura de lo que va a hacer? Respira con fuerza, como para intentar llenar los pulmones del aire puro que entraba dentro de aquel coche negro. Ve como el chico no tarda en volver a poner el intermitente para el lado derecho y aparca de nuevo, junto al parque que está cerca de su casa _

_- pues si te parece bien, nos compramos un café y damos una vuelta por aquí, ¿Qué me dices?, ¿te gusta el plan? - el chico se había comenzado a sacar el cinturón y volvía a mirar para ella con una media sonrisa. La chica asiente, un poco dudosa, primero porque no le gustaba el café, y segundo porque aquella situación cada vez la ponía más nerviosa, estaba muy tensa, él la llevaba a ese parque porque sabía que a ella le gustaba pasear al aire libre, que no le gustaban los espacios cerrados. Ve como la capota del coche se comienza a poner en su lugar, no tiene ni idea de cómo ni porque, supone que el rubio le habrá dado a algún botón, pero ella de coches no tiene ni idea así que encoge de hombros y abre la puerta de éste, dispuesta a salir. El aire golpeaba fuerte sobre su delicado rostro, estaba más que segura de que su nariz tenía que estar rosada del frío, no es que le diera igual, pero en ese momento le preocupaba más no coger un resfriado, siempre, cada año, se ponía enferma de la garganta y tenía que pasarse una semana en cama, siempre tenía la esperanza de librarse, pero aquella camisa negra era un poco escotada de más para su gusto, y el aire le entraba todo el rato por aquel escote, notando el cuello y el pecho frío. Ve como el rubio le hace un par de señales para que lo siga, y se acercan a un puesto que había cerca del parque_

_- ¿cómo te gusta el café? - la chica se encoge de hombros, no le gusta el café, lo tomará por no dejarlo en ridículo pero ella siempre desayuna su colacao con galletas o cereales de chocolate, su padre siempre le decía que era como una niña pequeña, que no crecía, y tal vez eso era lo que más le gustaba de tomarse esos desayunos, que se sentía como cuando tenía cinco años y sus preocupaciones eran inexistentes, durante esos breves minutos olvidaba al resto de los mortales y sentía que lo más importante del mundo era ver esos dibujos animados que estaban echando en la televisión, porque si, en efecto, a la chica rubia también le apasionaban los dibujos animados, ¿para qué crecer con lo felices que somos de niños? Eso es lo que pensaba ella. Ve como el rubio le dice algo al hombre gordo que está detrás de la ventana del camión y, a los pocos minutos, le da un vaso de plástico protegido por una pequeña tapa marrón - pedí dos con leche, supongo que son los más normales, como no sabía que querías los pedí con azúcar y sacarina - le muestra las cuatro bolsitas que tenía en la mano - a mi me es indiferente, en casa solo tenemos sacarina porque mi madre se pasa la vida a dieta, aunque no me malinterpretes, a ti no te hace falta que estás… - se queda callado durante unos minutos. La chica baja un poco la mirada mientras agarra con fuerza aquel vaso que ya le estaba comenzando a quemar algo sus tiernas y delicadas manos_

_- por mi está bien, azúcar mismamente - el chico sonríe ampliamente, puede que esa fuera la respuesta que esperaba recibir, o la que deseaba que le diera. Su madre se pasaba la vida comiendo cosas sin grasas y sin azucares, y él detestaba que las chicas se preocuparan tanto por esas cosas. Le da uno de los sobres y se apresura a una de las papeleras para tirar los dos de sacarina que tenía todavía en su mano izquierda. Ve como la chica remueve el vaso con el palito de plástico que les había dado aquel hombre y luego le da un pequeño trago, haciendo un gesto de desagrado al momento_

_- ¿qué… qué le pasa?, ¿está malo? - la chica intenta dibujar una diminuta sonrisa, lo que le permite la situación, para tranquilizarlo_

_- no, no es eso, es que está caliente… siempre me pasa igual, me quemo y después… - miente, es cierto que estaba algo caliente, pero la cara de disgusto no la había puesto por eso, el café le amargaba, nunca le había gustado y jamás le gustaría_

_- bueno pues… cuéntame algo de ti, ¿no? - el chico también da un trago diminuto, comprobando que no estaba tan caliente como la chica le había dicho. Suelta una pequeña carcajada que por suerte no llega a los oídos de la rubia_

_- no sé qué quieres que te cuente… ya sabes cómo me llamo, ya sabes donde vivo, ya sabes donde estudio, el curso en el que estoy, sabes que me agobian los espacios cerrados, no sé qué más quieres saber - intenta evitar la mirada del chico a toda costa, la intimida demasiado _

_- pues quiero saber cómo te gusta el café, quiero saber por dónde te gusta salir, que música te gusta, si te gusta ir al cine, no sé - continúan caminando uno al lado del otro, aunque los pasos del rubio eran un poco más largos y de vez en cuando la adelantaba un poco y tenía que esperarla durante unas breves décimas de segundo_

_- pero… ¿no deberíamos de hablar del trabajo o… esto es una cita? - la chica se para, mirando finalmente para él, ahora no le quedaba más alternativa que hacerlo. Ve como el chico dibuja una media sonrisa ladeada en su rostro, gesto muy típico en él. Sabe que cada vez se está poniendo más y más roja, ella no debería de llevar las riendas de la situación, jamás se había imaginado llevándolas, pero tal vez no tuviera más remedio que hacerlo. El chico se acerca un poco más a ella_

_- ¿tú quieres que lo sea? - espera que la respuesta de la chica sea afirmativa pero, para su sorpresa, la rubia solo se limita a elevar un poco las cejas y dibujar una diminuta sonrisa en sus pequeños labios rosados. El chico interpreta eso como un sí y sonríe con satisfacción - no, esto es un desayuno entre compañeros de clase que se quieren conocer un poco más, y si después todo sale bien y quieres… - se acerca un poco más a ella, situando sus labios a pocos centímetros de los de la chica - podremos tener una primera cita increíble, en algún sitio especial que a ti te encante - la chica suelta una pequeña risa nerviosa. En cualquier otra situación lo habría separado bruscamente de ella o le habría contestado con alguna frase tipo "ya te gustaría a ti" para que la dejara en paz, pero en ese caso la cosas eran diferentes, debían de serlo_

_- ya se verá, Malfoy, todo dependerá de cómo te portes hoy conmigo, ¿eh? - le guiña un ojo. El chico sonríe satisfecho, por fin esa rubia estaba cayendo en sus garras, por fin la estaba comenzando a conquistar, sería un camino complicado, lleno de piedras y de espinas, pero lo conseguiría, conseguiría llevársela a la cama y ser el primer hombre de su vida._

Dos chicas llevaban horas encerradas en una sola habitación, probándose vestidos y retocándolos para que les quedaran impecables sobre sus preciosos y moldeados cuerpos

- el de bruja te queda muy bien, estás muy 'sexi' con él - la pelirroja le guiña un ojo y la rubia sonríe con picardía - la verdad me cuesta un poco imaginaros juntos… - baja un poco la voz, como apagándola, la rubia hace un pequeña mueca con los labios

- ya sabes que entre Malfoy y yo…

- sí, Luna, ya lo sé, no te preocupes por mí, yo te di el visto bueno, además Malfoy no quiere nada conmigo, sino no estaría intentando ligar contigo, ¿no crees? De todas formas, creo que se merece un escarmiento, por no valorar a alguien como yo - se contonea ligeramente delante del espejo, lo que provoca que la rubia suelte una leve carcajada - ¿cuál te gusta más para mí? - dice mirando dubitativa para los trajes que tenían sobre la cama

- el de Miércoles Adams te queda de vicio, estás muy provocativa - la chica le sonríe con gesto infantil y su amiga asiente contenta, a ella también le encantaba aquel vestido y sería, muy posiblemente, por el que se decidiera al final

- ¿qué tal ayer con Malfoy? - le pregunta la pelirroja después de una pausa considerable entre ellas. Aunque quisiera ocultarlo, realmente estaba algo "celosa" de su amiga, no por ella, que conocía a la perfección cuáles eran sus sentimientos y sus intenciones al acercarse a Malfoy, sino por vivir todo eso con él, todo eso que a ella le encantaría haber sentido algún día, todo aquello que le gustaría haber podido vivir con él, que la intentara conquistar, que se lo currara para conseguir un primer beso, un sitio especial, todo eso. La rubia lo sabe, a pesar de que le dio su consentimiento después de conocer todos los detalles, sabe que en el fondo está triste y tal vez algo molesta por todo aquello. La mira con tristeza, lo que la pelirroja no tarda en reconocer, por lo que continúa - sabes que puedes contármelo, es más, quiero que lo hagas - la rubia le sonríe con un poco de tristeza, sabía que su amiga estaba haciéndole un grandísimo favor, pero le tenía que doler un montón escuchar todas esas cosas, a pesar de todo, Ginny parecía con ganas de saberlo todo, así que se sentó en la cama esperando a que su amiga hiciera lo mismo

- pues me invitó a desayunar, fuimos a pasear, ya le confesé que odio los espacios cerrados, odio las aglomeraciones - la pelirroja asiente, ella era exactamente lo contrario de Luna, le encantaba estar con mucha gente, la conociera o no, por eso le gustaba tanto ir a las discotecas o a los bares de moda, pero Luna prefería la tranquilidad, ella lo sabía bien - me invitó a un café, ¿te lo imaginas? - Ginny suelta una carcajada, pero en el fondo se alegraba, no quería que Luna se llegara a enamorar de él y, por suerte, su amiga era una persona que se fijaba muchísimo en los detalles, detalles como que se den cuenta de que no te gusta el café - y luego me invitó a comer en su casa, nada serio, no te preocupes - la pelirroja intenta fingir una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo se muere de envidia, a ella le gustaría estar en su situación

_La verdad tenía que decir que aquel chico se estaba esforzando demasiado por complacerla, si aquello fuera una cita de verdad, tenía que admitir que la habría enamorado por completo. Estira un poco el brazo, para llegar a la cestita del pan, y coge un trozo pequeño. _

_- ¿qué te parece la comida? - la chica asiente, cortando un trozo de barra blanca y llevándola hasta sus labios con mucha clase, como correspondía en la situación - mi madre es una gran cocinera, pero no le gusta demasiado hacerlo, se acostumbró a que le hagan siempre de comer, pero en esta ocasión… - se acerca un poco a la chica, susurrándole al oído - le he dicho que era una cita muy especial y se ha decidido a cumplirme el capricho - la chica suelta una pequeña risa tonta, le había hecho cosquillas en la oreja. El rubio se separa de ella con satisfacción. _

_- ¿entonces esto es una cita? - el chico se muerde un poco el labio inferior y hace un gesto con los ojos como regañando a su subconsciente. La chica ríe de forma coqueta - está bien, pues dile que está todo delicioso, debería de cocinar más a menudo, se le da bien, si vieras como cocina mi padre… - el chico se ríe con ella mientras corta un trozo de pescado y se lo lleva a la boca - el pobre lo intenta, pero bueno, si algún día tenemos que hacer otro trabajo juntos y vamos a mi casa, mejor cocino yo… - la verdad es que a Luna no se le daba mal del todo cocinar, siempre se había sentido la mujer de la casa, desde pequeña, y se había interesado por aprender a hacer platos nuevos, sobre todo los que le gustaban a su padre, los que decía que su madre le hacía cuando todavía vivía, le resultaba apasionante aprender recetas y sobre todo si sabía que su madre las había hecho antes. _

_- pero no tenemos que hacer otro trabajo juntos para volver a comer, ¿no? - la chica baja un poco la mirada, eso no era una cita, al menos no una cita de verdad, era solo un mero trámite para conseguir lo que quería, solo eso. Carraspea ligeramente, llevándose la mano a los labios_

_- tienes una casa muy bonita, y las vistas son increíbles - el chico se gira, dirigiendo su mirada a la cristalera que estaba situada tras él, siempre le había encantado comer en la terraza, pero nunca había llevado a nadie allí, era como su rincón secreto, pero conquistar a esa rubia le estaba costando mucho más de lo que él creía y las medidas eran de urgente necesidad. Sonríe y se gira de nuevo hacia ella _

_- la verdad es que es una de las cosas que más me gustan de esta casa, poder acercarme a la terraza y ver el mar, ¿te cuento un secreto? - se había acercado de nuevo a ella, aunque no tanto como antes, provocando que la chica soltara una leve sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, mientras asentía despacio - muchas veces me vengo a estudiar para aquí y escucho el sonido del mar - la chica sonríe con más ganas que antes - ¿te gustaría acompañarme un día? Igual te ayuda a ti también, y siempre viene bien tener a alguien al lado más listo que tú para que te resuelva las dudas - la chica hace un gesto con la mano, llevándosela hasta el pecho, como agradeciéndole el cumplido - no, no, si yo lo decía por ti, seguro que a ti te viene bien tener a alguien como yo a tu lado - ambos estallan en una carcajada, la verdad es que a ella le estaba resultando mucho más fácil de lo que creía seguir con ese juego, ese juego tonto que sabe que no le llevará a nada pero aun así siente la necesidad de intentarlo, quien no juega no puede perder, pero tampoco ganar nada._

* * *

El disfraz que le había elegido su madre nunca había sido de su agrado, llevaba años guardado dentro de aquel armario, pero aquella tarde, cuando se lo había probado, había sentido que era el perfecto para la ocasión. Con una capa negra, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, aproximadamente, un pantalón de traje del mismo color y una camisa blanca ya iba casi vestido. Además, lo acompañaba con un bonito sombrero estilo años 80 y unos guantes blancos. Sí, Draco Malfoy iba disfrazado de Jack el destripador, con un cuchillo jamonero, de mentira, claramente, en su mano derecha y la cara todavía más blanca que de costumbre.

- espero que sepas que das miedo - se gira sobre sí mismo para encontrase con un vampiro bastante feo, con un abrigo negro completamente cerrado y la cara todavía más blanca que él, con unas pequeñas gotas de sangre dibujadas en las comisuras de sus labios

- tú no te quedas atrás, Potter - suelta una pequeña risa, que es acompañada al segundo por el moreno - ¿a quién esperas? Porque supongo que el gran Harry Potter no vendrá solo a la fiesta, ¿no? - siempre, cada año, había una serie de chicas haciendo cola tras él, pero porque sabían que era el único de los miembros del grupo que no tenía a demasiadas pretendientas para ir con él, y la verdad es que siempre iba con una chica diferente. El moreno murmura algo entre dientes antes de continuar

- pues no, este año vengo con una chica muy hermosa, voy a ser la envidia de todos - sonríe con satisfacción, y la verdad es que lo pensaba en serio, era la chica más bonita con la que había ido jamás, la chica más bonita de la facultad, del país y del mundo entero para él. Malfoy tuerce un poco los labios, intentando imaginar el nombre de la chica - ni lo intentes, no te lo imaginas

- bah, da igual, así me sorprendo cuando la vea, ¿has hablado con Sirius? - el moreno asiente despacio con la cabeza, las cosas no iban tan bien como les gustaría con el grupo, aunque últimamente no hablaban tanto del tema, todos sabían que o se ponían mucho las pilas ahora, o no conseguirían sacar el disco jamás - ¿tenemos mucho plazo?

- dos semanas, en dos semana tenemos que enviarles las maquetas de las canciones, al menos cinco, y luego deciden y nos llaman - el rubio asiente, con la mirada un tanto perdida. El chico moreno fija su mirada en las escaleras y, sin querer, comienza a abrir la boca cada vez más, detalle que al rubio le causa bastante gracia hasta que sigue su mirada hasta el mismo lugar que él, pero no se sorprende, simplemente sonríe ampliamente

- Hola chicos, ¿qué tal? - la primera en hablar había sido la pelirroja, quien estaba captando toda la atención de Harry. Finalmente parecía haberle hecho caso a Luna y se había decidido por el disfraz de 'Miércoles Adams', pero pelirroja, porque no se había molestado en ponerse ninguna peluca, limitándose a hacerse dos trenzas, una a cada lado. La camiseta, bastante escotada, le tapaba hasta la mitad del ombligo y la falda, negra igual que el resto del disfraz, que solo tenía un par de toques blancos en el cuello de la camiseta, le llegaba hasta los muslos, pero resultaba imposible que se le viera nada ya que llevaba unas medias negras y blancas, a rayas, completamente tupidas. Ella se dirige directamente a aquel chico moreno de ojos verdes y lo agarra del brazo, intentando fastidiar al rubio, quien parecía no haberse enterado de nada de lo que había pasado, ya que no le quitaba la vista a cierta chica que estaba tras ella, todavía intentando bajar las escaleras sin torcerse un tobillo. Su disfraz era largo hasta los pies, por lo que no se podía ver nada más que lo que intuía su precioso entallado. Le quedaba completamente pegado al cuerpo y tenía un escote bastante sugerente que, si se movía demasiado, podía incluso dejar a la vista su precioso sujetador de encaje. En la cabeza llevaba un sombrero de pico, y en la mano una escoba, por lo que no hacía falta ser muy listo para adivinar de que iba disfrazada, además, su pelo alborotado y su maquillaje perfecto, le daban un toque muy sexi para Draco Malfoy, quien no le quitaba ojo de encima.

- estás… - comienza a hablarle, lo que provoca que la chica levante un poco la vista hacia él, perdiendo ligeramente el equilibrio encima de esos tacones negros, elegantes, sí, pero bastante altos. Se acerca al pasamanos rápidamente para agarrarse, al chico le hace gracia causar esas impresiones en ella, por lo que sonríe satisfecho - preciosa - la rubia le sonríe, agradecida, aunque baja algo la mirada también

- tú también estás muy guapo, Malfoy - el chico sonríe con ganas mientras le hace una reverencia, esperando a que la chica baje el último escalón, pasando tras él y agarrándose a la chica pelirroja que había bajado antes

- es un poco ruin, ¿no crees? - el rubio se gira al reconocer la voz de su amigo, una vez que las chicas se habían separado un poco de ellos. El rubio lo mira incrédulo, por lo que el chico continua - sí, ¿qué pretendes con Luna? Ella es una buena chica, y tú nunca tienes buenas intenciones con ninguna

- Luna es una chica preciosa, y muy buena, no pretendo nada que ella no quiera, no le voy a hacer daño a alguien así, Potter, ella no es como las demás - eso le había salido sin pensar, y él mismo se da cuenta. Abre los ojos y mira hacia su amigo, quien suelta una pequeña risa

- veo que ni tú te imaginabas eso, ¿eh? Es cierto que Luna es muy buena chica, no le hagas daño porque te aseguro que te las tendrás que ver conmigo y con Neville, sin contar a Ginny o a Hermione, que a veces ellas son peores que nosotros - el rubio suelta una risa algo nerviosa, aunque no precisamente por lo que le había dicho el moreno, que en el fondo le era indiferente, sino por lo que él mismo se había sorprendido diciendo - al menos mis intenciones con Ginny son puras esta noche

- ya, porque sino Ron te mata - ambos se ríen, lo cierto es que era verdad, como alguno de ellos intentara algo con la pequeña Ginny, podían irse preparando para aguantar a Ron durante mucho mucho mucho tiempo - y bueno, puede que yo hoy folle, tú creo que lo tienes complicado - dicho esto, salió tras las chicas. El moreno niega mientras suelta una pequeña risa, conocía a su amigo a la perfección y sabía que las cosas que soltaba por esa boca solo eran para sentirse más hombre, más machito. Después de un par de segundos, sigue el mismo camino que el resto.

* * *

Las miradas puestas sobre ellos, la verdad es que ya se había acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de todos, ¿de un día para otro pasaría a darle igual a todo el mundo? Se fija como la mayoría de las miradas se fijan en una zona de su "novia" y siente la necesidad de pegarles un puñetazo a todos pero, finalmente se controla, al fin y al cabo a él le daba igual, ella no era su novia ni nada que le importara.

- ¿quieres quedar como el bueno? - el chico la mira boquiabierto, llevaban un buen rato callados, prácticamente no habían abierto la boca durante todo el camino, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta? - sí, no te hagas el tonto que sabes de sobra a qué me refiero, el otro día hablamos de dejarlo hoy, en la fiesta de halloween, pero no hablamos de cómo hacerlo - recordaba perfectamente esa conversación, aquella mañana en casa de Lavender, después de que las dudas y los sentimientos surgieran en él, después de una larga noche dándole vueltas a las cosas. El chico asiente, le da igual quedar bien o mal, solo quiere terminar y cuanto antes mejor - está bien, pues entonces me buscaré una víctima y, cuando estemos a punto de… - hace un gesto con los labios, apretándolos de una manera un tanto curiosa - te llamo y apareces, te haces el ofendido y me dejas, ¿qué te parece? - el chico asiente, no había entendido ni la mitad del plan pero le parece bien igualmente - al fin y al cabo la fama ya la tengo, pero eso sí, a mi madre le diremos que la culpa fue tuya - vuelve a realizar el mismo movimiento de antes, por lo que la chica se gira un poco sobre sí misma y se dirige a la barra, Neville supone que a inspeccionar el terreno para conseguir a la víctima perfecta.

La verdad, el castaño se había decidido a eliminar de su mente cada momento vivido aquella noche, cada momento vivido durante ese fin de semana, aunque el facebook se lo recordaría durante mucho tiempo, o al menos hasta que esa ruptura se produjera esa noche y Lavender, cabreada, eliminara esas malditas fotos que nunca habían debido de sacarse. "¿A qué se supone que estás jugando?" esas palabras no habían salido de su cabeza durante todos y cada uno de los minutos que había estado bajo ese techo, quería a Luna, quería que ella se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos pero, ¿y si no funcionaba? Le había agradado pasar la noche con Lavender, no le había importado compartir cama con ella, y ella tampoco había puesto demasiado impedimento, aunque al principio había comenzado a dormir en el suelo, al entrar su madre en la habitación se había tirado a su lado y después ninguno de los dos hizo amago de separarse, ni ella intentó echarlo ni él tampoco había intentado irse, tal vez porque en la cama estaba mucho más cómodo y además no sentía como el frío del suelo le calaba los huesos, pero a decir verdad, sabía que le había agradado, le había gustado despertarse con su olor, con ese aroma fresco y a la vez dulce que desprendía su cabello, ese olor a limón suave, o tal vez alguna otra fruta tropical. Sonríe sin querer al recordarlo, le gustó despertarse abrazado a ella, ¿por qué? Sacude la cabeza de un lado para otro, nunca había tenido novia, nunca había tenido una relación de verdad, pero se había pasado muchos años soñando con compartir todas esas cosas con cierta chica rubia, que no era exactamente Lavender Brown, seguramente esa fuera la explicación de todo.

* * *

Sin duda ese era el vestido más elegante que había encontrado en el armario, era de su madre, lo había llevado a un par de bodas, pero con un par de arreglos había quedado perfecto en su esculpido cuerpo. El vestido le llegaba a los pies, solo se le veían los zapatos, negros al igual que el resto del traje, con unos guantes hasta un poco más arriba de los codos y un collar de perlas con una especie de "diamantes" en el cuello, estaba lista para desayunar en Tiffany. En su pelo recogido también se asomaba una pequeña corona, puede que no fuera el mejor disfraz de halloween, pero estaba segura que sería el más elegante de todos.

- no sé exactamente de qué vas disfrazada, pero lo que sí sé es que estás preciosa - el pelirrojo había llegado a su altura, ella no puede evitar dar un leve respingo al verlo, pero finalmente se echa a reír

- con las ojeras que tenía podría haberme disfrazado de cualquier cosa fea, pero no tenía nada en casa, así que mira, el maquillaje hizo milagros - señala esa zona bajo sus ojos, el chico sonríe y asiente despacio - ¿das un poco de miedo, sabías? - se fija con detenimiento en su ropa, parece ir con una túnica negra con toques rojos, la cara algo pintada de blanco y una capucha que impedía dejar a la vista su precioso pelo rojo

- es una fiesta de halloween Hermione, se supone que hay que dar miedo, pero tú estás… - se muerde ligeramente el labio inferior, la mira de arriba abajo mientras asiente - estás preciosa, creo que vas a ser la más bonita de la fiesta

- voy disfrazada de Audrey Hepburn, en "desayuno con diamantes" - le muestra sus pendientes y el resto de sus joyas, y acerca el cigarrillo a sus labios, para simular que está fumando. El chico no puede evitar sonreír al verla.

- hola chicos, parece que nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿no? - al verlo ninguno de los dos habría salido reconocerlo, pero por la voz no les había costado demasiado, Viktor Krum, el hijo del novio de la madre de Hermione acababa de llegar a esa fiesta.

* * *

**_N/A:_**_ ¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, quería daros las gracias por seguir ahí a pesar de que estos últimos capítulos estoy tardando un poco más que de costumbre, no tengo mucho tiempo y estoy escribiendo en el tiempo libre, que no es mucho, que tengo. Quería deciros que me voy a ir de viaje, así que esta vez tardaré un poco más, ¿podréis aguantar con la duda de saber que pasará en la fiesta de Halloween? Pues espero que sí, pero intentaré que tengáis noticias mías tan pronto como pueda! _

_Un besito grande, Fatty73, Miuri, ¡gracias por los comentarios y por los ánimos que me dais siempre!_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

De la mano de cierta chica rubia venía otro chico, alguien que jamás se habría imaginado, el polémico Draco Malfoy agarrado del brazo de Luna, de SU Luna. Intenta respirar con normalidad para que su corazón le deje de bombear de esa manera, intenta tranquilizarse, aunque sabe que es mucho más complicado de lo que cree después de lo que acaba de ver, ¿desde cuándo están juntos? No tarda en buscar con la mirada a otra figura importante de aquel puzle, a la chica pelirroja que iba tras ellos, con la mirada alta y otro chico del brazo, ¿de qué se trataba eso?, ¿de una simple broma?, ¿de un intercambio de parejas?, aunque tampoco se imaginaba a Luna con Potter, pero antes que con Malfoy prefería verla con él. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos y tenía la mirada tan cautivada por ciertas personas, que no se llega a dar cuenta de que ya solo eran tres, uno de ellos había desaparecido y estaba tras él

- Neville, lo siento, sé que no es momento, pero tengo que hablar contigo de algo - el chico pega un bote al verlo, aunque ya lo había visto antes, pero no lo había llegado a reconocer. No le hace falta mucho más que escuchar su voz para darse cuenta y asentir, con una pequeña sonrisa - esta semana vamos a tener muchos trabajos, pero hemos hablado con las chicas y nos van a ayudar, tenemos que pasarnos tres semanas grabando si queremos llegar a tener el CD listo para enero

- genial, Harry, muchas gracias por avisarme, esta semana hablamos - el chico asiente y se separa de él, volviendo a agarrarse a la chica pelirroja que solo se había limitado a saludarlo con la mano.

* * *

- ¿qué hace él aquí? - les había costado un poco que el moreno se separara de ellos, pero con un par de abrazos habían conseguido que se sintiera incómodo y desapareciera. El pelirrojo se limita a levantar los hombros en señal de desconocimiento. Es cierto que cada vez se estaba acostumbrando más a ver a Krum en todas las fiestas, pero nunca llegaba a saber quien lo invitaba o como se enteraba

- la verdad es que su padre es un abogado muy reconocido, tal vez tenga muchos contactos gracias a eso - a la fiesta que había organizado él en su casa sabía que no lo había invitado, pero aun así se había presentado allí, siempre aparecía en todos lados

- no me cae demasiado bien, no sé porque… no me hizo nunca nada, ni lo conozco, pero aun así… algo no me huele bien en todo esto - el pelirrojo se ríe ligeramente mientras murmura algo entre dientes, que la chica llega a entender a duras penas, algo así como "bienvenida al club". La castaña presiona un poco los labios, a ella no le hacía gracia, no podía hacérsela cuando sabía que algún día sería su hermano

- es un arrogante, cree que es el dueño del mundo, y en el fondo la mayoría no lo soportan, se acercan a él solo por interés - la chica lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, como pidiéndole explicaciones de lo que acababa de decir - a ver, está claro que dinero no le falta, solo tienes que ver como viste, hoy no, claro, aunque seguro que el disfraz también es de Armani

- ¿todos los que están aquí son ricos? - señala hacia atrás. Ve como se paran un par de coches delante de la puerta, coches negros y bastante elegantes, y de ellos salen un par de chicos disfrazados, no sabría decir si cree que tienen dinero o son de una buena familia o no, a simple vista le parecían como ella

- no, todos no, siempre hay alguna excepción, pero digamos que en esta zona hay demasiada gente de dinero, luego también hay mucha otra que llega a la facultad con esfuerzos y al fin y al cabo esta es una fiesta universitaria

- pero Krum no estudia… - la chica eleva un poco la mirada, como intentando recordar lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho aquel día en su casa

- claro, por eso te digo que los demás sí son gente importante, hijos de banqueros, abogados o tal vez famosos de la televisión o científicos, es una zona de ricos

- ¿conoces a mucha gente así? - se sienta en la segunda escalera de la entrada y al poco ve como el chico hace lo mismo que ella, poniendo su mano derecha sobre su rodilla

- pues por desgracia, sí. Cuando yo era pequeño vivíamos en un pueblo lejano a todo, tenía a mis amigos, Harry entre ellos, éramos muy humildes y no teníamos mucho dinero, pero cuando mi padre consiguió entrar en el Congreso nos vinimos para la capital y comenzamos una nueva vida aquí, cerca de toda esta gente, ya me entiendes - se muerde un poco el labio inferior. La chica lo mira muy atenta, no tenía ni idea de que antes habían vivido en un pueblo sin todas las comodidades, después de ver su casa no se los imaginaba viviendo de otra forma - después mis hermanos ya siguieron su camino, Bill se hizo futbolista, y por lo tanto gana un montón de pasta, Charlie trabaja en Rumanía, no es famoso, pero es un gran abogado, así que estoy convencido de que algún día lo será, y después está Percy, que supongo que ya te habrán hablado de él - la castaña asiente, no se olvida de aquella conversación con Ginny cuando le habló de los dos famosos de la familia y el motivo por el cual les sacaban fotos y eran portadas de revistas tan famosas como "el quisquilloso" - digamos que dinero no nos falta ahora, y por eso estamos rodeados de hijos de políticos importantes, como aquellos que ves ahí - señala hacia un grupo de chicos que estaban llegando, no logra distinguir de que van disfrazados - o hijos de abogados importantes y famosos como Krum o Malfoy, pero luego también hay gente común como Luna o Cormac, que es hijo de un fotógrafo no muy conocido, pero sí muy bueno para mi gusto, y el padre de Luna es un gran periodista, pero no se le tiene en cuenta, dicen que es cutre y malo, pero no es cierto, a mi me encanta leer su columna semanal en "el quisquilloso" sobre política, es imparcial y directo, es muy bueno - la castaña sonríe, cada vez se siente más cerca de todos. No sabía que el padre de Luna era periodista, ella nunca le había hablado de él.

- yo tampoco soy rica, soy hija de una periodista a la que echaron de un periódico importante de Nueva York y bueno, antes vivíamos bien, pero ahora…

- ¿qué más da el dinero? Mira a Malfoy, la persona más clasista del mundo, Cormac y él siempre se llevaron fatal y no hace falta que te diga que con Neville tampoco se lleva muy bien y luego también está Lavender, superficial y malcriada, su madre nunca le negó nada, le sobra el dinero y tiene todo lo que quiere, nunca pensé que terminara con Neville, un chico humilde y con padres trabajadores y que luchan por sacarlo adelante, así es la vida, Hermione, el dinero es necesario para vivir, sí, pero no nos dice como somos ni quiénes somos - la chica asiente, contenta por la respuesta del pelirrojo - supongo que pienso así porque yo empecé desde cero, cuando llegamos empecé a tener millones de amigos solo porque mi padre era congresista, pero cuando vino Harry nadie quería estar con él, solo mi hermana y yo, éramos sus únicos amigos en el instituto y ya ves, poco a poco se fue haciendo grandes amigos como Malfoy, incluso

La chica sonríe satisfecha mientras se acaricia los brazos fuertemente, el chico interpreta eso a la perfección y la acoge entre sus brazos, para quitarle el frío.

* * *

Después de intentar por todos los medios poder hablar con la chica rubia y que esta no se separara ni un segundo de su pareja, Neville estaba decidido a saber qué es lo que estaba pasando. Esperó todo lo que pudo y vigiló cada segundo de ambas parejas, hasta que se percató de que la pelirroja se separaba algo de ellos, dirigiéndose a la barra de aquella fiesta. A pesar de tener un vaso ya entre sus manos la sigue despacio hasta el lugar

- ¿Qué pasa con Luna? - la chica se gira algo asustada y lo mira extrañada con el vaso de vodka que le había dado aquel camarero en la mano. El castaño hace una pequeña mueca con los labios que ella no llega a reconocer

- ¿Qué pasa de qué? No te entiendo… - sabía perfectamente de que le hablaba su amigo, pero por mucho que se lo quisiera contar no podría, sobre todo porque no le gustaría saber las intenciones de Luna con Malfoy, o mejor dicho, lo que pretendía conseguir teniendo esa especie de "relación" con el rubio

- sí, no sé, ¿desde cuándo es tan amiguita de Malfoy? Me parece todo muy sospechoso… - exacto, esa pregunta tenía que llegar tarde o temprano. La pelirroja resopla con gesto cansado y luego lo mira con una mezcla entre cabreo y aburrimiento

- ¿desde cuándo eres tú tan amiguito de Lavender? Lo siento, Neville, pero ella tiene el mismo derecho que tú a crearse una vida, tú te fuiste del lado de Lavender y ella tiene derecho de irse con quien quiera, es de justicia, ¿o pensabas que se iba a poner muy celosa e iba a correr a tus brazos? - Neville la mira a los ojos, eso era exactamente lo que quería, que ella se sintiera mal al verlo con la otra chica rubia, a la cual odiaba desde siempre, parecía que le había leído la mente. La pelirroja suelta una pequeña carcajada - lo siento mucho, Neville, pero Luna no es como las demás, si Luna llegara a sentir algo por ti en algún momento, con solo verte con otra todo se habría roto, la conozco, esto no la pondría celosa, la rompería por dentro, pero de todas formas, siento ser cruel, pero esto no tiene que ver contigo - presiona un poco los labios. No podía evitar estar molesta con Neville aunque tampoco le parecía justo, pero él, su mejor amigo, estaba con la persona a la que ella más detestaba del mundo, le había hecho la vida imposible muchas veces, al igual que a Luna, ¿de verdad creía que ella lo estaría esperando feliz después de todo? No lograba entender porque estaba con ella, Neville no era ningún superficial y llevaba años enamorado de su amiga, esperando el momento adecuado para declararse

- por supuesto que no quería ponerla celosa, pero si me gustaría que en algún momento aprendiera a verme como algo más, como lo que soy, que me valorara… - suspira, la chica sabe de sobra que miente, sabe que él jamás estaría con Lavender por otro motivo, él nunca estaría con otra chica que no fuera Luna después de la cantidad de tiempo que había esperado por ella, y eso hace que se ablande un poco, pero mantiene el aspecto serio de antes - ¿y a ti no te importa que esté con Malfoy?

- por supuesto que no… es algo que ya tengo superado, además, ella es mi amiga, quiero que sea feliz, y tú deberías de querer lo mismo - Entonces todo era cierto, Luna y Draco estaban juntos. Le resultaba difícil de pensar, y mucho más difícil de imaginar, no quería ver a su amiga besuqueándose con ese por todos lados. La busca con la mirada y la encuentra, de nuevo, charlando con ese rubio insoportable, tiene que controlarse para no acercarse a romperle el labio aunque… ¿qué conseguiría?, ¿qué ella lo cuidara hasta su recuperación? Por el rabillo del ojo ve como la pelirroja se gira sobre sí misma mientras dibuja una amplia sonrisa en los labios y eleva un poco la mano. Otra pareja se acercaba a ellos, otra pareja extraña a los ojos de Neville pero que en el fondo le dan igual, Ron y Hermione jamás estarían juntos, no estaban predestinados a eso, igual que tampoco lo estaban Luna y Draco, o él y Lavender, eran de mundos diferentes y nada de eso funcionaría jamás

* * *

"I've got you under my skin" de Frank Sinatra resonaba en aquella habitación cuando notó los brazos fuertes del chico rubio que la acompañaba sobre sus caderas invitándola a bailar. Simplemente se limita a sonreír, odia bailar, se atrevería a decir que no sabe hacerlo, pocas veces se había sentido obligada y nunca lo había hecho por placer, no le gustaba, le resultaba hasta aburrido, pero después de un par de segundos se vio obligada a hacerlo, después de negar un par de veces con su cabeza y que el chico no lo aceptara como respuesta. Poco a poco se fue absorbiendo por él, moviéndose al ritmo que le marcaba el rubio. No conocía aquella canción, pero la estaba cautivando poco a poco, la letra, la música y tal vez hasta la compañía la estaba apresando. El rubio la obliga a moverse lento, despacio, y más rápido en algunos puntos de la canción. En ciertos momentos sentía su respiración en su nuca, lo que la hacía estremecer. Cuando se separaba ligeramente de él, se encontraba siempre con aquella sonrisa tan característica en su rostro. No puede evitar reírse, odia bailar, pero parece que está perdiendo todo ese odio con aquella canción, le está pareciendo hasta divertido. La canción comienza su fin, se empiezan a escuchar las notas del final, el rubio se acerca algo más a ella, llegando a estar a pocos centímetros de sus labios, lo que provoca que sienta una mezcla de sentimientos dentro de ella, por un lado la euforia de aquel baile y por otro el miedo, el pánico del primero beso. Le dedica una simple sonrisa antes de separarse un poco más de él, empujándolo de manera divertida.

Al otro lado de la habitación dos ojos estaban muy pendientes de la situación, que intenta controlar su respiración para no vencer a sus ganas, a las ganas de partirle los labios a alguien. Sin saber porque busca a cierta chica rubia con la mirada, que parecía todavía buscando al candidato ideal, ya que hablaba animadamente con un par de chicos en el centro de la pista. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, sintiendo que está fuera de sí, se acerca a ella y la agarra por la cintura, ante la mirada expectante de la mayoría de los presentes y la expresión bastante confusa de la chica. No sabe cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo pensó hasta que sus labios estaban unidos en un tierno y dulce beso, pero la realidad es que ocurrió. De un momento para otro estaban unidos, sintiendo su respiración, expirando su aroma dulce y suave y pasándose las reglas que ellos mismos habían establecido por el forro, una de las primeras reglas era nada de besos, solo simples roces de labios para salir de apuros, y eso era de todo menos un simple roce. De un momento para otro siente la necesidad de hacer más grande aquel beso, sabe que los están mirando y al fin y al cabo eso es lo que le importa. No quiere dejarlo con Lavender, quiere seguir con ese maldito juego que no sabe a donde les llevará, pero ahora mismo no quiere aterrizar de nuevo, no quiere tener que reconocerle a Luna la victoria, quiere verla sufrir igual que sabe que va a sufrir él. Sus lenguas comienzan a entrar en juego, siente un escalofrío desde la punta de los pies hasta la garganta, todo está en silencio, solo se escucha "Locked out of heaven" de Bruno Mars, pero Neville siente que esa canción suena muy lejos, como si estuviera en un segundo planto en ese momento. En un primer plano estaba su orgullo, Luna y aquel beso ridículo con Lavender que sabía que iba a levantar rumores y que, posiblemente, se hablaría de él durante días y días, tal vez semanas enteras o meses. Después de darse cuenta de que la chica había comenzado a cesar el ritmo, casualmente a la vez que la canción comenzaba su declive, el castaño se separa débilmente de ella, mirándola a los ojos con ardor, o al menos esa fue la impresión que ocasionó en la chica, aunque más bien era odio y rencor por todo lo que había visto momentos antes.

- ¿se puede saber que te ha pasado? - es lo único que es capaz de pronunciar la rubia, acercándose todo lo posible a él para que nadie más los escuche. En vez de responder, el castaño la agarra con suavidad por la cintura de nuevo, mirándola tiernamente a los ojos

- pasa que creo que debemos de seguir juntos, yo quiero seguir contigo - le sonríe con ternura, lo que produce que la chica baje algo la mirada, intimidada, aunque algo contrariada, pero le gustaba esa situación, lo que menos se imaginaba es que todo eso lo estuviera diciendo por un motivo, y ese motivo tenía nombre y apellidos, y estaba a pocos centímetros de ellos. Mira hacia ella durante una décima de segundo y ve como mantiene una animada conversación con Ginny. Suspira un poco resignado pero al momento vuelve a fijar su vista en la otra chica rubia, ahora su prioridad. Siente como una cálida mano lo agarra suavemente y no tarda en darse cuenta quien es la culpable de ello. Tira ligeramente de él hasta que lo arrincona en una esquina y se pone frente a él

- Neville, a ti… ¿te gusta estar conmigo? - el chico la mira algo extrañado, pero al fin y al cabo la pregunta era lógica y normal, no habían comenzado de la mejor manera, pero la verdad es que con el tiempo le había cogido mucho más cariño de lo que pensaba a esa chica

- claro, eres una chica muy maja, mucho más de lo que me podría imaginar - suelta una pequeña carcajada mientras busca con la mirada a la otra rubia, a la rubia que le quitaba los pensamientos de verdad, que sigue haciendo exactamente lo mismo de antes, parece no haberse percatado ni de que él había desaparecido de allí

- no me refiero a eso… ¿crees que como novia no estoy mal? - esas preguntas viniendo de alguien como Lavender tenían el doble de importancia, ya que ella siempre pensaba que era la mejor en todo. El castaño suelta una pequeña sonrisa

- a ver, eres una chica estupenda, eres un encanto, jamás creía que llegaría a decir esto, pero cuando te conocí realmente, es decir, estos últimos días, me di cuenta de eso, como novia tendrías mucho que mejorar, pero no estás mal - le guiña un ojo. La chica dibuja un gesto no demasiado bueno en su rostro y el castaño le pega despacio con el puño cerrado en el hombro - venga, no te lo tomes a mal, al fin y al cabo tampoco somos novios, ¿no? Solo estamos jodiendo, perdona la expresión, a ciertas personas y a la vez te evitamos la bronca de tu madre - la chica asiente, algo confusa con todo eso - si quieres ser mejor novia yo te podría decir en lo que fallas para que no lo repitas con los demás, podría ser como tu ratón de laboratorio - sin saber porque, la chica sintió un pequeño vacío dentro de ella, pero no quiso hacérselo notar, por lo que dibujo una discreta sonrisa en los labios a la vez que movía su cabeza de arriba para abajo, tal vez tener a Neville como profesor fuera la solución para tener a Ron en un futuro a su lado.

* * *

La música ya casi ni se escucha, pasean juntos entre la hierba algo mojada del rocío de la noche y el cielo estrellado. El tema de Ernie, para desgracia de Hermione, no tardó en salir, y aunque prefería mandarlo callar, algo dentro de ella lo impedía, tal vez fuera la educación o las ganas de contar algo que llevaba guardado dentro tanto tiempo.

- yo no puedo meterme en esto porque son tus decisiones y es tu vida - la chica baja un poco la mirada, pero no deja de caminar

- todo esto es un poco confuso, llevo tiempo con Ernie y lo quiero, pero estar tan lejos de él… - el chico comienza a negar despacio con la cabeza. Se queda parado en un punto como si se le pegaran los pies al suelo. La castaña, al darse cuenta, se gira hacia él, elevando un poco las cejas

- lo siento, sé que no puedo meterme, pero es que no lo entiendo… no entiendo que haces tú con él, no entiendo porque estás con alguien que se ha aprovechado de ti - a pesar de estar algo molesto, consigue mantener el tono de voz estable. La chica comienza a tragar saliva a toda prisa, mientras mueve las manos con nerviosísimo

- ¿pero… pero tú cómo…? - siente el corazón en la garganta y que las piernas le comienzan a fallar, eso era un secreto que solo sabían tres personas: ella, Alicia y Ernie, y ella estaba segura, o casi segura, de que no se lo había dicho, aunque no podía asegurarlo teniendo en cuenta que tenía una noche completamente borrosa en su cabeza. El chico se da cuenta de cómo está y le agarra con cariño la mano derecha, dándole pequeños masajes en ella para darle seguridad

- él, él me lo dijo el otro día, ¿te puedes creer que hasta presume de haberlo hecho? No pensaba decirte nada, pero es que no lo entiendo, Hermione, no entiendo como puede hacer eso y que encima tú sigas sintiendo lo mismo por él, no se lo merece - sin querer respira un poco más tranquila, aunque a la vez contrariada… ¿Cómo se lo pudo decir?, ¿quería dejarla en ridículo delante de todos? Suelta la mano del pelirrojo entre cabreada y dolida y se gira, dándole totalmente la espalda, tal vez para evitar que notara como sus mejillas cada vez se ponían más y más rojas, o para que no se percatara de las lágrimas que se habían situado en sus preciosos ojos color miel.

- es cierto, él se aprovechó de mí, pero igual que lo hiciste tú - se llena finalmente de valentía para decirlo, llevaba días queriendo soltarlo, pero le costaba hasta pensarlo, tal vez el hecho de no mirarlo a los ojos le estuviera ayudando. El pelirrojo, que había emprendido de nuevo la marcha, se para de nuevo de la misma forma, clavando sus dos pies en la hierba, sentía que el corazón se le había parado cuando ella había pronunciado esas escasas palabras. Poco a poco ve como la chica se gira hacia él y puede ver sus ojos completamente empapados y una expresión de dolor inmenso dibujada en su rostro. Fija su vista en ella, en sus ojos, como esperando una explicación. Siente como el mundo se le viene encima, no entiende nada - sí, hicisteis exactamente lo mismo, la única diferencia es que por Ernie nunca llegué a sentir nada más que un simple cariño - se da cuenta después de decirlo de lo que le acababa de confesar, pero el pelirrojo parece estar demasiado pendiente de lo que le había dicho antes, porque aparenta no percatarse en absoluto. Todavía mantenía la mirada fija, igual que antes ¿cuándo se había aprovechado de ella? La chica baja la mirada y continúa caminando pero, después de dar un par de pasos, se da cuenta de que es la única que lo hace, así que vuelve a la posición anterior.

- yo jamás me aproveché de nadie, Hermione, y me duele mucho que lo digas - sentencia, por fin, después de una larga pausa. La chica suelta una pequeña risa y eleva la vista al cielo, tal vez para él lo que había hecho no era aprovecharse, pero ella sí lo veía así - si te refieres a lo del trabajo yo…

- por supuesto que no me refiero a lo del trabajo, Ron, lo del trabajo fue… fue una putada muy grande, pero en el fondo me alegré de que no aparecieras, ¿sabes? me pasé horas y horas despierta haciéndolo con mi madre, sé que nos pusieron un 9.5 pero créeme que no nos merecíamos menos, pero en el fondo no me apetecía verte, no quería volver a sentirme tentada a acercarme a ti, tengo novio, Ron, tengo un novio que puede que algún día se aprovechara de mí en algún momento, supongo que por ir pasado de alcohol, igual que hiciste tú, ninguno íbamos bien así que fue algo mutuo supongo en ambas ocasiones. La única diferencia entre Ernie y tú es que lo nuestro no lo sabe casi nadie, en cambio de lo de Ernie se enteró toda la facultad, por eso estoy con él y no contigo, aunque por desgracia sienta más por ti que por él - después de decir esto se da media vuelta y comienza a acercarse de nuevo a aquella casa. El pelirrojo se había quedado como petrificado durante un par de segundos y, cuando se da cuenta, comienza a correr tras ella. No le cuesta demasiado alcanzarla debido a los altos tacones de la chica, la agarra despacio por el brazo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para obligarla a mirarlo

- ¿qué me estás queriendo decir con todo esto?, ¿de qué me hablas? - la chica comienza a entreabrir la boca para hablar, pero el pelirrojo comienza a negar con fuerza antes de dejarle - se aprovechó de ti en Nueva York y por eso estás con él, ¿verdad?

- lo que pasó entre él y yo quedó en el pasado… ahora estamos juntos y las cosas son… - el chico continua negando con la cabeza con fuerza, quiere saberlo, necesita saberlo

- contéstame, por favor - la chica resopla y los ojos se le vuelven a inundar, le duele pensar y mucho más hablar del tema

- ufff… no, no fue exactamente así - baja la mirada hacia sus zapatos, completamente empapados de la hierba mojada. No le hace falta volver su vista hacia cierto pelirrojo porque sabe de sobra que la estará mirando, y con la misma cara de preocupación de antes. Siente ganas de decirle que a él no le importa y salir corriendo, pero también siente una fuerte opresión en el pecho, ganas de soltarlo y de que le den una opinión, aunque tal vez no fuera la persona adecuada, tal vez él no la juzgara, o al menos no de la misma manera que los demás. Respira con fuerza antes de continuar - fue en la fiesta de navidad, en 1º de carrera, yo nunca bebía, esa fue la primera vez y…

_Las luces ya estaban medio apagadas, ya estaba todo muy en silencio. Hermione supone que será por las horas, aunque la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido esa noche también podría estar afectando a su percepción de las cosas. Mira a un lado y a otro, había perdido de vista a Alicia, a la única amiga de verdad que había conseguido hacer durante esos primeros tres meses de carrera. Suspira y se pone un poco de puntillas para buscarla, ya que los zapatos que había elegido para la situación no tenían ni un poquito de tacón_

_- ¿estás bien? - la chica se gira bruscamente, buscando al dueño de aquella voz y sonríe. Lo conoce, aunque no sabría decir con exactitud quien es_

_- sí, estoy perfectamente, gracias - le dedica una bonita sonrisa antes de girarse de nuevo para seguir con su búsqueda. El chico la agarra ligeramente por el brazo y se acerca a ella_

_- ¿te ayudo? Creo que perdiste a alguien, ¿me equivoco?_

_- no, no te equivocas, perdí a Alicia, ¿la conoces? - el chico asiente, seguramente irá en su clase, tal vez lo conozca de sobra, pero no puede asegurar quien es, solo le suenan ligeramente algunas facciones de su cara y su voz, sobre todo recuerda su voz_

_- no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré, ven conmigo - la agarra fuerte de la mano y comienza a tirar de ella hacia un lado. La castaña asiente, después de dudarlo durante un par de milésimas de segundo, aunque el chico no le había dejado otra alternativa - mira, seguro que está allí, ¿ves a todas esas chicas? - la castaña asiente, ver las ve, pero no diferencia a ninguna, ¿alguna sería su amiga? Lo duda, ellas nunca fueron de estar en medio de tanta gente. El moreno no le deja tiempo a recriminar y se acerca a preguntar, dejándola atrás. A los pocos segundos vuelve_

_- lo siento, me acaban de decir que se fue hace un par de minutos, se encontraba mal - la castaña dibuja una mueca de desagrado en la cara y luego suspira fuertemente, sentándose en un escalón - pero no te preocupes, yo puedo estar contigo si quieres… _

_- no, da igual, ya has hecho bastante por mí, voy a llamar a casa - saca el móvil del bolso, pero el moreno se lo intercepta sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo, y lo guarda dentro de su bolsillo_

_- ¿quieres que tus padres se enteren de cómo estás ahora? estás muy borracha, deberías de esperar un rato por aquí y… - el chico se acerca un poco a ella, no sabría decir cuánto tardo en hacerlo, pero ella pronto comenzó a sentir sus labios sobre su cuello y su mano intentando adentrarse dentro de su camiseta. _

_Por más que lo intenta, sus recuerdos se van haciendo más y más difusos hasta que Alicia la sacó de aquel bar, lo último que recuerda es su voz diciéndole que la acompañe y, después de eso, recuerda la conversación con ella, en su casa. _

El pelirrojo se queda petrificado de nuevo, no mueve ni un solo músculo de la cara, pero la vena del cuello cada vez se hace mayor

- ¿te mintió solo para aprovecharse de ti? - la castaña, que tenía las lágrimas en los ojos, tuerce un poco los labios. Había sentido un fuerte alivio al contarlo, pero por otro lado, quería que quedara guardado en su recuerdo para siempre - pero… ¿hasta qué punto lo consiguió?

- no lo sé, no me acuerdo de nada y Alicia nunca me lo quiso decir, me dijo que nos encontró sobre las escaleras del baño y que muchos estaban alrededor, cuchicheando, eso fue suficiente como para decidir que no quería ser una cualquiera y que tenía que formalizar una relación con él

- y él, ¿aceptó? - la miraba incrédulo, por desgracia conocía a muchos como él y estaba más que seguro de que jamás aceptarían tener una relación con esa chica por pena, es más, estaba seguro de que jamás aceptarían tener una relación

- sí, sin problemas, creo que quería tener una novia… bueno, al principio nos llevábamos mal, yo no conseguía quitarme de la cabeza lo que me había hecho, pero con el tiempo le fui cogiendo cariño, el cambió conmigo y… - baja algo la mirada, Ernie finalmente se había convertido en alguien en su vida - pensaba que con el tiempo llegaría a sentir algo por él, que llegaría a sentir mariposas cuando lo viera y que le rogaría por un beso, pero siempre que salíamos por ahí todo era muy forzado, íbamos agarrados por obligación y los besos que nos dábamos eran solo para que los demás nos vieran, antes de que yo me viniera para aquí intentamos tener una relación de verdad y hasta hoy… aquí no conseguimos nada, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, creo que nunca sentí nada por él a pesar de que lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas

- pero… ¿nunca hicisteis nada? - estaba deseando preguntarle si lo que le había contado él era verdad o no, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. La chica suelta una pequeña risa antes de contestar

- desde que estamos juntos no, yo intenté ser capaz más de una vez pero al final nunca pude, nunca conseguí quitarme de la cabeza todo eso… antes de estar juntos no lo sé, no sé lo que pasó esa noche, Alicia nunca me lo llegó a confesar, yo jamás lo hablé con Ernie y, por suerte o por desgracia, yo no me acuerdo de nada

- no deberías de estar con él, es un… - se muerde el labio inferior y resopla

- Ron, a mi me importa mucho lo que piensen y digan los demás, ¿sabes? Mi madre me enseñó que no basta con ser una señora, sino que también hay que parecerlo, ya es bastante feo ver a alguien así con su novio, pues tu imagínate que se trata de uno cualquiera, ¿Cómo quedaría mi reputación?

- ¿y cómo quedaría si supieran lo que pasó entre nosotros en mi habitación aun teniendo novio tú? Yo estaba soltero Hermione, yo no mentí a nadie… - se acerca un poco a ella mirándola a los ojos, quiere hacerla entrar en razón

- ¿me estás amenazando? - el pelirrojo niega despacio con la cabeza mientras extiende uno de sus brazos para acariciar uno de los hombros de la chica con ternura, lo que produce que ella se relaje un poco

- no, por supuesto que no, yo jamás diré nada a nadie, solo quiero que te des cuenta de que no lo quieres, no todo es lo que la gente piense, también importa lo que tú sientes, y lo que tú y yo vivimos ese día…

- tú hiciste lo mismo que él, así que no sé a qué viene todo esto - se gira bruscamente sobre sí misma y da un par de pasos hacia delante para romper esa pequeña distancia con él

- ¿qué?, ¿de verdad crees que me aproveché de ti?, ¿de verdad me comparas con él? - la chica asiente, muy despacio, pero decidida. El pelirrojo se echa las manos a la cabeza y comienza a negar con ganas - ¿sabes qué, Hermione? No tienes ni puñetera idea de lo que pasó esa noche, y yo no te lo pienso decir

- ¿me equivoco en algo?, ¿me vas a decir que no me viste tirada en el pasillo de la habitación de Ginny toda borracha y no te aprovechaste de eso? - se gira hacia él, se pueden ver de nuevo sus ojos inundados en lágrimas. El chico niega de nuevo con fuerza mientras se mordisquea el interior de su labio inferior, como si cada cosa que dijera la chica fuera más disparate que la anterior - recuerdo perfectamente ese beso que nos dimos, delante de la puerta de tu habitación, y luego recuerdo que nos metimos dentro, ¿por qué?, ¿te lo pedí yo? - se apreciaba un hilo de sarcasmo en la voz de la chica. El pelirrojo hace un gesto con los ojos antes de responder

- pues no, es cierto, venía alguien y no me apetecía que nos rompiera el momento, ¿porque sabes qué? - había comenzado a elevar un poco más la voz, después de todo lo que ella le había dicho le daba igual quedar en ridículo - me gustaba, me gustaba besarte y no quería dejar de hacerlo, no quería que porque apareciera alguien tú te encerraras en la habitación de Ginny y yo en la mía, quería pasarme más tiempo contigo, porque me gustas, Hermione, me gustas mucho, pero a ti se te olvido mencionarme que tenías novio porque si fuera así yo jamás habría intentando nada, porque antes me gustabas, pero desde esa noche estoy loco por ti, y si te quedas más tranquila no pasó nada, nada malo al menos, y porque yo no quise, quería que te sintieras especial y que todo eso pasara cuando los dos estuviéramos bien, yo no estaba borracho, o casi no lo estaba, por eso no me quise aprovechar de ti. Solo dormimos juntos, y me encantó hacerlo, pero si supiera que me ibas a echar en cara todo lo que no hice ni te habría dejado entrar en mi habitación - da media vuelta, buscando con la mirada aquella casa, y a los pocos segundos desaparece de la vista de la chica. Esa vez era ella quien se había quedado petrificada ante sus palabras.

- Preciosa, ¿estás bien? - reconocía a la perfección aquella voz, así que mudo su expresión por otra algo más molesta todavía antes de girarse y decirle que sí con brusquedad - ¿pero qué te pasa conmigo? Que yo sepa nunca te hice nada…

- es cierto, pero no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, lo siento Viktor, pero me voy a ir ya, no me siento muy bien y…

- yo te cuido si me dejas, no te preocupes - de repente los recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza y antes de que el chico se acercara a ella, ella comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, esperando que aquel pelirrojo todavía siguiera por allí, pero no estaba, ya no estaba allí.

* * *

**_N/A: _**_Hasta aquí el capítulo 14. Sé que no es muy largo, es el más corto hasta el momento, pero acabo de llegar de mis vacaciones y creo que os debía un capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Le he dedicado un espacio especial a nuestra pareja favorita al final del capítulo, algo que creo que hacía falta que se dijeran el uno al otro, y también he querido dar a conocer un poco del pasado de los Weasley. _

_Pues sin más me despido hasta el siguiente, espero que os haya gustado. _

_Besitos. _

_SandriitaBlack_


	15. Capítulo 15

**_NA:_**_No voy a ser muy extensa. Quería deciros que lo siento si ultimamente tardo algo más en actualizar, estoy mucho más ocupada y además esta semana tuve un problema con el capítulo, lo escribí y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final me arrepentí y cambié por completo el argumento. Como veréis este capítulo está situado 8 semanas después por lo que hay cosas que obviamente todavía no sabréis que han pasado, pero os las iré contando poco a poco! Lo que está en cursiva son recuerdos de la noche de la fiesta del pijama que monto Ginny unos días antes de navidad. _

_Y sin más, os dejo leer ;)_

**Capítulo 15**

8 semanas después

Sus pequeñas y blancas manos se sentían rodeadas por aquel pelo rizado. Tiraba de él despacio, con calma. La escuchaba gemir cerca de su oreja y eso lo excitaba todavía más, intenta mantener la mente blanco, pero como le había pasado durante el resto de las vacaciones de navidad, le resultaba imposible. La mirada color miel siempre ocupaba sus pensamientos, siente un pequeño cosquilleo desde la punta de los pies hasta el estómago, ese cosquilleo que le llevaba provocando ella durante todos esos encuentros "casuales", y ese no era diferente, la única diferencia es que todos estaban abajo, esperando por ellos, con unos vestidos de millones de libras y unos trajes horrorosos, una boda estaba a punto de anunciarse y en cambio él, Ronald Weasley, estaba en la habitación principal con una chica increíble. Baja un poco la vista, viendo una primera imagen del vestido blanco de la chica y no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa hasta que siente de nuevo ese cosquilleo. La chica sube poco a poco, besando cada espacio a la vista gracias a los botones desabrochados de su camisa de seda negra. Siente como le da unos pequeños mordiscos en sus pezones para después proseguir hasta sus labios. Ese beso, apasionado y juguetón, provocó que sus pensamientos volaran de nuevo, vuelve a inundar sus dedos en su pelo rizo, siente millones de sentimientos en su interior pero, al abrir los ojos vuelve a la realidad, ¿por qué sigue provocando ese sentimiento de culpabilidad dentro de él? Él no estaba atado a nadie, no estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿o tal vez sí?

- Dios mío, Ron, cada día es mejor que el anterior - ve como la chica se levanta a duras penas, le cuesta mantenerse en pie. Se sube su ropa interior y se coloca bien el vestido. El pelirrojo la continúa mirando, observando cada detalle de su cuerpo, cuerpo que todavía no le termina de atraer - ¿te gustó esta vez? - como las demás veces, el chico mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo, supone que ella no será tonta y se dará cuenta de la realidad, al principio se siente bien, pero con el paso del tiempo los pensamientos inundan su cabeza, siempre piensa que podrá hacerlo pero al final… al final siempre se termina hundiendo. La chica rubia se acerca a él y le da un pequeño beso en los labios - esto es algo así como un sueño, algo que llevaba esperando toda la vida - el chico carraspea ligeramente mientras se intenta peinar con la ayuda de los dedos

- ¿Y Neville?, ¿Qué pasó con él? Nunca me llegaste a contar la historia - se queda mirando hacia ella, prefiere evitar cualquier tipo de comentario acerca de lo que acababa de pasar y no quiere hablar de nada relacionado con ellos dos

- pues… supongo que no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, fue una relación complicada - se coloca el pelo mientras se mira en el espejo, retocando cada detalle del maquillaje con la mano - tal vez sea cosa del destino, yo lo dejo con Neville justo cuando tú…

- cuando yo nada, Lav, yo llevo mucho tiempo soltero y lo sabes

- sí, soltero sí, pero no disponible… estabas como medio cegado por alguna chica, todavía no sé por cual pero tampoco me importa demasiado - se gira hacia él, guiñándole un ojo. Se había pasado todas las navidades con Lavender, lloriqueando como un tonto por una chica, pero nunca había tenido el valor de decir su nombre, nunca había sido capaz de reconocer el daño que le había hecho Hermione Granger al huir a Nueva York a los brazos de aquel chico que tanto daño le había hecho en vez de quedarse con él, nunca había sido capaz de admitir que se había enamorado de ella y que ahora lo único que quedaban eran los trozos del corazón que le había roto en aquella fiesta. Suspira tirándose de nuevo hacia atrás en la cama - no te preocupes Ro-Ro, tú siempre serás mejor que él en todos los sentidos, ella es tonta por haberte dejado escapar, pero yo siempre le estaré agradecida por haberlo hecho

- ¿Él? - se sienta de nuevo sobre la cama, mirándola directamente a los ojos. La chica rubia intenta moldear de nuevo su pelo con ayuda de las manos y dibuja una mueca de disgusto en los labios - ¿sabes quién es la chica qué…?

- no, claro que no lo sé, es solo qué… sea quien sea ese chico, estoy segura de que es peor que tú, ¡nadie es mejor que tú! - le responde con ansia. Ve como el chico suaviza un poco su expresión por lo que resopla de forma tranquila - eres una persona increíble, llevas mucho tiempo contándome lo que ese chica te ha hecho, tú no te mereces eso, te mereces algo serio, algo que te haga feliz y qué… - se acerca despacio hacia él, de nuevo, llevando sus labios hasta los lóbulos de las orejas del chico - te de todo el placer que necesitas - se comienza a revolver sobre sí mismo hasta que consigue apartarla de él.

- ¿y qué se supone que intentas proponerme? - se levanta con brusquedad de la cama sin darse cuenta de que todavía tenía los pantalones bajados. Al momento, como invadido por la vergüenza, se los levanta y los abrocha a toda prisa. La chica suelta una pequeña risa mientras observa curiosa toda la situación

- pues una relación seria, obviamente, algo especial, algo… - se levanta y se pone tras él, rodeando la cintura del chico con sus brazos - único, quiero que lo sepa toda la facultad, quiero que tú y yo seamos la pareja del año y que nuestras caras aparezcan en todas las revistas

- no, eso no va a ser así jamás... Aunque jamás pensé que diría esto, Neville es mi amigo, estas semanas grabando el CD me di cuenta de que es un gran tío y no le voy a hacer esto - la rubia lo mira por el rabillo del ojo, como si le pareciera imposible que esas palabras estuvieran saliendo de los labios de Ron Weasley - además, hace muy poco que estabais juntos, ¿no te preocupa lo que piensen los demás?

- pues no, solo me preocupa mi madre… todavía no le conté lo de Neville, a ver que me invento porque no hace más que pedirme que lo invite a ir a casa y yo estoy desesperada… me muero por decirle que tú y yo estamos juntos - se muerde despacio el labio inferior y dibuja una mueca pícara en su rostro. El pelirrojo resopla y comienza a negar muy lentamente con la cabeza

- es que no estamos juntos Lavender, tú y yo solo quedamos para hablar, me he dado cuenta de que eres una buena chica y de que podemos llegar a ser buenos amigos pero de ahí a algo más… jamás pasará - se gira hacia la puerta, puede que haya sido un poco borde con ella, pero no quiere que exista ningún tipo de malentendido entre ellos, él jamás podría tener algo con ella, no son compatibles en ningún sentido

- no solo hablamos, también nos acostamos, ¿o todo eso lo he soñado? - el chico presiona un poco los labios y se gira de nuevo hacia ella

- es cierto y me arrepiento mucho de todo, ahora mismo no tengo nada claro, necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas y…

- yo te dejaré el tiempo que necesites, lo que tuvimos Neville y yo se quedó en el pasado, de verdad… - se acerca de nuevo a él, poniendo morritos. Lo rodea con sus brazos mientras respira con profundidad, permitiendo que sus pulmones se inunden con el aroma del chico - tú me gustas mucho y lo sabes, no pienso dejarte escapar, ahora no.

* * *

Millones de cosquillas la recorren de cabeza a pies, llevaba sintiendo todo eso durante todas las navidades, esa sensación de que algo va a pasar, de que esa persona entrara por la puerta de un momento a otro, la abrazará, la elevará por los aires y le dará un beso apasionado con el que podrá soñar el resto de su vida… bueno, tal vez no tanto, pero sí se había pasado muchas semanas esperando que entrara y al menos la mirara a los ojos, con sus dos preciosos ojos verdes, esos es los que se había perdido semanas antes y en los que había llegado a ver tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos, tantos… se mordisquea levemente el labio inferior mientras juguetea despacio con un pequeño mechón de su pelo rojo. Pronto siente una mano sobre la suya, firme y cálida, millones de mariposas la recorren de nuevo, cierra los ojos, imaginándose al dueño de aquellas tórridas manos, pero no tarda en percibir el aroma de su perfume. Siente como sus ilusiones caen en picado desde un séptimo piso. Intenta respirar lo más tranquilamente posible

- Hola, Cedric - saluda, de forma no demasiado efusiva, bajando un poco la mirada. El chico la rodea con su brazo derecho y la presiona un poco hacia él, dándole un pequeño achuchón - ¿qué tal estás?, ¿te gusta la fiesta? - intenta sacarle algún tipo de conversación mientras se libera de sus brazos, pero es tarea complicada ya que el chico no parece dispuesto a hacerlo

- no está mal, hay comida y alcohol, ¿qué más se puede pedir? - suelta una pequeña carcajada algo insoportable, ¿por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de la forma tan peculiar que tenía de reírse? La verdad es que la sacaba un poco de quicio

- y… ¿Harry volvió ya de la casa de sus tíos? - se moría de ganas de saberlo, ve como el castaño se encoje un poco de hombros mientras busca algo con la mirada, al encontrarlo esboza una discreta sonrisa en los labios. Se deshace de la pelirroja y regresa a los pocos segundos, con algo de comida en un plato blanco

- ¿quieres? - la chica niega con rotundidad, le gustaba mucho como cocinaba su madre pero tenía que reconocer que no todos los platos eran su fuerte. Al ser un día especial, se había empeñado en hacer algunos entremeses algo extraños para su forma de ver. Cedric se lleva a la boca algo parecido a un pequeño pastelito rojo y le da un pequeño mordisco mientras suelta un pequeño "mmm" y hace un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza. La pelirroja intenta controlar sus ganas de vomitar, ya que la pinta era espantosa, y lo disimula con una sonrisa - ¿de qué me hablabas?

- de Harry - dice sin pensarlo dos veces. Al momento se da cuenta y se tapa la boca con una de sus manos, pero el chico parece no darse cuenta, ya que continúa sin quitarle la vista a la comida

- ah, sí, te decía que no sé gran cosa de él. Estaba en casa de sus tíos hace un par de noches, hablé con él, ¿tú no? Por lo que parece sois muy buenos amigos - la chica asiente, muy despacio - le estuve hablando de ti, no mucho porque él tenía prisa, estaba ayudando con la cena

- ¿de mí? Pero… ¿por qué? - vuelve a notar como los nervios crecen en ella. Las manos le comienzan a sudar, le llevaba pasando todo eso todas las navidades solo con escuchar su nombre, pero saber que Cedric le había hablado de ella la ponía todavía más nerviosa. Acerca sus manos al vestido como intentando limpiarlas del sudor, pero al momento se da cuenta de que da igual, haga lo que haga no dejarán de traicionarla durante toda esa noche.

- bueno, no me dio tiempo a contarle nada, pero quiero que sepas que no me avergüenzo de esto - deja el plato, ya vacío, a un lado, y se acerca a ella, procediendo a continuar lo que había dejado antes a medias. La engulle entre sus brazos mientras le da unos discretos besos en el pelo

- pero… Cedrid, yo… - la chica no sabe muy bien cómo salir, la verdad es que ella misma se había metido dentro del mar y parecía no saber nadar, ¿nadie le pensaba tirar un flotador?

- ¿creías que no me daba cuenta de que lo buscabas? Siempre estabas en casa, sé que hay algo más entre nosotros, lo noto… - la chica baja un poco la mirada, se siente un poco mal por haberle creado falsas ilusiones, pero no piensa mentirle

- hola, chicos - no le hicieron falta más que esas dos palabras para que la piel se le erizara. Su voz, la voz que tanto había ansiado escuchar durante tanto tiempo. Siente unas ganas inmensas de girarse hacia él y darle un abrazo tremendo, quiere comérselo a besos, mirarlo a los ojos y decirle lo mucho que lo quiere. Sabe que tiene que estar tan roja como su pelo, pero le da igual. Se gira, despacio, con una tonta sonrisa en los labios - esta es Elisa, es española y se viene a estudiar aquí durante cuatro meses - las miradas de ambas chicas se cruzaron al instante, los ojos negros de aquella morena la hicieron temblar, tal vez al darse cuenta de la belleza que poseía y de que estaba claro que iba a ser una gran rival para ella. Con un cuerpo espectacular, mucho más alta que ella y con un pelo completamente liso y perfecto, la tal Elisa era la candidata ideal para él. Ginny comienza a negar despacio como para intentar borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se frota ligeramente los ojos con su mano derecha

- Hola, Elisa, yo soy Ginny, Ginny Weasley, es un placer conocerte - dice extendiéndole la mano a la chica. La morena, que también parecía haberla examinado al completo, estruja su mano entre la de la pelirroja mientras sonríe con satisfacción - espero que nos veamos más veces…

- lo mismo te digo, Ginny, aunque supongo que sí, de momento Harry es al único que conozco de por aquí - por primera vez había apartado su vista de la chica, dirigiéndola a todos y cada uno de los rincones del salón. La pelirroja sonríe despacio mientras mueve la cabeza

- ¿ah sí? Pues no te preocupes, no hay nada que yo no pueda solucionar - le sonríe con superioridad mientras ve como el chico moreno de ojos verdes se pone a hablar con Cedric de algo que prefiere no saber - mira, ¿ves ese grupito de chicos? - señala hacia un lado, la chica asiente con decisión - jugadores de futbol, futuras promesas, mi hermano los entrena, tal vez salga de ahí un futuro David Beckam, así que ya sabes donde puedes echar el ojo - ve como la chica dibuja una mínima sonrisa en los labios y se gira hacia otro grupo de chicos jóvenes - esos son hijos de abogados reconocidos, tienen un montón de dinero y la mayoría son guapísimos - intenta enfatizar mucho la última palabra. A la chica parece darle todo igual, ya que apenas se fija en ellos - y también tenemos periodistas - dice señalando a puntos diferentes de la sala - algún famosillo… ¿sabes que los chicos tienen un grupo? Igual deberías de conocer a Neville y a Malfoy también, porque no sé donde estará mi hermano Ron… y bueno, después también está mi hermano Percy por ahí que es… - las manos le sudaban mucho más que antes, intenta disimularlo presionándolas despacio, pero sabe que no conseguirá controlarlo durante mucho tiempo. Los nervios se palpan a distancia, tanto que nota como la voz se le comienza a quebrar y hablar sin control, demasiado rápido y dice cosas sin pensar. La morena parece haberlo notado, ya que la mira con decisión y la pelirroja le llega a reconocer un toque de superioridad en sus ojos

- sé quién es, sé que tienes una familia increíble, un hermano futbolista que se llama Bill Weasley, me encanta, es guapísimo y si no me equivoco esta fiesta va por él, después está Percy que es súper conocido, sale en un montón de revistas de listos que bueno, se las lee mi madre - mueve mucho las manos. La pelirroja nota como le cuesta hablar su idioma, pero la verdad es que se le entiende todo a la perfección - tienes a un hermano abogado, poco conocido y bastante malo, se llama Chalie y vive en Rumanía, después están los gemelos, que teméis que no hagan nada productivo jamás y, por último, los dos pequeños de la familia, Ron y Ginny. Ron es el miembro de un grupo en el que toca con otros tres chicos: Harry, Malfoy y Neville y no, no los conozco en persona, pero no lo necesito porque sé perfectamente que son esos dos chicos que están detrás de la barra - señala hacia ellos. La pelirroja se comienza a poner todavía más nerviosa si era posible por las cosas que le está soltando aquella chica, ¿será una pirada que solo busca fama gracias a ellos? - y luego estás tú que… ¿estudias psicología? Muy bien, pero conozco a muy pocos psicólogos famosos, serás la decepción de la familia

- no creo que te deba explicaciones pero te diré que no me importa nada ni la fama ni el dinero, yo soy feliz con lo que tengo

- sí, con el dinero de tu papi el congresista, lo sé todo de ti, Ginny Weasley, y te advierto que o me pones las cosas fáciles o podrán salir muchas cosas de ti que no te gustaría que la gente supiera - la pelirroja la mira directamente a los ojos, siente unas ganas inmensas de echarse a correr de allí pero no sabe ni hacia qué lugar ni hacia quién, ¿alguien la estaba esperando?, ¿alguien la consolaría? Traga un par de veces, sin apartar la vista de esos ojos negros - me da igual la cantidad de dinero que tengas, soy más guapa y más lista que tú y eso es ahora mismo lo que me da de comer, no quería ser hipócrita contigo, no me caes bien, prefiero ser directa y decirte que te voy a necesitar durante cuatro meses o saldrán muchas cosas de ti en los periódicos, te lo garantizo.

* * *

_La idea de Ginny del maldito juego no había sido mala de todo, lo cierto es que todos se lo estaban pasando en grande, de eso no había duda. Las pruebas de las cosquillas en los pies, de los ladridos e incluso la de ponerse tacones le habían parecido graciosas, pero había pruebas que le habían hecho daño dentro de él. Mira hacia Ron de vez en cuando, odiándolo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque él no tenía culpa alguna de que la botella se parara en Luna ni de que les saliera esa prueba, pero aun así lo odia, no lo puede evitar, y sabe que en sus ojos se puede ver todo eso. A Ginny se le había ocurrido la magnífica idea de hacer tres juegos en la misma noche, y después de la situación tan tensa, pensó que era buen momento para pasar al segundo, al juego del "yo nunca", y la verdad es que Draco Malfoy nunca había jugado a eso. _

_- bueno chicos, pues os voy a explicar cómo funciona, aunque es muy fácil - acerca una botella de vodka a la mesa mientras espera que su hermano llegue con los vasos de chupitos y los coloque delante de cada uno de ellos - en este juego todos tenéis que decir algo hayáis hecho alguna vez pero mintiendo, diciendo que nunca lo habéis hecho, por ejemplo, imaginaros que me toca a mí y digo "yo nunca he bailado desnuda" y resulta que Harry nunca lo hizo, pues él tendría que beber, ¿lo habéis entendido? - todos asienten, Luna pone una mueca de disgusto y Malfoy un pequeño gesto de superioridad. Ginny se da cuenta de ambos pero decide hacer caso omiso - pero esto tiene una peculiaridad… si alguien bebe cinco veces seguidas, sin contar cuando él intervenga, claro, tiene una pequeña penalización, claro que tenéis que ser sinceros, pero tampoco se puede ser demasiado santo, así que si alguien bebe cinco veces seguidas se le taparan los ojos y podrá tener la penalización que se decida, y la penalización la pondrá justo en último que habló, no sé si me estáis entendiendo - ve cada de confusión en la mayor parte de los rostros - pues mirad, por ejemplo, si yo digo que nunca he bailado desnuda y Harry bebe, volviendo al ejemplo anterior, y es la quinta vez que bebe, yo tendría que ponerle esa sanción, ¿entendéis? - ahora todos asienten, la mayor parte de ellos contentos aunque también ve alguna cara todavía algo confusa - nunca será nada malo, solo los haremos pecar un poco, y obviamente no sirve ni quitarles la ropa ni nada parecido, por si acaso - añade, algo preocupada por si le pasa a ella. El rubio dibuja una media sonrisa en su rostro, como decepcionado por la condición que acababa de poner la pelirroja, pero finalmente asiente satisfecho - pues bien, comencemos. Empezamos por el orden de antes, y como te tocaba a ti, Harry, comienzas tú - el chico resopla despacio, entendía el juego pero no sabía que decir._

_- yo nunca… besé a una chica - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, suponía que las tres chicas beberían y así fue. Primero Ginny, y después las otras dos tras ella. Malfoy suelta una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado_

_- yo nunca he nadado desnudo en una piscina - todos fijan sus miradas en él, el rubio se encoje de hombros mientras ve como el resto de los presentes beben sus respectivos chupitos_

_- ¿dónde? - pregunta Ron, algo espantado, como temiendo encontrárselo. El rubio suelta una pequeña carcajada pero no contesta _

_- Hermione, es tu turno - la chica se aclara algo la garganta, sabía lo que iba a decir, lo había pensado mucho, esboza una mínima sonrisa antes de hacerlo_

_- yo nunca he mentido sobre mi preferencia sexual para evitar una cita - ve como los chicos bajan la mirada, Malfoy le pasa el brazo por detrás a Harry, recordando el momento en que aquella chica había intentado ligar con él en la grabación del CD y él se había excusado diciéndole que eran pareja. Ron suelta una pequeña risa, directamente nunca lo había hecho, pero sí había querido darlo a entender un par de veces, por lo que no bebe. Ginny lo había hecho con Luna en multitud de ocasiones pero ella, la chica rubia, jamás había intentando evitar una cita de esa manera porque tampoco se lo habían propuesto, por lo que da un pequeño sorbo, no llegando a beberse todo el chupito. Ginny la mira como regañándola, pero finalmente niega despacio con la cabeza, la verdad es que Luna se emborrachaba demasiado pronto, y si encima tenía que beber todo el rato tal vez fuera mejor así. _

_Ahora era el turno de Luna, la más santurrona de todos, y la verdad es que todos estaban impacientes por saber lo que decía. Dirige su mirada hacia el rubio y le dibuja una pícara sonrisa, sabe perfectamente como darle y que le duela y no lo duda más _

_- yo nunca negué un beso - eso significaba que sí lo había hecho. El rubio se queda mirando hacia ella durante una par de décimas de segundo mientras nota como los ojos le arden cada vez más, ella nunca le había negado un beso, jamás, solamente estaban jugando, pero él tampoco se lo habría querido dar, ¿de qué se va la niña esa? Suspira con fuerza, nadie bebe en esa ocasión. No puede evitarlo, se muerde el labio inferior con nerviosismo, están tan inmerso en sus cosas que no llega a escuchar lo que dice Ginny y, por lo tanto, no sabe si tiene o no que beber, pero le da igual, ve que solo se molesta en beber Luna, por lo tanto supone que será alguna tontería, algo que habría hecho cualquiera menos la santa de la sala, ¿es que no había hecho nada malo? Ve como Ron está a punto de abrir la boca, pero el rubio se levanta, con brusquedad, poniéndose delante de él_

_- ¿te importa? - el pelirrojo lo mira extrañado, sin entender nada, pero finalmente se aparta, dejándole su sitio. Carraspea un par de veces y fija su mirada en cierta chica rubia antes de proseguir - yo nunca he besado a nadie - sabe que ella nunca lo hizo y, por lo tanto, tendría una penalización, quiere darle él esa penalización y tiene claro cuál va a ser. La chica suspira con resignación mientras mira para Ginny, como pidiéndole que no sea válido, pero la pelirroja se encoje de hombros, así que finalmente acerca aquel vaso a sus labios y le da el último trago. Siente como millones de lágrimas se acomodan en sus preciosos ojos, puede que ella no fuera una chica a la que le gustara meterse en líos ni liarse con chicos, esos juegos no eran para ella, pero no le gustaba que todo el mundo conociera sus intimidades. Al haber bebido las cinco veces seguidas, Ginny se acerca a ella con una venda en las manos y se la pone con mucha delicadeza, mientras le pide perdón en voz baja. _

* * *

Odiaba las fiestas y la música alta. Cuando Ginny la había invitado se había negado rotundamente, claro que se alegraba de que la gente se casara y fuera feliz después pero… ¿por qué se tienen que hacer fotos de eso? A la entrada ve a un par de fotógrafos charlando, es tan insignificante que ni intentan fotografiarla. Suspira con resignación, no le gustaría que lo hicieran, pero se supone que ese es su trabajo, ¿no? Pero ella es una cualquiera, una chica de barrio con un vestido negro cutre y el pelo recogido en un moño mal hecho cinco minutos antes de salir de casa. Estaba claro que a ella no le gustaban esas celebraciones, pero lo que sí tenía claro es que sí que le importaba la amistad, así que tan pronto como recibió el SMS de socorro de Ginny se vistió lo más rápido que pudo para salir en su busca.

- ¿Luna?, ¿eres tú? - la chica se gira con brusquedad, había reconocido la voz pero hacía demasiado tiempo que no hablaba con él

- sí, hola Neville, no pensaba que estarías por aquí…

- sí, Ron me pidió que viniera, dijo que si teníamos suerte al final nos hacían una foto al grupo y debemos de darnos a conocer, ya sabes… igual también tocamos una canción, ojalá porque me estoy aburriendo como una ostra - se alegraba de ver una cara amiga a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo sin mantener una conversación con ella. La chica dibuja una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de estar molesta con él seguía siendo su amigo y se alegraba de verlo - ¿te invitó Ginny?

- sí, bueno, me dijo que necesitaba que viniera, ¿la has visto? - el chico niega con la cabeza mientras acerca un vaso con un líquido amarillo hasta sus labios, Luna deduce que será algo con limón - pues voy a buscarla, me alegro de haberte visto Neville, no sé nada de ti desde hace mucho pero si quieres un día hablamos, o más tarde si encuentro a Ginny a tiempo - el chico asiente muy sonriente, le encantaba poder volver a tener una buena relación con ella, aunque estaba seguro de que solo se trataría de una simple amistad. Ve como la chica se gira, buscando con la cabeza a aquella chica pelirroja que no paraba de dar vueltas por todos lados.

- ¿me buscas? - esa voz, esa voz que tanto daño le había hecho, que tanto la había hecho pensar y lamentarse durante las últimas semanas. Se gira, con la única intención de darle aquella bofetada que nunca le llegó a dar, pero en vez de eso dibuja una totalmente falsa sonrisa en sus labios

- jamás, Malfoy, busco a Ginny, ¿la viste? - el chico dibuja una media sonrisa en los labios mientras niega. Luna resopla con fastidio mientras se gira de nuevo. Pero el chico la agarra por el brazo por lo que se vuelve a su posición anterior - ¿se puede saber qué quieres?

- hablar contigo, llevas semanas sin hacerme caso, no me contestas al teléfono, te envié millones de mensajes diciéndote qué…

- que lo sentías, sí, pero no me lo creo, tú no sientes nada, solo querías que yo fuera de tu propiedad, conseguir robarme lo que yo más quería, ¿ya estás contento? Ya lo has hecho

- joder Luna, no es para tanto, estaba enfadado, molesto por lo que había visto momentos antes, te había visto tirada en el suelo con Weasley, sin camiseta y gimiendo de placer, ¿recuerdas? No consigo quitarme esos gemidos de la cabeza - la poca luz no permitían a la chica apreciar con claridad el rostro pálido del rubio. Los nervios se habían adueñado de él y los intenta controlar dándose pequeños golpes en una de sus piernas

- ¿de placer?, ¿pero qué dices? - la chica comienza a mover las manos con mucha rapidez, con nerviosismo. Siente como uno de los mechones se le había salido del recogido, por lo que acude rápidamente a su rescate, colocándolo avivadamente - primero, hablamos en un maldito juego que Ginny se inventó, y segundo me tocó con Ron lo de los hielos, ¿yo qué quieres que haga? Pero te puedo asegurar que no me gustó nada, era incómodo que me estuvieran mirando y estaba muerta de frío, aunque no te debo ninguna explicación

- entonces… ¿no te gustó lo que pasó entre vosotros? - fija su mirada en ella, nota como su gesto severo se va suavizando, siente como la ira se iba transformando, y la verdad se estaba comenzando a sentir un poco idiota por montar toda esa situación

- es que no pasó nada Malfoy, nos tocó hacer la prueba juntos Y PUNTO - enfatiza mucho las dos últimas palabras y se gira para proseguir. El rubio siente como una angustia lo recorre de cabeza a pies y la vuelve a agarrar de nuevo. A pesar de la alta música, consigue darse cuenta del resoplido que había soltado la chica antes de girarse de nuevo hacia él

- yo no quería hacerte nada que no quisieras, pero estaba fuera de mí y… Ginny me dijo que el último que hacía la pregunta ponía la penalización y…

- le tocaba a Ron, ¿recuerdas? Ya entiendo, no querías que él me pusiera la penalización por si me gustaba también lo que me hacía, ¿no? Pues seguro que su puñetera penalización era pasarme el plumero por los pies, pero jamás sería lo que hiciste tú, sabes lo importante que era para mi y…

- ¿y qué?, ¿qué pasa Luna?, ¿te da miedo darte cuenta de que te gustó?, ¿te da miedo reconocer que sentiste cosas que jamás pensaste que sentirías por el idiota y engreído de Draco Malfoy?

- no, me duele darme cuenta de que tú lo único que querías conmigo era asegurarte de ser el primero, que si querías estar conmigo era solo para conseguir que yo me enamorara de ti, acostarte conmigo y después pasar de mi como haces con todas, ¿no es así? - el chico abre mucho los ojos, como si no comprendiera esa actitud - pensabas que siendo el primero que me daba un beso me enamoraría perdidamente de ti y el resto sería todo pan comido, pues no, Draco Malfoy, me has roto por dentro, mi primer beso quería que fuera con alguien de verdad, con alguien a quien quisiera más que a mi vida, con el padre de mis hijos, ¿eres tú esa persona? - el chico baja la mirada hacia sus zapatos. La rubia resopla de nuevo - tranquilo, no te voy a pedir que lo seas, solo estoy cabreada porque quería que fuera algo especial y no lo que fue, pero tú y yo nunca tendremos nada, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé - el rubio baja la mirada, quiere contestarle pero puede que tenga razón, ellos no están hechos el uno para el otro, son opuestos. Al darse cuenta de la actitud del chico, la rubia se gira, con la intención de salir a toda prisa de allí, pero una fuerza superior la mantiene quieta, algo que todavía no puede llegar ni a describir

- ¡Chicos! Menos mal que os he encontrado - ambos se giran hacia la voz. Estaba medio despeinada y el vestido se le había girado un poco. Al darse cuenta de que las miradas de sus amigos se dirigían a su ropa se lo colocó lo más rápido que pudo - tengo un problema enorme y vosotros sois los ideales para ayudarme

- pero… ¿qué te pasa?, ¿te peleaste con alguien? - Luna se estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa al ver a su amiga. La pelirroja le sonríe con tranquilidad

- no, no es eso, al menos no exactamente… - habla de forma entrecortada, como si viniera de una carrera benéfica de esas que tanto le gustaban a la señora Weasley y a las que iba cada vez que podía - tenéis que prometerme que esto se quedará entre nosotros y que me ayudaréis a conseguirlo - ambos chicos asienten, aunque el rubio algo contrariado - he conocido a una chica que viene de intercambio, se llama Elisa, es morena, alta, guapísima - sin saber porque Luna se gira hacia el rubio, quien no había hecho ningún tipo de mueca a pesar de la descripción que le había hecho la pelirroja - es española y amiga de Harry… creo que es periodista, me ha amenazado con publicar cosas mías si no la ayudo a encontrar información de todos vosotros, quiere tener cosas jugosas de todos y según dice tiene mucha información sobre mí

- ¿información como qué? - ambos habían entreabierto los labios para hablar, pero finalmente la chica se le había adelantado. Él se limita a hacer una mueca con la mano, como uniéndose también a la pregunta

- pues como que… me tenéis que prometer que me vais a ayudar a que esto no salga a la luz - ambos asienten. La pelirroja resopla un par de veces mientras mira hacia el suelo - está bien, en fin de año me fui a Irlanda con una amiga de la facultad, tiene una casa allí, se prohibieron cámaras de fotos, móviles y cualquier otro dispositivo electrónico, hice muchas tonterías y… dice que lo tiene todo grabado, no sé como lo consiguió pero si publican eso dejaría otra vez el apellido Weasley fatal, y ahora no es el momento ya que Bill se va a casar, mi madre me mataría - la rubia asiente mientras se acerca a Ginny, abrazándola con ganas - gracias chicos

- pero… ¿exactamente qué tenemos que hacer? - el rubio parecía no estar entendiendo nada, Ginny se separa despacio de su amiga y lo mira directamente a los ojos, negando despacio con la cabeza

- pues no lo sé aun, no soy capaz ni de pensar pero os necesito a vosotros dos

* * *

Amor verdadero, ¿existe? Ronald Weasley se había pasado quince días haciéndose esa pregunta una y otra vez, ¿existen las medias naranjas o se trata solo de un mito? La respuesta no la había llegado a encontrar, pero aun así la continuaba buscando en el fondo de las botellas de vodka de la barra, no hay mejor solución que esa, o al menos eso es lo que dicen todas las canciones. Toda la vida buscando algo, buscando a alguien con quien compartir tu vida, a alguien con quien comer los espaguetis como "la dama y el vagabundo", alguien que te haga sentir mariposas en el estómago, y cuando lo encuentras… ¿Qué pasa después? Desaparece, se va con otro. Da otro trago a su vaso mientras intenta controlar las lágrimas que se le habían comenzado a amontonar en sus preciosos ojos azules.

- una coca-cola fría, por favor - esa voz… no necesitaba girarse, sabía que era ella, esa persona que le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - por su cara se podía percibir que no estaba demasiado contento de verla, pero su corazón no decía lo mismo, estaba comenzando a cobrar vida propia

- pues venía a buscar una coca-cola, estoy muerta de sed… te invitaría a algo pero veo que ya estás servido - señala hacia el vaso casi vacío del chico. El pelirrojo chasquea un poco la lengua, dándole a entender que no buscaba esa respuesta. La chica suelta una pequeña risa ahogada - tu hermana me invito, no pensaba venir hasta que llegó a mis oídos que estabas perfectamente y que una chica rubia ocupaba tu cama cada noche, solo espero que no sea Luna, del resto me da igual quien sea - al ver la cara extrañada de su amigo prosigue - no me gustaría que le hicieras daño, eso es todo, las demás rubias me son indiferentes

- ¿te recuerdo que eres tú la que te fuiste corriendo a Nueva York dejándome a mí con cara de tonto? - no sabe si será causa del alcohol o de todo el odio que llevaba dentro. La chica baja la mirada hacia sus pies, mordisqueándose despacio la zona interior de los labios

- lo sé, lo siento… necesitaba hablar con Ernie y aclararme - mira hacia el camarero, quien le había servido la coca-cola en un vaso de tubo con un trozo pequeño de limón dentro y le sonríe, en señal de agradecimiento - no te llamé porque no creía que fuera una buena idea, al volver hablaríamos - se acerca algo más a él, pero con la vista fija todavía en el vaso de coca-cola que le había servido aquel camarero momentos antes. Quería evitar mirarlo, pero ese silencio sepulcral le dejó claras las intenciones del chico. Coge aire un par de veces antes de proseguir - y lo que pasa es que tú estás con una rubia despampanante y que yo solo puedo alegrarme por ti si es que estás bien con ella

- yo no estoy con nadie Hermione… - baja la voz, acercándose algo más a ella - lo pasé muy mal cuando te fuiste, pero no tengo nada con nadie, al menos nada serio

- me da igual lo que tengas, yo solo estoy aquí porque tu hermana me lo pidió, me dijo que Luna no vendría y que tal vez me podría necesitar, no estoy aquí por ti Ron, eso te lo aseguro - dirige su mirada hacia él, aunque solo es capaz de mantenerla durante un par de segundos. Ve como el chico niega de forma energética con la cabeza y entreabre algo los labios para hablar

- no es justo, ¿sabes? El día antes de que te fueras me abrí a ti, te dije lo que sentía por ti y tú… tú te fuiste y ahora… ¿qué cojones pasa ahora?, ¿ahora la enfadada eres tú? O me lo explicas o no lo entiendo… - estaba perdiendo los papeles, se había pasado dos semanas rompiéndose la cabeza y no había conseguido llegar a una explicación con sentido, necesitaba una explicación

- tú decías que me querías - se gira, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Sabe que está comenzando a elevar un poco más la voz. La música ya se comenzó a escapar a un segundo plano, ya no saben que canción está sonando, pero tampoco les importa. El palpitar de sus corazones tapa cualquier tipo de sonido en aquel local - decías que nunca habías sentido esto por nadie y yo… yo te creí, creí que era verdad, que me querías de verdad y que no ibas a estar con otra cuando yo volviera

- ¿Cuándo volvieras de donde?, ¿de estar con tu novio? Hermione, lo que estás diciendo es muy egoísta, me abrí a ti, te dije lo mucho que sentía cuando estábamos juntos, te dije lo que sentí al acariciarte en la prueba de la fiesta que montó Ginny, sentí cosas que jamás había sentido por nadie pero tú… tú te fuiste a buscarlo a él, ¿qué querías que hiciera yo?

- ¡Esperarme! ¿era tan complicado? Si me quisieras lo harías, yo fui a Nueva York a dejarlo todo, a dejarlo todo por ti. Dejé a Ernie, volví convencida de que ahora ya podría estar contigo. Yo también sentí todo eso el día de la fiesta, y durante estas semanas me acordé de ti en cada momento, quería que estuvieras conmigo pero no, tú estabas aquí, ocupado con otra tía que… sabe dios quien es y ni me importa, lo único que sé es que me mentiste, no me querías tanto como me dijiste aquel día - se da media vuelta para desaparecer de allí. Lo siente por Ginny pero se da cuenta de que ir no fue buena idea. Siente como una mano fuerte y cálida la agarra despacio por el brazo, intenta zafarse de ella, pero no es capaz, así que finalmente desiste y se gira de nuevo. No tiene ni idea de cuánto tiempo pasó desde que se giró hasta que sus labios ya estaban unidos a los del chico en un suave pero a la vez apasionado beso. Notaba una de sus manos subiendo por su espalda y ella parecía no querer contenerse, no ponía problema para que el beso cada vez se hiciera más y más grande. Sentía su respiración entrecortada, y suponía que la suya estaría igual, su corazón cada vez latía con más fuerza y podía escuchar también que el del chico estaba igual. Creía que podrían ser el centro de todas las miradas pero no, en ese momento no le importaba, solo quería desaparecer de allí, con él de la mano, no quería que ese beso terminara nunca. Se comenzaron a escuchar un par de golpes en el micrófono, lo que provocó que se separaran mínimamente. Pronto, la mano que había notado bajando por su cintura bajó hasta su mano y la apretó con algo de fuerza, tirando de ella hasta la esquina

- Ven conmigo - le susurro al oído, algo que provocó que millones de mariposas aparecieran de nuevo en su estómago. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿estaba perdiendo la cabeza? Puede que sí, pero le encantaba hacerlo. Respira un par de veces antes de seguirlo.


End file.
